DigiSouls :
by Sui Felton
Summary: -Historia reeditada!- Detalles dentro. A veces, aunque tratas de huir de tu destino... Este finalmente termina alcanzandote... La pregunta que debes hacerte es, Puedes tambien con el peso de esta mision? -Pesimo Summary- Historia reeditada y mejorada
1. CH I Te digo adios

_

* * *

_

La ciudad se encontraba cubierta por neblina, podía escuchar claramente el llanto y desesperación de las personas que la rodeaban. Justo arriba de ellos se encontraba un ser maligno, este, disfrutaba ver el sufrimiento de las personas a quienes había tomado como sus rehenes.

_-Jajajaja... –Myotismon reía malévolamente mientras veía como la ciudad era destruida por sus Digimons cómplices. A su vez, observaba a los humanos que tenia como rehenes._

_-Otto-san... –veía a su padre quien se encontraba gravemente herido en el regazo de su mama e instantáneamente comenzó a llorar._

_**-Portadora de la Pureza...**__ – Dijo con desprecio y los ojos del Digimon vampiro se dilataron. – Jajajaja... – Mimi solo derramo mas lagrimas._

_-Mimi... no te preocupes..._

_-...-Alzo la vista y solo vio la silueta de un ser con alas_

_- Todo estará bien... –El ser tomo desprevenido a Myotismon._

_-NO!...- Mimi grito desesperada y en ese instante una gran explosión de luz cubrió el lugar._

-!...-La jovencita despertó con la frente llena de sudor y con la respiración muy agitada, toco su frente desesperada y no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas.- Porque?...-Dijo entre sollozos.

Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia una ventana que se encontraba en la habitación, observo como la lluvia caía en ese día gris, poso la mano sobre el cristal y se quedo observando la tormenta hasta el amanecer.

Han pasado algunos meses desde la batalla contra Apocalymon, las vidas de los niños elegidos se normalizaron día con día; al menos, la de casi todos.

-OPENING SONG-

_shiroi mikatzuki machi wo miorusi koro ni_

_aoi meikyuu kara mashou ga mezame hajimaru_

**-: ****Digi ****- ****Souls ****: -**

_ah tsumibukai kono chijou boy (boy)_

_believing dreaming_

_boku tachi wa sagashiteru_

_tamashii no mezasubeki basho wo_

_ah dore kurai fukai yami hikari ni kaetara_

_sekai no iro ga kawaru? __(ah itsuka kitto)_

_ah dore kurai fukai nazo ikutsu mo toitara_

_rakuen no doa wa hiraku? (hiraku)_

_bokura no tabi wo start hajimeyou_

**Rakuen no tobira (Door to Paradise)**

**Matantei Loki Ragnarok; Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok - Opening Song**

CAP I: - Te digo adiós -

Odaiba, Diciembre 1999

5 meses después de la batalla contra Apocalymon

Seguía con la mano sobre el cristal, aun después del tiempo transcurrido, sentía la herida de su corazón tan punzante que a veces se le cortaba la respiración. Por alguna razón, sintió que el cielo le comprendía, ya que en su corazón, también había una tormenta.

-Buenos días Mimi! – Una sonriente pelirroja entro a la habitación y la saludo muy efusivamente.

-Buenos días, Sora.- Hizo una reverencia como saludo, y sonrió débilmente, esto no paso desapercibido por su amiga, quien, la conocía muy bien.

-Que tal dormiste?.-Sora era muy madura para su edad, Mimi siempre lo reconoció.

-Bien... -Dijo sin mucho animo.

-Tranquila, sé que mi casa no es tan cómoda y lujosa como la tuya pero...-Fingió estar decepcionada y con los ojos cristalizados.

-SORA!, No es por eso, sabes bien que adoro tu casa! Me encanta estar aquí!.-Dijo muy alarmada.

-Lo se, lo se... -le saco la lengua.-Solo era una broma, Jajaja.

-...-Mimi suspiro, Sora a veces se pasaba.

-Vamos, vamos que es hora de desayunar... -dijo mientras empujaba a su amiga hacia la puerta.

-En serio?, Pero si no me e vestido!

-Mimi, esta es tu casa, no te preocupes, que crees? Mama hizo wafles especialmente para ti.

-En serio?...-Le brillaron los ojos.-Que bien!!.

Sora solo sonrió, si había algo que no le gustaba era que Mimi perdiera ese animo, en el Digimundo siempre se sentía confortada cuando veía su sonrisa aunque a veces o más bien, casi siempre se portaba como una niña, por alguna razón sentía que necesitaba siempre ser protegida, y, mas que eso, no era la única que lo sentía y ella lo sabia. Por eso desde que _**eso**_ paso, se preocupo aun más por ella.

Los padres de Mimi habían salido por un viaje de negocios, y aunque ella bien pudo haberse quedado a cargo de toda la servidumbre de su casa, eso no tranquilizo para nada a su madre, así que, por petición de ella, Mimi se estaba alojando en casa de los Takenouchi hasta que ellos hubieran regresado, por lo tanto, Sora era la encargada de hacerla sentir cómoda, eso, era para ella una gran oportunidad.

Matt Ishida no se consideraba un chico muy amigable, mucho menos social, sobre todo desde el terrible divorcio de sus padres que termino separándolo de su pequeño hermano T.K., sin embargo, desde aquel inolvidable campamento, comenzó a darse cuenta de que el mundo no era tan desagradable.

Se encontraba caminando por las calles del centro con una guitarra a su espalda, se sentía un poco avergonzado ya que nunca antes había tenido una, además del hecho de que su madre se la regalo por su cumpleaños numero once, aunque realmente, había cumplido doce años ya que, aunque el mundo no lo noto, su viaje al Digimundo duro poco mas de un año. Ella havia insistido en que tomara clases de guitarra puesto que, según ella, el tenia muchas aptitudes para la música.

De pronto, llego a su mente la imagen de cierta niña castaña que le sonreía, se detuvo en seco y un profundo color carmín cubrió sus mejillas al instante, trago saliva avergonzado ya que justo en ese momento pasaron unas chicas de secundaria a su lado.

-Kawaii, viste que niño tan mono?.

Eso fue lo único que le basto para salir disparado por las calles. Justo cuando paso por una tienda de videojuegos fue cuando la vio. Ella estaba...

-Sí!, Toma eso! –Escucho como gritaba animada.

Estaba jugando a Golpea Un Topo. Nunca imagino que a Mimi, a quien consideraba una niña demasiado "Rosada" para su gusto, le gustaran ese tipo de cosas, de pronto tuvo la impresión de que estaba viendo a una niña pequeña. Sonrío. Se había quedado embobado viéndola, esa sonrisa, tenia tiempo sin verla.

-Kawaii...-Escucho una admiración, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de una chica esta vez.

Volteo a sus lados y se dio cuenta de que no era el único que la veía, había varios jovencitos como él observándola, incluso uno que otro de secundaria. Todos comentaban que era muy mona o cosas así, y por alguna razón eso lo molesto, volvió a girar para verla, sin duda tenían razón, era muy bonita, llevaba un mini short celeste y una blusa blanca de manga larga, además, con esa sonrisa derretía a cualquiera. De pronto se dio cuenta de que algunos se acercaban con todas las intenciones de hablarle o de llamar su atención y eso no lo iba a permitir, se acerco a ella casi corriendo, solo se detuvo cuando estuvo justo detrás de ella debajo de la maquina en la que ella jugaba.

-Oye...Mimi...-Dijo dudando un poco, vio como ella paraba y poco a poco giro a verlo, en ese momento sintió algo que no pudo descifrar y trago saliva.

-Oh... hola Matt... -Le sonrió. Sintió que le ardía de nuevo la cara, así que solo atino a tomarle la mano y la saco corriendo del lugar.- Oye Matt!.-Escucho que lo llamaba, sin embargo no quería verle la cara o podría jurar que explotaría, solo se detuvo hasta que llegaron al parque central. –Sucede algo?...-Escucho su dulce voz y trago saliva.

-N-no pasa nada... -giro a verla.

-Entonces?...

-Entonces?...

-Para que me trajiste a este lugar?...-Vio que estaba bastante desconcertada, sin embargo, no podía explicarle el porque la havia sacado de ese lugar ya que ni el mismo lo comprendía.

-...-Suspiro.-Es que, quiero mostrarte algo.-Le mostró su guitarra nueva.

-...-Ella solo lo observo en silencio, sin comprender de que hablaba.

-...Es que... -Se sonrojo levemente.-Me gustaría que me escucharas.

-...-Mimi solo abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida, después sonrió dulcemente, y asintió un poco sonrojada.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el gran árbol en el que solían reunirse con sus demás amigos, Matt se sentía extraño puesto que muy pocas veces havia estado solo con ella, sin mencionar que iba a tocar su guitarra por primera vez para alguien, realmente si quería la opinión de alguien para saber si estaban dando frutos sus clases, sin embargo, le hubiera gustado mas mostrárselo a alguien como a Tai.

Cuando llegaron al árbol, ambos se sentaron a la sombra y él comenzó a tocar. Se sintió un poco nervioso al principio, sin embargo, observo como ella cerraba los ojos y parecía disfrutar la música, eso lo motivo para seguir sin duda alguna.

Mimi, realmente disfrutaba de aquel sonido, le traía muy buenos recuerdos, buenos, pero también malos, no se dio cuenta, pero de sus ojos comenzaron a salir algunas lagrimas, de pronto, sintió como si todo ese mar de sentimientos encontrados fuera apaciguándose. Poco a poco abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos color zafiro que la observaban tan profundamente que parecía que querían penetrarla. Eso la puso un poco nerviosa aunque no supo descifrar porque.

-Estas llorando...

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-Eh?... Que?...-Toco su mejilla y efectivamente estaba húmeda por el llanto. –Yo... –no supo que decir, parece ser que sus sentimientos salieron a flote sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-Te sientes mal?.-Pregunto suavemente, le desconcertó, ya que, mientras tocaba para ella, noto como sonreía pero, al mismo tiempo estaba llorando, y eso era algo que el simplemente no podía comprender.

-Yo... sumimasen... realmente no sé...

-Si lo sabes...-la interrumpió.- Descuida...-Se levanto y le dio la espalda.-Se que no soy el indicado para que me cuentes...-Se sintió frustrado y enfurecido.

-No!.-Lo abrazo por la espalda.-No digas eso... No pienses eso... -Los corazones de ambos comenzaron a latir rápidamente; Matt no supo como reaccionar ante tal acto así que solo poso una mano sobre las de ella y giro a verla.

-Discúlpame, no debí reaccionar así...

-No... -negó con la cabeza.-No es tu culpa, Matt... es solo que... últimamente e estado mucho recordándola...

-Ah... -bajo la cabeza.-No debí...

-Tranquilo... estoy bien... -le sonrió.- Debo de aprender a vivir con ello... a ella no le hubiera gustado que me deprimiera, por eso, trato de estar bien... aunque... -comenzó a sollozar.

-Oh... no Mimi... –La abrazo.- Lo siento mucho... yo...

-Lo sé... no es tu culpa... -Se acurruco en su pecho.-Me dejarías?

-...-Matt se sonrojo.

-... me permitirías quedarme así un momento?...-Pregunto suavemente.

Matt solo asintió con la cabeza, sonrió y la abrazo tratando de consolarla, sentía la enorme necesidad de protegerla de hacerla sentir mejor, sin embargo, sabia perfectamente que nada que él hiciera podría cambiar lo sucedido.

* * *

Llego a la casa de Sora, su corazón latía con fuerza, Matt la havia acompañado hasta ahí, sé sentía tan rara, tan emocionada, realmente no podía describir ese sentimiento que nacía desde el fondo de su ser. Entro a la sala y ahí vio a Sora y a su madre, ambas parecían angustiadas, y eso le trajo un mal presentimiento.

-Hola... Pasa algo?... –Pregunto con el corazón desbocado, aquello no le gustaba nada.

-Mimi... -Dijo Sora, pero solo se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y no pudo decir mas...

-Sora... por favor, puedes dejarnos a solas?...-Su amiga inmediatamente salió de la habitación sin siquiera voltear a verla. –Querida... por favor siéntate... debemos hablar... –Mimi se movió mecánicamente y sé sentó.-Mi niña... debes ser muy fuerte... -Las palabras se atoraron en la garganta de la Sra. Takenouchi, parecía no saber si querer continuar o no.

-... – Mimi respiraba agitadamente, tenia ganas de gritar pero no sabia por que.

-Mi niña... tus padres... tus padres tuvieron un accidente... - en ese momento Mimi dejo de respirar... -Ellos, ellos fallecieron!...-Trato lo mas que pudo para no derrumbarse delante de la niña.

-No... –Mimi se levanto de un salto y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás. –No... Otto-San, Okka-San.

-Querida…

-No… NO!! OTTO-SAN!!- se arrodillo y se agarro la cabeza desesperada y comenzó a llorar.-OKKA-SAN!!-Gritaba desconsolada.-No! NO!!

La Sra. Takenouchi solo estaba arrodillada abrazándola y conteniendo las lagrimas, mientras Sora estaba detrás de la puerta llorando por el dolor de su mejor amiga.

-NO ME DEJEN SOLA!! –Solo se escucho su grito desgarrador y lleno de dolor.

* * *

Sora se encargo de avisar a sus amigos sobre la noticia, ninguno lo podía creer, no sabían como reaccionar o que decir, Mimi estaba pasando por lo mismo dos veces, _sé había quedado sola_.

Se encontraban todos reunidos en el parque.

Matt se preguntaba como había ocurrido todo aquello, el día anterior a esa hora se encontraba tocando para Mimi en ese mismo lugar, y ahora, se encontraba vestido de negro dispuesto a tratar de reconfortarla, sin embargo, el sabia perfectamente que nada de lo que él pudiera decirle podría hacerle sentir mejor en ese momento.

Mimi se acercaba lentamente hacia a ellos, Sora la abrazaba, sin embargo, su mirada se encontraba perdida, ni siquiera lloraba.

-Mimi... –Dijo Tai cuando la vio... -Lo siento mucho... -La abrazo.

Así todos los niños la abrazaron y consolaron, o eso trataron, Mimi no respondía, estaba como muda, su semblante era demasiado oscuro, nadie nunca imagino verla pasar por algo así jamás.

Matt quería decir algo, sin embargo las palabras no salían de su garganta, de pronto sus ojos se encontraron, y, los ojos de Mimi se llenaron nuevamente de lagrimas, fue entonces cuando hablo para decir una sola cosa:

-Me voy a América, a Estados Unidos...

-Que?...-Dijo Matt

-Pero Mimi, porque no me lo dijiste?...-Pregunto Sora, quien de inmediato callo, puesto que Mimi comenzó a llorar aun más.

-Lo siento, lo siento, perdónenme, no sabia como decirlo, mi abuelo, él vive en Norteamérica, él, él es todo lo que me queda! –Continuo llorando.

-Entonces, esta reunión era para despedirte verdad?.-Dijo Matt, mientras Mimi prácticamente se desmoronaba frente a sus ojos, inmediatamente la abrazo, ante la mirada atónita de los demás.

-Lo siento tanto... -lo abrazo fuertemente.-Debo irme ahora... el avión despegara en dos horas.

El silencio inundo aquel lugar, una despedida tan cruda, tan cruel, que nadie sabia que decir.

-A... adiós... -Se soltó del abrazo de Matt y salió corriendo del lugar. Como queriendo dejar atrás todo ese dolor.

-Mimi... -Matt tenia toda la intención de salir detrás de ella, sin embargo Tai lo detuvo, y negó con la cabeza, el solo agacho la mirada y miro con decisión el lugar por donde ella se había ido. De pronto, se soltó del agarre de Tai y salió corriendo.

-Matt!, Espera!

Escucho como Tai gritaba su nombre, sin embargo, en todo lo que podía pensar era en estar con Mimi, aunque fuera solo unos momentos mas, prácticamente vio como aquel brillo que siempre la rodeaba se había apagado frente a sus ojos, y el no había podido hacer nada para impedirlo.

Había comenzado a llover, y él seguía corriendo tratando de alcanzarla, al no verla por ninguna parte supuso que ya estaba camino al aeropuerto, vio su reloj, faltaba poco más de una hora para que ese avión despegara.

Mimi se encontraba dentro del vehículo negro que la conducía hacia el aeropuerto internacional de Odaiba, seguía tratando de contener el llanto, sin embargo, no podía. No le había comentado a Sora que tendría que marcharse ese mismo día porque sencillamente no le salían las palabras de la garganta, pero, cuando lo vio frente a ella, cuando vio los ojos de Matt lo dijo, incluso así, sintió como se le desgarraba el corazón.

De pronto el auto se detuvo, la señorita vestida de negro que se encontraba a su lado se bajo y le abrió la puerta para que ella pudiera salir, alzo la vista al cielo, estaba lloviendo.

Matt seguía corriendo, ahora se encontraba justo en la entrada del aeropuerto, entro corriendo a la sala de espera, la busco desesperadamente pero no la veía, el lugar era enorme, pregunto a muchas personas pero ninguna supo darle la información que necesitaba.

-Pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de Nueva York, el vuelo privado numero 222 esta por despegar, favor de abordar por la puerta seis.

Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza con un eco feroz, corrió lo más rápido que pudo y entonces pudo verla, a su lado se encontraban varias señoritas de ropas y lentes oscuros.

-Debemos irnos señorita...

-Si... -Se sentía como en una burbuja de la cual no podía escapar, todo parecía un sueño, un terrible sueño, lo peor de todo era que no podía despertar.

-MIMI!

Escucho que gritaban su nombre, volteo y no podía creerlo, Matt se encontraba completamente empapado, aunque realmente eso no parecía importarle a el, su respiración estaba agitada, al parecer había estado corriendo bajo la lluvia.

-Matt... -Susurro su nombre.

-Mimi...

-Señorita, la esta molestando?...-Pregunto inmediatamente una de sus escoltas.

-No, esta bien, denme un segundo por favor... -Las mujeres se alejaron para darles un poco de privacidad, cuando estuvieron frente a frente ninguno supo que decir.-Matt...

-No... -La interrumpió, negó con su cabeza sonriéndole y entonces le extendió un paquete envuelto en un pañuelo.

-Es... es para mí?...-Pregunto bastante sorprendida, Matt solo asintió un poco sonrojado.-Gracias... –lo tomo y rápidamente lo puso en su pecho, como queriendo atesorar ese gesto. –Yo...

-Señorita, el jet esta apunto de despegar, debemos irnos.

Mimi solo agacho la mirada, sentía como se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas, fue en ese momento como sintió los brazos de Matt rodeándola, protegiéndola.

-Cuídate mucho... Mimi... -Dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-...-Mimi cerro los ojos y algunas lagrimas rodaron por su mejilla, sin embargo estaba sonriendo.- Lo haré... te lo prometo.

En ese momento se separaron, y Mimi fue llevada hacia la puerta, en ese momento desenvolvió el pañuelo y vio lo que Matt le había dado: su armónica. Giro rápidamente a verlo y el solo estaba sonriéndole.

Poco después se encontraba solo en el aeropuerto, viendo el atardecer y a la vez despidiéndose en silencio de Mimi. Nunca imagino que, después de eso tardaría mucho tiempo en volver a saber de ella y en volver a verla.

-Hasta pronto... Mimi...

-ENDING SONG-

_sukitooru yume wo miteita_

_yawarakai eienn_

_kaze no youna kasuka na koega_

_takai sora kara_

_boku wo yonnde iru_

_kono mama tobi tateba_

_doko ni datte yukeru_

_hikari no naka yurameita_

_kotobamo omoimo zennbu_

_nokosazu tsutaete kitto_

**Megumeru - Mag Mell**

**CLANNAD – Game - Opening Song**

* * *

Ohayo minna-san!

Soy Sesshy, probablemente, para algunos, el titulo se les haga conocido, jejeje esta historia comencé a escribirla cuando tenia como quince años, glup –trago saliva-, ahora tengo 22 y tengo una hermosa Bb de siete meses que se llama Odeth Paola –es tan kawaii, ejem- bueno, um, retomando lo anterior, si alguno de ustedes a leído antes la historia original, sabrá que escribí como doce o trece capítulos, es de decir, que no tengo justificación por dejarla –wa, me flagelo!- es por eso, que ahora que soy mas "centrada" e decidido publicarla nuevamente, sin embargo, e añadido, editado y modificado varias cosas para que así la historia pueda entenderse mejor y a si mismo, ps también me sirve para meter mas sabor al asunto jajajaja.

Bueno, no se preocupen, ahora tengo escritos doce capítulos y estoy finalizando el treceavo, así que retomare esto de nuez!.

La canción del inicio es el opening –bua!- y ps el otro es el ending, no se porque pero el estarle poniendo eso me gusta, si ustedes no tienen las canciones con gusto pueden contactarme y tendré el placer de pasárselas jejeje, mi mail es: . Cabe mencionar que van a haber varios temas musicales que estaré utilizando para la historia, cuando salga una en particular la pondré para que así ustedes puedan también imaginar las cosas así como yo las veo jejejeje. Les agradecería mucho que trataran de imaginarse como son los openings y endings, ps tmb los describiría, pero créanme que eso se me dificulta mas por los tiempos entre estrofa y estrofa, pero bueno.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, es bastante diferente del original, cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario no duden en hacérmelo saber. Nos leemos la prox. semana, mas preciso ps, no se jejeje.

Bye bye.


	2. CH II Una reunion

-_OPENING SONG-_

shiroi mikatzuki machi wo miorusi koro ni

aoi meikyuu kara mashou ga mezame hajimaru

**-: Digi - Souls : -**

ah tsumibukai kono chijou boy (boy)

believing dreaming

boku tachi wa sagashiteru

tamashii no mezasubeki basho wo

ah dore kurai fukai yami hikari ni kaetara

sekai no iro ga kawaru? (ah itsuka kitto)

ah dore kurai fukai nazo ikutsu mo toitara

rakuen no doa wa hiraku? (hiraku)

bokura no tabi wo start hajimeyou

**Rakuen no tobira (Door to Paradise)**

**Matantei Loki Ragnarok; Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok - Opening Song**

* * *

_**CAP II: - Una reunión -**_

Se encontraba golpeando a un Digimon sin piedad, hacia algún tiempo había encontrado un aparato llamado Digivice y este le había mandado hacia ese mundo, fascinante, sin duda un lugar que seria suyo a costa de lo que fuera.

-El Digimundo me pertenece solo a mí, y todo aquel que se revele sufrirá las consecuencias! Jajajajaja.-Reía despiadadamente mientras seguía golpeando al Digimon.

-Ken... -suplicaba Wormon a su dueño, en ese momento un látigo lo golpeo y lo arrojo a unos metros.

-Te he dicho que no me llames así!, Yo soy: EL EMPERADOR DE LOS DIGIMONS!-dijo mientras seguía golpeando al indefenso ser.

NUEVA YORK

30 DE JULIO DE 2002, 12:28 PM.

GOLD O. ELEMENTARY SCHOOL

-Ah!… - Se toco el pecho con una mueca de dolor en su rostro, sintió una punzada tan fuerte que sintió como si le atravesaran el corazón.

-Señorita, se encuentra bien?...-Pregunto su profesor de matemáticas.

-Si... -Agacho el rostro pero aun seguía apretándose el pecho, comenzó a sudar frió. –Si, estoy bien profesor.

-Bien, en ese caso... -En ese momento sonó el timbre que anunciaba el fin del modulo.-Termino la clase, ya pueden salir, no olviden que mañana deben entregar la investigación de las paginas 25 a 33 entendido?

-Si profesor!.-Contestaron los alumnos.

Cuando el profesor salió del salón, algunos jóvenes comenzaron a recoger sus cuadernos y libros, mientras otros se reunían alrededor de los pupitres y comenzaban a platicar. Solo cierta jovencita se acerco a la enorme ventana del salón, coloco su mano sobre el cristal y dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo, esta reflejaba una gran preocupación. De pronto una suave mano se poso sobre su hombro, la joven volteo a ver al joven que estaba detrás de ella.

-Sucedió algo...-Era una afirmación.

-Lo sé... lo siento... –Dijo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma tratando de protegerse.

-Ya falta poco...

-Ichihoyi, Ken... -Susurro la joven

ODAIBA

01 DE AGOSTO DE 2002, 10:33 AM.

PARQUE CENTRAL

-Dónde estará Tai?...-Preguntaba Davis impaciente.

-No lo sé... esta mañana ni siquiera lo vi en el desayuno.-Dijo Kari.

-Enserio?, Mira que eso si que es raro!...-Comento Izzy.

-Le habrá sucedido algo?...-Dijo Sora para sí misma.

-No te preocupes... -Dijo Joe, Sora volteo a verlo y el le sonrió.-Después de todo esta reunión fue idea suya.

-Puedo preguntar cuál es el motivo de que estemos todos aquí?...-Pregunto Cody.

-Lo que pasa es que, exactamente hace tres años... -Dijo T.K.

-Fuimos por primera vez al Digimundo... -Dijo sonriendo Matt mientras brillaban

sus ojos azules.

ODAIBA

AEROPUERTO INTERNACIONAL, 10:41 AM

Un joven de cabello castaño, algo alborotado, se encontraba sentado en la sala de espera con una enorme sonrisa. El día anterior había recibido una llamada, y este, no pudo creer la noticia, ella iba a ir hacia Odaiba...

-El vuelo privado 222 procedente de la Cd. De Nueva York esta arribando al hangar C, los pasajeros estarán arribando por la puerta 2.

-Por fin!...-Exclamo Tai emocionado. Vio salir por la puerta a varias señoritas vestidas de negro y, en medio de todas ellas, vio a una bella jovencita muy familiar para él.

-Hola Tai... –Lo saludo alegremente.

-Hola... por un momento pensé que no llegarías... –dijo aliviado.

-Cómo eres!... –Dijo alegremente mientras él estallaba en risa. –Ha pasado mucho tiempo... querido amigo...

Mientras tanto en el parque...

-Así que eso sucedió!...-Dijo Cody emocionado.

-Ya sabia yo que Tai era lo máximo!.-Se emociono Davis.

-Si... -Dijo Sora un poco sonrojada.-Me pregunto dónde se habrá metido...

-Oigan chicos!...-Grito Tai desde la distancia mientras los saludaba con la mano.

-Vaya... al parecer no vas a morir pronto... -bromeo Matt.

-Umm que quisiste decir con eso... -De pronto sintió un pellizco en su espalda.-Au!!

-Que pasa, Tai?... Te sucedió algo malo?...-Pregunto Sora preocupada.

-No... para nada... de hecho, jejeje... les tengo una sorpresa... -Ante la expectación de los demás ladeo un poco la cabeza sonriendo.-Sal ya... -Pero no sucedió nada.- Vamos... que no te de pena.

Detrás de Tai, se asomo tímidamente una hermosa jovencita de cabello castaño y hermosos ojos color miel.

-"Ella"..."Ella es"... -Pensó Matt muy sorprendido.

-O... Ohayo... -Saludo tímidamente.

-Mi... Mimi... –Grito Sora muy emocionada, inmediatamente corrió a abrazarla.-Mimi eres tu!

-Sí...

-Cómo estas?!...-Pregunto.

-Bien... y tu... –Estaba un poco seria, sin embargo, por la emoción del momento, los jóvenes no se percataron de ello.

-Yo estoy muy bien, todos te hemos extrañado mucho! Porque no nos has escrito? O hablado?...

-Bueno, yo...-De pronto sintió una mirada penetrante sobre ella.

-Hola Mimi...

-Hola, Matt... -Sonreía débilmente, sin embargo noto la presencia de tres chicos nuevos entre ellos, esto borro su sonrisa en totalidad.-Tu debes ser Davis... verdad? Watashi wa Tachikawa, Tachikawa Mimi...

-Si, así me llamo, pero como lo sabes?...-Pregunto curioso.

-Etto...-Volteo a ver a Tai y este le sonrió.-e escuchado muchas cosas sobre ustedes, Tai me a platicado mucho.

-Enserio?...-Pregunto Sora.

-Si, así es... A veces hablamos mucho por teléfono... -Dijo Tai sonriéndole a Mimi.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos todos reunidos creo que es buen momento para que almorcemos no creen?...-Dijo Yolei mostrando unas enormes bolsas.

-Sí! Comida!...-Dijeron Tai y Davis al unísono, esa escena hizo sonreír débilmente a Mimi, aunque esta débil sonrisa no paso desapercibida para Matt Ishida.

El resto del día lo pasaron platicando sobre sus aventuras en el Digimundo y sobre mas cosas, aunque a veces Sora y Kari le preguntaban cosas a Mimi sobre su nueva vida, esta las esquivaba de una manera sutil, dejando entrever que no quería hablar sobre ello.

Matt notaba la imperceptible capa de frialdad que envolvía a Mimi. No comía, y casi no hablaba, solo observaba a sus amigos y a veces, sonreía débilmente, pero en sus ojos había una nube de tristeza que no parecía querer irse.

-Mimi... -le hablo, ella volteo a verlo, aunque sus demás amigos no notaban lo que sucedía ya que estaban metidos en otros asuntos.-Te gusto?...-Pregunto un poco apenado.

-...-Abrió los ojos sorprendida y se sonrojo débilmente, ella sabia de que hablaba Matt, asintió levemente con la cabeza y se sonrojo, vio que Matt iba a abrir la boca para decir algo mas, sin embargo ella se levanto rápidamente de su lugar.

-Bueno... es hora de irme... fue un placer estar de nuevo entre ustedes.

-Tan pronto?... –Dijo Sora.- Cuando volverás a N.Y.?

-Esta misma tarde... solo e venido por que debo arreglar un asunto pendiente, no puedo quedarme mas tiempo, debo volver hoy mismo.

-Ya veo... -Dijo Izzy.

-Espero que vuelvas pronto a visitarnos... -Dijo Joe.

-...-Mimi solo bajo la mirada esquivando las de ellos.-Nos vemos... -Se dio la vuelta, y se alejo lentamente mientras el viento ondeaba su cabello, de pronto se detuvo y volteo a verlos una ultima vez, vio a Matt y bajo su mirada, después continuo su camino hasta que sé perdió a la vista de los demás. Matt se quedo perdido observando el lugar por donde ella sé había marchado, de nuevo.

-Ya se fue... -Suspiro Kari.

-Es muy bonita!...-Dijo Yolei emocionada.

-No creen que es un poco callada?...-Dijo Cody.

-Es que es un poco tímida, hacia bastante tiempo que no sabíamos de ella... -analizo Joe.

-En realidad ella es... -Dijo T.K.

-Muy amable y bondadosa... -Finalizo Matt con una sonrisa y viendo el lugar por donde ella se había ido.

Pocos días después, se encontraban todos reunidos en la estación de televisión de Hikarigaoka, se encontraban congregados para conmemorar una fecha importante para todos.

-Hemos llegado... -Kari traía consigo un ramo de hermosas flores, sus ojos mostraban una profunda tristeza.

De pronto, vieron como las personas que se encontraban dentro del edificio comenzaban a correr despavoridas y gritando aterrorizados.

-Que esta sucediendo?!.-Grito Yolei. De pronto salió el padre de Matt y de T.K.

-Que esta sucediendo Papa?!-Pregunto T.K.

-No lo sé, de pronto todos los aparatos comenzaron a volverse locos, comenzamos a oír una voz y en las pantallas se empezó a observar una sombra.

-Una sombra?..-Pregunto Tai.

-Esto es... -Gatomon salió corriendo hacia el edificio.

-Espera Gatomon!...-Kari salió detrás de su compañera, inmediatamente los demás elegidos entraron detrás de ellas. Cuando al fin llegaron a la azotea del edificio comenzó a temblar.

-Gatomon... –Decía aquella extraña voz.

-Wah! Es un fantasma!.-Grito Yolei aterrorizada.

-Gatomon... –Continuo diciendo la voz.

-Esa voz... –Dijo Matt.-Esa voz se me hace conocida!.

-Gatomon...

-Aquí estoy... -Dijo firmemente el Digimon.

-Gatomon...

-Aquí estoy... muéstrate... -Comenzó a derramar algunas lagrimas.-No te haremos daño... Wizardmon.-Dijo sonriendo.

-Wizardmon?...-Pregunto Davis.

De pronto la sombra se apareció justo delante de todos y esta comenzó a tomar forma.

-Miren!...-Dijo T.K.

-Es Wizardmon!...-Dijo Kari.

-Wizardmon... -Gatomon lloraba emocionada.

-Gatomon... debes escucharme...

-Dime...

-Su enemigo no es lo que ustedes creen... no es aquello que aparenta...

-Se refiere al emperador de los Digimons?, a Ken Ichihoyi?...-Pregunto Davis.

-Aquello que ustedes ven, es solo el reflejo de una confusión, necesita ayuda, sin embargo ustedes no podrán... no se confundan, no lo podrán derrotar aunque ustedes así crean que lo han hecho...

-De que esta hablando?!...-Dijo Cody.

-Solo ella puede hacerlo...

-Ella?...-Pregunto Sora.

-Solo el tiempo les hará comprender... -El ser comenzó a alejarse y fue desapareciendo lentamente frente a los ojos de los chicos.

-Wizardmon!...-Gatomon corrió detrás de el, sin embargo, este desapareció antes de ser alcanzado por ella.-Wizardmon... -comenzó a derramar lagrimas por su querido amigo.

-Gatomon... -Kari se arrodillo junto a ella, la abrazo y juntas lloraron en silencio.

-Gracias... Wizardmon... –Dijo Gatomon.

Mientras tanto, en la azotea de un edificio cercano, la silueta de un joven se encontraba observando todo lo sucedido.

-...- solo sonríe.-Gracias por todo... Wizardmon...

-Al contrario... gracias a usted, estoy muy agradecido porque pude volver a ver a mi amiga Gatomon... -Hizo una reverencia.-Arigato...

-...-El joven solo sonrió mientras vio desaparecer al espíritu del Digimon y siguió observando a los elegidos.-Terminaste tu asunto?...-Pregunto.

-Si... -contesto la suave voz de una joven detrás de el.-Y tu... que estabas haciendo?...-Pregunto curiosa.

-Nada importante... -Sonrió.-Estas lista?...-Dijo mientras se volteaba y comenzaba a alejarse del lugar.

-Si... -Dijo mientras lo seguía.-Crees que lo logren?...-Pregunto la joven.

-Tu que crees?...-Dijo sonriendo.

-...-Guardo silencio solo por un momento y luego dijo sin dudar.-Si... estoy segura... -Dijo sonriendo, él le devolvió la sonrisa y la tomo de la mano.- Ya es hora...

Poco después, los elegidos logran derrotar al emperador de los digimons, creyeron que todo había regresado a la normalidad, sin embargo, lo que no imaginaban era que, la verdadera batalla apenas comenzaría.

-JAJAJAJAJA.-Una risa cruel dominaba aquel lugar tan oscuro y sombrío, y ahí, solo se lograron visualizar una sombra postrada en un trono y dos siluetas a junto a ella.

* * *

_-ENDING SONG-_

sukitooru yume wo miteita

yawarakai eienn

kaze no youna kasuka na koega

takai sora kara

boku wo yonnde iru

kono mama tobi tateba

doko ni datte yukeru

hikari no naka yurameita

kotobamo omoimo zennbu

nokosazu tsutaete kitto

**Megumeru - Mag Mell**

**CLANNAD – Game - Opening Song**

* * *

Ohayo minna-san!

Aquí esta la actualización, segundo capitulo up!. Espero que les haya gustado. Oeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ya llevo quince capítulos! Wiiii X3.

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han leído mis locuras, y mas aun, a aquellos que se han molestado en dejarme un rvw - i'm so happy! (tears).

Bueno, quedo en espera de sus comentarios!

Arigatou!

**_Respuestas a los RVWS:_**

**Lady-Apolion**: G.O.M.E.N. N.A.S.S.A.I.! (Como Ritsu-Chan XD). Perdón por mis horrores de ortografía! Hago todo lo que puedo para no equivocarme. Gracias por tu comentario y por leerme jejeje.

**MimiDeIshida**: Aaw (Suspiro) soy tan feliz de que te provoque bonitos sentimientos. Ureshii-desu T-T

**sakurarika**: Arigatou! Mil gracias por no haber olvidado mi fic, y gomen por abandonarlo, pero ps como ya vez, creo que la historia a mejorado bastante no crees?

**Hiikarii.chan**: Gracias x leer, me alegra mucho saber que te gusta el Mimato! Bno, cabe mencionar que esa es la pareja principal, jejeje pero muchas cosas pasan x mi retorcidamente buajajajaja!

Por favor sigan apoyandome y dejenme reviews! Bye bye :)


	3. CH III Desastrosa Navidad

Tres años habían pasado desde su primera aventura en el Digimundo, combatieron contra aquel que sé hacia llamar _Emperador de los Digimons_ y lograron derrotarlo, Wizardmon les dio un mensaje sobre el enemigo y los elegidos pensaron que se refería sobre Ken Ichihoyi, lucharon hasta derrotarle sin prestar mayor atención, y sin saber sobre ese error fatal, siguieron con sus vidas normales.

* * *

_-Tai…-Escucho una suave voz que lo llamaba, esta se le hacia conocida. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró en un lugar lleno de luz, justo frente a el, logro ver la silueta de una joven de cabello largo.-Tai... -Lo llamo nuevamente._

_-Quien es?... –Pregunto el castaño._

_-...-La joven le extendió la mano y el lentamente le extendió la suya._

_-Tu... tú eres... -susurro mientras la joven lo acurrucaba en su pecho._

_-Me ayudaras?…- El chico solo cerro los ojos y se quedo dormido nuevamente, sintiendo como un sentimiento cálido lo inundaba hasta lo mas profundo de su ser. –Gomen-ne...-Susurro la joven mujer tristemente_

* * *

_**ODAIBA**_

_**25 DE DICIEMBRE DE 2005, 08:51 PM.**_

**_HIKARIGAOKA'S FORUM_**

Sora Takenouchi se encontraba sonrojada, sonrojada y nerviosa. Estaba delante de una puerta que decía camerinos. Bajo su mirada apenada puesto que no sabia como entregar el paquete que llevaba en sus manos.

-Sora... -Sintió como una suave mano se posaba sobre su hombro.

-Tai!...-Grito sorprendida, se sonrojo aun más e intento esconder el paquete que llevaba consigo.- Que... que haces aquí?...-Susurro apenada.

-Creo que yo debería preguntarte eso...

-Bueno... yo solo... – No sabia que decir, se sentía demasiado rara.

-...-Tai solo sonrió.-Es para Matt verdad?...

-Si... -Lo vio muy sorprendida.-Es para él... -Pudo notar como su amigo le sonreía tiernamente.

-Date prisa... -Dijo después de mirarse unos momentos.- El concierto esta por comenzar... -En ese momento la tomo por los hombros y la empujo hacia la puerta.

-Pero...

-Corre! Date prisa... -Insistio.

-Bueno…-Bajo la mirada.-Enseguida regreso.-Entro a los camerinos.

-...-El chico solo sonrió débilmente y se quedo observando el lugar por donde ella se había marchado.- Llévale su regalo... Sora... -Susurro, poco después se sonrojo, bajo el rostro y desvió la mirada.-Sora...

En ese momento sintió como una persona estaba detrás de el, inmediatamente volteo y vio como un joven lo estaba observando desde las sombras.

-Tai... Tai Kamiya...

-Como sabes mi nombre?… -Poco a poco el joven salió de las sombras, fue entonces cuando pudo distinguirlo, solo alcanzo a susurrar. - Tú eres...

-Ven conmigo... -Le extendió la mano.

* * *

En un lugar frió y lúgubre...

-Ha llegado el momento... -Se escucho una voz femenina.

Se encontraban en un gran salón adornado solo por algunas velas rojas y azules, estaba oscuro, por lo cual únicamente se alcanzaba a vislumbrar las siluetas de tres personas, estas, se encontraban observando a los Elegidos por medio de una enorme esfera de cristal que se encontraba en el centro del lugar.

-Creo que lo ideal seria enviarles un presente de navidad no lo crees?...-Pregunto una segunda voz.

-...- solo observo como comenzaban a reír malévolamente.

* * *

Yamato, Matt Ishida acababa de interpretar una canción, su publico se encontraba enloquecido, sin mencionar que pudo observar como una que otra fan se desmayaba de la emoción.

-Espero que les haya gustado... -Dijo mientras sonreía a su publico. A lo lejos observo a casi todos sus amigos, casi todos, puesto que por mas que había buscado no había encontrado a Tai, su mejor amigo entre él publico. No se dio cuenta de que tres personas le observaban no solo a el, si no al resto de los "Niños Elegidos" – Dedico esta canción a la chica que me a robado el corazón... Sora... -Dirigió su mirada hacia la pelirroja, esta solo se sonrojo emocionada.-Esta canción es para ti...

_-OPENING SONG-_

_Kuchibiru ni doku wo nutte boku no heya ni kita deshou?_

_Anata no kisu de mou karada mo mune mo toketeshimaisou_

_Daikiraina boku 18 sai_

_Daikiraina boku 18 sai_

**-: ****Digi ****- ****Souls ****: -**

_Hakike ga suru kurai anata no kokoro utsukushii no ni_

_Nani hitotsu dekinai boku ni doushite kisu shite kureru no?_

_Daikiraina hibi 18 sai_

_Daikiraina kao 18 sai_

_Kuroage hachou no you ni hokorashii hane de tobitai_

_Kudaranaitte iwanaide sonna jinsei ga ii no ii no..._

**19 Sai - 19 Years Old - xxxHOLiC; XXX Holic – Anime Opening**

**Lyrics/Composition/Sung: Suga Shikao (1)**

CAP III: - Desastrosa Navidad -

De pronto, en medio de su interpretación, el suelo comenzó a sacudirse violentamente y las personas que se encontraban en el concierto comenzaron a huir.

-Que esta sucediendo?!-Grito Joe.

-No lo sé, pero debemos salir de aquí rápidamente!.-Dijo Izzy.

-Davis! Ayúdame a sacar a las chicas de aquí!-Dijo T.K.

Las tres personas se encontraban observando, tranquilamente se levantaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida.

-Ya es hora... -Susurro una joven.

-Demonios!...-Grito Matt al ver como comenzaba a derrumbarse el Domo, justo en ese momento salió detrás de el una enorme criatura de color negro.

-Imposible!.-Grito Davis.

-No... -Susurro Yolei mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca, ya que no podía creer lo que veía.

-Es Blacktyranomon...-Dijo T.K.

-ES UN DIGIMON!.-Grito Kari sorprendida.

-Rápido! Debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes!...-Dijo Sora. Cuando lograron salir del edificio se quedaron asombrados, el Digimon era enorme.

-Que hacemos?!...-Dijo Joe.

-No lo sé!, Es demasiado para nosotros!...-Dijo Cody.

-Cómo es que se abrió la puerta?, La cerramos definitivamente hace tres años!-Afirmo Izzy tratando de hallar una respuesta para lo que se estaban enfrentando.

-No lo se... Si tan solo Gatomon y los demás estuvieran aquí... - se abrazo a si misma y unas lagrimas comenzaban a querer brotar.

-SORA CUIDADO!...-Grito T.K.

-SORA!...-Una enorme roca sé dirigía hacia la pelirroja, Matt la abrazo tratando de protegerla, todos creían que era el fin para ambos, sin embargo...

-Ráfaga de viento... -Se escucho el susurro de un joven, en ese momento un fuerte viento arrojo lejos la roca y de esa manera Sora y Matt fueron salvados del peligro.

-Que fue eso?...-Dijo mientras abrió los ojos y se abrazo aun más fuertemente a Matt.

-No lo sé... -Susurro Matt, una enorme nube de polvo se había levantado.- Que fue lo que paso?...

-Miren chicos!...-Grito Cody.

El polvo comenzaba a disiparse, en ese momento pudieron observar como sé iban formando las siluetas de tres personas con capas negras. Matt se quedo observando fijamente a esas personas, cuando su mirada choco con la persona del centro sintió una corriente de electricidad recorrer cada fibra de su ser, aunque no pudo identificar el porque.

-Matt... -Hablo la pelirroja, sin embargo el no la escuchaba, seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.-Matt... -hablo un poco mas fuerte y entonces el rubio reacciono.

-Quiénes son ustedes?-Pregunto Matt.

-Lo sabia... –Se escucho la voz suave de una joven, su capa tenia un borde azul. Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

-No valen nada... -Dijo el joven que tenia en su capa otro borde azul.

-COMO?! –Grito Davis enfurecido.

-Tienes razón... -Esta vez hablo el joven cuya capa tenia el borde verde.

-Cómo se atreven?!-Grito Yolei indignada.

-Quiénes se han creído que son?!-Grito Davis.

-Nosotros no tenemos porque responder a semejante pregunta... -Dijo el joven de azul.

-Este ya saco boleto!... –Dijo Yolei aun más indignada, estaba dispuesta a írsele encima a quien quiera que fuera esa persona.

-Tranquilízate Yolei...-Kari trato de detenerla.

-Suéltame Kari!, No vez como nos están tratando?!

En medio de la discusión no se dieron cuenta de que Blacktyranomon sé había acercado a ellos, solo se dieron cuenta cuando este, les ataco con una enorme bola de fuego.

-Cuidado!-Grito Sora.

-...-El joven de negro con azul puso sus manos hacia el frente, estas brillaron de color azul y apareció un chorro de agua el cual desvió el ataque.

-Increíble... -Dijo Joe sin poder creerlo.

-Eso no puede ser! –Dijo Sora asombrada.

-Nunca había visto algo semejante... -Comento Izzy.

-Estas lista?...-Pregunto suavemente a la joven que estaba a su lado.

-Hai... -Contesto suavemente, en ese momento dio algunos saltos, acercándose al Digimon, cuando estuvo cerca, trepo fácilmente sobre él hasta que quedo parada en la nariz de Blacktyranomon.

-Que esta haciendo?! – Grito Matt.

-Ustedes no podrán entenderlo... – Comento el joven de azul mientras alzaba la mirada hacia la joven que aun se encontraba en la nariz del Digimon mientras el aire movía su capa.

-Imposible... -Yolei.

-Cómo es posible que un humano haga algo semejante?!.-Dijo sin comprender Cody.

-Es hora de que regreses al lugar a donde perteneces... -Dijo la joven. Matt veía la escena sorprendido, al igual que los demás. Ella da un gran salto en el aire.- Dios del Trueno... –Comenzó a susurrar.- Ayúdame a completar mi misión... – Alza la palma de su mano hacia el cielo y un rayo cae sobre ella.- Ayúdame... a vencer a mi enemigo.-En ese momento apunta con su dedo hacia Blacktyranomon quien cae pesadamente hacia el suelo inconsciente, luego de esto, aterriza sin ningún problema.

-In... increíble... -Susurro Sora.

-No lo puedo creer... -Dijo Joe.

-Quienes son estos sujetos... -Dijo Davis mientras veía como estos se reunían donde estaba el Digimon inconsciente.

-Bien hecho... -La felicito el joven de verde.

-Estas mejorando mucho... -Continuo el de azul.

-...-La joven solo sonríe débilmente.-Regresa al lugar al que perteneces.-En ese momento soplo un suave y cálido viento, y justo de bajo de ellos, sé abrió una puerta hacia el Digimundo y Blacktyranomon fue jalado hacia este.

-Imposible... –Yolei callo arrodillada al suelo.

-No puede ser... -Susurro Cody.

-...-Matt solo estaba observando fijamente a la joven que había derrotado al Digimon, lo había hecho parecer tan fácil, además, ella le provocaba una sensación extraña que no sabia identificar. –"Quién es esa persona?".

-...-La joven fija su mirada en Matt solo un segundo, después se gira hacia sus compañeros.- Vamonos... -Los tres se voltean y comienzan a alejarse de ellos.

-Espera!...-Grito Matt, al oír su voz se detienen, la joven voltea lentamente hacia el, en ese momento Matt tiene la visión de una mujer de cabello largo y de la cual solo pudo distinguir que estaba llorando.

-Matt... -Salió del transe solo para encontrar a Sora con los ojos llenos de preocupación. –Te sucede algo?...

-No... nada... donde están esos sujetos?

-Ya se fueron... -Dijo Izzy.

-Quiénes serán?...-Pregunto Joe.

-Lo único que me preocupa es saber sus intenciones... -Dijo T.K.

-No podemos saberlo... -Dijo Kari.

-Por el momento solo podemos esperar lo mejor... -Dijo Cody.

-Sin embargo nos arriesgamos a que ellos también sean nuestros enemigos...-Dijo Sora.

-"Que fue eso?"...-Se preguntaba Matt mientras miraba el cielo.-"Que es lo que esta a punto de suceder"...

Cerca de ese lugar se encontraba Tai y otro joven observando todo lo sucedido.

-Lo ves... –Dice el joven.

-Sí...-Contesto Tai suavemente.

-Ya es tiempo...

Todos eran observados desde la enorme esfera de cristal.

-Malditos... se dieron cuenta... –Dijo una voz enfurecida.

-No debe de extrañarte, son muy listos... -Dijo una voz masculina.

-Que té pasa?, Los admiras acaso?...-Dijo enojada.

-...Que estúpida eres... -Susurro el joven firmemente mientras se alejaba de ella.

-Imbecil!

-Tranquilízate querida... -Hablo una tercera voz desde el trono.-Ellos no son ningún obstáculo para nosotros... -Dijo mientras reía malévolamente.

-_ Ending Song-_

_Looking For Myself  
anata no sora ni naritai aisuru CHIKARA ni kawatte_

_Thank You For Your Love  
kuchizusamu MERODI subete ha hikari no sashikomu hou he_

_I Do! watashi no hokoreru mono  
I Do! anata ni todokete  
itsuka mita RABU-SUTO-RI- youna  
I Do! kiseki wo shinjitai_

_donna kimochi demo tsunagatte ikeba  
konna SURO-SUTA-TO demo toberu hazu dakara_

_Looking For Myself  
anata no sora ni naritai aisuru CHIKARA ni kawatte_

_Step Over The Rainbow  
kuchizuke wo kawasou hikari no RIZUMU ga sashikomu hou he_

**I Do! - Ai Yori Aoshi Enishi - Anime Ending Song**

**Lyrics: Taoka Miki**

**Composition: Ichikawa Yuuichi**

**Performed by the Indigo**

* * *

**(1) NOTA: ES EL TITULO ORGIGINAL DE LA CANCION, PERO COMO NO COINCIDIA CON LA EDAD REAL LO TUVE QUE MODIFICAR –BUAJAJAJA-**

* * *

Ohayo!

Aquí estamos nuevamente, leyéndonos ja,ja,ja.

Que les a parecido este capitulo?, realmente espero que lo hayan disfrutado, este salió casi igual que el original, bua!. Realmente aprecio y agradezco a todas aquellas personas que se han molestado en estar leyendo mis loqueras, sobre todo agradezco infinitamente a aquellos que me dejaron reviews, de verdad que estos me animan a seguir y seguir.

Déjenme contarles que sufrí por unos días un bloqueo mental en el capitulo quince, pero bueno, ya después me solté y termine escribiendo mucho mas jejeje.

Bueno, estaré esperando ansiosamente nuevos comentarios y xfa perdonen los horrores de ortografía de su servidora. Hago la promesa solemne de que si recibo muchos reviews subiré el cuarto capitulo esta misma semana 

Bye bye!

_Respuestas a los RVWS:_

**Hiikarii.chan****:**Me temo que pasara un poco mas de tiempo para que puedas saber con claridad lo que le sucede a nuestra Mimi, jejeje. Solo te adelanto que este solo es uno de los tantos misterios de esta historia! Gracias por tu comentario!

**sakurarika****:**Me alegra mucho saber que te gustan los cambios que e hecho , pero sobre todo que ansias seguir leyéndome (ah! Ureshi-desu). Yo también adoro el Mimato! Esos mensos, como se atrevieron a dejar a mi dulce Matt con Takenouchi! Eso sencillamente NO VA!! Estate al pendiente! Tengo muchas sorpresas con el Mimato!

**MimiDeIshida****:**Gracias x leerme. Espero que sigas brindándome tu apoyo, estaré subiendo pronto los siguientes capítulos, solo espero no sufrir de otro bloqueo jejeje.


	4. CH IV Reencuentro

****

NOTAS:

**HAY COSAS QUE SE ME DIFICULTA MUCHO EXPLICAR MIENTRAS ESCRIBO ASI QUE X FA CHEQUEN LOS NUMERITOS QUE LUEGO APARECEN ENTRE PARÉNTESIS, ESTOS SIGNIFICAN QUE SON NOTAS IMPORTANTES QUE NECESITO QUE LEAN PORQUE SON****DATOS O TRADUCCIONES IMPORTANTES QUE PONGO, SALE?**

**LAS LINEAS ESCRITAS ENTRE COMILLAS (" ") SON LOS PENSAMIENTOS O SUEÑOS DE LOS PERSONAJES XD. (CREO KE JAMAS E ECHO ESA ACLARACIÓN GOMEN-NASSAI!!)**

* * *

**-: ****Digi ****- ****Souls ****: -**

CAP IV: - Reencuentro -

Los Elegidos se encontraban reunidos en el lugar donde había sucedido el ataque de Blacktyranomon, se habían dispersado por los alrededores del lugar para tratar de encontrar alguna pista que les ayudara a comprender lo que había sucedido.

-Encontraron algo?...-Pregunto Davis mientras sé reunía con el resto de sus compañeros.

-No... -Dijo Kari mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Me pregunto quienes serán?...-Dijo Sora.

-Te refieres a esas personas?...-Dijo Yolei.

-Mas allá de eso, debemos averiguar si son nuestros aliados... -Dijo Izzy.

-Yo no creo eso... -Dijo Cody tajantemente.- Solo vasto ver como nos trataron para poder comprenderlo.

-En eso tienes razón, sin embargo... -Analizo Joe con una mano en su mentón.- Sin embargo, ellos vencieron sin necesidad de tener un Digimon.

-Eso indica que no son "Niños Elegidos" como nosotros... -Dijo preocupada Kari.

-No podemos saber eso... -Dijo Izzy.- Además, abrieron la puerta al Digimundo fácilmente.

Siguieron tratando de analizar las cosas, sin embargo, Matt estaba perdido en sus pensamientos recordando los acontecimientos de hace unas horas.

-- Begin Flash Back -- _Begin Flash Back_ --

La joven de capa negra con bordes azules se acerco a Blacktyranomon dando grandes saltos, se detuvo un momento en la nariz del enorme Digimon para después dar un gran salto, mientras estuvo suspendida en el aire alzo la palma de su mano hacia el cielo, después con su dedo índice apunto hacia la bestia quien recibió una poderosa descarga eléctrica, este, cayo inconsciente en el suelo mientras la joven aterrizo en el suelo sin ningún problema.

-- End Flash Back -- _End Flash Back_ --

-Algo no esta bien…-Susurro Matt.

-Matt…-Lo llamo Sora, sin embargo este ni siquiera la escucho.

-Quiénes se creen que son?!... -Decía Yolei indignada.- Son unos arrogantes!

-Tranquilízate Yolei... -Dijo Kari.

-Lo mejor será que nos vayamos.-Dijo T.K.

-Pero... -Davis trato de protestar,

-T.K. tiene razón... -Interrumpió Joe.-Después de todo no encontramos algo que nos pudiera ser de utilidad. Además ya es muy tarde.

-Lo mejor será que nos retiremos y que nos reunamos mañana después de clases para analizar lo sucedido con mas calma.-Dijo Cody.

Todos acordaron que así seria, sin embargo no se dieron cuenta de que en un edificio cercano se encontraba una persona que los estaba observando.

* * *

Matt se encontraba dando vueltas sobre su cama, sudaba frió, estaba teniendo un sueño, y al parecer este no era nada agradable.

_Estaba oscuro..._

_Corría desesperado tratando de encontrar la salida, de pronto se detuvo, puesto que pudo ver a una niña que le daba la espalda, esta, tenia el cabello castaño hasta los hombros y un sombrero rosado. Matt inmediatamente la reconoció, justo cuando iba a llamarla, soplo un suave viento que le quito el sombrero, lentamente ella comenzó a voltear hacia el, cuando sus miradas chocaron ella le sonrió, Matt comenzó a correr hacia ella, pero justo cuando iba a tocarla se desvaneció._

_De pronto, sé encontró en un lugar que estaba siendo arrasado totalmente por las llamas, después comenzó a llover y una densa neblina comenzó a cubrir el lugar. A lo lejos pudo distinguir un risco a la orilla de un inmenso mar, en el, pudo distinguir la silueta de una joven de cabello largo, justo cuando ella volteo a verlo, una gran explosión arraso con todo._

Matt despertó sobresaltado, se toco el pecho muy agitado y trato de recobrar la compostura.

-Que fue eso?...-Hablo para sí mismo. Se dejo caer en la cama y fijo sus hermosos ojos azules hacia el techo de su habitación.- No sé porque, pero... ese lugar, siento que ya he visto ese lugar antes...

-Al parecer esos sujetos van a causarnos muchos problemas... -Dijo una voz masculina.

-Jajaja, sin embargo, los otros son una basura!...-Se burlaba una mujer.

-Basta ya!... -Dijo una voz autoritaria, los otros voltearon inmediatamente hacia el trono.-No deben subestimarlos!

-Lo siento... -Dijo el joven inclinándose.

-No volverá a suceder... -Dijo mientras se arrodillaba.

-Lo mejor será que comencemos... -Dijo mientras sonreía malévolamente.

El escandaloso ruido del despertador lo termino de levantar, hacia escasas horas había podido al fin conciliar el sueño.

-Um... -Se quejo mientras se levantaba y sé estiraba.-Que pasa?... -Dijo aun adormilado.-Cielos!... -Grito espantado su reloj marcaba las 7:30 am.-YA ES MUY TARDE!!

* * *

_**ODAIBA**_

_**26 DE DICIEMBRE DE 2005**_

_**PREPARATORIA SENJOU, 08:05 A.M.**_

Matt corría lo más rápido que podía por los pasillos de su escuela para tratar de llegar a su salón de clases.

-Buenos días!...-Dijo mientras abría rápidamente la puerta de su salón.

-Oh!, Buenos días Matt... -Dijo Sora mientras le sonreía y se sonrojaba levemente.-Que suerte tienes, el profesor aun no llega.

-Ah!...-Suspira aliviado mientras se sienta en su escritorio.-Enserio?, Es muy raro no?, Él suele ser muy puntual.

-Al parecer lo llamaron a la dirección.-Dijo Tai mientras se sentaba detrás del escritorio de Sora. Tai en ese momento sonreía de una manera que Sora y Matt no podían descifrar.

-Tai!...-Grito Sora sorprendida mientras se sonrojaba un poco mas, este al verla solo le sonrió.-Me espantaste... -Susurro.-No me di cuenta de cuando llegaste... -En ese momento Matt volvió a suspirar.-Te sucede algo?

-No...

-Estas seguro?...-Insistió un poco más la pelirroja.-No te ves muy bien...

-...-Dudo solo un segundo.-Si... no me pasa nada.

_Por el pasillo se ve caminar a dos personas._

-No te creo...

-Eh?...-Dijo Matt mientras se empezaba a poner un poco nervioso.

_Un rostro femenino sonríe mientras avanza hacia el salón de clases._

-Tu nunca llegas tarde, Matt, es muy extraño que de un día a otro lo hagas.

-Bueno...

_Se ven unos ojos marrones y unos azul cielo_.

-Lo que pasa es que...

-Buenos días... -En ese momento el profesor abrió la puerta y entro rápidamente al aula de clases.

-Buenos días.-Saludan a coro los alumnos.

-Tomen sus lugares por favor... -Dijo mientras se acomodaba las gafas y dejaba sus libros sobre su escritorio. En ese momento Sora sé sentó y esta, no se dio cuenta de que Tai había observado detenidamente la escena con Matt con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-El día de hoy ingresaran dos alumnos nuevos al salón dos, segundo año, de la Preparatoria Senjou... Sé que es un poco tarde para que se inscriban, pero por favor háganlos sentir como en casa... Pasen por favor...

En ese momento sé abrió la puerta y entraron dos jóvenes.

-Quiero presentarles a Michael Hasegawa... -Dijo mientras señalaba a un joven rubio de cabello ondulado y ojos azul cielo.- Viene de los Estados Unidos. (1)

-Mucho gusto... Soy Michael Hasegawa... -Dijo el joven con una sonrisa mientras se inclinaba en forma de saludo.

-Otro rubio!

-Silencio Shinohara! ...Um... -Trago un poco de saliva.-No le hagas caso, el siempre es así... -Michael solo le sonrió extrañamente.-Casi lo olvido, les presento a su otra compañera... -Detrás de Michael sale una hermosa joven de cabello castaño que le llegaba casi a la cintura, y que esbelta cintura, y unos hermosos ojos color miel.- Ella es Mimi Tachikawa... -Dijo mientras la señalaba, en ese momento Matt y Sora abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. (2)

-Mi... Mimi... -Susurro Matt, estaba completamente cautivado por la asombrosa belleza de Mimi, en muy poco tiempo se desarrollo, ya no era una niña, su cuerpo tenia curvas donde tenia que tenerlas, ni siquiera chicas de su edad podrían compararse contra semejante belleza, además, el uniforme la hacia lucir aun mas bella. Se sonrojo a mas no poder.

-Wa... -Dijo un poco tímida, en ese momento Michael le tomo la mano y le sonrió, ella inmediatamente le regreso la sonrisa.-Watashi wa Tachikawa (3)... Mimi Tachikawa... es un placer... -Hizo una reverencia en forma de saludo, sin embargo, sus palabras eran un poco frías.

-Veamos, donde se van a sentar?...-Dijo el profesor.-A sí!, Hay dos lugares junto a la ventana, cerca de Kamiya y de Ishida... tomen asiento por favor.

Mimi y Michael comenzaron a caminar, y claro, los comentarios no se hicieron esperar.

-Vaya!...-Dijo un chico muy asombrado.

-Ves que hermosa es Tachikawa!...-Dijo otro joven.

-Ay! Hasegawa es guapísimo!...-Dijo una chica emocionada.

-Los dos son tan... tan... -Dijo una joven igual de emocionada.

-Enseguida regreso... -Dijo el profesor.-Avisare a los maestros de su transferencia, los demás, por favor, no hagan desorden... -Dijo mientras salía del salón.

Cuando Michael y Mimi estuvieron justo frente a Tai y los demás.

-Mi... Mimi!...-Grito Sora emocionada e inmediatamente se arrojo a sus brazos, sin embargo, Mimi no respondió al abrazo. – Porque no me avisaste que vendrías?...-Ella no respondió.-Bueno... ya hablaremos después de eso, no sabes el gusto que me da que estés aquí, eso es lo que realmente importa!...-Dijo mientras la seguía abrazando. Matt no les quitaba la vista de encima.

-Sora... -Dijo Mimi suavemente, la pelirroja se separo un poco para verla.-Puedo pedirte un favor?...

-Claro! Lo que quieras! De que se trata?...

-Podrías dejar de abrazarme por favor... -Matt abrió los ojos sorprendido ante semejante comentario.

-Ay!... Lo siento tanto, seguramente arrugue tu uniforme nuevo verdad?...-Dijo Sora apenada.

-Descuida... No hay problema... -Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Hola... –Dijo suavemente Matt.- Hola Mimi... -Dijo mientras la veía directamente a los ojos. En ese momento Mimi paso justo a su lado.

-Hola... Yamato... -Dijo fríamente, Matt no podía describir lo que sentía al oír decir su nombre de esos labios. En ese momento Tai se levanto y se acerco a ellos.

-Hola Mimi... -Dijo mientras le tomaba la mano y posaba un dulce beso sobre ella.

-Hola Tai... -Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola Michael! Que tal estas?...-Dijo Tai muy animadamente.

-Ya sabes... con esto y aquello... -Dijo Michael muy sonriente mientras lo saludaba con la mano. Matt y Sora estaban muy sorprendidos, se trataban con mucha familiaridad, quizás, con demasiada.

-Se conocían?...-Sora no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Si... Mimi me lo presento...

-Enserio?...-Dijo Matt sorprendido.

-Pero cuando?...

-_Hace tiempo... _-Dijo Michael con una extraña sonrisa, después cerro los ojos y le sonrió tiernamente.- No es verdad Mimi? Fue cuando llegamos a Japón.

-Sí... -Contesto ella.

-Mimi... acaso tu conocías a Hasegawa desde antes?...-Pregunto Sora.

-Sí.

-Tai, entonces tu sabias que Mimi estaba en Japón verdad?...-Dijo Matt en un tono un poco acusador.

-Porque no nos dijiste... -Pregunto Sora, Tai bajo un poco la mirada, sin embargo Mimi intervino en ese momento.

-Yo se lo pedí... -Dijo firmemente.- Yo le pedí que no dijera nada... -Sora y Matt solo le miraron en silencio.-Se podría decir que les quería dar una _sorpresa_... -Dijo con una sonrisa extraña.

-Vaya... -Dijo Sora.-Si que fue una sorpresa... -Dijo muy contenta.-Verdad Matt?...-Pero el no contesto, solo estaba mirando a Mimi fijamente.-Ma...

-Si... fue una gran sorpresa... -Dijo sin apartar su mirada de ella.

-Por cierto Mimi... -La castaña regreso a ver a la pelirroja.-Que bonito brazalete tienes... -Dijo mientras señalaba un hermoso brazalete dorado que se encontraba en el brazo derecho de Tachikawa, este, traía una hermosa esfera azul.

-Gracias... -Dijo mientras desviaba un poco la mirada.

-Tú lo compraste?... Fue un obsequio?...-La interrogo Sora curiosa.

-Etto... -Se sonrojo un poco.-... Podría decirse que fue un regalo...

-Enserio?...-La castaña solo se quedo callada.-Quien te lo dio?...

-Fui yo... –Dijo Michael finalmente.- Yo se lo regale... fue cuando celebramos su cumpleaños dieciséis.-Termino muy sonriente.

-Vaya... veo que se conocen desde hace bastante tiempo... –Dijo Matt algo molesto.- También se llevan muy bien...

-Claro... -Dijo Michael mientras le pasaba un brazo por la cintura.- No quererla es imposible... -Dijo mientras la miraba fijamente. Mimi solo le sonrió. Matt sentía que un fuego estaba empezando a crecer en su interior, sin embargo, lo disimulo muy bien.

-Por cierto Hasegawa, tu también tienes un brazalete igual que el de Mimi.-Michael solo sonrió divertido.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos sentemos... –Dijo Tai.- Si el profesor nos ve platicando tengan por seguro que nos castigara.

-Si, tienes razón... -Suspiro Sora mientras se sentaba frente a Tai. Mimi solo la observo un segundo, le dio la espalda y tomo su lugar frente a Michael.

Matt se sonrojo levemente al verla sentarse justo a un lado suyo. En ese momento ella clavo su mirada en él, sus ojos eran igual de hermosos que siempre, pero, esa mirada tierna y dulce ya no estaba ahí, solo lo vio un instante e inmediatamente después lo ignoro. No se dio cuenta de que cierta alumna de cabello negro los había observado detenidamente.

* * *

_**SECUNDARIA SENJOU, 08:12 AM. **_

_**SALON 1-2**_

-Buenos días... –Saludo Kari amablemente.

-Ay, muy buenos días Kari... –Dijo Davis con corazones en los ojos.

-Buenos días Kari, Davis... -Dijo T.K. mientras tomaba asiento detrás de Kari.

-Ayer pude hablar con onni-san... -Dijo Kari mientras tomaba asiento.

-Enserio?...-Dijo Davis interesado.-Que te dijo?

-Realmente no dijo mucho, es mas, no pensé que reaccionaria como lo hizo.

-A que te refieres... -Dijo T.K.

-Pues... Lo tomo con mucha calma, quizás con demasiada calma.

-Que raro... Tai no es así... -Dijo T.K. - Bueno... en todo este tiempo todos hemos cambiado mucho, recuerden que ya no somos unos niños...

-A sus lugares por favor... -Dijo el profesor quien acababa de entrar al salón de clases. –El día de hoy se integra a este curso un nuevo alumno... Pasa por favor.- En ese momento entro al salón un chico rubio y de ojos verdes quien sonreía animadamente.

-"Que bien... ojala pueda jugar fútbol"... -Pensaba Davis sonriente, mientras tanto Kari no podía quitar de su mente lo que Tai le había dicho esa misma mañana antes de que partiera hacia la Preparatoria.

_-No te preocupes... No a de ser nada grave._

Nadie noto que el alumno nuevo los había observado detenidamente, este entrecerró los ojos y sonrió.

-Omoshiroi (4)...

Las clases habían transcurrido con normalidad en la preparatoria.

Hora del descanso.

-Pueden salir... -Tomo sus cosas y salió del salón.

-Oye Mimi... -Sora se acerco a ella con una sonrisa, la castaña solo la observo en silencio.- Te gustaría venir a comer conmigo y con Matt?... Claro, Tai y Hasegawa también están invitados.

-No gracias... -Dijo Mimi mientras se levantaba de su asiento.- No me gusta hacer mal tercio... no estoy acostumbrada-Dijo sonriendo. Matt sé encendió como un foco de navidad, al parecer se había vuelto bastante observadora.- Además, Tai nos prometió a Michael y a mí que nos enseñaría todo el campus... verdad Tai?...-Dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

-Claro... -Dijo mientras hacia una reverencia.- Es todo un honor para mí...

-Bueno, los acompañamos... -Dijo Sora.

-No es necesario... -Dijo Tai mientras pasaba aun lado de Sora y sé dirigía a la puerta.

-Con permiso... -Dijo Michael mientras pasaba con Mimi a su lado.

-Que se diviertan... -Les susurro Mimi mientras pasaba justo al lado de Matt. Él, solo giro a verla y esta ya se encontraba alejándose junto con Tai y Michael.

-ENDING SONG-

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de_

Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo  
Konya mo mata, sure chigai

_Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo  
Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari_

_Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa  
Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru_

_Atsukute, tsurai jibun wo kakushite, mijikai toki wo ikiteru  
Hiding myself, heated and irritated; living only a short time._

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de_

_Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yo  
Yume mo mata, sure chigai_

**_Heart of Sword - Yoake Mae - Heart of Sword - Before Dawn - _**

**_Rurouni Kenshin; Kenshin; Samurai X – Anime 3rd Ending Theme_**

**_Lyrics by Akio Inoue_**

**_Music by Daisuke Asakura_**

**_Performed by T.M.Revolution_**

* * *

(1)Uniformes Colegio Senjou (Secundaria y Preparatoria) – Invierno Varones: Pantalón y zapatos negros, saco color azul marino con el escudo de la escuela del lado derecho en color plateado, detalle de dos botones en las muñecas color plata, líneas grises en las empuñaduras y en el borde inferior del saco. Camisa blanca de manga larga. Corbata azul rey.

(2)Uniforme Colegio Senjou (Secundaria y Preparatoria) – Invierno Mujeres: Botas hasta la rodilla negras, mallones hasta medio muslo color negro con borde superior azul rey. Saco igual al de los hombres, blusa blanca de manga larga y mascada color azul rey en forma de moño debajo del cuello (ya saben, así como tipo marinero jejeje).

(3)Watashi / Watashi wa : Mi nombre es / Yo soy. Esta es la manera en la que se presentan las chicas.

(4)Omoshiroi : Que interesante.

* * *

**_POOORRRRRR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE??_**

**T-T**

Ohayo:

Snif! Esta semana no tuve ningún review! Snif! Snif! Y eso que me espere un poco mas para publicar este capitulo, incluso deshabilite (creo) el filtro para que me llegaran mas reviews (ugu -.-). Estoy muy triste, creo que ya no les gusta mi historia. BUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, me e bloqueado en el capitulo dieciséis!

- G.O.M.E.N. N.A.S.S.A.I.! - aun así decidí publicar el cuarto capitulo, snif!, por aquellos quienes les a gustado mi historia. Aunque no me dejen comentarios, snif!, estoy muy agradecida porque se tomen la molestia de leer, recomienden mi fic x favor!.

Aaaaaaaaa que triste me siento, pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, a mí en lo personal me encanto imaginarme los uniformes jejeje, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Matt en uniforme de prepa, Sexy & Kawaii (baba baba), como nota, les comento que el siempre lleva los botones superiores desabrochados (Ah me sangra la nariz!!).

Si les a gustado, xfa déjenme un review, es que eso me motiva.

Nos leemos la próxima semana XD...


	5. CH V Cambios en ti

__

-Tai nos prometió a Michael y a mí que nos enseñaría todo el campus... verdad Tai?...-Dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

_-Claro... -Dijo mientras hacia una reverencia.- Es todo un honor para mí..._

_-Bueno, los acompañamos... -Dijo Sora._

_-No es necesario... -Dijo Tai mientras pasaba aun lado de Sora y sé dirigía a la puerta._

_-Con permiso... -Dijo Michael mientras pasaba con Mimi a su lado._

_-Que se diviertan... -Les susurro Mimi mientras pasaba justo al lado de Matt. Él, solo giro a verla y esta ya se encontraba alejándose junto con Tai y Michael._

* * *

_-OPENING SONG-_

**-: ****Digi ****- ****Souls ****: -**

_Haruka ni sotto yurameku urei Kattou no kioku ni ugokasare_

_Mabuta ni zutto haritsuku shiroi zekkyou ni kogoeta_

_Shizumu tsuki no mayoi_

_Sonzai wa tashikani Ima koko ni_

_Matte iru no wa_

_Namida nado mou nagasanai_

_Tada dakiaeru shunkan_

_Ienai... __Kikenai... Mienai... Maboroshi dake_

_Toki no mukougawa e to nagasarete Mayoigo ni naru Yurusenu negai_

_Koe dake... Yubi dake... __Chikazuku ondo dake..._

_Todokanu omoi ga Chigirarete yokaze wo someru_

**Re-sublimity - Kannazuki no Miko – Anime Opening Theme**

**Artist: KOTOKO**

**Composition/Arrangement: Takase Kazuya**

* * *

Matt se encontraba caminando por el inmenso jardín de la preparatoria, buscaba algún lugar tranquilo en el cual poder sentarse, no le gustaba estar mezclado con tanta gente, pensaba que era demasiado problemático, atesoraba enormemente la hora en la que se reunían los clubes escolares, así, él podía aprovechar para despejarse, esa era una cualidad que siempre había tenido desde su niñez, aunque ahora tenia 18 años.

Sé iba acercando a su árbol favorito, en él acostumbraba recargarse y meditar por largo tiempo, y entonces la vio, estaba recostada boca abajo en una rama con la mirada hacia el otro lado por lo cual no se percato de su presencia, el viento movía su cabello castaño y la pequeña falda negra de su uniforme por lo cual, tenia acceso a la mejor vista de sus largas y torneadas piernas, se obligo a tragar saliva para tratar de mantener el control y así borrar aquellas imágenes "inapropiadas" que iban a su mente.

CAP V: Cambios en ti

-..."En que rayos esta pensando?! Acaso no sabe en la posición en la que se encuentra?!"...-Pensaba molesto, carraspeo para llamar su atención. En ese momento Mimi regreso a verlo, estaba ligeramente sonrojada, la posición en la que estaba había desacomodado su blusa y esta mostraba parte de su hombro derecho, además tenia los labios entreabiertos, cualquiera habría dicho que había estado durmiendo, aunque eso no podía ser o sí?.

Matt trago saliva, lo que estaba frente de el era una visión demasiado tentadora.

-"Solo es Mimi"... -Se decía a sí mismo, aunque reconocía que ni siquiera había pensado en Sora de esa manera, nunca.

La castaña tenia los ojos adormilados, aunque lo estaba viendo detenidamente, de pronto comenzó a levantarse y cuando por fin estuvo sentada, se estiro.

-Oishii... -susurro con una sonrisa en los labios. Matt sentía que le sangraría la nariz en cualquier momento.

-Que tal dormiste?...-Escucho una voz masculina que provenía de mas arriba.

-Ah... -Suspiro mientras seguía estirándose.-Me encanto... -Aun estaba un poco adormilada, fue entonces cuando apareció Michael, se encontraba colgado en una rama mas arriba que la de ella, de cabeza, además le estaba sonriendo.

-Que bien... -Seguía sonriéndole. Después se dio cuenta de que Matt se encontraba observándolos desde abajo.-Ah, hola Ishida... -Matt podría jurar que Michael parecía un gato, sobre todo por la sonrisa que le estaba dedicando.

Michael dio una vuelta en la rama, como si se tratara de una barra de gimnasia y cayo en donde se encontraba Mimi, esta estaba recargada en el árbol, dormitando, el rubio se acerco a ella y la lamió, en el cuello. La chica se sonrojo.

-Hoy... sabes delicioso... -Susurro el rubio.

-Gracias... -Solo contesto la castaña mientras empezaba a acomodarse la ropa. Matt se estaba empezando a sentir ignorado.

-Ishida... -Dijo Michael sin borrar esa sonrisa del rostro.-Enseguida bajamos...

Ayudo a la castaña a levantarse como todo un caballero, esto no ayudo a Matt, pues ahora se obligaba a ver hacia el suelo puesto que el viento movía la falda de Mimi, bajaron de un salto lo cual dejo a Matt un poco sorprendido, pues siempre considero a Mimi como a una "niña rosada, femenina y delicada". Los tres quedaron frente a frente.

-Bueno... Mimi voy a por nuestros tenis, ya casi es hora de deportes... -Dijo mientras comenzaba a alejarse de ellos, a Matt le pareció que la chica iba a detener a Michael puesto que había alzado su mano hacia él y había abierto la boca, en sus ojos pudo leer que estaba nerviosa, sin embargo, esta expresión cambio de inmediato una vez que estuvieron solos.

Matt veía lo cambiada que estaba, la ultima vez que la vio fue hace poco mas de tres años, en el aniversario de su viaje al Digimundo, recordaba que había visto a Mimi un poco cambiada, sin duda seguía siendo muy bonita, pero ahora era mas que eso, había algo en ella, algo que no sabia como describir, pero que sin embargo, le gustara o no, estaba causando un sin fin de sensaciones desconocidas en el.

Matt había clavado su mirada en ella inconscientemente, el viento movía su brillante cabello, comenzaba a creer que era la mujer mas hermosa que existía, fue entonces cuando Mimi fijo su mirada en la de el, ambos se observaron solo unos momentos, Matt dio un paso hacia ella, la castaña cerro los ojos rompiendo así el contacto visual, el rubio se detuvo sin saber que decirle. Fue entonces cuando cerro los ojos y sonrió.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía... -Hablo con esa tranquilidad que siempre lo caracterizaba.

-Si..."Igual que siempre".-Pensó Mimi.

-Que tal tu recorrido con Choco-Head?...-Pregunto Matt con esa sonrisa que hacia derretir a mas de una.

-Cho... Choco-Head?... –Pregunto Mimi inocentemente sin comprender.

-Si, le digo así porque su cabeza parece un bombón gigante cubierto de chocolate... -Dijo mientras reía picaramente.

-Eh?...-En ese momento Mimi se imagino a Tai con la cabeza de un bombón y cubierto de chocolate.- Jajaja... -Comenzó a reír dulcemente.

Matt la observaba, así que en el fondo seguía siendo la misma, eso, la hacia aun más fascinante. De pronto Mimi comenzó a caminar y paso de largo a un lado suyo, aun sonriendo, y comenzó a alejarse de el, el rubio solo la observo de reojo y vio como Michael la esperaba, una vez juntos, se dirigieron hacia el edificio.

Cerca de ahí, una joven de cabello negro cerro los puños enfurecida.

* * *

Matt se encontraba estresado, y mucho. Detestaba la clase de gimnasia.

-Tranquilo, ya deberías de estar acostumbrado... -Le decía Sora un poco divertida.

-No veo lo gracioso... -Decía Matt molesto. Puesto que tenia justo enfrente un montón de chicas de diferentes grados queriéndolo devorar con la mirada. Gritaban su nombre y según ellas decían, eran su grupo de admiradoras.

Esa era una de las razones por las cuales sé arrepentía de formar parte de Teenage Wolfs. Toda la paz y tranquilidad con la cual él soñaba, sé había esfumado de su vida.

Olvido ese sentimiento de fastidio cuando comenzó a escuchar gritos y alaridos por parte de sus compañeros de clase, el y Sora voltearon curiosos para ver de que se trataba, y así como así, dejo de respirar.

Mimi se acercaba con pasos lentos hacia ellos, puesto que era la clase de gimnasia era obligatorio que usara el uniforme, sin embargo en ese momento pensó que era un crimen, puesto que el uniforme de las chicas era muy poco conservador, al menos desde su punto de vista, constaba de un mini short azul marino y una camiseta blanca sin mangas, todo con el escudo de su escuela, sin embargo, Mimi había convertido aquellas sencillas prendas en un atuendo demasiado, demasiado, no podía pensarlo sin siquiera ruborizarse, solo Sora y muy pocas como ellas podían lucir sus uniformes así.

Por obvias razones muchos de sus compañeros _hombres_ habían comenzado literalmente a babear, otros ni siquiera podían hablar, y, los que si lo hacían solo decían incoherencias y todo tipo de alaridos. Podría jurar que más de uno la miraba como a una presa, dispuestos a atacarla en cualquier momento.

Sin embargo, para mala suerte de ellos, Tai y Michael se acercaron rápidamente hacia ella, y con miradas fulminantes comenzaron a alejar a mas de uno que quería acercársele. Esto por un lado le agrado, sin embargo, otra parte de el estaba comenzando a molestarse aunque realmente no sabia el porque.

-Que pasa?...-Escucho como Mimi decía inocentemente. Matt solo pudo observar que a Tai le aparecía una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca y también, el cómo Michael se acercaba a ella y le susurraba algo al oído mientras le sonreía.-Oh... conque eso era... -Decía Mimi mientras trataba de analizar la situación.

No tuvieron tiempo de acercarse para saludar puesto que la profesora llego de inmediato y todos se reunieron junto al equipo de gimnasia que utilizarían ese día.

-Muy bien jóvenes, el día de hoy haremos un ejercicio avanzado, espero que no hayan olvidado las lecciones anteriores... -Decía la maestra quien a sus treinta y tantos lucia muy bien.- Como calentamiento haremos unos ejercicios en piso...

Durante diez minutos hicieron ejercicios de estiramiento y flexibilidad, Matt pudo observar como Michael ayudaba a Mimi, supuso, que ella seguía siendo mala en los deportes, tal y como él la recordaba.

-Es suficiente, por favor formen una fila... -Dijo mientras los alumnos comenzaban a formarse junto al Caballo.-Primero, haremos una demostración... Inoue, acércate por favor... -En ese momento dio unos pasos al frente una chica de cabello negro hasta los hombros y ojos del mismo color. Esta sonreía con bastante confianza en sí misma. – Da un salto con tres giros por favor...

La chica se coloco en posición, sin embargo, antes de comenzar le dirigió una mirada coqueta y desvergonzada a cierto chico rubio ojiazul, dio el salto sin problemas, aunque en él ultimo momento resbalo y dio dos pasos hacia el frente.

-Vaya, Inoue hoy esta decidida no crees?...-Decía Sora divertida a su "novio".

-Por dios Sora, deberías de sentirte molesta, sin embargo te burlas de mí... -Decía Matt ofendido. Esa chica había estado acosándolo desde hacia tiempo haciéndole todo tipo de "propuestas" para pasar tiempo "juntos" sin embargo, Matt había mostrado desde el principio que ella le era indiferente. Estaba comenzando a fastidiarlo.

-Jajaja... -La pelirroja solo reía divertida, no parecía importarle en absoluto que la pelinegra le mirara con rencor.

-Bien, ya han visto lo que quiero que hagan, por favor pasen de uno en uno...

Había dos aparatos, uno para las mujeres y otro para los hombres. Los alumnos comenzaron a pasar, a Sora le costo trabajo ya que solo pudo dar una vuelta en el aire, a Matt y a Tai por el otro lado no les causo problema alguno, después de todo habían practicado deportes desde su infancia. Así llego el turno de Michael, el hizo las tres vueltas sin problema, la profesora quedo encantada con el.

Después iba Mimi, se le veía bastante tranquila, vio de reojo a Matt y los demás, cerro los ojos y dio la señal con la mano. La profesora hizo sonar el silbato para que comenzara. La castaña comenzó a correr hacia el aparato, entre mas se acercaba aumentaba mas la velocidad, cuando estaba cerca salto hacia el caballo y dio las tres vueltas, cuando al fin aterrizo lo hizo sin problemas.

-Señorita Tachikawa su salto y el del joven Hasegawa han sido estupendos... -Dijo la profesora acercándose a ellos.- Por favor, podrían darnos una demostración de lo que son capaces de hacer con una evolución mas complicada?...

-Etto... -Dijo Mimi un poco insegura, sin embargo Michael poso su mano en su hombro con suavidad.

-No hay problema... -Dijo el rubio.-Pero nos gustaría intentarlo al mismo tiempo.-Sonrió.

-Bueno, no creo que haya problema... Por favor tomen posiciones.

Todos los alumnos miraban con atención, lo mismo hacían Sora, Matt y Tai, este ultimo estaba en una pose relajada como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Animo Mimi!...-La animaba Sora.

Tachikawa dirigió su mirada hacia Hasegawa y en ese momento sonrieron. Cerraron los ojos y alzaron la mano para confirmar que estaban listos. Sonó el silbato una vez más. Los dos comenzaron a correr al mismo tiempo, a determinada distancia comenzaron a dar vueltas de carro, fueron tres, después del salto dieron tres vueltas hacia atrás y aterrizaron sin problemas.

La profesora estaba sin palabras, la sincronización era tal, que parecía que habían visto un espejo. Momentos después estaban todos junto a ellos felicitándolos.

-Mimi!, No sabia que eras tan buena te felicito!...-Dijo Sora mientras la abrazaba.

-Gracias... -Susurro Mimi, de pronto alzo la vista y su mirada se cruzo con la de Matt, él le sonreía amistosamente queriendo felicitarla, sin embargo ella corto el contacto inmediatamente.

-Señorita, son ustedes muy buenos!...-Se acerco la profesora emocionada, y tomo a ambos por las manos.-Deben de estar en nuestro equipo!-Dijo inmediatamente.

Mientras ambos eran alabados por la profesora, Inoue veía a Mimi como queriendo destrozarla.

-Maldita... -Dijo mientras apretaba los dientes.-Me las pagaras... -Susurraba para sí misma, sin embargo, Michael volteo a verla y por un segundo, le pareció que su mirada no era la misma cálida de siempre.

* * *

La clase de gimnasia había terminado hacia escasos momentos, Matt y Sora se encontraban tomando agua de la fuente que había en el jardín.

-Estoy agotada... -Suspiro la pelirroja.

-Detesto esta clase... -Dijo mientras comenzaban a dirigirse a los baños que se encontraban en la parte de atrás del edificio principal del campus.

Justo antes de dar la vuelta en la esquina escucharon un grito enfurecido de una persona.

-COMO TE ATREVES?...-Escucharon una voz conocida para ellos gritar justo fuera del edificio, después de eso oyeron un golpe.

-Dios, no... -Susurro Matt con fastidio.

-Creo que esa es Inoue... -Comento Sora un poco preocupada

Justo cuando iban a ver que sucedía, vieron a Mimi recargada en la pared, su mejilla estaba roja y justo frente a ella se encontraba la pelinegra gritándole.

-Mimi!...-Grito Sora preocupada, sin embargo, las "amigas" de la chica no les permitían acercarse, no veían a Tai y a Michael por ningún lado, no se suponía que sé había ido con ellos?, pensó Matt.

-Maldita presumida!... Te crees mucho por ese "Show" que diste hace un momento verdad?... Claro que se podía esperar de una mosquita muerta como tu... -Jaloneo a la castaña.-Estúpida, si crees que por eso podrás tener la atención de mi querido Yamato estas equivocada!...-Grito nuevamente mientras alzaba su mano con toda la intención de volver a abofetearla.

-Basta Inoue... - Exigió Matt enardecido.

-Oye... -Justo entre ellos apareció Michael quien, había perdido la amabilidad de los ojos, ahora, eran igual de fríos que los de Matt. –Tu le hiciste esto?...-Dijo preguntándole a la pelinegra.

-Y si así lo hice que?!-Grito aun más furiosa.

-Que tonta eres... -Dijo Tai quien se encontraba tras de Sora, esta sé sorprendió de verlo tan enojado.-No, tonta no... -Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.-Eres estúpida... -dijo fríamente mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

-Quiénes se han creído que son?!...-Gritaba Inoue rabiosa.- no ven que esto es entre nosotras? Fuera de aquí chismosos!...-Sin embargo, en ese momento sintió un escalofrió recorrer hasta la ultima parte de su ser. Mimi la estaba viendo, la estaba congelando con su mirada, sin embargo era tal su furia que no le importo.- Y tu que me ves estúpida?! Quieres decir algo o esperaras a que estos idiotas sigan defendiéndote?!.

-Será como digas... -Susurro Tachikawa fríamente mientras cerraba los ojos.-Sin embargo yo no soy igual de patética que tu... Elige el deporte...

-Que dijiste?!

-Además de patética eres sorda?...-Dijo tranquilamente.- No pienso rebajarme a tu nivel, no tienes educación... elige la disciplina ahora, si no es que quieres acobardarte... -Dijo mientras le sonreía con malicia.

-Tenis por supuesto...

-Bien... que así sea entonces... -Mimi dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de ella siendo seguida por Michael y Tai.

-Solo te advierto una cosa, soy vicecapitana del equipo y somos campeonas a nivel estatal, no podrás conmigo... -Dijo mientras sonreía triunfante.

-Te veré ahí a las tres, solo espero, que no te arrepientas después... -Y se fue ante la vista perpleja de Sora y Matt.

-Mimi... -Susurro Sora preocupada mientras Matt solo observaba como la castaña se alejaba del lugar, tres años era mucho tiempo, y se pregunto que fue lo que ocurrió para que cambiara así, o, era tan fascinante desde antes?...

-ENDING SONG-

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de_

Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo  
Konya mo mata, sure chigai

_Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo  
Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari_

_Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa  
Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru_

_Atsukute, tsurai jibun wo kakushite, mijikai toki wo ikiteru  
Hiding myself, heated and irritated; living only a short time._

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de_

_Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yo  
Yume mo mata, sure chigai_

**Heart of Sword - Yoake Mae - Heart of Sword - Before Dawn - Rurouni Kenshin; Kenshin; Samurai X – Anime 3rd Ending Theme**

**Lyrics by Akio Inoue**

**Performed by T.M.Revolution**

* * *

Ohayo! XD

Kyaaa! X3, mi ser tan feliz! Esta semana recibí reviews. Ah, mis temores comienzan a desaparecer puesto que parece ser que si les esta gustando mi humilde historia –Ah, ureshi-desu T-T.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta capitulo, e actualizado antes debido a la respuesta que a tenido mi fic, cada vez que leo un comentario me lleno de energías, realmente no saben lo mucho que me animan a seguir. Jajajaja disfrute mucho haciendo este capitulo, sobre todo la escena inicial, se imaginan la cara de Matt al encontrarse a Mimi en tal posición?! Jajaja no me lo creo XD!!

Como veran a cambiado el opening y el ending jajaja, esto estara pasando a menudo, jeje es que esas son las canciones con las que me imagino la historia XD.

* * *

_Respuestas a los RVWS:_

**Hiikarii.chan****:** G.O.M.E.N. N.A.S.S.A.I.!! Creo que dejaste tu review cuando un no publicaba este capitulo T.T ... Etto, estaba bastante emocional en esos días, jejeje realmente aprecio que leas mi historia  !

**sakurarika:**Aaaa que felicidad que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior  soy feliz como lombriz jejeje, para mi desgracia no se dibujar T.T x lo cual el uniforme solo esta en mi mente, jejeje aunque espero que si alguno de mis queridos lectores sabe dibujar y se toma la molestia de hacerlos seria inmensamente feliz! Y Bno –me sonrojo!- Es mas que claro que me sangra la nariz x Matt y a quien no?! Jajajajaja –me carcajeo con orgullo.- Imagínalo! Tendido en la cama con los botones desabrochados y con el pelo revuelto. Kyaaa! Me desmayo!

**dulce.mimi****:** Arigato x tu comentario! Me alegra mucho de que te este gustando la historia jejeje, ahora ya va a comenzar lo bueno, así que sigue leyéndome por favor!

**MimiDeIshida****:** Ah, veo que coincides conmigo sobre lo de Yama en unijorme! Creo que yo lo violaría jajajaja!. Gracias x tu comentario!

**Meylokita:**A.R.I.G.A.T.O.!! No puedo describir la emoción que siento al saber que te iniciaste en el fantástico mundo del F.F. x mi fic. Kyaaa! Que emociooonn!! XD . Gracias x no haber olvidado _Digi-Souls_ y x seguir leyendo mis loqueras.

**HONTO ARIGATO**

_A todos aquellos que se molestan en brindarme unos minutos de su tiempo al leer mi historia, de verdad, que me hacen muy feliz._

**Nos leemos la siguiente semana!!**


	6. CH VI Desafio

_Mimi se encontraba recargada en la pared, su mejilla se encontraba colorada lo cual indicaba que había recibido un fuerte golpe en ella._

_-NIÑA ESTUPIDA!, TE CREES MUCHO PERO TÉ DARE TU MERECIDO!...-Decía dispuesta a volver a abofetearla._

_-DETENTE INOUE... - Dijo Matt mientras detenía la mano de la chica. _

_Esta lo miro con rencor y en un descuido volteo dispuesta a seguir agrediendo a la castaña, sin embargo Michael se interpuso entre ellas y congelo a Inoue con su mirada._

_-Será como digas... -Susurro Mimi quien levanto su mirada en ese momento, Inoue sintió como se le congelaba hasta la sangre, sin embargo, la rabia la invadía y no presto atención a los signos de alarma que le mandaba su cuerpo.-Elige el deporte..._

_-Que?!...-Grito enfadada._

_-Además de patética eres sorda?...-Dijo fríamente.-No pienso rebajarme a tu nivel... patético... elige ahora la disciplina, claro, si es que no piensas acobardarte... -Dijo mientras sonreía con malicia._

_-Tenis... -Dijo muy segura de sí misma._

_-Bien... a las tres entonces... -Dijo mientras se alejaba con Michael y Tai a su lado._

* * *

_-OPENING SONG-_

**-: ****Digi ****- ****Souls ****: -**

_Haruka ni sotto yurameku urei Kattou no kioku ni ugokasare_

_Mabuta ni zutto haritsuku shiroi zekkyou ni kogoeta_

_Shizumu tsuki no mayoi_

_Sonzai wa tashikani Ima koko ni_

_Matte iru no wa_

_Namida nado mou nagasanai_

_Tada dakiaeru shunkan_

_Ienai... __Kikenai... Mienai... Maboroshi dake_

_Toki no mukougawa e to nagasarete Mayoigo ni naru Yurusenu negai_

_Koe dake... Yubi dake... __Chikazuku ondo dake..._

_Todokanu omoi ga Chigirarete yokaze wo someru_

**Re-sublimity - Kannazuki no Miko – Anime Opening Theme**

**Artist: KOTOKO**

**Composition/Arrangement: Takase Kazuya**

* * *

CAP VI: - Desafió -

-Por que la defendiste?!…-Gritaba Inoue enfurecida.-Acaso te gusta esa niña ridícula?!

-Que dices?!...-Grito Matt un poco sonrojado, estaba tan alterado que no se dio cuenta de que Sora los observaba con atención.-Bueno... no me cambies el tema, como te atreviste a hacerle eso a Mimi?! Ni siquiera le conoces!...

-Crees que no me doy cuenta de las cosas verdad?!, Pues te equivocas! Sé que esa "Tipa" intenta acercarse a ti!, O crees que no los vi a la hora de los clubes?

En ese momento Matt abrió los ojos algo sorprendido, al parecer Inoue los havia visto mientras platicaron solo unos segundos en el jardín de la escuela, se sonrojo a mas no poder cuando recordó la posición en la que la había encontrado en el árbol. Sintió como la sangre se le juntaba en la nariz.

-Bueno, en todo caso ella fue quien me reto, ten por seguro que no tiene la mas mínima oportunidad... -Sonrió triunfante mientras se alejaba de los chicos.-Jajajaja.

-Espera aun no terminamos!...-Grito Matt sin embargo la chica lo ignoro y se fue.-Kuso... -Maldijo en voz baja, esa chica realmente lo tenia fastidiado.

-Se fue... -Dijo Sora.

-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos... -Dijo Matt al notar la mirada curiosa de Sora sobre él, sin embargo esta después susurro.

-Me preocupa Mimi, ella no sabe que Inoue es demasiado brusca, estoy segura de que tratara de herirla... -Dijo la pelirroja preocupada.

* * *

**SECUNDARIA SENJOU**

T.K. y Kari se encontraban sentados en las gradas del campo de fútbol de su colegio.

-Vaya... -Dijo Kari.

-Ni siquiera en el descanso deja de jugar Fútbol... -Termino T.K. mientras ambos veían a Davis corriendo tras del balón.

-Ya lo tengo!...-Dijo Davis emocionado, se encontraba dispuesto a disparar, pero en ese momento un chico le atajo el balón y este salió disparado a gran velocidad fuera de la cancha.- Cuidado!.-Grito Davis al ver que el balón se dirigía hacia unas chicas que se encontraban pasando por ahí.

-Kyaaaa!!!... –Escucharon los gritos de las jóvenes.

En ese momento sé acerco rápidamente un chico rubio y este desvió el balón sin ningún problema, además de eso, anoto. Todos se encontraban realmente sorprendidos. El ojiverde solo sonrió y comenzó a alejarse del lugar.

-Vaya!... -Dijo Davis contento.

-Que buen tiro... -Dijo T.K. mientras Kari solo acertó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Oye!...-Grito Davis mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia el rubio, este, al verlo se detuvo.-Ese fue un gran tiro... -Dijo mientras alzaba el pulgar sonriendo.

-Bueno... solo fue suerte... -Dijo el chico mientras sonreía.

-Tú eres el nuevo alumno cierto?.

-Si... así es...

-Mucho gusto... -Dijo mientras le extendía la mano para presentarse.- Soy Motomiya Daisuke, pero todos me llaman Davis... -Dijo alegremente.

-...-El rubio solo lo observo un momento, después sonrió y estrecho su mano.- El placer es mío... Mi nombre, es Willis... -Dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos un momento y sonreía enigmáticamente.

* * *

Mimi se encontraba recostada a la sombra de un gran árbol, a su lado se encontraban Tai y Michael quienes solo la observaban en silencio.

-Crees que fue correcto lo que hiciste Mimi?...-Dijo el rubio tranquilamente.

-...-La chica solo lo observo en silencio un segundo, después bajo la mirada.

-Michael tiene razón, creo que no debiste retarla...

-Pero... -Susurro la castaña mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Se como te sientes.-Dijo mientras la tomo de la barbilla y la alzo para que lo viera a los ojos.- No tienes idea de lo que sentí al ver que te había lastimado... -Susurro Tai dulcemente mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Mimi que aun se encontraba un poco roja por el golpe.

-Lo siento...

-Tranquila... -Dijo Michael mientras la tomaba dulcemente de la mano.- Solo, trata de divertirte un poco sí?...-Le sonríe.

-Hai... -Dijo feliz mientras se abalanzaba a los brazos de los dos chicos.

-Debe de haber una manera... - Decía una voz femenina mientras daba vueltas por el oscuro salón, observaban a los elegidos.-Ya lo tengo!

-Dinos entonces... -Dijo una voz masculina.

-Me autoriza?...-Dijo la mujer mientras hacia una reverencia hacia el trono, la silueta asintió, después de eso sonrió malévolamente.

Las clases siguieron con normalidad, faltaban escasos minutos para las tres de la tarde, Sora y Matt se encontraban en la cancha de tenis a la espera de que Mimi apareciera, puesto que Inoue ya se encontraba con su uniforme de tenis.

-Seguramente sé acobardo.-Sonreía triunfante la pelinegra.

-De que estas hablando?...-Mimi estaba justo detrás de ella sonriendo cínicamente.

-Vaya, veo que por fin llegas.

-Suelo ser muy puntual... -Sonrió.- A mí si me han educado...

-Maldita... haré que te tragues todas tus palabras... -Dijo enfurecida.

-Matt... -Susurro Sora, el rubio volteo a verla.-Tengo miedo de que esa salvaje de Inoue lastime a Mimi...

-Le avisaste a Jun?.-Pregunto el chico.

-Si... sin embargo no veo a la capitana por ninguna parte.

Jun Motomiya, la hermana mayor de Davis, era la capitana del equipo de tenis, al cual, Sora también pertenecía, al principio ambas fueron rivales por el amor de Matt, sin embargo, la chica se resigno al final, por lo cual ahora llevaban una relación cordial, aunque siempre que veía a Matt la chica se le iba encima ya que se declaraba como su fan numero uno.

-La capitana es la única que a vencido a Inoue... me preocupa que ella quiera herir a Mimi... -Susurro Sora angustiada mientras Matt fruncía el seño.

Junto a ellos se encontraban muchos curiosos, puesto que sé había regado por toda la escuela que Inoue sub-capitana del equipo de tenis había sido retada por una alumna nueva.

-Estas lista?...-Dijo la pelinegra burlonamente.

-...-Mimi se encontraba frente a ella con una raqueta en sus manos. Ella solo sonreía sin preocupación alguna, cosa que hizo enfadar a Inoue.

-Que te crees?, Ni siquiera traes puesto el uniforme de tenis... -Dijo enojada.

-De ninguna manera me rebajare a llevar la misma ropa que tu... -Dijo tranquila.

-Maldita, que te has creído!

-Has venido aquí a hablar o a jugar?...-En ese momento ambas se vieron directamente a los ojos, Mimi tranquila y la pelinegra estaba mas que furiosa.

-Están listas?...-Hablo una chica, en ese momento ambas asintieron, Mimi le aventó la pelota con la mano a su rival como muestra de que ella podía empezar.

Cuando tomaron posiciones, Inoue lanzo la pelota con furia, con toda la intención de pegarle a Mimi en el estomago, sonrió con malicia, estaba segura de que por la velocidad no podría moverse ni mucho menos detenerla. Sora se llevo las manos a la boca angustiada.

-Mimi!...-Grito Matt, sin embargo, con un solo movimiento de raqueta Mimi desvió la pelota y esta, rozo a Inoue en la mejilla, la chica quedo en shock, Mimi solo sonreía, pues disfruto ver la cara de espanto en la pelinegra.

-...-Volteo y vio la pelota que se encontraba detrás de ella.-Maldita... -Susurro.

-Tienes algo que decirme?...-Dijo Mimi quien se encontraba con la raqueta hacia abajo.-Prepárate, ahora es mi turno...

Mimi saco, la pelinegra trataba de responder lo mejor que podía, sin embargo, comenzaba a cansarse, aunque le doliera admitirlo, estaba comenzando a cansarse pues la castaña jugaba bastante ya que lo hacia sin hacer esfuerzo alguno. Cuando Inoue anotaba sonreía emocionada, sin embargo, comenzaba a consternarse pues Mimi solo sonreía con cinismo y a los pocos momentos la empataba, la pelinegra se dio cuenta y aunque le dolía comenzó a creer que _jugaba_ con ella en mas de un sentido.

-Vaya, nunca había visto que alguien le contestara así a Inoue... -Dijo Sora asombrada.

-Um, yo tampoco... -Susurro un joven a su lado.

-Davis!.-Grito Sora espantada.-Dios, no llegues así! Me espantaste!

-Oh, lo siento mucho... -Dijo sonriendo.

-Ya tenemos rato aquí... -Dijo Kari.

-Es que no queríamos distraerlos... -Dijo T.K.-Esa es Mimi?...-Susurro sorprendido.

-Si... -Dijo Sora.-El día de hoy fue presentada con el grupo, también entro otro chico, ambos vienen de Norteamérica.

-Oh que curioso... -Dijo Kari.

-Porque lo dices?.-Pregunto Matt.

-Lo que pasa es que hoy también llego un chico nuevo de Norteamérica a nuestro salón.-Matt solo se sorprendió un poco, pero no presto mucha atención.-Es muy curioso, creo que se llamaba...

-Se llama Willis... -Dijo Davis mientras sonreía.

-Mira Kari... -Susurro T.K.-Es idéntico no crees?

-Sí...-Asintió la jovencita.

-De que hablan?...-Pregunto la pelirroja.

-Es que, ese brazalete que trae Mimi, es idéntico al de Willis, bueno, aunque el de el tiene una esfera verde... -Dijo mientras la observaban jugar.

Matt solo les observo y escucho en silencio, seguramente solo seria una coincidencia se dijo a sí mismo.

-Bueno, a de ser una moda en Estados Unidos... -Dijo Sora.

-Miren chicos... -Dijo T.K. mientras señalaba a Mimi, se encontraba parada observando a Inoue quien se encontraba bastante agitada.

-Ya te cansaste?...-Dijo fríamente.

-Cállate!...-Grito enfurecida mientras trataba de controlar su respiración.

Mimi sonrió, de pronto abrió los ojos sorprendida e inmediatamente volteo a ver a Tai y Michael quienes se encontraban observándola al lado contrario de Matt y los demás, estos, tenían la mirada bastante seria.

Michael solo asintió con la cabeza. Inoue seguía respirando con dificultad.

-Inoue... -Hablo Mimi seriamente.-Te parece que la que gane este tiro sea la ganadora?...-La pelinegra la vio sorprendida.- Después de todo vamos empatadas, además, ya no tengo tiempo para seguir perdiéndolo contigo...

-Que?...-Susurro la pelinegra sorprendida mientras veía como Mimi sacaba, esta de inmediato contesto el tiro

-Este juego... -Susurro la castaña.-Ya se termino... - Contesto rápidamente, la pelota iba a tanta velocidad, que parecía como si fueran tres al mismo tiempo, en ese momento Inoue soltó la raqueta aterrada, pues creía que Mimi la golpeara, sin embargo, esta la esquivo y choco violentamente contra la reja.

-No... -Susurro la pelinegra mientras veía la pelota incrustada en la reja de seguridad.-Es imposible...

-El juego termino... -Dijo Mimi mientras le daba la espalda y comenzaba a alejarse, Matt y los demás observaron todo lo sucedido, estaban impactados de que alguien hubiera podido derrotar a Inoue, y de una manera tan arrolladora.

-Mimi... -Susurro Matt mientras la veía alejarse con Tai y Michael a su lado.

-Te divertiste?...-Dijo Michael mientras le sonreía a Mimi, esta se sonrojo.

-Bueno... solo un poco... -Sonrió y Tai la tomo de la mano.

-Vaya... hasta que llegan... -Se escucho la voz de otro joven.

-Perdonen el retraso... -Dijo Mimi.- Fue culpa mía...

-Nunca cambias verdad?...-Dijo otro joven sonriendo, mientras Mimi lo abrazaba.

-Ya saben donde es?...-Pregunto Michael mientras veía a Mimi separarse del joven.

-Sí...

-En el parque central de Odaiba...

-Andando... -Dijo Tai mientras lo seguían los cuatro jóvenes.

-ENDING SONG-

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de_

Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo  
Konya mo mata, sure chigai

_Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo  
Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari_

Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa  
Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru

Atsukute, tsurai jibun wo kakushite, mijikai toki wo ikiteru

Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de

Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yo  
Yume mo mata, sure chigai

**Heart of Sword - Yoake Mae - Heart of Sword - Before Dawn - **

**Rurouni Kenshin; Kenshin; Samurai X – Anime 3rd Ending Theme**

**Lyrics by Akio Inoue**

**Music by Daisuke Asakura**

**Performed by T.**

* * *

Ohayo X3

Como tan? Yo aka muy biem, aaa ya había terminado de escribir los caps 15 al 17 pero ahora estoy editándolos, creo que eso es lo mejor T.T

Wno, realmente espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, creo que me salió un poco corto, um a de ser porque últimamente e estado escribiendo caps mas largos pero bno. Agradezco mucho que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer!!!!

_Respuestas a los RVWS:_

**Xanhet**:Ureshi-desu T-T escribiste para el cuarto cap, aaaa eso significa que tuve cinco rvws en el cap anterior! Agradezco mucho que leas mi historia, soy muy feliz que la trama te vaya gustando aunk déjame decirte que los cambios en nuestra mem's continuaran jojojojo!

**MimiDeIshida**:Ah, que emoción que este sea uno de tus fics favoritos *////* -me ruborizo y lloro- que feliz soy X3. Jejeje pillina y quien no se violaba al Ishida ese jejeje, pobre, sabe dios cuantas fans locas x el habemos en el mundo, y si yo tuviera esas habilidades gimnásticas magnesicas de Mimi jojojojojo no quiero ni pensar!. Tal como vez la Inoue a recibido su merecido!

**C0Ri**:Kyaaa! Un nuevo lectrk felicidad!. Me encanta que te haya gustado el cap cinco, y eso de la bakaneria –perdonen- del Matt ps aunque no lo parezca el tiene sus razones x ser como es, jejeje aunk realmente no es consciente de ello, creo que esas dudas se despejaran x ay del capitulo fulanito al capitulo sutanito que aun están en mi cabecita jojojojo –les diría los números, pero créanme que ni yo misma estoy segura de que tanto duraran mis lokeras- es que luego se me viene una idea y luego otra y otra y otra hasta que quedo con bloqueo!!!!

HONTO ARIGATO

A todos aquellos que se molestan en brindarme unos minutos de su tiempo al leer mi historia, de verdad, que me hacen muy feliz.

**Nos leemos la siguiente semana!!!**


	7. CH VII Segundo Ataque

_-Te divertiste?...-Dijo Michael mientras le sonreía a Mimi, esta se sonrojo._

_-Bueno... solo un poco... -Sonrió y Tai la tomo de la mano._

_-Vaya... hasta que llegan... -Se escucho la voz de otro joven._

_-Perdonen el retraso... -Dijo Mimi.- Fue culpa mía..._

_-Nunca cambias verdad?...-Dijo otro joven sonriendo, mientras Mimi lo abrazaba._

_-Ya saben donde es?...-Pregunto Michael mientras veía a Mimi separarse del joven._

_-Sí..._

_-En el parque central de Odaiba..._

_-Andando... -Dijo Tai mientras lo seguían los cuatro jóvenes._

* * *

_-OPENING SONG-_

**-: Digi-Souls: -**

_Haruka ni sotto yurameku urei Kattou no kioku ni ugokasare_

_Mabuta ni zutto haritsuku shiroi zekkyou ni kogoeta_

_Shizumu tsuki no mayoi_

_Sonzai wa tashikani Ima koko ni_

_Matte iru no wa_

_Namida nado mou nagasanai_

_Tada dakiaeru shunkan_

_Ienai... __Kikenai... Mienai... Maboroshi dake_

_Toki no mukougawa e to nagasarete Mayoigo ni naru Yurusenu negai_

_Koe dake... Yubi dake... __Chikazuku ondo dake..._

_Todokanu omoi ga Chigirarete yokaze wo someru_

**Re-sublimity - Kannazuki no Miko – Anime Opening Theme**

**Artist: KOTOKO**

**Composition/Arrangement: Takase Kazuya**

CAP VII: - Segundo Ataque -

-No puedo creerlo... -Susurro Sora incrédula.

-Hasta ahora la única que había podido derrotarla había sido mi hermana, pero jamás de esta manera.-Dijo Davis.

Los chicos se encontraban observando a Inoue, los demás curiosos habían comenzado a alejarse del lugar.

Inoue se encontraba arrodillada en la cancha de tenis, sus compañeras de equipo se acercaron a ella y trataron de ayudarla, sin embargo, esta seguía igual.

-Es muy hábil... -Dijo Davis.

-Oye Matt!...-El rubio giro para ver acercarse a Izzy.- Vaya hasta que los encontramos!

-Que sucede?.-Pregunto Jou. El e Izzy ahora se encontraban cursando la universidad, por lo tanto no se encontraban en el mismo campus que los demás.

-Lo que pasa es que Inoue tuvo un duelo de tenis y perdió.-Dijo Kari.

-Enserio?!.-Dijeron Jou e Izzy a la vez.

-Lo que no van a creer es quien fue la que lo hizo... -Dijo Sora al ver la cara de asombro de sus dos amigos.

-Fue Mimi... -Termino Matt.

-QUE?!...

-No estas hablando de "Nuestra" Mimi verdad?.-Pregunto Joe, Matt solo asintió con la cabeza.-No puedo creerlo, para vencer a Inoue debe de tener muy buenas habilidades, quizás años de practica! Debió costarle mucho trabajo...

-Te equivocas, esa chica llamada Mimi la venció de una manera sorprendente... -Dijo Cody mientras recordaba el tiro con el cual la castaña había derrotado a Inoue.

-Eso significa que es igual o incluso más hábil que Jun... -analizo Izzy.

-Me pregunto dónde aprendió a jugar así... -Susurro Matt mientras Sora lo observaba con una sonrisa.

-Oigan, y Yolei?...-Pregunto T.K.

-Bueno, me pareció verla hace un rato por el corredor, pero no creo que haya sido ella.-Dijo Joe.

-Porque lo dices?

-Bueno Kari, lo que pasa es que esa chica sé veía algo deprimida, y todos sabemos bien que Yolei no es así.

-No cabe duda de que son hombres.-Dijo Sora ofendida.- Pues que no ven que la pobre de Yolei es una chica!

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor será irnos... seguramente ella ya nos estará esperando en el parque... -Dijo Davis.

Los elegidos se encontraban esperando a la sombra de un gran árbol en el parque en el que siempre solían reunirse, habían dado por hecho de que Yolei se encontraría esperándolos ahí, sin embargo ya llevaban poco mas de veinte minutos y la chica no aparecía.

-Ay, a lo mejor se le olvido.-Dijo Davis con su habitual despreocupación.

-Es raro... -Dijo Kari un poco preocupada.- Yolei suele ser bastante puntual a nuestras reuniones.

-Bueno, probablemente se entretuvo en el club de informática... -Dijo Sora.

-No lo creo, tengo entendido que se han tomado un descanso por los días festivos... -Dijo T.K.

-Quizás lo mejor será que empecemos con la reunión... -Dijo Joe.

-Pero mi hermano aun no llega... -Dijo Kari.

-Es verdad... -Comento Sora.- Con tantas cosas se me olvido comentarle, lo siento Kari, pero podrías comentarle después por favor?

-Claro...

Cerca de ahí se encontraba Yolei, estaba parada en el pequeño puente que cruzaba un hermoso lago que daba al otro lado del parque. La chica miraba el agua distraída, su mirada reflejaba confusión.

Cerro los ojos solo un momento, y a su mente llego la imagen de un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules que le sonreía sinceramente, inmediatamente abrió los ojos y se sonrojo mientras cerraba los puños.

-"Porque?..."-Pensaba confundida.- "Porque me siento así?... Nunca antes había sentido algo parecido"...

Se incorporo de su lugar ya que sé había dado cuenta de que iba tarde a la reunión con sus amigos.

-A de ser el estrés... -Dijo para sí misma mientras comenzaba a alejarse del lugar.

En ese momento una esfera de color negra rozo su mejilla, la chica quedo en shock instantáneamente.

Justo frente a ella se encontraba una criatura negra con alas de demonio, esta le miraba fija y amenazadoramente.

-No... -Susurro Yolei.

-Miren eso chicos!...-Grito Davis al ver que varias personas que se encontraban cerca del puente huían, se pudo observar como comenzaba a salir humo del lugar.

-Que habrá sucedido?...-Susurro Davis, en ese momento los Digivices comenzaron a reaccionar.

-Debe ser un Digimon!.-Grito T.K.

-Vamos... -Dijo Matt mientras todos corrieron al lugar a ver que sucedía.

Yolei retrocedía aterrorizada, ya que a muy pocos metros de ella se encontraba ese Digimon, que se le acercaba peligrosamente mientras le rugía.

-A... Aléjate... -Dijo llena de terror mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse por las lagrimas.

-Así que tu eres una de ellos... -Dijo burlonamente.- Jajajaja... Mírate nada mas, estas que te mueres de miedo...

-A... A... -Trataba e gritar en busca de auxilio, sin embargo, el miedo no se lo permitía.

-No te preocupes... Yo, el gran Devidramon acabare con tu sufrimiento, Jajajaja... -Dijo cruelmente, después susurro.- Ahora entiendo, por eso esos sujetos no los quieren de su lado... -Ante este comentario Yolei abrió los ojos totalmente asombrada.

-De... De que estas hablando?... -Alcanzo a decir.

-No, no tiene caso que te enteres... -Dijo mientras comenzaba a acercarse a ella.- Después de todo... -Alzo su mano y en esta apareció una esfera de color negro.- Este sera tu fin...

-No…-Susurro Yolei mientras sus ojos comenzaron a derramar gruesas lagrimas, entonces llego repentinamente a ella la imagen de cierto chico pelinegro y susurro.- Ken...

-Muere ahora...

Se puede observar las siluetas de cinco personas que observaban todo desde los árboles cercanos.

-RELAMPAGO AZUL... - El ataque hirió en la espalda al Digimon, quien callo arrodillado de dolor frente a la chica.

-FLECHA CELESTIAL.-Los ataques de varios Digimons iban hiriendo al Digimon.

-Malditos... -Dijo Devidramon mientras comenzaba a flotar en el aire.- Por el momento te has salvado, niña, pero tengan por seguro, de que la próxima vez no será tan fácil!-Desapareció.

-YOLEI... -La chica giro y vio correr a todos sus amigos hacia ella, inmediatamente se arrojo a los brazos de la pelirroja.

-Ya... tranquila... -La confortaba la pelirroja.

-Tuve tanto miedo!

-Lo importante es que estas bien...

-Sí, pero... -Susurro mientras todos veían a unas criaturas muy familiares para ellos.

-Hola Davis...

-Raidramon!...-El chico corrió inmediatamente a abrazar a su viejo amigo.- Cuanto tiempo sin verte.

Los elegidos se encontraban eufóricos, después de tres años de su separación volvían a reencontrarse con aquellos seres que, mas que sus camaradas, se habían convertido en amigos y en parte esencial de sus vidas.

Las chicas se encontraban al borde de las lagrimas por la emoción.

Los chicos se encontraban mas que felices de volver a ver a sus compañeros.

-Pero, como es que están aquí?...-Pregunto Izzy.

-La verdad no sabría decirte Izzy.-Contesto Tentomon.

-Nos encontrábamos en el bosque, y de pronto, apareció una criatura gigante que voló encima de nosotros... -Dijo Gomamon.

-Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estábamos siendo transportados hacia este mundo.- Dijo Gatomon quien estaba siendo abrazada por Kari.

-Que bueno que están aquí... -Dijo Cody.

-Yolei... -Dijo Hawkmon.

-Gracias Hawkmon... gracias por haberme salvado... -Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Matt seguía siendo un poco serio, por lo tanto no demostraba tanto sus emociones como los demás elegidos, sin embargo, se encontraba realmente feliz de volver a ver a Gabumon, ambos se encontraban de pie observando la alegría de sus amigos.

De pronto, a Ishida le llego la imagen de Mimi a su memoria, apretó un poco los puños y se mordió el labio inferior. Llegaron a el algunos recuerdos de la terrible batalla contra Myotismon, recordó ver en el rostro de Mimi la angustia y la desesperación, y sobre todo, recordó como lloro entre sus brazos una vez en el Digimundo.

-Matt... -Lo llamo Gabumon un poco preocupado, pues vio que el chico inconscientemente se había mordido el labio, y de este había comenzado a correr un hilo de sangre.- Matt!

-Eh, lo siento Gabumon... -Le sonrió.- Realmente me da gusto verte...

-Si, a mi también... se puede saber en que piensas?... te has herido tu solo...

-Eh?...-Se llevo la mano al mentón y pudo observar un poco de sangre, después de esto cerro los ojos un momento y volteo a ver hacia el cielo.- Bueno... estaba pensando en Mimi...

-Ya veo... -Dijo quedamente el Digimon.- Hace mucho tiempo, que no vemos a la señorita Mimi... me pregunto que tal esta...

-Preciosa... -Susurro Matt con una sonrisa y un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

Todos se encontraban muy felices, ninguno se dio cuenta de que eran observados por cinco personas.

-Que... que significa esto?...-Susurro una joven.

-No lo sé...

-Se suponía que ellos no debían de interferir, no es verdad?.

-Debemos solucionarlo, pronto... -Comento la chica a sus compañeros, estos, solo asintieron con la cabeza y desaparecieron en un destello de luz.

-Cómo es posible?!...-Grito una mujer enfurecida.

-Debemos hacer algo pronto....-Dijo tranquilamente un joven.

-No nos queda otro remedio... -Hablo una voz siniestra desde el trono.

-Se refiere a... -Hablo la joven.

-Así es...

-Entendido... -Dijo el joven.

-Prepárense... jajajajaja...

_-ENDING SONG-_

_Haruka ni sotto yurameku urei Kattou no kioku ni ugokasare_

_Mabuta ni zutto haritsuku shiroi zekkyou ni kogoeta_

_Shizumu tsuki no mayoi_

_Sonzai wa tashikani Ima koko ni_

_Matte iru no wa_

_Namida nado mou nagasanai_

_Tada dakiaeru shunkan_

_Ienai... __Kikenai... Mienai... Maboroshi dake_

_Toki no mukougawa e to nagasarete Mayoigo ni naru Yurusenu negai_

_Koe dake... Yubi dake... __Chikazuku ondo dake..._

_Todokanu omoi ga Chigirarete yokaze wo someru_

**Heart of Sword - Yoake Mae - Heart of Sword - Before Dawn - **

**Rurouni Kenshin; Kenshin; Samurai X – Anime 3rd Ending Theme**

**Lyrics by Akio Inoue**

* * *

Music by Daisuke Asakura Performed by T.

Ohayo…

Tsk que capitulo tan corto –hasta lo siento desabrido T.T- espero que les haya gustado. Gomen x haber actualizado hasta ahora, esta ultima semana a sido fatal para mi ya que e estado muy enferma aunque me e dado mi tiempito para checar mi fic, me quede estancada en el Cáp. 18 x lo de mi enjermedad –jeje así me dice mi pa, que estoy enjerma X3- espero que ahora que estoy comenzando a mejorar me den energías para seguir escribiendo.

Creen que casi no he comido nada en una semana?! Aparte estuve tres días con mas de 38º de temperatura –Buaaaaaa T-T casi no doy leche para mi bb-.

Mil gracias a aquellos que se toman la molestia de leer mi fic y sobre todo a quienes me dejan sus comentarios, me animan mucho para seguir!

_Respuestas a los RVWS:_

**Meylokita**:Yay! Aun te acuerdas de la versión original! Ureshi-desu X3 mil gracias x seguir leyéndome y x animarme ;). Y ps como te acordaras aun faltan algunas cosillas para que lleguemos al punto donde me quede jejejeje, sígueme apoyando por favor!

**Lady-Apolion**:Gracias x seguir mi historia que bueno que te emociona tanto, lo mejor aun esta x venir!!!!

**MimiDeIshida**:G.O.M.E.N. N.A.S.S.A.I.! no sabia cual era el apellido de Michael, hasta ahora lo se!!!! Gracias x la corrección aunk voy a dejarlo con este mesmo –XD- apellido ya que fue el que decidí para el desde hace como –um- unos cinco años jejeje, Inoue fue vencida! Aunque quizás pasen mas cosas en el futuro con ella ;). Gracias x tu apoyo y x tus comentarios :D.

**Ruri**:Gracias! Ps Matt en si nunca logro comprender sus sentimientos x Mem's ya que se separaron cuando apenas estaban empezando a atraerse y ps poco a poco se olvido de aquel sentimiento, no aclaro mas ya que aun falta para que se desarrollen lazos mas profundos aunque déjame decirte que Matt ya se esta comenzando a sentir atraído hacia ella aunque ni el mismo lo quiera reconocer jojojojo.

**sakura_rika**: Kakoi!!!!! Estas dibujando, oye crees que podría ver un poco de tu trabajo??? Si???? X fa!!!!!!!!! Gracias x tu apoyo y ps nos leemos pronto!!!


	8. Especial CH VIII & IX

_-OPENING SONG-_

**-: ****Digi ****- ****Souls ****: -**

_Haruka ni sotto yurameku urei Kattou no kioku ni ugokasare_

_Mabuta ni zutto haritsuku shiroi zekkyou ni kogoeta_

_Shizumu tsuki no mayoi_

_Sonzai wa tashikani Ima koko ni_

_Matte iru no wa_

_Namida nado mou nagasanai_

_Tada dakiaeru shunkan_

_Ienai... __Kikenai... Mienai... Maboroshi dake_

_Toki no mukougawa e to nagasarete Mayoigo ni naru Yurusenu negai_

_Koe dake... Yubi dake... __Chikazuku ondo dake..._

_Todokanu omoi ga Chigirarete yokaze wo someru_

**Re-sublimity - Kannazuki no Miko – Anime Opening Theme**

**Artist: KOTOKO**

_**Composition/Arrangement: Takase Kazuya**_

* * *

CAP VIII: - Reunión -

Los elegidos se encontraban realmente felices, hacia poco mas de tres años que no habían visto a sus camaradas Digimons, por lo tanto, se encontraban realmente contentos.

-Hay algo que no esta bien... -Analizo Izzy inquieto.

-A que te refieres?.- Pregunto Davis.

-Hace tres años cerramos la puerta que conectaba nuestro mundo con el de los Digimons...

-Es verdad, las consecuencias serian que no podríamos volver a ver a nuestros amigos... -Dijo Matt.

-Pero... -Dijo Kari, en ese momento todos guardaron silencio, puesto que no sabían que decir.- Ya vieron lo que hicieron los sujetos del concierto!

-Es verdad, abrieron la puerta sin necesidad de usar un Digivice... -Dijo Joe.

-Seguramente significa que el enemigo también encontró la manera de abrir la puerta otra vez... -Finalizo Matt.

-Seguramente por eso nuestros Digimons están aquí, fueron enviados para ayudarnos...

-Yo no estaría tan seguro... -Susurro Cody, en ese momento los demás lo voltearon a ver.- Piénsenlo, no creen que el Sr. Genai ya nos hubiera avisado?...

-Es cierto... -Dijo Yolei.- Hawkmon, no tuvieron contacto con el Sr. Genai?.

-Realmente no Yolei, hace bastante tiempo que no sabemos de el...

-Aun así, yo creo que el Sr. Genai los envió para ayudarnos.-Dijo felizmente Davis.

-Si, quizás estés en lo correcto... -Comento Sora mientras le sonreía a Biyomon.

-Pero que hay de mi hermano?...-Pregunto Kari.- Agumon no esta aquí...

-Probablemente él fue transportado a donde sé encuentra.-Dijo Matt despreocupadamente.

-Lo mejor será que nos vayamos de aquí, después de todo el alboroto no dudo que pronto llegue la policía... -Dijo Izzy.

-Muy bien, vayamos a mi casa entonces.-Sugirió Joe.- Mis padres se encuentran fuera, así que tendremos mas privacidad.

-Pero que hay de mi hermano?...-Dijo Kari preocupada.- El también debe de estar en la reunión no creen?

-Seguramente ya esta en tu casa...

-No, es que no saben, justo ayer en la noche les dijo a mis papas que se independizaría, dijo que pronto se mudaría!

-Eso no lo sabia... -Susurro Sora.-"Porque Tai no me comento nada?"...-Pensó preocupada.

-Solo llámale al celular... -Dijo Matt.-Toma, te presto el mío, creo que lo mejor también seria que le avisáramos a Mimi.

-Mimi?.-Pregunto Yolei confundida.

-Si, lo que pasa es que no sabes Yolei... -Dijo Davis.- La chica castaña que vivía en América ya regreso.

-Oh... ya entiendo.

-Mimi?...-Pregunto Kari, esta ya se encontraba llamando a Tai, todos voltearon a ver a la chica.- Enserio?... Esta contigo?... Oh, ya veo... Y Agumon?... Es que no sabes hermano, sucedieron muchas cosas... Sí... Sí... En la casa de Joe... Sí...

Bye... -Se despidió.

-Que pasa?...-Se acerco Sora.

-Al parecer Tai y Mimi estaban juntos, aunque mi hermano dijo que irían a casa de Joe también...

-Oh... -Susurro Sora.

-Lo mejor será que nos vayamos... -Dijo T.K.

-Bueno ya estamos aquí... –Dijo Joe abriéndoles la puerta a sus amigos.- Pasen, están en su casa.

Todos tomaron asiento en la pequeña sala, algunos estaban sentados en el suelo platicando animadamente, solo Matt se encontraba de pie observando todo con atención.

-"Me pregunto si esto no le afectara"... -Pensaba a sí mismo mientras veía a sus compañeros convivir con sus Digimons, en ese momento un rugido lo despertó de sus pensamientos y volteo a ver curiosamente a Gabumon, este estaba completamente sonrojado.

-Lo siento... -Susurro avergonzado el Digimon, el rubio solo sonrió.

-Joe crees que podrías darle algo de comer?.-Pregunto Ishida.

-Oh, creo que ese será un problema... Como solo estoy yo no he hecho una compra sustanciosa... –Dijo apenado.

-No se preocupen... yo iré... –Comento Yolei quien hasta ese momento había estado muy callada.

-Te acompaño?...-Dijo Davis.

-No te preocupes, después de todo la tienda de mi familia esta muy cerca así que me las arreglare sola... -Dijo tratando de esquivar el tema, Sora noto claramente esto ultimo pero no comento nada al respecto.

-Bueno, entonces trae para todos por favor, supongo que los demás también tienen hambre verdad?...-Dijo muy sonriente Davis.- Ya saben a la gorra no hay quien le corra.

A todos les salió una gota en la nuca al ver como Davis reía cínicamente.

-Unos nunca cambian... -Susurro Cody.

-Bueno.. me voy...-Dijo Yolei, cuando estaba por girar la perilla de la puerta Sora se le acerco.

-Te paso algo no es verdad?...-La chica no le contesto.- No lo niegues y no se porque pero algo me dice que no tiene nada que ver con lo del parque... Me equivoco?.-Sora observo como la chica negó con la cabeza.-Puedes confiar en mi y lo sabes...

-Esto... yo... -Dudo un poco, después suspiro, Sora obtendría lo que quería así que mejor le valía resignarse.- Bueno, te lo puedo contar mas tarde?...

-Esta bien, pero estate consiente de que no cederé de acuerdo... -Dijo mientras se despedía de ella con una sonrisa, por alguna razón le dio un poco de miedo, pero lo ignoro y siguió rápidamente su camino.

-Gracias... nos vemos al rato... -Dijo Yolei mientras salía de la tienda de su familia.

La chica iba caminando con varias bolsas en la mano, ya que supuso que a sus compañeros les agradaría poder comer con todos, como en los viejos tiempos. No puedo evitar sonreír al recordar sus viejas aventuras. De pronto, llego a su mente la imagen de cierto chico de cabello negro, Yolei inmediatamente se ruborizo y mordió su labio inferior mientras sus ojos mostraban la confusión que sentía por dentro.

Fue entonces cuando una pequeña gota callo sobre su nariz, esta estaba fría ya que el frió invierno comenzaba a sentirse cada vez mas, inmediatamente siguió su camino.

No se dio cuenta de que cierto chico ojiazul con mirada cautivadora la había estado siguiendo.

-Ya se tardo Yolei... -Comento Cody.

-Seguramente se retraso con algo, no te preocupes... -Dijo Sora.

-Sí, ya no a de tardar... -Dijo Davis despreocupadamente.

Matt se encontraba recargado en la pared mirando a sus amigos, pero sobre todo a Sora, quien traía puesto su uniforme de tenis, esta había cambiado mucho desde su viaje al Digimundo, era mucho más bonita de lo que muchas jovencitas de su edad siquiera aspirarían a ser, además, tenia una hermosa figura, eso no lo dudaba. En ese momento la pelirroja volteo a verlo y le sonrió, el solo se limito a dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mi hermano ya se tardo... -Susurro Kari algo preocupada.

-Seguramente ya a de venir por ahí, ya lo conoces, nunca a sido muy puntual.- Dijo T.K. sonriéndole.

-Sí, seguramente esta atareado con lo de su mudanza... -Comento Izzy.

-Es verdad, además dijo que Mimi también vendría... -Al escuchar tales palabras de Kari, Matt no pudo evitar poner atención a lo que la chica decía.- Al parecer estaba ayudándole a acomodarse, seguramente vienen juntos y le a de estar enseñando los cambios de la ciudad...

Cuando Matt enlazo las palabras Mimi, Tai y juntos, comenzó a sentir un vació extraño en su interior, sin embargo no le tomo mucha importancia, hasta que a su mente llego el hecho de cómo encontró a Mimi "acurrucada" en el jardín de la escuela, inmediatamente se le comenzaron a subir los colores al rostro, trago saliva al recordar como la pequeña falda del uniforme se le había subido un poco.

Sora por su parte sintió como si le arrebataran algo cuando escucho que Tai y Mimi estaban juntos en aquel momento, sin embargo, trataba de convencerse a si misma que solo era preocupación por un amigo ya que ella se encontraba perdidamente enamorada de Matt.

Escucharon el timbre de la puerta.

-Ya voy... -Dijo Joe mientras se levantaba a abrir, en ese momento las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, pues unos hermosos ojos marrones lo observaban con atención.- Mi... Mimi!...-Dijo con una gran sonrisa cuando al fin pudo reconocer a la hermosa joven que se encontraba frente a el.-Que gusto volver a verte... Has cambiado mucho...

-G... Gracias... Superior Joe... -Dijo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia en forma de saludo.

-Oye! Que yo también estoy aquí recuerdas?... -Dijo Tai un poco ofendido.

-Ah, hola Tai... -Dijo Joe.-Por favor pasen, todos se encuentran en la sala... los estábamos esperando... -Mimi lo vio de reojo mientras pasaba a su lado, sin embargo, no dijo una palabra más.

Justo cuando estaban en la entrada de la sala, ella vio hacia un lado y ahí, fue cuando sus ojos miel se cruzaron con los ojiazules de Matt. El chico comenzó a ponerse nervioso, sin embargo lo disimulo muy bien. Algo similar pasaba en el interior de Takenouchi, quien en el momento en que Tai la vio y le sonrió se había sonrojado casi al instante.

-Perdonen el retraso... -Dijo Tai, por alguna razón, Sora sintió que se lo estaba diciendo a ella, sin embargo ignoro el sentimiento, convenciéndose de que solo eran imaginaciones suyas.

-Mimi, que gusto...-Dijo Izzy mientras se levantaba de su asiento y le sonreía a su antigua amiga.

-Hola... -Dijo Mimi en general a todos los presentes.

-Hola, es un placer volver a verte... - Dijo Davis mientras se acercaba a ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo... -Dijo Cody.

-...-Mimi solo observo a ambos chicos por unos momentos, en ese momento sonrió de una manera indescifrable y dijo con una voz neutral.- Gracias... es un gusto verlos... -Sus ojos marrones inmediatamente se posaron en las criaturas que se encontraban detrás de ellos, aquella mirada cálida que alguna vez había tenido, había desaparecido, puesto que ahora se había convertido en una seria y hasta podría decirse que fría. Volvió a sonar el timbre de la puerta.

-Seguramente es Yolei... Le abriré... -Dijo Joe mientras se dirigía nuevamente hacia la puerta.

-Hola Mimi... -La saludo amigablemente Tentomon.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte Mimi... -Se le acerco Patamon.

-Si... - Susurro la joven mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Yolei quien había llegado con unas bolsas de compra.

-Ya llegue, les traje... -Se detuvo cuando vio a la hermosa joven que tenia enfrente.- "Que bella"... -Pensó la chica, Mimi se le quedo observando solo unos momentos, después sonrió cálidamente.-Bu... buenas tardes.-Dijo Yolei impresionada por la persona que tenia delante. Parecía una modelo, fácilmente la imagino como una estrella.

-Buenas tardes...

-Que bueno que llegas Yolei, recuerdas a Mimi verdad?...-Dijo Sora, quien sé había acercado a ambas chicas.

-Oh, si ya recuerdo... es un placer... -Dijo Yolei apenada.

-El placer es todo mío... -Dijo Mimi débilmente.

Los Digimons se encontraban en la mesa de la sala, se encontraban disfrutando de los alimentos que Yolei les había llevado.

-Si comida!...-Dijo felizmente V-Mon.

-Hace mucho que no comía algo tan delicioso!- Dijo Patamon.

-Eso es porque no hay comida como esta en el Digimundo...-Dijo Gatomon, en ese momento, el Digimon abrió los ojos sorprendido.- Señorita Mimi...-Susurro mientras la castaña lo volteaba a ver, ella en ese momento se encontraba platicando con Tai, quien también dirigió su mirada hacia ellas.- Eso que trae en el brazo...-Dijo mientras señalaba el brazalete dorado.

-E... Etto... -Volteo a ver a Tai como pidiéndole ayuda, el solo fijo su mirada en ella. Esto... es un regalo...

-Es que, se parece a mi anillo mágico... -Dijo levemente el Digimon, en ese momento los presentes dirigieron su mirada hacia Mimi.

-Ya escucharon chicos, fue un obsequio... -Dijo Sora.

-Si... -Susurro Mimi, en ese momento desvió la mirada y se topo con Matt, ella inmediatamente se giro y le dio la espalda.

Tai camino hacia ella y le sonrió, la chica que se encontraba un poco cabizbaja le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

Pasados unos minutos los Escogidos habían comenzado a contarles a Tai y a Mimi los detalles del ataque que habían sufrido en el parque.

-Eso fue lo que paso, puedes creerlo Tai?... -Dijo Davis mientras ambos castaños los observaban en silencio.-ahora que lo pienso, solo ustedes dos no están acompañados de su Digimon... porque?...

El silencio se apodero de la habitación. Tai lucia bastante molesto.

Mimi se alejo del lugar de donde se encontraba recargada y se dirigió hacia el bacón, después de estar unos segundos cabizbaja, dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo.

-Deberías aprender a ser mas discreto...-Dijo Tai un poco molesto, Davis bajo su mirada arrepentido.

-E hecho algo malo?...-Pregunto el chico, mientras observaba a Tai acercarse a Mimi, quien miraba con melancolía hacia la torre de Tokio.

-ENDING SONG-Hitori de wa, tooi ashita woYoake no mama de, koesou de Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yoKonya mo mata, sure chigaiSanzan sugite doryoku no ato moNaku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi waSha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru Atsukute, tsurai jibun wo kakushite, mijikai toki wo ikiteru Hiding myself, heated and irritated; living only a short time. Hitori de wa, tooi ashita woYoake no mama de, koesou de Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yoYume mo mata, sure chigai

**Heart of Sword - Yoake Mae - Heart of Sword - Before Dawn - **

**Rurouni Kenshin; Kenshin; Samurai X – Anime 3rd Ending Theme**

**Lyrics by Akio Inoue**

**Music by Daisuke Asakura**

**Performed by T.**

* * *

-Ahora que lo pienso, solo ustedes dos no están acompañados de su Digimon... porque?...-Pregunto Davis

El silencio se apodero de la habitación.

Mimi se alejo del lugar de donde se encontraba recargada y se dirigió hacia el balcón, después de estar unos segundos cabizbaja, dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo.

_-OPENING SONG-_

**-: ****Digi ****- ****Souls ****: -**

_haruka mukashi sora kara maiorita_

_DABIDE no tsurugi ga kono yo wo kirisaki_

_ano tenshi ga hohoemu basho sae mo_

_kakera ni kudakete koko kara mienai_

_hito wa towa ni nemuru yami no naka de _

_yume ni fureru shika dekinai no nara_

_semete semete hitonigiri no ai wo_

_mune ni himete anata to tabidatou_

_tooku tooku sasou you na Heaven_

_kiete shimau maboroshi da to shite mo_

_ii sa_

_No No No Don't Cry_

**Piece of Heaven - Weiss Kreuz - Anime**

**Description: Second Opening**

**Vocals: Koyasu Takehito, Seki Tomokazu, Miki Shin'ichirou, Yuuki Hiro**

* * *

CAP IX: - Lilymon: Recuerdos del Pasado -

-Deberías aprender a ser más discreto... -Dijo Tai un poco molesto, Davis bajo su mirada arrepentido.

-E hecho algo malo?...-Pregunto el chico.

-No... -Dijo Sora tranquilamente mientras negaba con la cabeza, sonrió un poco para tranquilizar a su amigo, quien lucia bastante apenado.

-Agumon no esta conmigo, e ignoro porque sus Digimons si están aquí... -Dijo Tai mientras les daba la espalda a sus amigos quienes lo observaban.-Probablemente fue porque yo no estaba en peligro... -Lucia molesto.

Matt solo giro de la pared en donde se encontraba recargado y vio en la dirección en la que se encontraba Mimi, observó a Tai acercarse a ella, quien miraba con melancolía hacia la torre de Tokio.

El castaño se detuvo a una distancia prudente de Mimi, se quedo estático en la puerta mientras veía como el viento mecía su largo y hermoso cabello, dudaba si debía acercarse o si lo mejor seria él dejarla sola.

-Creo que ya es hora de que ustedes también lo sepan... –Susurro Izzy, en ese momento todos lo voltearon a ver.- Davis, Yolei, Cody, es necesario que sepan sobre los acontecimientos de hace seis años aquí, en Odiaba.

-A que te refieres?... –Pregunto Cody.

-Supongo que recordaran un desbalance entre nuestro mundo y el de los Digimons... -Los chicos asintieron.- Fue la batalla que libramos para proteger al octavo niño elegido... – En ese momento Kari bajo un poco la cabeza, parecía sentirse culpable.- Les contare sobre como fue vencido Myotismon.

Al escuchar ese nombre, la mirada de Mimi sé endureció y apretó los dientes con furia.

--- Begin Flash Back ---

Contado por Izzy.

_Fue hace mas de seis años..._

_Habíamos regresado después de varios meses en los que estuvimos vagando por el Digimundo, en aquel momento nuestra prioridad era encontrar y proteger al "octavo niño elegido", sin embargo, el enemigo que enfrentábamos era demasiado poderoso, nuestros Digimons, a pesar de haber alcanzado el nivel "ultra" no pudieron detenerlo, solo fue posible, hasta que Palmon evoluciono..._

_Ataco sin piedad, muchos edificios fueron destruidos, también, hirió a muchísimas personas, por mucho que tratamos de detenerlo, todos nuestros esfuerzos fueron inútiles._

_Él había tomado a las personas de la ciudad como rehenes, incluso a nuestros familiares, su objetivo era ver a todos los niños de Odiaba, y asegurarse de destruir al Octavo, sin embargo, entre sus rehenes también estaban Mimi y sus padres._

_-Dímelo... Portadora de la pureza... -Dijo siniestramente Myotismon. –Dónde esta?..._

_-No lo sé... -Dijo valientemente la niña.- Aunque lo supiera, jamás te lo diría..._

_-Muy bien... -Sonrió malévolamente._

_En ese momento envió a uno de sus seguidores a atacar a las personas para así obligar a Mimi a que le diera la información que necesitaba, entre ellos, se encontraban sus padres._

_-Otto-san! Okka-San!…-Grito Mimi desesperada cuando vio que sus padres estaban a punto de ser heridos._

_-Palmon, digivolves a.... Togemon!_

_-Jajajaja… De verdad crees que lograras derrotarme con ese nivel tan mediocre?…-Rió con malicia mientras azotaba al Digimon con su látigo. Mimi observaba todo aterrada._

_-Togemon! Huye!...-Gritaba Mimi desesperada._

_En uno de esos ataques, hirió gravemente a Togemon y este quedo semiinconsciente. Myotismon se disponía a atacar a los rehenes, sin embargo, el padre de Mimi lo confronto para así poder proteger a su familia, sin embargo, el enemigo no se inmuto e hirió gravemente al señor Tachikawa._

_-De verdad creíste que tu, un simple humano, podría derrotarme?...-Reía malévolamente mientras preparaba su látigo para dar el golpe final.-Muere ahora... -Los ojos del Digimon se oscurecieron mientras alzaba su látigo._

_-Papa!..._

_Mimi lloraba, fue en ese momento cuando brillo su emblema._

_-Togemon... Digivolves a... __Lilymon…_

_Y entonces "ella" apareció. Togemon evoluciono a Lilymon, un Digimon Pixy._

_-Crees que porque has evolucionado me ganaras?...-Dijo mientras observaba a Lilymon elevarse hacia él._

_-Lilymon... -Susurro Mimi preocupada a su camarada, esta solo le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa._

_-Haré que pagues por todo el sufrimiento que has causado..._

_-Enserio?...-Dijo burlonamente.- Inténtalo entonces..._

_La batalla fue terrible, el nivel de sus energías era muy similar, demasiado, ni uno de los dos daba marcha atrás, sin embargo, cada vez que tenia la oportunidad, Myotismon aprovechaba para atacar a las personas, por lo tanto había muchos heridos._

_-No sigas lastimándolos... -Decía Lilymon agotada mientras observaba a su enemigo, este sangraba por la batalla._

_-Tu no podrás detenerme..._

_-Solo queda un camino, té destruiré aunque esto me lleve a desaparecer a mi también!...-Dijo Lilymon mientras todo su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar, estaba reuniendo su energía._

_-Que haces!.-Grito Myotismon, mientras observaba como su oponente reunía una enorme cantidad de poder, esta se estaba condensando en una enorme esfera de energía._

_-Acabare contigo!_

_-Lilymon... Que haces?...-Grito Mimi._

_-Tranquila, todo estará bien... -Decía el hada sonriendo.-Terminara pronto._

_-Pero... -La niña no estaba convencida._

_-Tonta!...-Grito Myotismon.-Si sigues con eso tu también desaparecerás. - Mimi abrió los ojos aterrada._

_-Que?... Lilymon!_

_-Es lo mejor... es nuestro deber o el causara una gran desgracia... -negó suavemente con la cabeza.- No hay otra manera..._

_-Estúpida, si haces eso ninguno de los dos podrá renacer otra vez!...-Grito Myotismon._

_-Que?! Detente Lilymon!... -Grito la castaña cuando esta, había arrojado sobre ellos una enorme esfera de energía.-DETENTE!-Grito nuevamente mientras corría hacia ellos, quedo justo en medio del ataque._

---- End Flash Back ---

- Ignoramos que fue lo que sucedió durante esa explosión... -Dijo Izzy mientras este abría lentamente los ojos.- Cayeron miles de pétalos de cerezo sobre la ciudad, estos curaron a todos los heridos, incluyendo a nuestros Digimons, solo encontramos a Mimi arrodillada en el suelo, sola y abrazando los fragmentos de su emblema, puesto que este había sido destruido.

-Lilymon.-Dijo Joe.- Sacrifico su vida para protegernos y también para proteger la ciudad.

Todos escuchaban en completo silencio, en ese momento Matt vio de reojo a Mimi, quien se encontraba sola en la terraza. Davis, Yolei y Cody abrazaban con fuerza a sus Digimons.

-Debió sufrir bastante... -Dijo Cody.

Yolei estaba al borde de las lagrimas y Davis solo apretaba los puños enfurecido consigo mismo al darse cuenta de que tenia tan poco tacto.

-Soy un idiota... -Susurraba para sí mismo.

-No fue tu culpa... -Dijo Kari mientras ponía suavemente su mano sobre su hombro.

Mimi se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, sus ojos sé habían cristalizado y mostraban un sin fin de emociones.

-...-La castaña bajo su mirada por un momento, estaba a punto de llorar, cerro los ojos y sé mordió el labio inferior.

_-Sé fuerte..._

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, había recordado las ultimas palabras que le había dedicado Palmon.

Fue entonces cuando sintió como alguien la tocaba suavemente en el hombro, giro y pudo encontrarse con unos ojos color chocolate que la miraban con ternura.

-Tai... -Susurro la chica, fue entonces cuando se sonrojo un poco y desvió la mirada, sonreía débilmente, el chico poso una mano sobre la suya y en esta, pudo observar el borde de un brazalete dorado, sonrió un poco mas y ambos se quedaron mirando hacia el cielo.

Matt Ishida les observaba de reojo y en silencio, su mirada era melancólica. Cerro los ojos unos segundos y a su mente llegaron los recuerdos.

--- Begin Flash Back ---

_El Digimundo._

_Mimi a los diez años llorando apretando entre sus manos los pedazos de su emblema. Tai reconfortándola. Él sintiendo una rabia creciente en su interior._

_-Lloras demasiado, supéralo de una vez... -Se escucho a si mismo diciéndole a la castaña esas palabras tan frías, ya que esa furia en su interior no parecía desaparecer, mientras la niña solo abrió los ojos sorprendida, e inmediatamente se alejo de el y se perdió en lo profundo del bosque._

_-Imbecil!...-Tai golpeándolo con furia mientras Joe trataba de detenerlo. Él sin ganas de defenderse después de lo que hizo._

_Él buscándola, después, junto a un lago, observo como Tai la sostenía entre sus brazos mientras ella lo abrazaba con ternura._

---- End Flash Back ---

-"Esto, es lo mismo que sentí en aquella ocasión"… -Pensó para sí mismo mientras volteo nuevamente hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba Mimi acompañada de Taichi.

-Tai... -Susurro levemente Sora, puesto que había observado un poco la escena, en ese momento recordó algo.- Por cierto Yolei, ahora si vas a decirnos que pasa?...

-Oh... -La chica sé sintió acorralada. Todos la miraban con atención lo que le hizo sentir muy nerviosa.-Bueno, eso es porque...

Mimi y Tai seguían entrelazando sus manos, ahora ambos sonreían mientras el viento acariciaba sus caras.

-"Gracias"... -Pensó Mimi al ver como un hermoso pétalo de cerezo cayo sobre su mano.

-Ken Ichihoyi!.-Grito Davis. En ese instante la castaña volteo a ver a los demás chicos quienes lucían bastante sorprendidos, los semblantes tranquilos de Tai y Mimi se transformaron inmediatamente, ambos se miraban seriamente.

-No lo puedo creer... -Susurro Sora sorprendida.

-Estas completamente segura Yolei...

-Por supuesto... verán...

--- Begin Flash Back ---

_Yolei corría rápidamente por las calles tratando de esquivar los autos y las personas que se atravesaban en su camino._

_-Dios, ya es muy tarde!..-Grito la chica mientras esquivaba a unas jóvenes que iban cerca de ahí, casi choca con ellas.-Lo siento mucho!.-Grito mientras daba la vuelta en una esquina, sin embargo.-Ah!.-Choco con alguien mas, callo sentada en el suelo.-Duele... -Susurro mientras se sobaba la cadera._

_-Estas bien?... -Escucho una voz masculina y gentil, abrió los ojos y vio como una mano le brindaba ayuda, no dudo en aceptarla y se levanto, quedo impactada cuando vio a un apuesto pelinegro de ojos azules, quien le sonreía amablemente._

_-K... Ken Ichihoyi!...-Grito Yolei sorprendida mientras se alejaba de el, ya que por una razón desconocida sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer su espina dorsal._

_El chico solo le sonrió gentilmente, hizo una reverencia y se fue dándole la espalda, dejándola sorprendida y sonrojada._

---- End Flash Back ---

-De veras?…-Pregunto T.K., la chica solo asintió un poco aturdida y sonrojada.

-Imaginen mi sorpresa al enterarme, de que el seria... -Dudo un poco.- El será mi nuevo compañero de clases...

-Vaya... -Susurro Davis, mientras los demás jóvenes quedaron en silencio.

-Es mas claro ahora... -Dijo Cody con molestia.

-A que te refieres?...-Pregunto Sora.

-Es mas que obvio que el es el causante de todo no creen?

-Eso no podemos saberlo... -dudo Joe.

-Yo si estoy seguro... -dijo Cody.- Si no, porque regreso justo ahora?

-Será mejor que guardes silencio... -Escucharon la voz severa de Mimi. Todos la miraron sorprendidos.- Ustedes no son nadie para saber, ni mucho menos juzgarle...

-Pero... -Trato de intervenir T.K.

-Tu no sabes de lo que ese sujeto es capaz de hacer... –Dijo Cody a la defensiva.

Un silencio reino en la habitación, hasta que Cody finalmente bajo y desvió la mirada incomodo por lo que sintió al ver los profundos ojos miel de Mimi.

-Bueno... ya es tarde... -Dijo Sora para tratar de calmar el ambiente ya que, aunque todos guardaban silencio se podía sentir una fuerte tensión.- Será mejor irnos.

Los chicos comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos y comenzaron a despedirse entre ellos, solo dos castaños los observaban desde cierta distancia.

Matt observo como Tai le susurraba algo a Mimi y después se alejo de ella. Tachikawa solo se limito a cerrar los ojos y a dirigirse hacia la puerta sin dirigirle a nadie la palabra.

-No te despedirás?... –Hablo una voz masculina detrás de ella. La castaña solo giro la cabeza hacia el rubio y le dirigió una mirada sin emociones.- Té iras sin despedirte?... –Insistió nuevamente.

-Bueno... -Suspiro.- No quería interrumpir en tan armonioso cuadro... -Dijo la chica mientras veía a los elegidos despedirse entre bromas y risas.

-Tu también puedes ser parte de eso...

-...-Mimi solo sonrió con ironía.- Créeme cuando té digo que eso no será mas... –Susurro la chica mientras el rubio la observaba sin comprender. En ese momento Sora se acerco a ellos.

-Te vas Mimi?... –Pregunto la pelirroja.

-Así es... –Asintió.- Me temo que es tarde...

-Si gustas Matt y yo podemos llevarte...

La castaña solo vio al chico, quien en ese momento se estaba despidiendo de T.K. pero quien aun así la miraba de reojo, lo que le daba a entender que estaba atento a la conversación.

-Yo la voy a llevar... -Intervino Tai.

-Hermano, yo también me voy... -Se apresuro Kari al ver que ambos castaños ya se preparaban para irse.

-Lo siento Kari, acabo de hablar con mama para avisarle... Hoy no llegare a casa...

-...- Al oír aquello, Matt se atraganto con la soda que estaba bebiendo y sin querer le salió un poco por la nariz. – "Como?!" -Pensó un poco sonrojado y dirigió su mirada hacia Mimi.

-Oh, ya veo... –Dijo Sora un poco confundida y sin saber porque, desvió la mirada cuando vio que Tai tomaba a Mimi de la mano.

-Lo lamento Kari... T.K. –El joven ojiazul volteo hacia ellos.- Por favor lleva a Kari a casa quieres?... – Tanto Kari como T.K. se sonrojaron un poco.-Es hora de marcharnos... -Dijo dulcemente el castaño a Mimi, la chica solo asintió con una leve sonrisa.-Nos vemos pronto chicos!...-Dijo Tai mientras alzaba la mano para despedirse pero sin voltear a ver a nadie, sin embargo, Mimi volteo solo un poco y choco su mirada con la de Matt, quien también estaba viéndola intensamente a ella. La conexión solo duro un segundo, puesto que después, la puerta de la casa se cerro.

_**-ENDING SONG-**_

_Toozakaru MEMORY_

_Wakachiatta MEMORY_

_Nagareboshi no you ni_

_Asahi ni kieyuku_

_Sayonara shiyou_

_Damatta mama de_

_Toozakaru hibi ga_

_Chikazuita hibi ni_

_Kuchizuke wo kawashi_

_Kyou wo sazukeru_

_Sono hi wo karite_

_Sayonara shiyou_

_Hitori wo dakishime_

_Doko ka e yukou_

_Saishuu ressha ga boku no yume wo nosete_

_Ginga no umi wo Oto mo tatezu ni_

_Hashirinukeru yo_

**Tomorrow - Weiss Kreuz - Anime**

**Description: Episode 13 ED song**

**Vocals: Seki Tomokazu, Koyasu Takehito, Miki Shin`ichirou, and Yuuki Hiro**

* * *

Ohayo minna!!!

G.O.M.E.N. N.A.S.S.A.I.!

Me desaparece un poco mas de lo previsto, je, después de que estuve enjerma tarde mas en recuperarme T-T, pero aquí estoy de nuez, celebrando mi retorno y ps por la gran espera decidí publicar estos dos capítulos juntos, es que lo pensé bien y ps la verdad solos no me impactaron tanto, como verán aquí ya cambiaron los op's y ed's jejejeje, háganse de cuenta que es un capitulo especial –como de esos especiales de una hora jajaja-.

Nuevamente una disculpa a aquellos que han estado al pendiente de mi historia, gomen x no actualizar antes pero ya ven, esta vez si que salió grande jojojojo.

**Novedad de ultimo momento:** Perdón! No e podido avanzar en el nuevo capitulo siempre me distraigo conotras cosas y no e podido avanzar con el cap. 18 –aunque ya llevo ocho paginas + cinco mas de borrador!- prometo que trabajare mas duro en ello para que así no termine atrasándome y me ganen las prisas!!!

_Respuestas a los RVWS:_

**Xanhet:**Gracias x tus bnos deseos! Y sobre todo gracias x seguir leyéndome jajaja, ps si Mimi también es mi personaje favorito, aunque e de confesar que en un principio se me hacia demasiado mimada, jejeje, aunque después me di cuenta de que es genial, sobre todo en la madures que demuestra en Digimon Zero Two, solo dos cosas no me gustan de ella: Uno, el cambio de imagen que le hicieron en la segunda temporada –si, eso del cabello rosita, lo de la ropa esta genial- ps cada quien sus gustos no?, me encanta como se arregla! Sobre todo como se le ve el cabello cuando pelean en New York ;). Dos, como es posible que Mimi no se haya quedado con Matt ah?, ah?

**Lady-Apolion**:Hola hola!, como ya te conteste antes jejejeje, yo soy –o era, como será?– Mimi Asakura en pikaflash, ps te conocí hace ya bastante tiempo jejejeje mira como pasan los años! Y veme aquí sigo, tratando de acabar esto que empecé XD, aun recuerdo mucho como me apoyabas e incluso en varias ocasiones te daba adelantos sobre los caps jojojojo, de hecho aun tengo claro que tu juistes quien me aviso del cambio de animekai a pikaflash Jajajaja, - -u sigo igual de atolondrada que antes, supongo que hay cosas que no cambian, y así es como me gustaría platicar nuevamente contigo, como lo hacíamos antes x messenger, espero que me agregues . y no solo tu, si no también todos los que quieran Jajajaja.

**Meylokita:**Mira! Te acuerdas de donde me quede jojojojo, pero no te preocupes ahorita ya avance un poco mas y ps te aseguro que voy mas allá de cuando TODO se descubre, o debería decir, casi todo? Jojojojojo.

Esta vez solo recibí tres rvws pero aun así estoy muy agradecida x ellos, espero que estos caps les hayan gustado x favor cualquier critica -cnstructiva o destructiva– no duden en hacérmelo saber xfa, esperare ansiosa x cada uno de ellos.

Ja ne!!!

**HONTO ARIGATO**

A todos aquellos que se molestan en brindarme unos minutos de su tiempo al leer mi historia, de verdad, que me hacen muy feliz.


	9. CH X Gravity

Mimi al fin había podido reencontrarse con todos los Elegidos, y así, en medio de conversaciones y reencuentros, salieron a flote los recuerdos, dolorosos, pero con los cuales Davis y los demás habían podido comprender la verdad sobre la batalla y derrota de Myotismon, y sobre aquella Hada valiente que sacrifico su vida para poder proteger el mundo.

_**-**OPENING SONG-_

**-: Digi-Souls: -**

_haruka mukashi sora kara maiorita_

_DABIDE no tsurugi ga kono yo wo kirisaki_

_ano tenshi ga hohoemu basho sae mo_

_kakera ni kudakete koko kara mienai_

_hito wa towa ni nemuru yami no naka de _

_yume ni fureru shika dekinai no nara_

_semete semete hitonigiri no ai wo_

_mune ni himete anata to tabidatou_

_tooku tooku sasou you na Heaven_

_kiete shimau maboroshi da to shite mo_

_ii sa_

_No No No Don't Cry_

**Piece of Heaven - Weiss Kreuz - Anime**

**Description: Second Opening**

**Vocals: Koyasu Takehito, Seki Tomokazu, Miki Shin'ichirou, Yuuki Hiro**

* * *

CAP X: - Gravity -

Ya era de noche…

Mimi Tachikawa miraba el cielo a través de la puerta de cristal que daba hacia su balcón, a pesar de que estaban en pleno invierno, a muy pocos días para el año nuevo, ella traía una ligera bata blanca de seda, la cual, la hacia lucir como la hermosa mujer que era ya que mostraba su bella figura y a la vez, su inocencia.

Comenzó a derramar silenciosas lagrimas, en sus ojos, podían leerse el sin fin de emociones que la quemaban por dentro, cayo arrodillada en el suelo mientras agachaba su mirada, puso sus manos en su pecho e hizo una plegaria en silencio, después, vio con detenimiento el brazalete dorado que reposaba en su brazo derecho, después, su mirada se oscureció por el dolor, sin embargo, unos cálidos brazos masculinos la rodearon al instante, antes de que sus ojos derramaran una lagrima mas.

El joven se aferró a ella por la espalda, al instante la chica comenzó a sentir como una tierna emoción comenzaba a recorrer cada fibra de su ser, se entrego con felicidad y cerro los ojos cuando sintió como el joven al que solo se le observaron algunos mechones rubios enterró su nariz en el hueco de su cuello y su nuca.

-Estoy contigo...

Matt se encontraba descansando bocabajo en la cama, se sentía sedado, después de todo, no había pasado una muy buena noche, volteo con pereza y se quedo viendo hacia la lámpara del techo.

_-Hoy no llegare a casa..._

Recordó con molestia como Tai había dicho esas palabras y sobre todo, como segundos después había tomado a Mimi de la mano y se la había llevado con el.

Entrecerró los ojos molesto consigo mismo, y a el que mas le daba lo que Tai hacia o no dejara de hacer?, sin embargo, una furia desconocida le recorrió cada célula al pensar en como el y Mimi habían sostenido una pequeña charla la noche anterior, y pensar que poco después ella se estaría yendo con Taichi.

-Buenos días Matt... -Una voz conocida por el lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Oh... buenos días Tsunomon... –Dijo levantándose con un poco de pereza.

-Que tal dormiste?...

-Preferiría no hablar de eso... –Dijo un poco irritado, pero sobre todo avergonzado. ¿Cómo explicarle que no había podido conciliar el sueño por solo estar pensando en saber que cosa es lo que habían hecho Tai y Mimi cuando se fueron?.

Para su suerte, el padre de Matt entro en ese momento a la habitación, haciendo que el Digimon se olvidara del asunto.

-Matt... Buenos días... –Saludo el Sr. Ishida., su hijo que no era precisamente muy platicador solo le contesto con un sonido indescifrable que el tomo como un "Hola".- Me tengo que ir, solo te aviso que seguramente llegare muy tarde...

-Hai (1)... -Dijo con pereza.

-Bueno, nos vemos al rato...-Dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

-Que le vaya bien Sr. Ishida...-Dijo cortésmente el Digimon.

-Gracias... -Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

La noche anterior, los niños elegidos contaron a sus padres sobre la existencia de los Digimons, y aunque, muchos de estos ya lo sabían, otros estaban completamente sorprendidos, aunque, cuando pensaron y analizaron las cosas, todo cobro sentido, al comprender sobre la importancia y gravedad de la situación, llegaron a la conclusión de que ayudarían a sus hijos en todo lo posible para que así ellos pudieran completar con su misión y así, proteger la ciudad de posibles ataques enemigos.

Matt se encontraba en el refrigerador tomando directo de un cartón de leche mientras Tsunomon lo observaba desde una repisa cerca de el, de pronto, el chico abrió los ojos sorprendido y lo volteo a ver.

-Oye... –Vio a su Digimon confundido.- Porque regresaste a ser Tsunomon?

-Bueno... -Dijo el digimon.- No lo sé...

-Que?...-A Matt le apareció una gota en la nuca.- Como que no lo sabes?...

-No lo sé... pero creo que así será más fácil esconderme no crees?...-Dijo tranquilamente el Digimon.

-Si... supongo que tienes razón...-Dijo Matt mientras le servia leche y cereal en un plato.- Disculpa, lo que pasa es que nunca hacemos compras sustanciosas...

-No te preocupes, gracias por la comida!...-Matt solo le observo comer con una sonrisa en los labios.-Oye Matt...

-Que pasa?

-Ya es tarde...

-Si... ya voy... -Dijo mientras se dirigía casi corriendo a su habitación para cambiarse.

**SECUNDARIA SENJOU, 07:28 AM. SALON 2-3**

-Llegue demasiado temprano... - Yolei se encontraba sentada con las manos en su barbilla.

Sonrió para sí misma, no había podido conciliar bien el sueño, por eso decidió salir temprano de su casa y dirigirse al salón de computo, sin embargo, olvido que este estaría cerrado ya que el club se había tomado un descanso por las vacaciones.

-"Espero que Poromon se encuentre bien"-Después se imagino a sus hermanos atendiéndolo, alimentándolo y queriendo jugar con el, sonrió aun mas feliz.-"Creo que si estará bien"...

-Buenos días... -Escucho una gentil voz masculina detrás de ella.

-Oh... -Se sorprendió y enseguida volteo para regresar el saludo.-Bu... buenos días... -Dijo mientras veía a un chico pelinegro y de ojos azules que le dedicaba una sincera sonrisa.-Que...

-Sucede algo?

-Que hay en tu brazo?...-Pregunto la chica.

-Esto... -Dijo Ichihoyi mientras veía un hermoso brazalete dorado con una esfera verde en su brazo derecho. Vio a la chica y esta lo observaba en silencio, cerro los ojos y sonrió.- Es un regalo...

-Ya veo... "Es idéntico"... -Se había quedado observando curiosamente el brazalete, que no se dio cuenta cuando Ken havia clavado sus ojos azules en ella.

La chica comenzó a sentirse nerviosa sin saber porque, cuando se dio cuenta, Ichihoyi estaba muy cerca de ella, observándola con atención, como si memorizara cada detalle, sin pensarlo dos veces dio un paso atrás, y se perdió en el cielo de sus ojos.

-Oh... -Reacciono y de inmediato tomo asiento tratando de ignorar lo que estaba sintiendo.

El pelinegro solo la observo con una sonrisa y tomo asiento detrás de ella.

Mimi se dirigía hacia su escuela, le había dado el día libre a su chofer, por lo cual, tuvo el pretexto para poder hacer aquello que tanto le gustaba: Patinar.

-Que tal? Te diviertes?...-Pregunto un chico rubio a su lado.

-Hai... Mikki-Nii (2) tu no tenias que venir patinando... -Dijo la castaña.

-Descuida, después de todo, hace mucho que no lo hacíamos... -Vio como la chica bajo la mirada mientras sonreía apenada.

Platicaron amenamente durante unos minutos, cuando pasaron frente a una tienda de electrónica, Mimi se quedo observando con emoción los televisores, los cuales proyectaban un video musical. Michael se acerco a ella y le toco los hombros con suavidad mientras en su rostro tan bien se dibujaba una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Matt... -Saludo la pelirroja a su novio con un ligero beso en los labios.

-Buenos días Sora...

-Oh, veo que aun no ha llegado Mimi... -Dijo la chica.- Tampoco han llegado Tai ni Hasegawa...

-Um... -Dijo el chico un poco irritado, sin embargo, la chica no se dio cuenta.

-Buenos días...

-Oh!, Tai no me espantes así!...-Dijo Sora un poco sonrojada ya que Tai se lo había dicho desde muy cerca. El chico solo sonrió, se dirigió hacia su lugar y se sentó.

-Vaya, veo que aun no ha llegado Mimi...

-Pensé que vendrían juntos, como ayer se fueron los dos... -Dijo Matt mientras desviaba la mirada, Sora solo observo la reacción del rubio confundida.

-Oh, era eso... -Sonrió Tai con cinismo.- Solo la lleve a casa, aunque antes de eso la invite a un helado... Aunque claro, seguramente Michael la a de traer, siempre suele quedarse dormida hasta tarde.

El comentario altero a Matt de sobremanera, sin embargo nadie lo noto, o amenos eso creyó el, puesto que Sora solo lo observo en silencio. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entraron Michael y Mimi.

-Buenos días Mimi... -La saludo la pelirroja, Mimi solo se acerco a su pupitre y coloco sus cosas en silencio.-Buenos días Hasegawa...

-Buenos días... -Contestaron ambos jóvenes cortésmente.

-Buen día!... Mimi, Michael... -Dijo sonrientemente Taichi, depuse tomo dulcemente la mano de Mimi y deposito un tierno beso en ella, después de eso comenzó a perseguir a la castaña por el salón con toda la intención de cargarla. La chica se refugio tras Hasegawa.

-Te pasas (3)... -Sonrió burlonamente Michael. Después observo de reojo a la pelirroja y al rubio que los observaban.

Sora se iba a acercar a ellos, sin embargo, en ese momento se abrió la puerta, dejando entrar a varias chicas de distinto grado que al parecer buscaban a una persona.

-Es ella... -Susurro una chica mientras señalaba con el dedo a Mimi, quien se encontraba refugiada tras de Michael.

-Déjame pasar... -Al escuchar esa voz a Matt se le puso el cuero de gallina.

-"Por favor no"... -Pensó angustiado, al ver como una chica de cabellos color vino se había acercado a ellos con una cara muy seria.

-Capitana... -Susurro Sora al ver a Jun Motomiya detenerse frente a ellos con cara de pocos amigos.-"Seguramente ya se entero de lo que paso con Inoue"...

-Um... -La mirada de Jun se poso en la castaña que se encontraba detrás de un chico.- Tu eres Tachikawa cierto... -Dijo seriamente. Mimi no se inmuto y salió inmediatamente a su encuentro, ambas se observaron directamente a los ojos.

-Oye, Jun... -Matt estaba mas que nervioso, puesto que sabia mejor que nadie de lo que Motomiya Jun era capaz de hacer. La tensión se apodero del lugar por unos momentos, sin embargo esta desapareció de la manera más inesperada.

-Kawaii!-Ante la mirada atónita de los presentes, Jun abrazo fuertemente a Mimi mientras acariciaba su cabello emocionada, unos corazones habían aparecido en lugar de sus ojos. –Que linda eres!.-Matt y Sora no podían creer lo que veían. Jun tratando a Mimi como si se tratara de una hermosa muñeca de porcelana.

**SECUNDARIA SENJOU SALON 1-2**

-Buenos días... -Saludo Kari levemente sonrojada.

-Muy buenos días Kari... -Le saludo T.K.

-Deje a Gatomon en casa, pero aun así traigo mi Digivice y ustedes?

-Igual yo, es un alivio no tener que estar ocultando todo el tiempo a Patamon... Así todo será muchos más fácil no crees?

-Claro, por cierto, y Davis?...

-Ah, se encuentra platicando con el chico nuevo...-Ambos chicos voltearon a ver a Davis.

-Fue en excelente tiro...

-Gracias... -Sonreía el ojiverde.

-Oye y no te gustaría pertenecer a nuestro equipo?, Estoy seguro de que serias de gran apoyo para nosotros.

-Lo siento, pero en este momento no me es posible... -Contesto tranquilamente.

-Oh, ya veo... -Dijo desilusionado.

-Aun así, te agradezco la invitación Motomiya.

-Puedes llamarme Davis... -Contesto el chico mientras le extendía la mano.

-Creo que van a ser muy buenos amigos... -Dijo Kari.

-Si... -Ambos jóvenes vieron como Willis y Davis se estrechaban la mano.

-Esto es demasiado aburrido... -Volteo a ver al joven que se encontraba a su lado.- No crees lo mismo?

-No se porque te quejas, sabemos que son demasiado débiles, es por eso que esto es así de aburrido.-Contesto fríamente.

-Uh, supongo que tienes razón...

-Solo ellos son lo suficiente para entretenernos... -Hablo una voz desde el trono.

-Eso es solo porque esa niña tonta así lo quiere... -Se burlo una voz femenina.

-Debemos asegurarnos de debilitarla, debemos atacar para poder averiguar cual es su debilidad... -Dijo mientras sonreía malévolamente.

Takenouchi Sora se encontraba caminando por los jardines de la escuela, estaba buscando a Matt puesto que habían quedado de verse en las mesas del jardín para almorzar juntos mas sin embargo, el rubio no había aparecido.

-Donde estará?.-Se pregunto así misma. Fue entonces cuando se pego a su pie un folleto maltratado del concurso de canto que se celebraría esa misma tarde, recordó que algo les había mencionado el jefe de grupo hace unos días pero no había prestado atención.

Alzo la mirada y vio a Mimi. La castaña se encontraba sentada en el césped mirando hacia la nada, Sora se había dado cuenta de que Mimi estaba muy cambiada, suponía que todo se debía a que la noche anterior habían estado recordando la muerte de Lilymon.

-Me gustaría poder hacer algo para devolverle los ánimos... -Susurro a si misma, fue entonces cuando una idea estupenda se le cruzo en la mente, sonrió alegre y salió corriendo del lugar.

No se dio cuenta de que Mimi sonreía dulcemente a un chico castaño que dormía en su regazo.

- ISHIDA-SEMPAI!

Yamato Ishida se encontraba corriendo despavorido por la parte trasera de la escuela, llevaba mas de quince minutes huyendo de cuanta chica se encontraba, todos se encontraban histéricas corriendo detrás de el.

-Por favor ya déjenme tranquilo!...-Grito el chico.

En ese momento se encontraba corriendo por una de las esquinas de los salones, fue entonces cuando una mano lo jalo hacia atrás ocultándolo de las chicas que aun corrían sin saber que el ya no estaba delante de ellas.

El chico se encontraba realmente sorprendido, se encontraba muy pegado a una castaña que miraba hacia fuera del pequeño hueco en donde ellos se encontraban. Sin saber porque, una emoción extraña comenzó a recorrerlo se encontraban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

-Mimi... -Susurro el chico. Fue entonces cuando la castaña al fin giro a verlo. Sin embargo, el contacto duro muy poco puesto que la chica inmediatamente comenzó a alejarse del lugar.-Espera Mimi!.-Salió corriendo detrás de ella, quien solo volteo a verlo.-Esto, yo solo... -Por primera vez en la vida no supo que decir.-Gracias...

-...-Mimi solo lo observo en silencio por unos momentos. Después cerro los ojos y suspiro.-De nada... -sonrió débilmente, entonces Matt se acerco a ella.

-No sabes que molesto es para mi... -La chica solo lo miro un segundo y después comenzó a reír alegremente.-Que pasa?

-Jajajajajaja... no, no lo se... -Dijo mientras trataba de analizar la situación según ella.

-Sabes que tienes una hermosa sonrisa?..-Por instinto se acerco a ella y poso una mano en su mejilla.-Eres muy... -La cara de Mimi se lleno de pánico por un segundo, después lo alejo de un empujón.

-Yo... -Bajo la mirada.-Debo irme ahora... -Al ver que Matt diría algo mas la chica se apresuro a decir.- Michael me esta esperando... -Termino de girar y se alejo de el, dejándolo con un centenar de emociones desconocidas.

-Bien jóvenes... -Hablaba el profesor- Como bien saben el día de hoy es el concurso de canto y me alegro de que al fin uno de ustedes se animo a participar.-Todos los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar al instante.-Silencio por favor... señorita Tachikawa, espero que ponga todo su empeño...

-Que?!.-La castaña se levanto inmediatamente de su lugar. Matt y Sora solo la observaron en silencio.

-Ay no...-Susurro Michael.

-Pero...-Mimi trato de replicar.

-Nada de peros señorita... esto es un concurso serio, vendrán muchas personas importantes a verlo...

-Cielos, no... -Susurro Mimi indignada mientras tomaba asiento en su lugar.

-Espero que todos vayan a apoyar a su compañera...

-Si!...-Contestaron los alumnos.

**PREPARATORIA SENJOU**

**AUDITORIO**

-Que tal chicos!...-Saludo Joe.

-Llegamos a tiempo?...-Pregunto Cody.

-Claro chicos, tomen asiento...

-Que bien... -Dijo Kari mientras observaban cantar a una chica de primer año.

-Falta mucho para que pase nuestra Mimi?.-Pregunto T.K.

-Creo sigue después de esta... -Respondió Izzy.

Mientras tanto el director del colegio se encontraba hablando con un hombre.

-Le agradezco mucho el haber venido hasta aquí señor...

-No hay problema...

-Le aseguro que aquí encontrara el talento que esta buscando...

-Eso espero, la verdad es que no me gusta desperdiciar mi tiempo.-Dijo mientras enfocaba la cámara hacia el escenario.

-Tenga por seguro de que no se arrepentirá...

-Eso espero...

Detrás del escenario.

-No puede ser... -Mimi suspiraba resignada.

-Ay Mimi... -Michael le sonreía.

-Cómo pudo pasar?...

-La verdad no tengo idea Mimi... -Dijo Tai.

-Jajajaja... -Se rió un chico detrás de ella.

-Ugu... de que te ríes... -Dijo un poco ofendida.

-Es bueno recordar no crees?...-Le dijo el chico rubio con uniforme de secundaria.

-Si tu lo dices... -Dijo resignada.

-Vamos Mimi... yo sé que en el fondo...

-Extrañas hacerlo... -Finalizo Michael mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-...Bueno... -Se sonrojo.-Quizás solo un poco... -Fue entonces cuando vio que otro chico delante de ella estaba perdido viendo hacia las gradas, mas específicamente a cierta chica de cabello violeta.-Uuuu...

-Te pasa algo?...-Pregunto Tai al chico, quien se sobresalto ante la pregunta.

-N-No me pasa nada... -Contesto un poco ruborizado.

Todos comenzaron a reír alegremente.

-Jajajaja... -Mimi se levanto de su asiento.-Gracias chicos...

-No te preocupes... -Contesto el joven pelinegro.

-Mimi, sabes perfectamente... -Dijo Michael.

-Que siempre vamos a estar contigo... -Dijo alegremente el ojiverde mientras la abrazaba.

Mimi solo afirmo un poco ruborizada mientras observaba a sus amigos con una hermosa sonrisa.

La chica que se encontraba cantando al fin acabo con su interpretación.

-Gracias!-Hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar, mientras el publico aplaudía.

-A continuación.-Anuncio un voz.-Del salón dos de segundo año, la Srita. Mimi Tachikawa...

La castaña salió tras de las bambalinas y se dirigió al lugar en donde se encontraba el micrófono, al instante, todos los escogidos comenzaron a aplaudir emocionados.

-Que bien!...-Decía Yolei emocionada.

-Animo Mimi!...-Grito T.K.

-Hace ya mucho tiempo que no escuchamos como canta, me pregunto si sigue teniendo esa voz tan hermosa... -Dijo Sora.

-..."Estoy seguro de que así es"... -Pensó Matt mientras fijaba sus ojos azules en Mimi.

-Que?!.-Dijo muy sorprendido el hombre que se encontraba filmando todo.-N-No puede ser... -Dijo mientras enfocaba la cámara directamente hacia el rostro de Mimi.

-Esto... -La castaña se encontraba ruborizada.-Bueno, esta canción se la dedico a las personas mas valiosas para mi...-Vio de reojo a Michael y los demás quienes se encontraban dándole ánimos, después vio por unos momentos a los Elegidos.

Mimi comenzó a cantar...

_-ENDING SONG-_

_Been a long road to follow_

_Been there and gone tomorrow_

_Without saying goodbye to yesterday_

_Are the memories I hold still valid?_

_Or have the tears deluded them?_

_Maybe this time tomorrow_

_The rain will cease to follow_

_And the mist will fade into one more today_

_Something somewhere out there keeps calling_

_Am I going home?_

_Will I hear someone singing solace to the silent moon?_

_Zero gravity what's it like?_

_Am I alone?_

_Is somebody there beyond these heavy aching feet_

_Still the road keeps on telling me to go on_

_Something is pulling me_

_I feel the gravity … of it all_

**gravity - Wolf's Rain – Anime**

**Performed by: Maaya Sakamoto**

**Composition, Arrangement: Yoko Kanno**

Termino de cantar mientras sonreía dulcemente y se ruborizaba.

Todos aplaudieron emocionados.

* * *

Notas:

1. Hai: Si.

2. Mikki-Nii: Michael-Niisan pero de cariño.

3. Esa es una frase que solemos usar mi esposo y yo, suena tan genial!

Comentario final de la autora:

Gracias por seguir leyendo! La verdad esta vez no tengo mucho que decir -.- así que espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y que por favor me dejen un review, aw –suspiro- pensé que tendría mas reviews pork puse dos capítulos pero veo k no fue así, Weno espero que estén disfrutando de esta historia!

_Respuestas a los RVWS:_

**Meylokita**:Hola hola! Así es ya casi vamos a uno de los puntos clave de esta primera parte! Por favor sigue apoyándome! –Fui tan feliz cuando leí que pusiste que soy una gran escritora, Arigatou n_n

**Lady-Apolion**:Que bueno que te esta gustando esta nueva versión! Ya merecía un cambio no? Después de todo ya tiene mas de seis años Jajajaja, mil gracias x tu apoyo!!

Ja ne!!!

HONTO ARIGATO

A todos aquellos que se molestan en brindarme unos minutos de su tiempo al leer mi historia, de verdad, que me hacen muy feliz.


	10. XH XI Secreto

_Termino de cantar mientras sonreía dulcemente y se ruborizaba. _

_Todos aplaudieron emocionados._

**-: Digi-Souls: -**

_haruka mukashi sora kara maiorita_

_DABIDE no tsurugi ga kono yo wo kirisaki_

_ano tenshi ga hohoemu basho sae mo_

_kakera ni kudakete koko kara mienai_

_hito wa towa ni nemuru yami no naka de _

_yume ni fureru shika dekinai no nara_

_semete semete hitonigiri no ai wo_

_mune ni himete anata to tabidatou_

_tooku tooku sasou you na Heaven_

_kiete shimau maboroshi da to shite mo_

_ii sa_

_No No No Don't Cry_

**Piece of Heaven - Weiss Kreuz - Anime**

**Description: Second Opening**

**Vocals: Koyasu Takehito, Seki Tomokazu, Miki Shin'ichirou, Yuuki Hiro**

* * *

CAP XI: - Secreto -

-Que bien!…-Grito Davis emocionado.

-Tenias razón Sora, tiene una voz muy hermosa!-Dijo Yolei mientras aplaudía.

Matt solo aplaudía con una pequeña sonrisa, a pesar de todos esos años, a pesar de que había cambiado mucho físicamente, esa parte de ella no había sufrido cambio en absoluto.

-Ve, señor? Se lo dije... -Dijo el director del colegio muy emocionado al hombre que se encontraba a su lado.

-No, no puedo equivocarme... -Susurro el hombre mientras enfocaba la cámara hacia el rostro de Mimi.-"Es ella"...

Tachikawa volteo a ver a los chicos que la animaban detrás del escenario, les dirigió una cálida y bella sonrisa, especialmente al rubio.

-Arigatou... -Dijo en voz baja, de manera que el chico leyó sus labios y le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

La joven se dirigió hacia ellos mientras las cortinas se cerraron detrás de ella, rápidamente se arrojo a los brazos de sus amigos.

-Que bien Mimi!-Le felicito Tai.

-Muchas gracias... -Dijo ruborizada mientras el joven ojiverde la abrazaba por la espalda, después el pelinegro le acaricio el cabello.

Minutos después apareció el profesor de arte con un sobre en la mano.

-Pido un aplauso para todas nuestras participantes... ahora anunciare a la ganadora...

El publico espero en silencio, aunque era claro para la mayoría de los presentes cual seria el resultado final.

-Claro... -Dijo con una sonrisa.-Por unanimidad, la ganadora de este concurso es... Mimi Tachikawa de segundo año!

La castaña se encontraba avergonzada, por lo cual no se animaba a acercarse a saludar al profesor y dar las gracias.

-Anda!...-La empujo el chico ojiverde, ante lo cual Mimi lo volteo a ver con un puchero, el chico solo le guiño el ojo.

Mimi se acerco con pasos lentos y estrecho las manos al profesor.

-Gracias... -Alzo la mirada solo un momento, y a pesar de la distancia, sus ojos chocaron inevitablemente con la mirada ojiazul de Matt. Al ver que este le sonreía desvió un poco la mirada, sin embargo después le regreso una pequeña sonrisa.

Poco después salió del escenario y se dirigió hacia Tai y los demás, escucho un chasquido detrás de ella y recibió un ramo de flores de cerezo.

-G-Gracias... -Dijo conmovida.

-Mimi-neesama (1) sabes que es todo un placer para mi... -Dijo el pelinegro haciéndole una pequeña reverencia.

-Muchas felicidades Mimi... -La abrazo Michael con ternura.

- Jah, era mas que obvio que tu ganarías... -Dijo muy convencido el ojiverde.-Tu eres la mejor!...-Ante tal comentario la castaña se ruborizo.- Y es la verdad...

-Chicos... -Dijo Tai un poco preocupado.- Alguien viene...

-Esta bien... nos vemos en la casa... -Dijo Mimi.

-Yo me quedare por aquí... -Dijo el joven pelinegro.- Después de todo el profesor de matemáticas quiere hablar conmigo...

-Oh, ya te quiere regañar?...-Pregunto Michael inocentemente.

-Oye! No seas así!...-Se hizo el ofendido. La castaña sonrió. –Además... -Le dirigió una mirada dulce a Mimi.-Quiero estar cerca de ti...

-Pero... tu ya sabes que... -Dijo la castaña un poco angustiada.

-Lo se... -Se encogió de hombros ce acerco a ella y la toco, a pesar de que la chica era mayor que el, eran de la misma estatura.

-Eso no es justo!.-Se quejo el joven ojiverde.- Además, cualquiera diría eso al estar con la chica más hermosa, maravillosa, sensacio...

-Willis... -Dijo un poco molesto el pelinegro.

-Hai, hai... -Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse seguido del otro joven.

-Nos vemos... -Se despidieron.

-Preciosa!...-Dijo alegremente Willis apareciendo por la puerta, después se alejo corriendo del lugar.

Los chicos se habían quedado sin palabras, después de eso, los tres comenzaron a reír alegremente.

-Mimi!...-Sora se acerco a ella rápidamente.

-Jajajaja... -Tachikawa aun se encontraba riendo cuando regreso a ver a Sora y los demás.

-Muchas felicidades amiga!...-Dijo Sora mientras la abrazaba.

-Gracias... -Dijo mientras la sonrisa comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente de su rostro.

-Cantas bien... -Dijo Matt con la misma actitud que siempre lo había caracterizado, sin embargo algo en su mirada era diferente.

La castaña solo cerro los ojos sonriendo mientras comenzaba a levantarse del lugar en el que se encontraba sentada.

-Oye Mimi... -Hablo Michael mientras se acercaba a ella.- Yo me adelanto, hay algunas cosas que aun debemos de desempacar, nos vemos en casa si?...-Dijo mientras le sonreía.

-Vale... -Le sonrió y se despidió de el con la mano. Cuando giro a ver nuevamente a Tai y los demás, se topo con la mirada penetrante de Yamato.

En ese momento Mimi giro rápidamente la cabeza, parecía buscar algo con rapidez.

-Es afuera... -En ese instante salió corriendo y justo cuando salió hacia el patio trasero de la escuela apareció delante de ella un Digimon.-No puede ser... -Susurro.

-MIMI!...-La chica giro un poco la cabeza y observo como Tai y los demás corrían hacia ella.

-NO VENGAN!-Les grito, sin embargo aviso tarde, puesto que el Digimon batió sus alas fuertemente lo cual hizo caer a los elegidos. Mimi se encontraba arrodillada mirando con rencor hacia el Digimon.-"Aquí no"... -pensó para sí misma mientras apretaba fuertemente los dientes.

-Mimi... -Tai se acerco a ella y ambos se vieron a los ojos unos momentos.-Te encuentras bien?...-Pregunto preocupado.

-Claro, pero... -Dijo mientras ambos alzaban sus miradas hacia el Digimon.

-Jajajajaja... vaya vaya vaya... -Rió malévolamente.- Nos volvemos a encontrar...

-Devidramon... -Dijo Matt mientras se levantaba, los demás elegidos comenzaron a levantarse también.-Maldito... nos la pagaras!

-Silencio!... Se creen muy valientes verdad?...-Rió cínicamente.- Son solo basura, por eso "ellos" no los quieren de su lado... -Los chicos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos ante tal comentario.

-Maldito... -Susurro Tai.

-A que demonios te refieres?!-Pregunto Davis.

-No tiene caso que se enteren, ustedes morirán aquí mis... agh!-Se quejo el Digimon puesto que una piedra se había estrellado en su rostro.-Quien fue?!.-Grito furioso, busco con la mirada y se encontró con Mimi, quien jugaba "inocentemente" con una roca.- Chiquilla... te crees muy lista verdad?-Le grito mientras se lanzaba hacia ella.

-Mimi!...-Grito Matt.

Se encontraba dispuesto a golpearla con el dorso de su brazo, sin embargo Mimi salto y quedo justo en el brazo de el, el Digimon, y todos los demás, se encontraban sorprendidos.

Entonces la chica giro hacia atrás, como en una barra de gimnasia, y le dio una patada en la cara.

-In... increíble... -Dijo Cody mientras veía como Mimi caía en el suelo sin ninguna dificultad.

Los jóvenes se acercaron rápidamente a la castaña.

-Que buena eres!-Dijo Yolei emocionada.

-Quien te enseño a hacer eso?...-Pregunto Davis.

-Tontos! No se acerquen!.-Fue entonces cuando Devidramon les arrojo un rayo de energía desde su boca. Los chicos fueron arrojados a varios metros del lugar.

-Kya!...-Tai escucho el grito de Sora, y solo pudo observar cuando cayo al suelo inconsciente por el golpe que recibió.

-Sora!...-Grito Tai mientras se acerco a la chica, la tomo en sus brazos.-Miserable!...-Dijo Tai mientras fulminaba a Devidramon con la mirada.

-Son unos reverendos idiotas... -Se burlo el digimon.-Por eso mismo deben morir... -El Digimon alzo sus manos y comenzó a acumular una gran cantidad de energía en su boca.-Mueran!-En ese momento Mimi puso su mano sobre el brazalete y este comenzó a brillar lentamente, sin embargo...

-FUUTON! (2)... -Escucharon una voz, de la nada apareció una ráfaga de viento que contrarresto sin dificultad el ataque de Devidramon.

-No!...-El Digimon trato de esquivar el ataque, sin embargo este se hizo más intenso y arraso con el.-No! Maldición!!!-Desapareció.

-"Justo a tiempo"... -Pensó Mimi aliviada mientras veía a un joven con capa negra y bordes verdes.

-...-El joven volteo a ver a la castaña la cual le sonreía débilmente.-De nada...-Susurro el joven y así como llego, desapareció.

Tachikawa se encontraba de pie, mirando con atención el lugar por donde se había ido el joven que les ayudo.

-Mimi!.-Matt se acerco a ella corriendo.-Te encuentras bien?.

-Claro...

-Que bueno... él es uno de los sujetos de los que habíamos hablado en la reunión... -Mimi lo volteo a ver de reojo y continuo.-Se me hizo muy extraño lo que nos dijo Devidramon, a Yolei ya le había dicho algo así.-Aunque el no lo noto, los ojos de Mimi se agrandaron un poco mas.

-No creo que sea nada importante... –Dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Tai, quien se encontraba con Sora que ya había recobrado el conocimiento.

-Por cierto... -La castaña volteo a verlo.- Podrías decirme que tienen que ver tu y ese tal Michael?...-La chica solo se sorprendió un momento por la pregunta, después cerro los ojos y sonrió con ironía.

-Para que lo quieres saber?... Además como que ese tipo de pregunta no viene en este momento, no crees?

-B-bueno, eso es por... -Dudo.- Somos amigos, es normal que me importe... -La chica lo observo en silencio, lo cual lo puso un poco nervioso.-Es mas que obvio que uste... -Callo cuando la chica le dio la espalda, se sintió ignorado.

-Eso es algo... que a ti no te importa... -Termino mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-...-Por un momento sintió una oleada de ira recorrer cada fibra de su ser, instintivamente la tomo del brazo y la hizo girar hacia él- claro que sí!...-La chica lo vio espantada.-Que es eso de "Nos vemos en casa?!"... Viven juntos verdad?

-Basta... -susurro Mimi furiosa, los ojos se le habían oscurecido.-Tu no eres nadie para cuestionar lo que yo hago... -siguió con el mismo tono de voz.-Además... -Sonrío con ironía.- Deberías de centrarte en tu novia, ella te necesita en este momento... -Se soltó de su agarre y se acerco a Tai, quien corría hacia ella.

Matt solo se quedo en silencio. Se preguntaba que fue aquella sensación que le nublo el sentido por un momento.

-Estas bien?...-Le pregunto Taichi angustiado, como respuesta la castaña solo le sonrió.-Que bueno... Los chicos están bien... oye Matt, Sora pregunto por ti... Deberías de ir a ver como esta... -Dijo en tono suave mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Claro... -Matt avanzo, sin embargo, volteo a ver a Mimi pero esta, se encontraba siendo abrazada por Tai.

Las tres personas se encontraban observando con atención a los elegidos.

-Ese idiota volvió a fallar!...-decía enfurecida.-Y lo que es peor, fue destruido como un insecto!

-Debimos suponer que no iba a ser tan sencillo... -Dijo una voz masculina.-Han tenido demasiada suerte...

-Debe de haber alguna forma... –De pronto sus pupilas se dilataron y sonrió malévolamente.-Claro! Jajajaja tengo al indicado...

-Te refieres a...

-Si... -Dijo con voz triunfante.

-En este momento aun no controla sus poderes, debemos de esperar un poco más.

-Esta bien... -Hablo una voz desde el trono.

-Pero... -Protesto el joven.

-El nivel que tiene en este momento es mas que suficiente, sin embargo, le daremos un par de días para que se prepare...

-Pero entonces quien nos divertirá?!...-El joven solo la vio irritado.

-Simple, un Digimon bastara para ello.

-Eso no suena mal... Jajajaja.

Mimi se encontraba caminando por las calles de la ciudad, iba un poco cabizbaja, sin embargo una flor de cerezo apareció delante de ella.

-...-Alzo la vista y se topo con unos ojos azules que le miraban con ternura.-Ken-Chan... -Sonrió.

-Estas bien?...-Pregunto el chico pelinegro mientras le sonreía.

-Hai... -Dijo mientras tomaba la flor entre sus manos.

Poco después ambos se alejaban juntos del lugar sin saber, que una persona cercana a ellos les había estado observando. Enfoco su cámara hacia ellos y les tomo una fotografía.

_-ENDING SONG-_

_Toozakaru MEMORY_

_Wakachiatta MEMORY_

_Nagareboshi no you ni_

_Asahi ni kieyuku_

_Sayonara shiyou_

_Damatta mama de_

_Toozakaru hibi ga_

_Chikazuita hibi ni_

_Kuchizuke wo kawashi_

_Kyou wo sazukeru_

_Sono hi wo karite_

_Sayonara shiyou_

_Hitori wo dakishime_

_Doko ka e yukou_

_Saishuu ressha ga boku no yume wo nosete_

_Ginga no umi wo Oto mo tatezu ni_

_Hashirinukeru yo_

**Tomorrow - Weiss Kreuz - Anime**

**Description: Episode 13 ED song**

**Vocals: Seki Tomokazu, Koyasu Takehito, Miki Shin`ichirou, and Yuuki Hiro**

* * *

Mimi-neesama : Hermana Mimi dicho con mucho respeto.

Fuuton : Seguramente ya han escuchado esto x ahí, XD Kya es como se invoca una técnica de viento en Naruto!!!

Comentario final de la autora:

Etto, SUMIMASEN!!!!!

Lamento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes, la verdad es que tenia tiempo queriéndolo poner, solo me detenía ya k keria ver si me caía otro rvw!!. Gomen!!!!

No hace mucho recibí un rvw para mi otra historia, la cual tiene como dos años sin actualizar! Lo siento mucho pero es k e decidido terminar esta primero, aunk creo que también escribiré nuevamente para la otra :)

Novedades: Ninguna, estoy atorada en el capi 19 pero no x falta de imaginación es mas bien x que me e concentrado en otras cosas!! Gomen!

_Respuestas a los RVWS:_

**mym09**:Gracias x tu comentario y espero ke sigas apoyándome!!

**MimiDeIshida**:Kya!!! Pronto se desenredara el misterio del fotografo!

T.T - Espero recibir mas reviews!! ONEGAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. CH XII Atardecer

* * *

Los chicos se enfrentaron a Devidramon nuevamente, estuvieron a punto de ser heridos por el, sin embargo, gracias a la ayuda de un desconocido pudieron salir del problema, pero…

¿En realidad el peligro habrá pasado?.

-OPENING SONG-

**-: Digi-Souls: -**

_haruka mukashi sora kara maiorita_

_DABIDE no tsurugi ga kono yo wo kirisaki_

_ano tenshi ga hohoemu basho sae mo_

_kakera ni kudakete koko kara mienai_

_hito wa towa ni nemuru yami no naka de _

_yume ni fureru shika dekinai no nara_

_semete semete hitonigiri no ai wo_

_mune ni himete anata to tabidatou_

_tooku tooku sasou you na Heaven_

_kiete shimau maboroshi da to shite mo_

_ii sa_

_No No No Don't Cry_

**Piece of Heaven - Weiss Kreuz - Anime**

**Description: Second Opening**

**Vocals: Koyasu Takehito, Seki Tomokazu, Miki Shin'ichirou, Yuuki Hiro**

* * *

CAP XII : - Atardecer –

Habían pasado tres días desde el acontecimiento con Devidramon, los elegidos se encontraban en sus respectivas escuelas.

Llego la hora de salida.

-Waaa…-Mimi se estiro en su pupitre y suspiro- Que día…-Volteo y vio de reojo, Matt la estaba observando.-Tabu (1)…-Susurro para si misma, frunció el seño y se levanto.

-Nos vamos?.-Pregunto Michael sonriéndole.

-Claro. - tomo su mochila y se la coloco en el hombro sin percatarse del rostro de incomodidad y frustración en el rostro de Yamato.

-Oye Mimi.-Sora la llamo.- Me estaba preguntando si quisieras pasear un momento con Matt y conmigo, claro, Tai también ira.

Mimi vio de reojo a Tai, con una mirada suspicaz, cuando vio que este se sonrojo le sonrió dulcemente y este, se sonrojo aun mas ante la mirada llena de ternura de su amiga.

-Claro, tu también estas invitado Hasegawa.- Se dirigió amablemente a Michael. -Seria lindo recordar los viejos tiempos no crees, Mimi?.

La mirada de Mimi se torno fría y seria, un brillo de dolor mezclado con desprecio apareció en sus ojos, para Sora esto paso desapercibido, sin embargo, para dos rubios esto no fue así.

-Lo siento, pero debo regresar a casa, me encantaría acompañarlos, en verdad, lo siento mucho.-Michael inclino la cabeza en un gesto de pena y disculpa.

-… "Que es lo que le paso?".-Se pregunto Matt ansioso mientras se levantaba de su pupitre.- En realidad yo…

-Lo siento mucho Sora…-Mimi tenia los ojos cerrados y por el tono de su voz, parecía que se estaba librando una gran batalla en su interior.-Pero no puedo ir… Michael y yo debemos regresar pronto a casa.

-Oh… que pena Mimi…-Sora sonrió levemente.-Tal vez en otra ocasión…

-Shiranai (2)…-Demo (3)…-Abrió los ojos y se dirigió a Tai con una mirada sospechosa.-Tal vez podrían ir Tai, Matt y tu.

-Mimi…-Tai estaba a punto de negarse, pero se interrumpió cuando Mimi se acerco y lo abrazo por el cuello. Ante este acto se sonrojo ante las miradas sorprendidas de Matt y Sora, Michael sonreía ante la escena, sin embargo, sus expresiones cambiaron cuando Mimi acerco peligrosamente sus labios a los suyos y le susurro.

-No te preocupes…-Tai abrió los ojos sorprendido.-Todo estará bien…-Después sonrió dulcemente y se alejo de el.-Si?...-Yamato estaba un poco sonrojado aunque no estaba seguro del porque.

-Yo… yo…-Tai estaba más rojo que si estuviera expuesto diez horas al sol, un pequeño vapor salió de su cabeza cuando vio que su amiga le guiñaba un ojo mientras se alejaba con Michael a su lado.-Hai... -Suspiro.

-Jajajaja…-Mimi rió alegremente.-Suerte, Hasta mañana!.-se despidió con la mano y salió del salón con Michael a su lado.

-Eso fue… interesante…-Decía Sora un poco conmocionada.

-Lo mismo digo… -Matt apretaba los dientes para tratar de controlarse.-Lo lamento Sora, pero yo tampoco puedo ir, olvide que tengo ensayo.-Y salió a toda prisa del lugar.

-Bueno… solo quedamos los dos.-Dijo Tai, vio de reojo a Sora y se ruborizo.

-Si… Que te parece si vamos al parque?... tengo antojo de un helado.

-Claro.-Asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

-Que aburrido es esperar!.-Bostezo una voz femenina.

-Pero que desesperada eres.

-Tu que sabes, eres un amargado.-Espeto al joven que estaba a su lado.

-Ya dejen de discutir.-Se dirigió a ellos una voz proveniente de un trono, todo el lugar estaba sumido en oscuridad y solo era levemente iluminado por al luz de unas velas azules.

-Perdone.-Se disculpo el joven.

-Es que estoy aburrida… Puedo mandar a uno de mis súbditos?.-Dijo sonriendo malévolamente. -Tal vez pueda eliminar a alguno no cree, su majestad?.

-Me parece bien…-Dijo mientras veía de reojo como se alejaba el joven de la habitación.- Hazte cargo.-Dijo fríamente.

-Por supuesto…-Sonrió malévolamente y sus ojos brillaron de un color rojo oscuro.

* * *

-Cielos, que bonito atardecer…-Decía Sora mientras se sentaba en una pequeña colina desde donde se vislumbraba un hermoso atardecer y la Torre de Tokio.

Habían pasado una bonita tarde, fueron a comer helados y platicaban sobre sus clases, los deportes y claro, sobre Fútbol.

-De veras crees eso?...-Decía sonriendo Tai.

-Por supuesto!.-Reía Sora.- David Beckham recibe mucho dinero solo por ser el mejor Rematador del mundo! -_/Nota: Cielos, no tengo ni idea de que hablo, por favor compadézcanse de mi, no se nada de Fútbol/ _-.

-Bueno, no creí que tu supieras sobre esto Sora…

-Doushite? (4).-Preguntaba Sora mientras tomaba una soda.

-Bueno…-Tai jugo con sus dedos tímidamente.-Yo creí que el Fútbol ya no te interesaba.

-Que?... Jajajaja…-Se carcajeo.- No me digas, creo que te lo acabo de demostrar hace rato… no viste que te gane al futbolito por cinco anotaciones?.

-Claro que lo note…-sonrió-. Pero creí que habías perdido el interés cuando entramos a la secundaria, puesto que escogiste el Tenis.

-Bueno, te mentiría si dijera que el Tenis no me gusta, sin embargo, amo el fútbol, desde que éramos niños, además, recuerdo que siempre te ganaba!.-Luego puso sus manos bajo su mentón y se recargo en la mesa.-Además por si no lo recuerdas, en nuestra escuela no hay Club de Fútbol femenino.

-Je, creo que tienes razón.

Después, fueron al parque, ya casi no había personas, puesto que estaba a punto de oscurecer.

-Dime Sora…-Tai miraba al horizonte muy seriamente. En sus ojos estaba una nube imperceptible de dolor.

-Que pasa?...-Volteo a verlo con una sonrisa.

-No crees, que Matt se vaya a molestar?...

-Uh?.

-Es que… -Tai desvió la mirada.-Se supone que Matt es el que debería de estar contigo en estos momentos. No quisiera que fueras a tener problemas o que el se enfade contigo.

-El no tiene porque…-Tai la volteo a ver sorprendido y ella le sonrió.-El no tiene porque enfadarse…-Giro la cabeza y miro el atardecer.- Después de todo, somos buenos amigos no?...-Le sonrió, y Tai correspondió a ese gesto, pero, solo por un segundo, Sora creyó ver en sus ojos una sombra de dolor.-Creo que lo mejor es ir a casa... Esta a punto de obscurecer.

-Claro.-Se levanto y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.-Sora…-Susurro su nombre y la vio directamente a los ojos.-Yo solo...

En ese instante, una explosión se suscito a sus espaldas y los arrojo por la colina.

-Jajajajaja…-De entre las llamas apareció una estrella de cinco picos invertida de color oscuro. Y dentro de ella un Digimon.

-Sora…-Tai se dirigió a ella, pero la chica estaba semi-inconsciente.-Resiste por favor.-Dijo un poco desesperado mientras la tomaba en brazos y corría.

-Tai…

-Jajajajaja… Que débiles son…-Dijo burlonamente.

-Quien eres?...-Le grito Tai. En ese instante salió de entre las llamas el Digimon.-Es… es un Meramon.

-Niños elegidos… los niños elegidos deben ser eliminados.-en la frente tenia la misma insignia de donde salió.

-Maldito… Sora…

-Tai… huye…-Decía débilmente, Tai la abrazo y la deposito dulcemente en el suelo.

-Maldito…-Se levanto y lo vio con los ojos llenos de rencor.-Jamás…-Se levanto un poco la manga y en su muñeca se pudo ver levemente un brazalete dorado.-Jamás te lo perdonare.-Apretó los dientes.

Meramon dio un paso hacia atrás, mientras Tai se acercaba lentamente a el, por un breve instante, un aura de color rojo lo rodeo y el Digimon abrió los ojos aterrado.

-Detente!.-Meramon giro y vio como la silueta de una persona con capa le arrojaba una esfera de energía de color azul. Esta se dirigió a toda velocidad y lo hirió gravemente en el estomago, esto hizo que el Digimon cayera de rodillas muy mal herido.

-Espera, no lo lastimes!.-Grito Sora cuando vio que el ser encapuchado se disponía a terminar con el. Estaban esas cuatro personas, solo que tres de ellas estaban un poco alejados de ellos, solo estaban observando.

-Silencio.-Dijo fríamente otra de las personas.-Seres como "Tu" no pueden interferir en esto.- Vio de reojo a Tai por un momento y después alzo su mano derecha al cielo, sobre esta apareció una esfera de energía la cual parecía estar rodeada por rayos eléctricos. Después, dirigió el ataque hacia el Digimon.

-No!... Ama!.-Grito Meramon mientras desaparecía lentamente.

Sora miraba atónita la situación, no pudo percatarse de que Tai sonrió levemente a la sombra. El encapuchado se giro en sus talones, volteo un poco la cabeza hacia Tai y le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa. Después avanzo unos cuantos pasos.

-Espera!.-Grito mientras se incorporaba.-Porque!... Porque mataron a ese Digimon!.

-…-Se detuvo.-No pienses que te hemos salvado la vida.-Dijo fríamente.-Únicamente cumplimos con nuestro deber…-Y sin decir mas, dio cuatro pasos mas y desaparecieron ante la vista atónita de Sora Takenouchi.

* * *

-Gracias por traerme …-Decía una Sora ruborizada. Ella y Tai se encontraban en la entrada de la casa de los Takenouchi. Ya había anochecido.- … mi madre a de estar furiosa.

-No te preocupes… estas segura de que te encuentras bien?...-Decía un poco preocupado.

-Claro, no te preocupes…-Sonrió levemente y esto hizo que ahora fuera Taichi el ruborizado, claro, ella no se percato de ello.-Gracias por todo, Tai…-Se acerco lentamente a el y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, no espero la reacción de su amigo, puesto que entro rápidamente a la casa.

Tai estaba anonadado, no lo podía creer, puso su mano en el lugar donde lo habían besado hacia unos minutos, su mejilla estaba tibia y su rostro ruborizado. "Ella"… Sonrió levemente, pero sus ojos mostraron una pequeña nube de tristeza. Caminaba con las manos en las bolsas de sus pantalones. Alzo un poco el rostro y entonces la vio…

-Mimi…-Susurro su nombre. Mimi estaba recargada en la pared de la esquina, con los ojos cerrados, los hombros cruzados y, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-…-Al oír su nombre se incorporo y se acerco lentamente a el. Al estar sus rostros muy cerca le dijo.-Te divertiste… Tai?.-Lo dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios, que hizo que su amigo se ruborizara.

-Si…-Sonrió.-Gracias…-La vio a los ojos.

-Jajaja…-Sonrió dulcemente y le devolvió una mirada llena de un cariño muy especial.-Tai…-Lo tomo de las manos y después le toco la cara.-Te dije… Te dije que todo estaría bien.-Tai la abrazo y después, ambos caminaron.

En otro lugar, una persona veía fijamente el monitor de una computadora, en ella estaban fotos de Mimi.

-Lo sabía…-El mismo hombre de la competencia de canto.-Es ella…-Después sonrió fríamente.-…Kreuz Weib…

_-ENDING SONG-_

_Toozakaru MEMORY_

_Wakachiatta MEMORY_

_Nagareboshi no you ni_

_Asahi ni kieyuku_

_Sayonara shiyou_

_Damatta mama de_

_Toozakaru hibi ga_

_Chikazuita hibi ni_

_Kuchizuke wo kawashi_

_Kyou wo sazukeru_

_Sono hi wo karite_

_Sayonara shiyou_

_Hitori wo dakishime_

_Doko ka e yukou_

_Saishuu ressha ga boku no yume wo nosete_

_Ginga no umi wo Oto mo tatezu ni_

_Hashirinukeru yo_

**Tomorrow - Weiss Kreuz - Anime**

**Description: Episode 13 ED song**

**Vocals: Seki Tomokazu, Koyasu Takehito, Miki Shin`ichirou, and Yuuki Hiro**

* * *

NOTAS:

(1) Maldición.

(2) No lo se.

(3) Pero

(4) Porque?.

Comentario final de la autora.

Ohayo minna!!!!

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, es casi idéntico que el primero que escribí y publique ya que en si, esta es una edición que hice y le modifique algunas cosas para que así todo vaya mejor con la nueva adaptación que estoy haciendo.

Como verán este es en su mayoría un TaiOra jejeje, aunk créanme que su predecesor (CH. 17 sobre todo) es mucho mejor que este, me llevo mas del doble de paginas, espero que puedan seguirme hasta ese momento.

Realmente agradezco a quienes me han seguido hasta ahora, dentro de poco comenzaran grandes cambios en la historia, por favor síganme apoyando como hasta ahora ya que me animan mucho a seguir.

Kya! El capi diez tuvo buena aceptación!!!!

_Respuestas a los RVWS:_

**Chizuma**:Gracias por tu comentario, kya! Tal como dijiste me han dejado rvws jejejeje. Por favor sígueme apoyando!

**Adrit126**:Hi!! Al principio me asuste un poco cuando vi tu rvw, realmente pensé que no te gustaba mi historia T-T así que cuando leí lo demás ya estaba con los nervios de punta jejeje. Pasando a tu duda, si te desvelo que onda con los colores y los dueños de las capas te voy a revelar muchas cosas, aunque solo déjame decirte que no estas muy alejada de la verdad. Si te esperas un pokito mas vas a saber de quien es quien jejeje, aunk creo que las pistas que e dejado son bastante claras, quizás no es así jejejeje, gracias x tu apoyo!

**Megashop**: T-T tratare de no tardar tanto para subir es que tengo varios factores que me lo impiden. Trabajo, no tengo compu y ps me toca pagar en cybercoffes -.-, a veces trato de conectarme pero realmente no puedo ya que e de lavar, planchar, cocinar y atender a mi bebita, quien ya cumplió un añito!!! Kya!!! Aunque déjame decirte que no dejare el fic! Espero que te siga gustando 

**MimiDeIshida**:OLA! Ps gracias x seguir conmigo, hontoni! Ahora bien, ps lo del fotógrafo es en el next chptr tratare de subirlo la sig semana ya que ps este capitulo que puse en si no contiene mucho, hasta me daban ganas de hacer otro special de dos chps pero como no tienen que ver mucho el uno con el otro x eso lo deje así jejejej. KYA!!! Yo tmb quisiera que mi historia se hiciese un anime, aunk dudo que me cedan los derechos, aunk quien sabe, algún día quizás me vaya a Japón y proponga la idea jejeje ;).

**Lady-Apolion**: Gracias x tu apoyo amiga! Aunk ya habías leído la versión anterior de este capi creo que encontraras GRANDES cambios para esta adaptación jejeje, ya casi llegamos a lo bueno!

A los demás que no dejaron rvws pero si están leyendo les agradezco mucho! Aunk seria mejor si me escribieran alguito -.- a veces me da pena pork otros fics tienen muchos mas rvws, no me hagan mucho caso, creo que soy muy codiciosa T.T.

**NOVEDADES**: Ya estoy por terminar el CH. 19, aunk ese también me a salido de muchas paginas, a partir de este punto los capis serán más largos, puesto que se comienzan a resolver algunas cosas.

Gracias x seguir hasta aquí! Actualizare pronto, sale?. Arigatou!!!

_Dejen RVWS!!!!!!_


	12. CH XIII Dudas

-_Porque!... Porque mataron a ese Digimon!.-Pregunto la pelirroja._

_-…-Se detuvo.-No pienses que te hemos salvado la vida.-Dijo fríamente.-Únicamente cumplimos con nuestro deber…-Y sin decir mas, dio cuatro pasos mas y desaparecieron ante la vista atónita de Sora._

_-OPENING SONG-_

**-: Digi-Souls: -**

_haruka mukashi sora kara maiorita_

_DABIDE no tsurugi ga kono yo wo kirisaki_

_ano tenshi ga hohoemu basho sae mo_

_kakera ni kudakete koko kara mienai_

_hito wa towa ni nemuru yami no naka de _

_yume ni fureru shika dekinai no nara_

_semete semete hitonigiri no ai wo_

_mune ni himete anata to tabidatou_

_tooku tooku sasou you na Heaven_

_kiete shimau maboroshi da to shite mo_

_ii sa_

_No No No Don't Cry_

**Piece of Heaven - Weiss Kreuz - Anime**

**Description: Second Opening**

**Vocals: Koyasu Takehito, Seki Tomokazu, Miki Shin'ichirou, Yuuki Hiro**

* * *

CAP XIII : - Dudas -

Matt se dirigía hacia la escuela, agradeció inmensamente que se tratara de la ultima semana de clases. Faltaban solo tres días para año nuevo...

-Pero que esta pasando aquí?...-Escucho la voz espantada de Sora que se encontraba detrás de el.

-A que te refieres?

-Matt, tu siempre estas en tu nube...-Señalo con el dedo hacia unos cuantos metros de ellos.

-...-Matt observo atónito como justo frente a la entrada del colegio se había acentuado, literalmente, un campamento de periodistas quienes trataban de entrar clandestinamente al campus.

-A estado así desde que llegamos...-Dijo Kari acercándose a ellos junto con los demás chicos.

-Y ustedes porque están fuera?, Van a llegar tarde...-Les censuro la pelirroja.

-Lo que pasa es que tenemos miedo de ser atacados...-Dijo T.K.-A todos los que han tratado de entrar los periodistas se les han lanzado encima.

-Tengo entendido que al parecer hay un estudiante muy importante en el colegio... aunque la verdad no me atrevo a acercarme...-Dijo Yolei temerosa.- Ya saben que los periodistas suelen ponerse muy agresivos...

-Ya lo tengo!...-Exclamo Davis, los demás lo voltearon a ver enseguida.- Seguramente han venido a entrevistarme por ser el capitán de fútbol mas carismático!

A todos los jóvenes les salió una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca y guardaron silencio.

-Gracias por el apoyo "amigos"...-Dijo ofendido.

-Lo siento, pero no creo que esa sea la razón...-Susurro Tai preocupado mientras aparecía detrás de Sora, quien volteo a verlo sorprendida.

* * *

-Ya es tiempo...-Dijo la silueta desde el trono a sus seguidores que se encontraban reverenciándola.

-Creo que deberíamos esperar un poco mas...-Hablo el joven.

-Estas cuestionando a nuestra ama?!...-Dijo la mujer.

-Por supuesto que no, únicamente me preocupo por el bienestar de sus propósitos.

-No te preocupes... este nivel es mas que suficiente... -Sonrió con crueldad.-Cuando iras?...-Pregunto a una sombra que salía detrás de ambos jóvenes.

-Solo esperare el momento, cuando sean más vulnerables... -Dijo con malicia mientras sus pupilas se dilataban e inyectaban de sangre.

* * *

Un grupo de jóvenes se acercaba al colegio mientras platicaban amenamente.

-Enserio?...-Pregunto Mimi mientras volteaba a ver a Willis.

-Si... -El y Ken sonrieron en complicidad.- Ese chico, Motomiya Daisuke... es bastante gracioso.

-Oh... -Dijo interesada.- Omoshiroi (( Interesante ))...

-Cual es el _asignado_ para el... -Pregunto Michael a Willis.

-Um... -Se llevo el dedo al mentón y lo pensó un momento.- Creo que es la _determinación_... –Contesto el ojiverde.

-Ya veo... -Susurro Mimi mientras veía atenta a Willis, después volteo hacia el frente y sonrió de manera enigmática.-Creo que... deberíamos de conocerle un poco mejor.-Los demás le observaron, después la chica cerró los ojos y sonrió.-Será divertido... -Los demás sonrieron entre ellos.-Miren, ya llega-mos... -Dijo mientras veía sorprendida a la multitud que se había reunido frente a las puertas del colegio.

-Nos equivocamos?...-Pregunto Willis.

-Claro que no, no digas tonterías... -Dijo Ken, Willis solo respondió con un puchero.

Matt y los demás elegidos aun se encontraban esperando en la entrada del colegio.

-Ya vamos retrasados... -Dijo Sora.

-Bueno, eso a mi no me preocupa tanto... -Dijo Matt.

-Eso es porque tu sueles llegar tarde... -Le contesto Davis. Matt solo le miro de reojo un poco ofendido.

-Oye... -Susurro Cody sorprendido.-Esa que esta ahí parada, es la Srita Mimi verdad?...-Dijo mientras veía hacia donde estaban Mimi y los demás.

Los elegidos voltearon y quedaron sumamente desconcertados.

Matt no evito el verla, el viento del invierno movía su hermoso cabello, y, aun cuando traía puesto el abrigo del uniforme, aun así pudo ver claramente cada curva de su cuerpo, trago saliva nervioso. Todo aquello era demasiado extraño para el. Fue entonces cuando, desviando la mirada de ella, se encontró tres pares de ojos que le observaban con atención, pero no solo a el, también a los demás.

-Ese... -Susurro Sora.-Ese es Ken Ichihoyi verdad?.

-Si, el es... -Asintió Yolei un poco nerviosa.

-Pero que hace esa chica con el?!.-Sin querer a Cody se le alzo la voz, lo cual atrajo la atención de varios de los presentes.

Incluyendo a los reporteros.

Mimi palideció enseguida al ver como los reporteros fijaban la vista sobre ellos.

-No puede ser... -Susurro la castaña.

-Es imposible... -Dijo Ken.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma... -Dijo Willis mientras sonreía con nerviosismo.

-Ahí están!...-Los reporteros inmediatamente corrieron hacia ellos. Los cuatro dieron un paso hacia atrás aterrados.

-No es cierto... -Dijo Michael.

-COMO SE ENTERARON?!...-Gritaron los cuatro, con horror, mientras se volteaban a ver entre ellos.

Los elegidos observaron sorprendidos como esa manada de reporteros se abalanzaron sobre ellos, irremediablemente separaron a Mimi del grupo y esta comenzó a ser "entrevistada" ante la mirada atónita de los alumnos del colegio.

-Pero que sucede aquí?...-Pregunto T.K.

-No se suponía que tu eras el famoso, Matt?.-Pregunto Davis con sorna.

-Que estas tratando de insinuar Motomiya?...-Ishida le fulmino con la mirada. Mientras Daisuke trataba de explicarle que todo era broma, vio de reojo a Mimi quien era asediada por esa multitud, solo pudo observar como sus ojos giraban en espiral mientras trataba de escapar.

* * *

Matt se estiro mientras bostezaba, Takenouchi se encontraba sentada sobre la mesa de su pupitre. Era absurdo, pensaba el rubio, a pesar de que prácticamente no tenían clases eran obligados a asistir al colegio para así, cubrir con el calendario escolar.

Sora volteo a ver a Tai, quien se encontraba observando por la enorme ventana del salón de clases, lucia bastante pensativo, se decía a si misma. El castaño traía ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y sus ojos parecían distantes. Por un momento, a Sora le pareció ver como una nube de preocupación opacaba su mirada, sin embargo, el castaño volteo su cabeza solo un poco y la vio, acto seguido le sonrió con dulzura, la chica inmediatamente sintió como un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas.

-Ya llevan bastante tiempo en la oficina del director no crees?...-Matt escucho como una chica de su misma clase platicaba con otro joven.

-Si, además tengo entendido que esos chicos de secundaria también están ahí.

-Es demasiado raro no crees?... Digo, nunca antes había pasado algo así en nuestro colegio... -Callo inmediatamente cuando sintió como un escalofrió recorrió por su espalda, volteo temerosa y se encontró con la mirada penetrante de Taichi.

Matt observo la escena en silencio, si embargo, perdió la concentración cuando escucho como se abría la puerta del salón, dejando pasar a Mimi y a Michael, el chico lucia bastante tranquilo, sin embargo, escucho como Mimi suspiraba con resignación.

Los jóvenes se acercaron a sus lugares.

-No te fue bien o si?...-Le pregunto Tai. La chica negó con la cabeza.

-Tu que crees?...-Le pregunto Michael.

-Oh... -Contesto el chico, vio a la castaña.- Sucedió lo que tanto temías, cierto?.

-No pudimos hacer nada, a pesar de que amenazamos con demandar, nos están obligando... -Dijo Hasegawa.

-Tiene que ser justo en año nuevo...-Dijo Mimi resignada.

-Ya veo... -Afirmo Tai.- Supongo que Ken y Willis están enterados de ello...

-Hai.- Asintió.- De hecho, nos están esperando... -Dijo Michael.

-Tai... -Mimi vio a Tai con ojos esperanzados.- Ven con nosotros si?.

-Esto... bueno, crees que se pueda?.

-No hay problema, el director acepto, lo único que le importa es "Llevar en alto el nombre del Instituto"...-Dijo Michael mientras imitaba al director.

-Bueno, en ese caso...

-Si!...-Salto Mimi feliz. Poco después ya se habían alistado y se comenzaron a dirigir hacia la puerta.

-Oye Mimi... -La chica se detuvo cuando escucho una voz masculina detrás de ella.

-...-Solo observo en silencio a Matt y Sora.

-Mimi, podemos preguntarte, porque fuiste llamada a la dirección?...-Pregunto la pelirroja, Mimi les observo un momento y después suspiro.

-No es nada importante, sin embargo, bueno... -Se le veía nerviosa, cosa que no paso desapercibida del todo para Matt Ishida.

-Solo vean las noticias de la noche, vale?.-Intervino Michael y la castaña suspiro aliviada.

El rubio solo observo como Mimi se alejaba junto con Michael y Tai.

* * *

Tsunomon estaba dormido sobre la repisa de la cocina.

Matt se encontraba recostado sobre el sillón de la sala, jugaba con una pelota que lanzaba hacia el techo, en el cual, el tenia perdida la mirada. Se encontraba estresado, estresado y confundido, para el, era mas que obvio que Mimi ya no era aquella niña llorona y caprichosa, incluso antes de que ella partiera hacia América había cambiado considerablemente, sin embargo, había algo mas, aunque no sabia identificar que era.

No era el hecho de que ahora era seis años mayor, tampoco era el hecho de que ahora iban en el mismo grado, y quiso pensar, que tampoco era el que ella fuera extraordinariamente hermosa, con un bello rostro, ojos cautivadores y un cuerpo... no, no debía pensar en ello.

Se tapo la cara con un brazo, avergonzado de si mismo, que diablos le pasaba? El no era así, el era controlado, tranquilo, ni siquiera de Sora, _su novia_, había sentido una reacción semejante. Ni una vez.

A su mente llegaron los recuerdos, fue entonces cuando se pregunto, que clase de cosas y sentimientos eran los que le ataban a ese joven, Michael Hasegawa, y lo que era peor, que tenia que ver ella con Ken Ichihoyi.

Se sentía irritado, había demasiadas cosas que no comprendía, de ella, y a pesar de que trataba de negárselo a si mismo, le importaban, la irritación aumento cuando recordó que había llamado a la casa de Tai, su madre le había dicho que Tai se quedaría en la casa de Mimi!

Dios! Esa chica! Estaba empezando a volverlo LOCO.

Tenia demasiadas dudas, demasiadas inquietudes, y en lugar de despejarlas, lo único que hacia esa niña era aumentar su estrés. Jamás nadie lo había puesto de los nervios como ella lo había estado haciendo, y ni siquiera era a propósito!

Ella era SOLO Mimi.

-_Solo vean las noticias de la noche, vale?_.-La molesta voz de Hasegawa llego a su mente, sin embargo recordó que ya hacia rato que habían comenzado las noticias locales. Tomo el control remoto de la mesa de la sala y prendió el televisor, cambio de canal.

Vio la tele por unos momentos, sin embargo, al no pasar nada interesante decidió levantarse e ir a por una soda al refrigerador. Tsunomon seguía dormido, sonrió para si mismo, a pesar de que ya habían pasado tres años desde la ultima vez que le había visto el seguía siendo el mismo, se pregunto a si mismo si para los Digimons no pasaba el tiempo igual que para los humanos, el, obviamente había crecido y se había desarrollado, sin embargo, Tsunomon estaba igual como siempre lo había recordado. Negó con la cabeza, sus mundos no eran iguales, era por ello el sin numero de diferencias.

Sin embargo, algo dentro de el le decía que no era así.

Mientras sacaba del refrigerador comenzaron las noticias de espectáculos, las cuales ignoro, después de todo, a el también solían acosarle de vez en cuando, aunque nunca como había sucedido esa mañana. Que tenia que ver Mimi con todo aquello, y porque el idiota había mencionado las noticias de la noche.

Un momento, había llamado idiota a Hasegawa?, se amonesto a si mismo, no tenia porque juzgar a las personas, sin embargo, había algo en el que le molestaba, y se decía a si mismo que no tenia que ver con el hecho de que Mimi y el se llevaran "Tan" bien; aun así, algunas veces se imaginaba a Michael como a un zorro que se reía de el. Se estaba volviendo paranoico.

Giro la cabeza solo un momento, y ahí estaba, la imagen de Mimi, en la televisión!. Irremediablemente escupió la soda por la impresión. Que diablos hacia esa niña en la sección de espectáculos?!. Inmediatamente corrió frente a la televisión y subió el volumen.

No solo era Mimi, también estaban Hasegawa y ese chico llamado Willis.

-También... Ken Ichihoyi...-Susurro sorprendido.

-El grupo No.1 de los Estados Unidos se encuentra residiendo actualmente en la Cd. De Odiaba en el distrito de Hikarigaoka; hoy por la mañana se dieron cita un sin numero de periodistas fuera de las instalaciones del instituto Senjou, en el cual se encuentran estudiando estas grandes estrellas...-Mientras la narradora daba el reportaje, pasaban un sin numero de imágenes en donde salían Mimi y los demás chicos, formaban un grupo musical, al parecer bastante famoso.-El Regidor del instituto declaro que el grupo conformado por Willis Fehhely (14), Ken Ichihoyi (15), Michael Hasegawa (17) y Mimi Tachikawa (16)*, daría un concierto especial en honor al año nuevo que se avecina...

-Nuestro colegio esta totalmente honrado con que estas grandes personalidades se encuentren estudiando en nuestra institución... La Srita. Tachikawa en persona a insistido en dar la actuación a nombre de nuestra institución...

A Matt le pareció completamente falsa esta declaración, sobre todo por la cara con la que Mimi había entrado al salón de clases, incluso pudo a ver jurado que Hasegawa hablo sobre una demanda.

-Ahora solo nos queda esperar el gran concierto que Kreuz Weib dará en nuestra ciudad el dia 31 de diciembre, recuerden que los boletos se encuentran ya a la venta... Reportando desde las afueras del instituto Senjou... Takenori Rin...

Matt estaba completamente pasmado, entonces, ella cantaba, por un momento sonrió para si mismo, si no mal recordaba, cuando eran niños ella solía cantar muy bien. Fue entonces cuando reacciono, al parecer aquello era algo muy importante en su vida y ella no les había hecho ni un solo comentario al respecto, mas importante aun acaso ella no sabia quien era Ken Ichihoyi.

Tendría que hablar con ella, seguramente ese sujeto le había engañado y probablemente le haría daño. Inmediatamente se dirigió al teléfono y marco para adquirir los boletos.

* * *

_**31 DE DICIEMBRE DE 2005, 09:42 PM.**_

HIKARIGAOKA'S DOME

Los elegidos se encontraban sorprendidos, había mucha gente formada para poder entrar al domo, claramente pudieron observar que muchos de los asistentes eran jóvenes que venían de los Estados unidos. Probablemente solo para ver el concierto.

-In... increíble... -Susurro Sora.

-Al parecer son mas famosos de lo que nosotros creíamos... -Dijo Kari.

Fue entonces cuando vieron como llegaron algunas camionetas de lujo, las cuales se habían estacionado justo frente a la entrada del domo, de ellas, salieron varios jóvenes vestidos de la misma manera, un uniforme negro muy elegante.

Davis abrió los ojos, puesto que sintió una punzada de emoción desconocida que no supo de donde llego. Fue entonces que la vio. Una joven que se veía de su misma edad bajo de uno de los vehículos, esta tenia el cabello del mismo color que el. No supo el porque, pero cuando ella choco sus ojos verde agua con los de el sintió una descarga de electricidad que no pudo controlar.

Ella lo estaba observando con una sonrisa, una sonrisa medio extraña pensó el. Parpadeo solo un segundo para tratar de recobrar el sentido, sin embargo, ella ya no estaba ahí.

-Vaya... -Davis reacciono cuando escucho la exclamación por parte de Yolei.

-Me pregunto a que escuela pertenecerán, ese uniforme no se me hace conocido... -Dijo Cody.

-Me pregunto donde se habrá metido Tai.-Pregunto Joe.

-No lo se.-Contesto Kari.- El llamo anoche y solo dijo que nos veríamos aquí a esta hora., seguramente ya no a de tardar.

-Se me hace increíble que haya podido conseguir entradas...-Susurro Sora pensativa.

-Es increíble que aunque todos intentamos llamar para conseguir entradas siempre estuvieran las líneas saturadas... peor aun, cuando mi llamada entro los boletos estaban vendidos en su totalidad... -Dijo Joe.

-Según mi madre, mas de la mitad de los boletos fueron vendidos a los Estados Unidos... -Dijo T.K.

Matt se encontraba al lado de Sora, quien se encontraba platicando animadamente con los demás, la observo con detenimiento, definitivamente Sora era muy madura y especial, sin duda alguna era la novia perfecta para el. Volteo solo un segundo y vio como Mimi se acercaba al lado de Tai, quien parecía que la venia jalando de la mano. Al parecer ella no estaba muy feliz.

-Que bueno que llegas Tai... -Le saludo Davis mientras Tai saludaba a todos con la mano.

-Disculpen el retraso, aquí tienen... -dijo el castaño mientras les extendía las entradas a sus amigos.

-Como los conseguiste?...-Pregunto Sora intrigada.

-Oh, eso?...-Sonrió mientras veía de reojo a la castaña mientras esta se sonrojaba levemente.-Bueno, una persona influyente los consiguió para mi...

-Oh, ya veo... -Dijo Izzy.

-Etto... -Susurro la castaña.-Creo que será mejor que entren...-Matt observo como Mimi estaba avergonzada.-Empezaremos como en quince minutos, así que mejor dense prisa, vale?...-En ese momento comenzó a darse la vuelta para irse.

-Señorita Mimi... -Hablo Cody seriamente. La castaña regreso a verlo.- Se da cuenta de lo que esta haciendo?

-...-Mimi solo le observo con atención y en silencio.-A Que te refieres?.

-Seguramente Tai ya se lo debió de haber contado...-Mimi pudo sentir la agresividad en la voz del joven.-Ken Ichihoyi se hacia llamar "Emperador de los Digimons" y causo un gran desastre al Digimundo...-Cody callo al sentir como la mirada de Mimi parecía querer congelarle.

-Y el punto es...

-Trata de comprender Mimi... -Intervino Matt.- Ese sujeto seguramente solo te utiliza, probablemente trate de hacerte daño...

-Ya veo... -Susurro Mimi mientras sonreía con ironía.

-Lo entiendes Mimi?.-Pregunto Sora esperanzada.-Debes alejarte de el.

-...-Mimi sonreía con los ojos cerrados.-Ya lo sabia... -Abrió los ojos y esta les miro con desprecio.- Ken me platico todo sucedido cuando le conocí... y es por ello que se lo que el siente, por lo tanto no pienso permitir que ustedes le juzguen y critiquen... no en mi presencia...

-Pero... entiende que estas exponiéndote...-Dijo Matt sobresaltado mientras la tomaba del brazo y la acercaba a el para verla a los ojos.

-No me expongo a nada... -Susurro con voz gélida y lo vio directo a los ojos.- Ken es uno de mis mejores amigos, se que el jamás se atrevería a hacerme daño...

-Pero... -Susurro Sora preocupada.

-Nada... No se lo que pretenden, pero una cosa si les digo... Ken es una de las personas mas valiosas para mi y de ninguna manera dejare de lado mi amistad con el.

-Solo queremos protegerte!...-Dijo Matt alterado mientras la acercaba aun mas a el, Sora los miro sorprendida.

-Hanase! (( Suéltame ))...-Dijo Mimi mientras se alejaba de el con brusquedad. –Yo no necesito de su "Protección"... -Dijo burlonamente mientras comenzaba a alejarse de ellos.-De hecho... es todo lo contrario.-Susurro mientras se alejaba por completo de ellos.

-Todo lo contrario?...-Pregunto Kari preocupada.

-No hagan caso... -Dijo Tai mientras comenzaba a alejarse de ellos.-Solo traten de comprenderla, no quiere perder una amistad que valora tanto, comprendan por favor... -Dijo mientras se iba.

-Tai tiene razón... -Dijo T.K. después de unos minutos de silencio.- Todo esto es muy repentino para ella.

-Si, es verdad... -Dijo Yolei.

-Será mejor que entremos, después de todo, se a hecho bastante tarde...-Dijo Sora mientras volteaba a ver a Matt, quien se encontraba con la vista perdida en el lugar por donde se había ido Mimi...

_-ENDING SONG-_

_Toozakaru MEMORY_

_Wakachiatta MEMORY_

_Nagareboshi no you ni_

_Asahi ni kieyuku_

_Sayonara shiyou_

_Damatta mama de_

_Toozakaru hibi ga_

_Chikazuita hibi ni_

_Kuchizuke wo kawashi_

_Kyou wo sazukeru_

_Sono hi wo karite_

_Sayonara shiyou_

_Hitori wo dakishime_

_Doko ka e yukou_

_Saishuu ressha ga boku no yume wo nosete_

_Ginga no umi wo Oto mo tatezu ni_

_Hashirinukeru yo_

**Tomorrow - Weiss Kreuz - Anime**

**Description: Episode 13 ED song**

**Vocals: Seki Tomokazu, Koyasu Takehito, Miki Shin`ichirou, and Yuuki Hiro**

* * *

* Recuerden por favor que en realidad todos son un año mayor, en si, Matt ya tiene 18 y Mimi 17 sale?

Konnichiwa!!!

Estamos ahora en este CH. 13 de esta historia, soy muy feliz ya que en el capitulo anterior fueron varios comentarios, gracias x seguir hasta aki, ya casi pasamos a los nuevos capítulos!!!

_Respuestas a los RVWS:_

**Meylokita**:Gracias x tu rvw y claro, x leer hasta ahora, espero que te la hayas pasado súper bien en tus vacaciones .

**Adrit126**:Gracias x seguirme hasta este momento! Ps lo de las capas se soluciona en el next chptr, jejeje ya se sabe quien es quien, porfa sígueme apoyando!!

**Chizuma**:Gluc –trago saliva. Antes que nada gracias x leer la antigua versión de DS, técnicamente leíste a lo que llamo First Season –Primera temporada-, me alegra que te gusten los cambios y adaptaciones que e hecho  -Soy feliz como lombriz- efectivamente, este chptr fue practícamele TaiOra, aunk como comente el chptr 17 –aunk también el 16- tienen de eso jejeje. Gluc –nuevo trago de saliva- estoy completamente de acuerdo con tu comentario, antes que nada soy feliz de escribir esta historia que a rondado mi cabeza desde hace como nueve años, realmente me siento satisfecha de cómo me a salido hasta ahora, aunk e de confesar que los comentarios de todos ustedes, me animan mucho y me ayudan a mejorar, mas k nada mi anterior estado de animo fue el ke me orillo a sentirme un pokito mal por los rvws, pero créeme, aunk a veces solo son dos, realmente soy muy feliz al saber de que hay gente ahí afuera leyendo mis locas líneas y que les gusten . Pido disculpas x mi anterior conducta, daré lo mejor de mi para continuar!! Mil graxias x su apoyo.

: GOMENNASSAII!!!! N-No me había dado cuenta de que la historia se había vuelto confusa! LO SIENTOOOOOO!!!. Es k a la hora de escribir me emociono, y una cosa me lleva a la otra y así sin parar, ese tipo de situación me a llevado varias veces a rescribir capítulos enteros, tratare de hacerlo mejor, I Promiss T-T, trabajare en un resumen al final del Chptr 15 para que así no haya confusión al empezar con lo nuevo. Bueno, conforme a lo de la subida de Chptrs, ps son varios los factores por los que me tardo, antes k nada ps trabajo y tengo una bebita a la cual debo de atender, es mi mayor prioridad!, además no hace mucho se me enfermo, pero bueno, eso es otra historia, mas que nada, trato de esperar mínimo una semana para que así se vayan familiarizando con todos mis rollos –Lo siento- de hecho, antes de publicar nuevamente DS había decidido no subir un capi sin antes haber terminado el siguiente, cuando subí nuevamente la historia ya tenia como ocho capítulos escritos, para que así precisamente hubiera un buen lapso de tiempo para que después no me agarraran las prisas. Estoy trabajando en editar nuevamente los capítulos para poner los significados de las palabras en japonés justo después de estas mismas para así evitar la confusión. Mil gracias x tu comentario, tratare de seguir mejorando, por favor sígueme apoyando!

**Megashop**:Gracias x tu comprensión T-T, realmente es duro, pero trabajo duro para hacer esto lo mejor posible, conforme a tu duda –y de GLIsa- efectivamente tengo diecinueve capítulos escritos –bueno casi, aun no puedo terminar el ultimo- como dije, trato de tener un buen lapso para así no irme a las carreras, sobre todo porke los últimos que he escrito me han salido largos –mas de 18 pags- a veces me veo obligada a cortar chptrs que estaban pensados en ser uno, y termino dividiéndolos para que la historia sea mejor –eso espero- creo que vale la pena.

**0-aThErY-0**:Gracias! Tmb eres mami como yo, se perfectamente lo duro que es estar sin dormir T-T, aunk un bb siempre vale eso y mas . Aprecio mucho tu comentario, kya! Has dicho que soy tu modelo a seguir! Trabajare mas duro!!! Espero que sigas leyendo DS como hasta ahora, sigamos adelante!!

**SofiixBadgirl**:Hi hi! Arigatou x leer, conforme a tu rvw claro que hbra mas mimato, es el centro de todo! Jejeje, aunk tmb hay mas cosas, como k de todo un poco, ahora bien, lo de la armónica, la verdad es que lo había olvidado! O-O jejeje aunk tengo planes futuros para ella lo k pasa es k mas ke nada ahora estos chptrs están centrados en meter las dudas y misterios para que así esto vaya mejor, pero créeme que Mimi conserva esa armónica, aunk aun no puedo revelarte mas, gracias x tu apoyo.

Bno, eso es todo x esta semana, me despido y espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, nuevamente gracias x su apoyo!


	13. CH XIV Concierto

_-Trata de comprender Mimi...-Intervino Matt.- Ese sujeto seguramente solo te utiliza, probablemente trate de hacerte daño..._

_-...-Mimi sonreía con los ojos cerrados.-Ya lo sabia... -Abrió los ojos y esta les miro con desprecio.- Ken me platico todo lo ocurrido cuando le conocí... se lo que el siente, no pienso permitir que ustedes le juzguen y critiquen... _

_-Entiende que estas exponiéndote...-Dijo Matt sobresaltado mientras la tomaba del brazo y la acercaba a el para verla a los ojos._

_- Ken es uno de mis mejores amigos, se que el jamás se atrevería a hacerme daño... - Susurro con voz gélida y lo vio directo a los ojos.- es una de las personas mas valiosas para mi y de ninguna manera dejare de lado mi amistad con el._

_-Solo queremos protegerte!...-Dijo Matt alterado mientras la acercaba aun mas a el, Sora los miro sorprendida._

_-Hanase!...-Dijo Mimi mientras se alejaba de el con brusquedad. –Yo no necesito de su "Protección"...-Dijo burlonamente mientras comenzaba a alejarse de ellos.-De hecho... es todo lo contrario.-Susurro mientras se alejaba por completo de ellos._

**-: Digi-Souls: -**

_Hatenaki yume motomeru shirube naki sekai de... _

_Kasanaru omoi kokoro tsukisasu kodou_

_Shizuka ni tsuzuku tamerai mo nai uta _

_Tooku sora no kanata kara mazariatta bokura no kage_

_Hitsuzen to kimagure no naka shirusareta kioku _

_Surechigatta toki no uzu _

_Kuchihatetemo kimi no koe wo shinjite_

_Hatenaki yume motomeru shirube naki mirai de_

_Boku ga hikari nakushitemo itsuka _

_kimi ga tomoshite kureta kirameku mune no honoo_

_Tsubasa ni kawaru kibou no kakera _

**Blaze - Tsubasa Chronicle – Anime**

**Description: brDescription: TV series opening theme**

**Vocals: Kinya**

**Composer: NIEVE**

* * *

CAP XIV : - Concierto –

El Superdomo de Hikarigaoka era sorprendente.

Era sin lugar a dudas enorme, para el concierto que se celebraría esa noche había sido decorado con sumo cuidado. Luces de neon, rayos láser y mas, todos estaban fascinados.

Matt se preguntaba el porque estaba ahí, después de todo ella no había sido muy amable con el; se sentía irritado, después de todo sentía curiosidad aunque jamás lo reconocería ante nadie.

-Miren, esta completamente lleno...-Dijo Kari impresionada.

-Que bueno que Tai pudo conseguir los boletos...-Dijo Joe. Matt entonces se pregunto de donde había sacado los pases Taichi, después de todo, habían intentado conseguir los pases, aun con las influencias de los Sres. Ishida y aun así no habían tenido éxito. Además, eran unos asientos estupendos, probablemente tenían la mejor vista de todo el lugar.

-Miren chicos...-Señalo Yolei a unos jóvenes que se encontraban justo bajo los palcos de donde ellos estaban.-No son ellos los de los autos negros de hace rato?.

-Si, creo que si...-Dijo Davis.

-Me pregunto de que colegio vendrán?, No recuerdo haber visto esos uniformes antes...-Comento Joe.

Matt observo con detenimiento a los jóvenes, se les veía demasiado... educados, probablemente pertenecían a alguna escuela de elite, aunque nunca había visto esos uniformes antes. También habían conseguido unos estupendos lugares, pensó en voz alta.

-Claro que si...-Los elegidos vieron hacia unos jóvenes que se encontraban cerca de ellos.- Esos chicos de allá son sus amigos de colegio, mira que venir desde Norteamérica...

-Oh, ya veo...-Dijo Sora, fue entonces cuando las luces se apagaron, y los láser comenzaron a brillar de diferentes colores.

-Va a comenzar!.-Dijo Yolei emocionada, mientras escuchaba como comenzaban a tocar unas guitarras eléctricas.

_Stray! Stray!… -Mike (Michael)_

_In the cold breeze that I walk along_

_The memories of generations burn within me –Ken_

_Been forever since I cried the pain and sorrow_

_I live and die, proud of my people gaining –Willis_

_I'm here standing at the edge_

_Staring up at where the moon should be_

_Oooooooooh - Mimi_

_Stray! -Todos_

_No regrets 'cause I got nothing to lose -Mike_

_Ever stray! -Todos_

_So I'm gonna live my life as I choose -Mimi_

_Until I fall.. –Ken & Willis_

_Stray! Stray!_

_Stray! Stray -Todos_

_In the white freeze, I never spoke of tears_

_Or opened up to anyone including myself -Willis_

_I would like to find a way to open to you _

_Been awhile, don't know if I remember how to -Ken_

_I'm here waiting on the edge -Mike_

_Would I be alright showing myself to you? -Mimi_

_It's always been so hard to do.. –Mike & Mimi_

_Stray! -Todos_

_No regrets 'cause I got nothing to lose -Mike_

_Ever stray! -Todos_

_So I'm gonna live my life as I choose - Mimi_

_Until I fall... –Ken & Willis_

_Stray! Stray!_

_Stray! Stray!_

_Stray! Stray! -Todos_

_Is there a place left there for me -Willis_

_Somewhere that I belong -Ken_

_Or will I always live this way... ?-Mike_

_Always stray -Mimi_

_No regrets 'cause I got nothing to lose -Mike_

_Ever stray! -Todos_

_So I'm gonna live my life as I choose -Mimi_

_Cause all things fall –Ken & Willis_

_Stray! Stray!_

_Stray! Stray!_

_Stray! Stray! -Todos_

_Stray... -Mike_

**Stray - Wolf's Rain – Anime Opening Song**

**Vocals: Steve Conte**

**Lyrics: Tim Jenson**

**Music and Arrangement: Yoko Kanno**

Una vez que habían terminado de tocar la melodía, todos sonreían hacia el publico que se había reunido ahí para verlos, Willis saludaba con los palos con los que tocaba la batería, Ken hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza mientras tocaba suavemente el teclado, Mimi y Michael saludaban con la mano mientras comenzaban a tocar con las guitarras.

Matt observo que la castaña lucia radiante, esa sonrisa, era igual a la que tenia mientras cantaba cuando era una niña, sonrió para si mismo, fue entonces cuando noto que las guitarras que ella y el "idiota" tenían eran iguales, solo que la única diferencia era que la de Michael era azul con dorado, mientras que la de Mimi solo era azul con blanco. Ambas eran muy bonitas, y al parecer, eran extremadamente valiosas.

-Gracias por haber venido a acompañarnos esta noche...-Dijo Michael sonriente mientras comenzaba a tocar la guitarra. Al oír el sonido, muchas chicas comenzaron a gritar fascinadas.

-Por favor disfruten y acompáñennos...-Dijo Mimi mientras ella comenzaba a seguir los acordes de Michael. Segundos después, Willis y Ken les siguieron.

_Kizuite ita nda Mou nido to tobenai tte koto o -Mike  
Wakatte iru no sa Oreta tsubasa ja tobenai tte koto o -Mimi_

_Dare ka ga naiteta "Yume ga sugata o kaete yuku yo" -Ken  
Dare ka ga akirameta ai wa mou, doko ka e kieta -Willis_

_Woo, oreta tsubasa de  
Woo, With Broken Wings -Todos_

_Dakishimeru dake ja furue wa tomaranakute –Ken & Willis_

_Ano koro no samusa wa kitto konna mon ja nakatta –Mike & Mimi_

_Woo, oreta tsubasa de  
Woo, With Broken Wings -Todos_

_"Kubiwa no nai norainu ga ore no koto waratteru..." -Mimi_

_Itsu no ma ni ka ore wa mainichi ni obiehajime -Mike  
_

_Yami no naka de mogaku Hikari o motome -Willis_

_Kawaru keshiki no naka, nani ka o machitsuzuketeru -Ken  
_

_Ugoku sekai no naka, hontou no kotae o sagashiteru –Mimi & Mike_

_Woo, oreta tsubasa de  
Woo, With Broken Wings -Todos_

_Kago no naka no tori ga "Soto e dashite!" to wamekidasu -Ken_

_"Kubiwa no nai norainu ga ore no koto waratteru..." -Willis_

_..Ah, tonde miseru -Ken_

_...Ah, oreta tsubasa de -Mimi_

_...Ah, tonde miseru -Willis_

_...Ah, oreta tsubasa de -Mike_

With Broken Wings...  
With Broken Wings...  
With Broken Wings... -Todos

**Oreta Tsubasa de "With Broken Wings" –Digimon Frontier Kimura Kouichi**

**Vocals: Suzumura Kenichi**

Canciones interpretadas durante el concierto:

**Goggle Boy - Digimon (JP) – Anime Daisuke Song**

**Vocals: Kiuchi Reiko**

* * *

**Sono Saki no Justice - The Justice that Follows - Shaman King – Anime Iron Maiden Jane song**

**sung by: Satou Yuuko [as Asakura You]**

* * *

**The Dawn - Shaman King - Anime**

**Singer: Yuuko Satou (as Asakura Yoh)**

**

* * *

****Four Seasons - Inu Yasha – Anime Movie #3 Ending**

**Sung By - Amuro NamiE**

* * *

**Toki o Kizamu Uta - A Song that ticks away Time - CLANNAD After Story - Anime  
Description: brDescription: Opening theme  
Vocals: Lia  
Lyrics: Maeda Jun  
Composition: Maeda Jun  
Arrangement: ANANT-GARDE EYES**

* * *

Inesperadamente el suelo comenzó a sacudirse violentamente.

Ken Ichihoyi abrió los ojos sorprendido e inmediatamente volteo a ver a Willis y Michael quienes asintieron con la cabeza.

-Dios, esta pasando lo mismo que el otro día!...-Dijo Yolei aterrada.

-Salgan en calma por favor...-Matt volteo a ver a Mimi, quien había hablado con toda serenidad al publico que comenzaba a entrar en pánico. Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron por unos segundos, sin embargo fue interrumpido por Sora quien se abrazo a el asustada.

-Tengo miedo...-Comenzó a sollozar Kari, pues el suelo comenzaba a sacudirse con mas violencia.

-Rápido chicos, debemos salir de aquí...-Dijo Matt.

Los jóvenes rápidamente se dispusieron a salir del lugar, T.K. y los demás ayudaron a las chicas para que así no fueran lastimadas por la multitud que salía del domo. Matt se detuvo unos segundos en la puerta, volteo hacia el lugar en donde anteriormente había visto a Mimi, pero ella ya no se encontraba ahí.

-Matt!..-El rubio se giro al escuchar el grito de Sora y se apresuro a salir.

Al parecer el sismo se había detenido, sin embargo, la gente seguía huyendo del lugar, nadie se detenía, únicamente ellos eran los que se encontraban de pie viendo hacia el estadio.

-De verdad habrá sido solo un temblor?...-Susurro Kari preocupada una vez que la mayoría de las personas ya se habían retirado.

-Debemos estar alerta...-Dijo Joe.

-No logre ver a Mimi y a Tai entre toda la gente...-Dijo Sora.- Espero que ambos se encuentren bien...

Fue entonces cuando se volvió a sentir el fuerte impacto, pero ahora, era como si fueran golpes.

-Díganme donde esta...-Escucharon una voz femenina a la vez que sintieron el tercer impacto en el suelo.

-Miren eso chicos!.-Grito Cody mientras señalaba hacia el estadio, este estaba siendo golpeado por lo que parecía ser una mujer, esta tenia las orejas en punta y el cabello corto hasta la nuca en forma de tazón color negro al igual que sus ojos.

-Es humana?...-Pregunto Davis, puesto que veía claramente como golpeaba el Domo y este se movía con la misma fuerza de un sismo.

-No lo creo...-Susurro impresionado Izzy.-Además de sus orejas, esa ropa no luce nada ordinaria no crees?...-La criatura traía puestos unos guantes en las manos, un short corto color negro y una blusa la cual parecía ser una capa (1).

-Díganme donde esta!...-Repitió una vez mas, mientras daba otro golpe, este fue con mas fuerza, por lo cual, la estructura se movió aun mas.

-Dios mío!...-Yolei se llevo las manos a la boca con horror.-Lo va a destruir!...-En ese momento los ojos de la criatura se inyectaron con sangre y se dispuso a dar un golpe mas.

-Flecha Celestial!...-El ataque de luz se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el enemigo, quien lo esquivo de un gran salto y aterrizo lejos del Domo pero muy cerca de los Elegidos.

-Oh... veo que llegaron los insectos... -Dijo con burla mientras veía como los Digimons se acercaban a los jóvenes.

-Raidramon! Que bueno que están aquí!...-Dijo Davis aliviado.

-Sentimos una presencia muy poderosa en este lugar...-Dijo Angemon.-Al parecer todo es debido a este ser...-La criatura comenzó a reír estrepitosamente.

-Jajajaja... no me lo puedo creer...-Sonrió con malicia.-Así que después de todo no son _tan_ inútiles...-Los chicos se pusieron a la defensiva ante tal ofensa.- Miren que sentir mi poder... aunque bueno, es obvio puesto que mi nivel es mucho mas que superior...

-Insolente...-Dijo furiosa Angewomon.

-Ara ara ((bueno, bueno)) ... no te enfades...-Contesto con un falso tono de inocencia.

En ese momento los Digimons se lanzaron hacia ella para atacarla, a pesar de que todos estaban en sus niveles ultra y armor, no pudieron dar un solo golpe, puesto que la criatura los esquivaba con gran facilidad.

-Oh... veo que quieren jugar...-Sonrió malévolamente.-Entonces juguemos!.-Se lanzo a los Digimons, estos al darse cuenta del enorme poder que desprendían los golpes, trataron de esquivarla, sin embargo, uno a uno fueron vencidos.

-No puede ser...-Susurro Davis al ver como Raidramon caía gravemente herido, el digimon regreso a ser V-Mon.

-Les a derrotado dándoles un solo golpe!.-Dijo Joe.

-Uh? Solo eso? Pero que débiles... al parecer esperaba demasiado de ustedes...-Sonrió.-Es mas que obvio el motivo por el cual no les son útiles...

-Que es lo que quieres decir?!.-Grito Matt. -Si lo que quieres es poder, eso te daremos...-Dijo Matt con decisión.-Garurumon!...-El digimon regreso a ser Gabumon.-Mostrémosle lo que podemos hacer.

El Digimon asintió con la cabeza, fue entonces cuando el emblema y el Digivice de Matt brillaron a la vez.

-Gabumon... Wardigivolves a... Metalgarurumon!

-Are? (( Eh? ))... Vaya hacia mucho que no veía eso...-Dijo sonriente.-Con que nivel mega no?

-Te haré pagar por lo que les hiciste a mis compañeros!

-No digas tonterías.

-Metalgarurumon acaba con ella!.-Le animo Matt.

-Silencio...-Dio un golpe en el suelo, y este hizo que el lugar entero se sacudiera.-La basura no tiene derecho a hablar.

-Maldita...-Susurro con furia Metalgarurumon.

-Eres el _elegido_ para la _amistad_ por lo que veo...-Dijo mientras aparecía frente a ella una especie de visor y en este salía información sobre el Digimon.-Omoshiroi (( Interesante ))...-Susurro con malicia.

Los elegidos veían con atención a ambos combatientes, al parecer, iba a ser una lucha bastante larga.

-Tu puedes amigo...-Dijo Matt.

Fue entonces cuando ambos comenzaron a atacarse entre si, Metalgarurumon le arrojaba ataques de fuego y mísiles, sin embargo, estos no surtían efecto sobre la criatura, puesto que los esquivaba sin dificultad alguna.

-Esto es todo lo que el Nivel Mega puede ofrecer?.-Se burlo.-Que patético eres...

-Te arrepentirás de cada golpe y palabra que has dicho... Es bastante rápida, creo que además es mas fuerte que el mismo Apocalymon.-Susurro el Digimon para si mismo.

-Are?...Estas hablando del idiota de Apocalymon?... No te atrevas a compararme con semejante basura!.-Dijo mientras daba un duro golpe en el suelo, el cual partió el sitio en donde se encontraba parado Metalgarurumon.-Además, ese imbecil apenas y pudo manejar el poder de nuestro amo...

-A que te refieres?, Acaso Apocalymon y tu eran aliados?!.- Pregunto con inquietud el digimon.

-Um, ese baka (( Idiota )) pensó que había adquirido todo el poder y por eso nos traiciono...-Sonrió con ironía.-Pero obtuvo su merecido...-Todos observaron como se reía a carcajadas.-No es cierto?...-Los miro con cinismo.

Metalgarurumon rugía con rabia, se sentía utilizado, esa criatura se reía en su cara, a pesar de todo el esfuerzo y sacrificio que hicieron para poder vencer a Apocalymon, todos los amigos que perdieron durante esas terribles batallas, y ahora ella venia y se burlaba de todo aquello que lograron.

-Bueno...-Paro de reír.-No les culpo por pensar que habían logrado la paz completa... me temo que hemos hablado por demasiado tiempo, es hora de terminar con esto...-Puso su mano al frente y esta comenzó a brillar con un fulgor rojo.-Espero que sufras mucho...-su cara se transformó en una sádica y desquiciada.-Shine! (( Muere )).

-Metalgarurumon!.-Grito Matt.

-"Es demasiado rápida, no puedo esquivarla!"...-Pensó el Digimon viendo como se acerba el enemigo a una gran velocidad.

-Recuerda mi nombre en el infierno, soy Tesla...

Ante tal mención, Metalgarurumon abrió los ojos sorprendido, cerro los ojos esperando el golpe final.

-Metalgarurumon!.-Matt comenzó a correr hacia su amigo.

-"Lo siento, Matt"...-Pensó el Digimon.

Cuando Tesla dio el golpe, este fue detenido por una barrera de color verde, la cual, impidió que Metalgarurumon sufriera de todo el impacto, el digimon salió volando por el golpe y cayo pesadamente regresando a ser Tsunomon.

-Que significa esto?!.-Grito Tesla enfurecida. Tsunomon y Matt solo vieron sorprendidos como el escudo les estaba comenzando a rodear.

-Deberías de ser menos impulsiva... -Escucharon una voz femenina.

-Ah, y me lo dices tu.- Tesla rió con sorna.-Creo que de ti no es la frase mas adecuada.-Dijo mientras volteaba a con una sonrisa triunfante. Justo delante de ella se encontraban cuatro personas con capas negras.

-Te has vuelto bastante confiada por lo que veo...

-Bueno, créeme que no soy la misma desde la ultima vez... en cambio tu les estas protegiendo...

Matt y los elegidos miraban la escena con expectación, ellos les habían protegido del ataque de Tesla.

-Son ellos de nuevo... -Susurro Matt mientras fijaba la mirada en aquellas personas.

-Protegieron a Metalgarurumon... -Dijo Davis.-Entonces deben ser nuestros aliados!.-Sonrió.

Por un momento, los elegidos se sintieron aliviados, sin embargo, Matt no estaba convencido en absoluto, cual era la relación que unía a Tesla con aquellas personas.

-Ya veo que no eres la misma... -Dijo una persona con voz masculina.

-Quizás será mejor que lo pruebes... -Dijo otro joven, ante tal comentario, los ojos de Tesla destellaron llenos de cólera.

-Al final de cuentas, solo eres una cobarde... -Dijo la joven.

-Esta bien. Solo si tienes las agallas... -Sonrió mientras apretaba los puños, la chica comenzó a quitarse la capucha delante de los elegidos, Matt se quedo atónito al ver como un hermoso cabello castaño se ocultaba tras la manta negra.-Tachikawa Mimi... -La chica les miraba fijamente.

-Hace tanto tiempo... Tesla...

-Mimi... -Susurro Matt.

-No es cierto... -Susurro Sora impresionada.-No es verdad...

-Ara... -Sonrió burlonamente Tesla - Veo que no les has dicho nada a tus "amigos"... -Todos les miraron con atención.

-Bueno, es que no hay nadie a quien valga la pena decirlo... -Dijo Michael mientras se quitaba la capa con borde azul.

-Es mas que obvio que ellos no son de utilidad... -Dijo Willis quitándose la de borde rojo.

-Recuerda siempre, que nosotros solo tenemos un objetivo... -Finalmente, Ken Ichihoyi se quito la capa con borde verde.

-Fíjate bien... -Dijo Mimi desafiante mientras volteaba a ver a los elegidos, Matt podría jurar que vio una sombra de dolor en su mirada, sin embargo, lo olvido pasado un momento.-Que tu seas una estúpida no significa que nosotros lo seamos...

-Maldita... -Susurro Tesla después de ver unos segundos hacia los jóvenes.-Aunque por un lado tienes razón...

-Mimi!.-Matt grito su nombre, sin embargo esta le ignoro, Michael comenzó a caminar en dirección a el y hacia Tsunomon, quien se encontraba realmente agotado.-Que quieres?.-Le desafió Matt.

-Nada de ti... -Alzo su mano hacia el Digimon y esta comenzó a brillar con un aura azul, comenzó a absorber la energía de Tsunomon.

-Que esta pasando?.-El Digimon rápidamente quedo dormido.

-Tsunomon... -susurro Matt preocupado, apretó los dientes y aferró a Michael por la capa.-Que le hiciste desgraciado?...

-Tienes un muy mal temperamento lo sabias?...-Contesto con tranquilidad.-Aun no he hecho nada, solo esta dormido.-Se vieron directo a los ojos. Michael tomo las manos de Matt y las alejo de el.-Deberían irse... por su propio bien... -Se giro y vio hacia donde se encontraba Mimi.

-Mimi... -Susurro Matt.

-Prepárate!...- Tesla se lanzo hacia ella dispuesta a todo.-Esta vez no me ganaras!

-...-Mimi salto hacia atrás y quedo en posición de combate.-Sin duda si eres veloz.

-Cállate! El solo verte me exaspera!.-grito furiosa y se lanzo hacia ella con mayor velocidad, Mimi trato de esquivarla, sin embargo con una jugarreta Tesla le lanzo tierra a los ojos por lo cual la castaña se distrajo y ella pudo tomar ventaja, dándole una patada muy fuerte en el estomago.

Matt solo vio como Mimi era arrojada por los cielos y como cayo a varios metros lejos de Tesla.

-Jajajajaja... vez que al final de cuentas sigues siendo la misma?.-dijo con desprecio mientras comenzaba a acercarse a ella, Ken y Willis solo observaban desde la distancia.

-Mimi!.-Matt trato de correr hacia ella, sin embargo, Michael lo sujeto de la mano.-suéltame! Mimi esta herida! Acaso no les importa?... Ustedes solo la están utilizando verdad?.-Grito enfurecido.

-Tranquilízate... -Dijo con serenidad.-Ella no puede ser vencida... -Matt abrió los ojos sorprendido y giro hacia donde se encontraba Mimi.

-Sigues siendo la misma patética... -Dijo y su mano brillo una vez mas.-No te preocupes, _no volverás a estar sola_... -Se burlo.-Después de ti, _uno a uno te seguirán_... Jajajaja.-Mimi se encontraba en el suelo.-Muere ahora!.-Se dispuso a dar el ultimo ataque.

Fue en ese momento, cuando Mimi abrió los ojos y rápidamente tomo las manos de Tesla entre las suyas, las giro, haciendo que ella quedara inclinada y con las manos torcidas, inmediatamente comenzó a gritar de dolor.

-Suéltame!

-Silencio... Te has confiado demasiado... -Dijo Tachikawa con voz fría, fue entonces cuando Michael y los demás aparecieron alrededor de ellas.

-Suéltame!.-Se retorció tratando de escapar, los demás estaban completamente asombrados.

-Debes pagar por todos tus crímenes... -Dijo Michael con severidad.

-Sabes perfectamente cual es el castigo... -Hablo Ken.

-No... no por favor... -Imploro.

-No has cambiado nada Tesla -Susurro Mimi mientras bajaba la mirada y ella le volteaba a ver.-Traicionaste a tu gente... y todo por tu estúpida ambición...

-No te diste cuenta de que tu también has sido utilizada... -Dijo Ken.

-Tengan piedad...

-Tu no la tuviste con nuestro pueblo... -Dijo Willis con tono frió.

-No! No! Mi señor!.-Comenzó a retorcerse cuando Willis poso un dedo sobre su frente y su cuerpo comenzó a brillar con un aura roja.-No!

-Asume tu castigo... -Willis cerro los ojos y bajo los pies de Tesla se abrió un agujero que comenzó a jalarla hacia el interior.

-No! Mi señor! Ayúdame!.-Gritaba desesperada.

-Es inútil...-Dijo Michael.-No te ayudara porque ni siquiera te brindo el poder...- Tesla abrió los ojos sorprendida.-Solo has sido un señuelo...-Dijo mientras veía como se terminaba de hundir,

-No! No!....-Solo escucharon sus gritos desgarradores.

Mimi se encontraba mirando con atención el lugar por donde Tesla había sido absorbida. Fue entonces cuando Ken puso una mano en su hombro. Volteo a verlo y este le estaba sonriendo.

-Arigatou (( Gracias ))... -Dijo Mimi mientras le sonreía.-Si no me hubieras ayudado... probablemente estaría muerta por ese golpe...

-Siempre estaré ahí... Mimi-neesama.

-Mimi!...-La castaña vio hacia el frente, y justo detrás de Michael se encontraba Matt quien la miraba fijamente.-Mimi... que significa todo esto?

-No deberías preocuparte por esto...-Dijo con voz serena lo cual hizo que Matt se alterara aun mas. Se dirigió hacia todos los elegidos.-Ustedes no deben involucrarse...

-Que?...-Pregunto Cody.

-Lo mejor será que vivan sus vidas tranquilamente... -Dijo Willis mientras Mimi y los demás se daban la vuelta y comenzaban a alejarse del lugar.

-Detente Mimi!.-Matt trato de correr hacia ella, sin embargo, un aura verde lo rodeo y le impidió seguir moviéndose.

-Vivan tranquilos... -Dijo Michael mientras seguían su camino.-No les queda mucho tiempo... -Matt solo se quedo inmóvil a un lado de Tsunomon.

* * *

Momentos después Matt se encontraba a un lado de Sora, quien estaba realmente preocupada por el.

-Estas bien?...-Pregunto la pelirroja.

-Si... no me paso nada...-Contesto el rubio mientras observaba como Gatomon comenzaba lentamente a recobrar el conocimiento.

-Gatomon...-Dijo Kari preocupada.-Te encuentras bien?.

-Si...-Susurro débil.-Que a pasado?-Dijo viendo hacia el lugar en donde anteriormente habían tenido la batalla.

- Tesla fue vencida por Mimi y los demás...-Dijo Joe mientras observaba el lugar por donde había desaparecido Mimi.

-Que has dicho?!.-Dijo Gatomon tratando de levantarse.-Como dijiste?.

-Gatomon!-Dijo Kari tratando de detenerlo, sin embargo este miraba con terror hacia Joe.

-No puede ser... Tesla... es imposible... no es real...

-Gatomon... -Susurro Kari angustiada.-Que sucede?

_Tai esperaba en una esquina con los ojos cerrados y una joven se acerca a el_.

-Si eso es verdad... si eso que dicen es en verdad, si esa era Tesla no podremos ganarle al enemigo...-Todos miraron a Gatomon sorprendidos.-Ese era un _D-Servant..._

_Tai volteo y le sonrió a la joven castaña que le veía con ternura._

-_ D-Servant_?...-Pregunto Yolei.

-Que es eso...

-_ D-Servant_...-Susurro Gatomon con terror.-Un Digimon protector del _Territorio Sagrado!_... Como fue que Mimi pudo derrotarlo?!...

_Mimi y Tai se reunieron con Michael, Ken y Willis, después se perdieron en la oscuridad de la noche._

**-ENDING SONG-**

_Fureta yubisaki_

_Kokoro tomoshite_

_Nagaredasu senritsu_

_Ai o nozomu_

_Kizutsuketa eda no saki_

_Kuchite yuku sadame na no ?_

_Tozasareta toki no hazama ni mayoikonda_

_Chiisana hikari no shizuku_

_Yume no owari tada kimi dake o negau_

**Hikari no Rasenritsu - Spiral Melody of Light - Rozen Maiden Traumend - Anime**

**Description: ED**

**Sung by Kukui**

* * *

Tengan piedad de mi, no se como sacar todas estas ideas de la mente, imagínense las ropas de la Carta de la Pelea de CCS si????? Pero en negro jejejeje.

Hola!!

Ke tal han estado?, ps yo muy feliz ya que por fin esta arriba el Cap. 14, este fue el Chptr en el que me quede en la primera versión, jejeje - -u, bno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Por cierto una disculpa x la demora en la actualización! Es ke me las e estado viendo fatal con esta crisis económica – mi no tener money! T-T

_Respuestas a los RVWS:_

Mil gracias a **Eli **y **uraara** x su comentario para el Chptr anterior – jejejejeje perdón x contestarles hasta ahorita, es k aprovecho para hacerlo todo en un jalón, gracias x leer!

**SofiixBadgirl**:Kya! Te agradezco que me escribas –mi ser feliz- ah, y mil thanks x considerarme modelo a seguir –aunk de modelo no tengo nada --u – ah y tmb por considerarme numero uno! KYA!!!!

**Lady-Apolion**:Amigueta! Finalmente hemos llegado a este punto! Espero que puedas seguir leyendo lo demás como hasta ahora, gracias x tu apoyo!

**MimI-CulLen**:Disculpa la tardanza, tarde pero seguro –jejejeje- espero que te haya gustado este capitulo! Un concierto con pelea XD. Sobre las traiciones y otros enredos eso se vera un poco mas en los sigs chps ;) Gracias!

**0-aThErY-0**:Coincido al 100% contigo, viva el MIMATO!! –Kya!- Bno, sobre los acercamientos de MxM ps si habrá un poco de eso, pero, bno, creo que es mejor ke lo lean x ustedes mismos, esto va a ser lento pero créanme k vale la pena  Saludos a ti y a tu bb!

**Salmay**:Hi! O-O Me alegra k pienses ke e mejorado desde hace tanto –jejeje- ahora bien, ps si, describía OP's and Ed's pero la neta ya no lo hice x ke se me hace complicado y ps la verdad no logro expresar todo lo que mi loca imaginación me da –jejeje- así k prefiero dejárselos a ustedes :D . Mil gracias x tu comentario, la verdad me alegra y ps trato de ser lo mas constante k puedo al actualizar, aunk la verdad a veces es difícil, sobre todo ahorita por el $, esta realmente duro. Pasando a lo otro, efectivamente, en la versión original Matty era mas celoso, incluso explosivo como dices, ahora es un poco mas calmado debido a la edad –en la pv el tenia la edad de Zero Two (14)- en esta versión tiene dieciocho x lo cual es aun mas maduro, aunk lo celoso aun no se le quita al cien –jajaja- gracias de nuevo!

**Megashop**:De nuevo aki! El comportamiento de Mimi se me hace un poco difícil de describir, pero trato lo mejor k puedo, aunk no se si noten cuando tiene debilidad –jejeje- sobre el romance mxm kisiera poner mas cosas pero la verdad esto esta para largo, aunk si me e atrevido a poner "encuentros demasiado cercanos" –espero que me entiendan jejeje-, gracias de nuevo x tus comentarios y ps siempre estaré contestando!

**Adrit126**:Gomen! Si, los puse famosos, para que matt sintiera mas la fuerza de los celos y la frustración –jajajaja- aunk bueno, el tmb es bastante popular, aunk me temo que no internacionalmente como KW, espero que te haya gustado este cap, gracias x tu comen!

Se que el romance esta un poco desallegado x el momento, es que me e concentrado en hacer y meter todo el misterio para así irlo desarrollando, por consecuencia en los sigs caps se vera el resultado de toda esta primera parte, espero que sean pacientes y disfruten de esto, ya que la verdad yo disfruto mucho escribiendo, lo hago con mucho cariño XD.

Bno, ya me estoy despidiendo, nos leemos pronto en el Cap. 15!

º

* * *


	14. CH XV Traicionados

_-Tesla fue vencida por Mimi y los demás... -Dijo Joe mientras observaba el lugar por donde había desaparecido Mimi._

_-Que has dicho?!.-Dijo Gatomon tratando de levantarse. -No puede ser... Tesla... es imposible... no es real..._

_-Gatomon...-Susurro Kari angustiada.-Que sucede?_

_-Si eso es verdad... si eso que dicen es en verdad, si ella era Tesla no podremos ganarle al enemigo... -Todos miraron a Gatomon sorprendidos.-Ese era un D-Servant..._

_- D-Servant?...-Pregunto Yolei._

_-"Un protector del Territorio Sagrado!"... –Pensó Gatomon con terror._

**-: Digi-Souls: -**

_Hatenaki yume motomeru shirube naki sekai de... _

_Kasanaru omoi kokoro tsukisasu kodou_

_Shizuka ni tsuzuku tamerai mo nai uta _

_Tooku sora no kanata kara mazariatta bokura no kage_

_Hitsuzen to kimagure no naka shirusareta kioku _

_Surechigatta toki no uzu _

_Kuchihatetemo kimi no koe wo shinjite_

_Hatenaki yume motomeru shirube naki mirai de_

_Boku ga hikari nakushitemo itsuka _

_kimi ga tomoshite kureta kirameku mune no honoo_

_Tsubasa ni kawaru kibou no kakera _

**Blaze - Tsubasa Chronicle – Anime**

**Description: brDescription: TV series opening theme**

**Vocals: Kinya**

**Composer: NIEVE**

* * *

CAP XV : - Traicionados -

Estaba nevando...

Y el frió... mas bien... la nieve siempre le había gustado, no era hielo, pero tampoco era agua...

Matt sonrió para sí mismo, ese día hacia bastante frío en particular, sin embargo, se sentía tranquilo, con la bufanda y los lentes que traía nadie le había reconocido, le encantaba esa estación del año, cuando no podían reconocerlo y podía vivir sin tanto estrés.

Tsunomon dormía en sus manos, aun se le veía un poco agotado por la batalla. Frunció el seño, desde aquel día no había sabido nada de Mimi.

Mimi...

-"Que diablos le pasa a esa chiquilla?"...-Pensó para si mientras fruncía el seño con mas fuerza. No solo se juntaba con personas peligrosas, lo que ya era bastante malo, lo peor, era que arriesgaba su vida y ellos no sabían ni de que se trataba. Al parecer, ella si estaba enterada de la situación.

Suspiro mientras se detenía en el semáforo. Alzo la vista y vio uno de los tantos relojes digitales que había por la ciudad. Las 12:38. Ya iba retrasado.

* * *

Los elegidos se encontraban sentados bajo el árbol en el parque. Todos se encontraban en silencio esperando a que llegaran los que faltaban.

-Disculpen el retraso.-Se disculpo Matt mientras saludaba a todos con la mano.

-Ishida, sueles ser demasiado impuntual.- Le reprendio Joe.

-No te enfades, sabes que yo siempre e sido así…-Dijo mientras le veía de reojo.

Fue entonces cuando divisaron que una cabizbaja Kari se acercaba a ellos.

-Buenos días...-Saludo la joven mientras colocaba a Gatomon en el suelo.

-Muy buenos días Kari!...-Saludo Davis emocionado y sonrojado.

-Y Tai?...-Pregunto Sora. Desde lo del concierto no habían podido verse, ya que algunos de los Digimons sufrieron heridas bastante graves y tardaron en mejorar, y en recobrar el conocimiento.

-Onni-san... –Kari bajo la mirada.- Se fue de la casa hace dos días...-Dijo mientras la chica escondía su rostro bajo sus cabellos.

-Que dices?.-Pregunto Davis.- Pero que fue lo que sucedió?...

-Lo ignoro...-Negó con la cabeza.- Al parecer tuvo una fuerte discusión con mis padres... Como ya tenia casi todo listo para la mudanza, pues simplemente decidió irse... –Dijo la chica con voz triste.

-Oh... -Susurro la pelirroja.- Ya entiendo...

-Ya ha pasado poco más de una semana desde aquel día... -Dijo Izzy con voz serena.- Desde aquel entonces no ha habido incidente alguno...

-Aun no logro comprender que es lo que Mimi tiene que ver con todo este asunto... -Dijo Joe.

_-Ustedes no deben involucrarse... - Dijo Mimi con voz serena a los elegidos._

_-Lo mejor será que vivan sus vidas tranquilamente...-Dijo Willis mientras Mimi y los demás se daban la vuelta y comenzaban a alejarse._

_-Detente Mimi!.-Matt trato de correr hacia ella, sin embargo, un aura verde lo rodeo y le impidió seguir moviéndose._

-E intentado contactar al señor Genai, sin embargo no he tenido éxito alguno... -Susurro Yolei preocupada mientras veía con atención su terminal D.

-Lo siento Yolei... -Susurro Poromon, quien se encontraba a los pies de su camarada.

-Porque lo dices Poromon... -Pregunto la ojivioleta.

-Bueno... no pudimos hacer nada por ayudarles...

-Es verdad... -Dijo Tsunomon.- Si no hubiera sido por la señorita Mimi quien sabe que hubiera sucedido.

_-Vivan tranquilos... -Dijo Michael mientras seguían su camino.-No les queda mucho tiempo... -Matt solo se quedo inmóvil a un lado de Gabumon._

-Debe haber alguna forma... -Dijo Matt con decisión.-Debe haber alguna manera de que podamos contactar al señor Genai... Debemos hacerlo, solo así podremos obtener las respuestas que necesitamos...

Gatomon movía su cola delante de el y parecía estar bastante entretenido, sin embargo, estaba completamente perdido en sus pensamientos. Suspiro y finalmente se dispuso a hablar.

-Gatomon... -Hablo Kari para llamar su atención.

-Ah... -El Digimon suspiro y cerro los ojos.

-Gatomon... necesitamos que nos cuentes lo que sabes... -Dijo Kari.

-Aquel día mencionaste algo raro acerca de Tesla, acaso sabes algo y no nos lo quieres decir?...-Dijo Matt. El Digimon bajo el rostro.

-Así es... Tesla no es como nosotros... ella va mucho mas allá... -Dijo finalmente.

-A que te refieres?...-Dijo Yolei.- Es de nivel Mega también no?

-Me temo que no es así... -Escucharon una voz familiar para ellos.-Ojala y así fuera... Podríamos luchar contra ella, si tan solo fuera un Digimon...

Los elegidos y sus Digimons voltearon hacia el lugar de donde provenía esa voz, todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al encontrarse con una figura bastante familiar para ellos. El hombre con capucha blanca y de cabellos castaños les saludo con la mano y con gesto sereno en el rostro.

-Señor Genai... -Susurro Matt.

-Tanto tiempo sin verlos... -Hizo una reverencia.- _Niños elegidos_...

* * *

Tachikawa Mimi se encontraba flotando dentro del agua, su cabello castaño se encontraba dispersado, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y sus mejillas sonrojadas por la placentera sensación de la cual estaba disfrutando en esas cálidas aguas termales.

-Ah... -Suspiro cuando sintió como una mano masculina se poso en su hombro, la chica volteo y se encontró con unos ojos color chocolate que le miraban con profundidad.- Tai...

La castaña se acerco a el mientras tomaba con delicadeza su mano y planto un ligero beso en la palma.

-Gomen-ne (( Lo siento )) ... -Susurro la chica mientras se ruborizaba.

El joven solo respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. Fue entonces cuando la puerta corrediza se abrió dejando entrar a dos jóvenes.

-Mimi-neesama... -Hablo el pelinegro mientras observaba como la castaña se levantaba de su lugar.

-El vino... -Dijo Willis mientras la mirada cálida de la chica se transformaba a una gélida.

-Va a contarles... -Dijo la castaña con frialdad.

* * *

El hombre se encontraba sentado frente a los elegidos, les observo uno a uno con seriedad, como si tratara de ver mas allá de la superficie. Suspiro. Era hora...

-Señor Genai, donde estaba?...-Pregunto T.K. –Hemos tratado de localizarlo y no hemos tenido éxito...

-No sé si lo sepa, pero últimamente han estado sucediendo varios acontecimientos en nuestro mundo... –Dijo Matt.- Tenemos demasiadas preguntas...

-Lo sé... es por eso que he venido... –Dijo Genai mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Lo sabe?...-Pregunto Izzy en un susurro.

-...-Asintió.-Gatomon... necesito que me digas si ya les has hablado sobre ello...

-No... -Negó el Digimon.- Tenia planeado contarles el día de hoy... -Agacho la mirada.

-Bien... es mejor así...

-De que están hablando?.-Dijo Davis un poco nervioso.- Se trata acaso sobre los últimos incidentes?...

-Lo cierto es que no se enfrentaron propiamente a un Digimon... -comenzó Genai.- Presten atención... Esto únicamente es revelado a aquellos que evolucionan a seres místicos... -Vio de reojo a Gatomon.

-Entonces, si no era un digimon entonces que es?...

-Ya recuerdo, ese día Gatomon dijo algo parecido... **D-Servant**, si no me equivoco, fue lo que menciono... -Dijo Cody. Ante la sola mención, Genai se vio en la necesidad de apretar sus ropas con fuerza mientras una gota de sudor recorría su frente.

-D-Servant... -Trago saliva.- En efecto, es verdad...

-Que es eso? Puede explicarnos por favor señor Genai?...-Dijo Izzy.

-Para entender, ustedes deben verlo, con sus propios ojos... unan sus manos, bien, ahora cierren los ojos y concéntrense solo en mi voz, de esta manera podrán verlo en sus mentes...

_La creación de la vida, es algo complicado..._

_En el principio, solo eran los elementos del inicio..._

_Fire Element... __Katon (( Elemento Fuego ))_

_Wind Element... __Fuuton (( Elemento Viento ))_

_Water Element... __Suiton (( Elemento Agua ))_

_Cada uno, formando parte vital en la creación y estabilidad de nuestros mundos, y de todo lo demás..._

_Ellos, dieron vida y forma a cada parte de nuestra dimensión, vigilando siempre por la paz y prosperidad..._

_En aquel entonces, las dimensiones se dividían y conformaban de tres capas._

_Por el Anillo de Partículas... el cual es el que es capaz de traspasar la información entre nuestras dimensiones... es en este en donde se encuentra el digimundo, el cual, fue creado por la gran cantidad de información que manejan y reservan los seres humanos y demás seres vivientes... _

_Los Campos de Vida, en estos es donde normalmente habitan diferentes tipos de organismos vivientes, es en donde se encuentra el Mundo Humano, la isla File se encuentra justo en el borde que conecta estas dos dimensiones._

_Y detrás de las tres puertas del Destino, se encontraba el Seiretei (( Tribunal de las Almas Puras )) el territorio Sagrado._

_Así pues, las criaturas que moraban en el Seiretei fueron llamadas D-Servant, los cuales se originaron de los Digimons... Almas poderosas superiores a cualquier nivel de Digimon conocido, incluyendo el Mega, ellos utilizaban su gran poder para gobernar sobre los Digimons y demás criaturas que moraban fuera del Seiretei y en el anillo de partículas. _

_Todo siempre funciono en armonía durante mucho tiempo... inclusive se estaban empezando a realizar los arreglos pertinentes para que el Mundo de los Humanos fuera capaz de lograr la paz y estabilidad, sin embargo, cuando la luz se hace fuerte... la oscuridad también lo hace..._

_Fue cuando atacaron..._

_Los D-Servant nos traicionaron... fueron corrompidos y arrastrados a las tinieblas. Haciendo uso de las fuerzas con las cuales fueron creados, se aliaron con Digimons Virus y demás criaturas malignas. _

_Pero no contaron con que nuestros Dioses crearían a los Knight-Souls cada uno de ellos protector y parte del símbolo de los Elementos (2)._

_Cuando estos estaban siendo convocados, el enemigo entro en pánico y al tratar de huir asesinaron al sacerdote que estaba haciendo el conjuro, con esto, pensaban que habían vencido._

_- _Para cuando los Dioses se dieron cuenta de lo ocurrido ya era demasiado tarde, usaron todos sus poderes tratando de arreglar lo sucedido pero les fue imposible, ya que el hechizo para convocar a los K.S. había sido interrumpido, por lo cual, sus poderes habían quedado limitados. –Termino de decir Genai.

-Dios santo... -Susurro Kari asombrada.

-Pero eso paso hace mucho tiempo no?.-Dijo Davis.- Es imposible que ahora...

-Te equivocas... -Lo interrumpió Gatomon.- No cabe duda, ese era un _D-Servant_, no puedo equivocarme...

-Ustedes lo vieron... -Dijo seriamente Genai.- Sus poderes sobrepasaron el nivel Mega, parece ser que el nuevo enemigo a sido capaz de despertar a algunos de los _D-Servant_ que fueron sellados durante la batalla en el Seiretei... o al menos, tratan de igualar esos legendarios poderes...

-Que quieres decir?.-Pregunto Matt.

-Tesla, a quien ustedes enfrentaron, no era un _D-Servant_ completo, al menos, sus poderes no se habían desarrollado a todo su potencial... de haber sido así, probablemente todos ustedes hubieran sido asesinados en ese mismo instante...

-Imposible!...-Dijo T.K.

-Si esas criaturas son tan poderosas como para llevar al Digimundo a la destrucción, significa que no tenemos probabilidades de ganar!.-Dijo Gomamon con terror.

Los elegidos y sus Digimons estaban aterrados por la cruel verdad.

-Eso significa que no podemos hacer nada esta vez...-Dijo Yolei.

-Esperen! Todavía es muy pronto para decidir eso!...-Dijo Matt con decisión al ver que sus compañeros habían comenzado a perder toda esperanza.

-Es verdad... aun esta la posibilidad de que podamos revivir a los Knight-Soul...-Dijo Genai.

-Es eso posible?!.-Pregunto Davis entusiasmado.-Tenemos una probabilidad entonces!

-Pero como podemos hacer eso?!.-Dijo Cody.

-Según la leyenda, para proteger las virtudes confiadas a los Knight-Soul, los Dioses confiaron en la capacidad que los Digimons habían adquirido para sobrevivir por su cuenta, fue entonces que decidieron enviar los "cristales de virtud" a la tierra, y a si mismo, ellos decidieron bajar al mundo de los humanos y a si, asegurarse de que los poderes de los K.S. que habían confiado a los terrestres seria usado con sabiduría.

-Entonces... si logramos encontrar a esos Knight-soul... podremos vencer...-Dijo Sora con emoción.

-Sin embargo, creo que es una tarea imposible...-Dijo Cody.- Ni siquiera sabemos por donde empezar...

-Ya veo...-El hombre sonrió con suavidad y vio a los Digimons.-"Aun no se han dado cuenta"...

- Señor Genai, aun hay algo que necesito me explique... si esos seres son tan poderosos, como es posible que Mimi y esos sujetos hayan podido hacerles frente y sobre todo, como pudieron vencer?, estoy seguro de que si nos aliamos a ellos podremos...

-Te equivocas!...-Le Dijo Genai mientras le veía directamente a los ojos.

-Demo (( Pero ))... -Insistió el rubio.

-Ellos... también son unos traidores... -Ante este comentario todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

-Como... como dijo?...-Susurro Sora.

-Ara ara (( Vaya, vaya )) ... –Escucharon una conocida voz masculina. –Genai-San no debería de decir eso... -Un rubio de ojos verdes se encontraba de cabeza viendo a Genai directo a los ojos y a unos centímetros de distancia.

-W... Willis-Sama!...-De un salto el hombre se puso de pie mientras veía con horror al joven que estaba delante de el.

-Je... -El chico sonrió misteriosamente y volteo a ver a los elegidos, quienes también se habían alejado de el.

-Willis-Sama, do... -El hombre se detuvo al ver como justo delante de ellos comenzaban a caer hermosos pétalos de cerezo.-Sonna (( No puede ser ))...

-Cerezos?... en esta época?!.-Dijo Joe asombrado puesto que una suave brisa llevaba consigo cientos de hermosos pétalos de sakura.

En ese momento, junto a Willis apareció un pelinegro que tenia entre sus manos una rama con flores de cerezo.

-K-Ken-Sama... -Dijo sin aliento Genai.

-Veo que aun no eres capaz de controlarte... Genai-San... -Dijo severamente el ojiazul.

-Porque? Porque están aquí?

-Bueno, nos enteramos de que habías venido a "Este" lugar y quisimos pasar a saludarte... -Dijo Willis mientras sonreía con frialdad.

-Despreocúpate, esto solo nos tomara unos minutos Genai... -Al hombre se le congelo la sangre y perdió la respiración al escuchar la suave voz femenina que hablo justo detrás de el.

-M-Mi...

-Oh... veo que también has perdido el habla... -Genai parpadeo al oír la voz masculina. Volteo lentamente para encontrarse con unos ojos castaños y otros azules que le veían con severidad.

-Mi... Michael-Sama, Mimi-Sama... –Después abrió los ojos a mas no poder y pensó.-"Vinieron!"...

Los jóvenes pasaron junto a el ignorándolo por completo y se dirigieron a los elegidos.

-Oh... Veo que están todos reunidos aquí... -Dijo Willis mientras ponía una mano sobre su frente y les veía de un lado a otro.- Eso es genial, así no tendremos que buscarles... -Dijo mientras sonreía a Mimi y Michael que habían llegado con ellos.

-Oh... -Susurro Mimi al ver como algunos de los Digimons de los elegidos se encontraban aun heridos por la batalla anterior.

-Mimi... -Matt clavo la mirada en esos ojos chocolate que habían estado mirando a Tsunomon.

-A que han venido?!.-Dijo Davis desafiante.- Acaso es que quieren pelear?!

-Eh... -Dijo Willis con aburrimiento.- No digas ese tipo de cosas Motomiya-Kun...

-Entonces que quieren?!.-Dijo Cody.

-Son demasiado escandalosos... -Dijo Ken con enfado mientras clavaba sus ojos azules en cierta chica pelimorada.

-No se acerquen!.-Grito Tsunomon mientras el y los demás Digimons saltaban delante de los elegidos tratando de protegerlos.

-Tsunomon... -Matt veía a su amigo conmovido por el gran esfuerzo del pequeño ser.

-De ninguna manera permitiremos que lastimen a nuestros compañeros!.-dijo V-Mon.

-Ah... quien haría algo semejante... -Dijo Willis con aburrimiento.

-Bien... esto nos ahorrará tiempo... –Dijo Michael mientras alzaba su mano hacia los Digimons y esta comenzó a brillar en un aura azul.

-M-Michael-Sama!... -Genai se interpuso entre el chico y los Digimons.-Por favor, deténgase Michael-Sama! No lo haga!

-Genai... -Hablo el chico severamente.-Hazte aun lado...

-Demo!

-Genai-San... -Hablo la castaña mientras clavaba sus ojos en los de Genai, este sudo frió.- Hazte a un lado, no lo hagas más difícil.

-Demo... Yo se que si les damos una oportunidad ellos!...

-Genai-San... -Hablo Ken con severidad.- Tu sabias cuales han sido nuestras intenciones desde el principio... por favor... no intervengas...

-Ken-Sama!

-Oh... te has vuelto una molestia sabias eso?...-Dijo Willis mientras daba un paso hacia el.-Sabes que es lo mejor... -Susurro mientras le sonreía al hombre.

-Que tratan hacer?!-Les grito Matt.

-Solo lo diré una vez mas... -Dijo Michael mientras cerraba los ojos con paciencia.-Hazte a un lado, Genai...

El hombre desvió la mirada solo unos instantes, fue entonces, cuando con un movimiento de mano de Willis el hombre fue arrojado a varios metros del lugar.

-Ahora Michael!.-Grito el ojiverde.

La mano del joven brillo aun más, mientras sus ojos se obscurecían, los Digimons fueron alzados del suelo uno por uno, hasta quedar a unos cuantos metros arriba de los elegidos.

-Tsunomon!... –Grito Matt mientras trataba de correr hacia su amigo, sin embargo, cayo arrodillado.

-Q-Que es esto?...-Susurraba para si mismo mientras hacia todo el esfuerzo de moverse.-N-No puedo... "Mi cuerpo... pesa demasiado"... -Pensó mientras veía como a sus amigos les pasaba exactamente lo mismo.

La mano de Ken se extendía hacia ellos y esta brillaba con un aura verde esmeralda.

-K-Ken-Sama!...-Dijo débilmente Genai, quien se encontraba herido a varios metros del lugar…

-Fue por eso que les dijimos que no se entrometieran... -Suspiro la castaña.

-Bájennos de aquí!...-Grito Tsunomon.

-...-Michael sonrió.- Son bastante resistentes, sin embargo... -Su mirada se torno fría.-El tiempo se esta acabando... -El chico cerro su puño y los Digimons comenzaron a gritar mientras eran rodeados por auras de distintos colores (3).

-Tsunomon!.-Grito Matt desesperado al ver a su amigo en esa situación y logro levantarse con mucha dificultad.

-Sonna... –Susurro Mimi sorprendida al ver a Matt realizar tal hazaña.

-Tsunomon!...-Grito el rubio una vez mas, sin embargo, los Digimons se transformaron en esferas de distintos colores, las cuales, se acercaron flotando hacia Mimi y los demás.

Michael bajo la mano y cerro los ojos.

-Tsu... Tsunomon... -Ishida trato de caminar, sin embargo, el aura de Ken brillo aun mas y este, al igual que los demás elegidos, cayo inconsciente al suelo.

-Misión cumplida... -Susurro Michael mientras volteaba a ver a Mimi, quien había bajado la mirada, el chico leyó aquel sentimiento en los ojos de la chica y le sonrió con ternura mientras le alzaba la barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos.- Ya todo estará bien...

-A... Arigatou... -Dijo la chica con ojos brillantes mientras Willis y Ken se acercaban a ellos, ya se disponían a alejarse del lugar, sin embargo, escucharon los quejidos de Genai y voltearon una vez mas hacia él.

-E-Esperen... por favor... –Dijo el hombre con dificultad.

-Genai-San... -Hablo Mimi con voz serena.- Puedes seguir ayudándoles cuanto quiera... - El hombre abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Genai-San... -Le hablo Ken con severidad.-Necesitamos que de solo un mensaje a sus "Elegidos".

El hombre solo callo arrodillado y lleno de impotencia al ver, como esos cuatro jóvenes, aquellos que un día fueron la esperanza del mundo, desaparecían frente a sus ojos.

**-ENDING SONG-**

_Fureta yubisaki_

_Kokoro tomoshite_

_Nagaredasu senritsu_

_Ai o nozomu_

_Kizutsuketa eda no saki_

_Kuchite yuku sadame na no ?_

_Tozasareta toki no hazama ni mayoikonda_

_Chiisana hikari no shizuku_

_Yume no owari tada kimi dake o negau_

**Hikari no Rasenritsu - Spiral Melody of Light - Rozen Maiden Traumend - Anime**

**Description: ED**

**Sung by Kukui**

* * *

(1) Tribunal de almas puras.

Demándenme! Siempre me a gustado como suena y además queda!.

Este símbolo del que hablo es parte crucial de la historia, conformada por doce puntos que representan una "Virtud", estos forman tres figuras, las cuales, representan cada una a un elemento.

Verde: Estrella de cinco picos

Rojo: Cuadrado invertido (¿? Creo que es mas bien como un rombo)

Azul:Triangulo equilatero

G.O.M.E.N. N.A.S.S.A.I.! (Como Ritsu-Chan XD)

Sé que no me doy a entender muy bien, sin embargo, déjenme les digo que si quieren ver como es el símbolo, ps nada mas contáctenme y se los mando, lamentablemente no soy buena diseñando, sin embargo tengo las formas y si alguien me quiere ayudar les estaré infinitamente agradecida!

_(3)Auras de los Digimons._

_Rojo: Biyomon, V-mon y Gatomon._

_Verde: Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Tentomon, Gomamon_

_Azul: Tsunomon y Patamon._

Comentarios finales de la Autora:

Hi Hi!

Como estar todos ustedes? Mi estar bien esta semana jajaja, e avanzado considerablemente en el Cap. 20 jeje, ahora bien, creo que este es el parte aguas de toda la historia, de aquí empieza lo interesante. Bno y que les pareció este capitulo, realmente espero haberme dado a entender, ya que la mayoría de las imágenes están en mi cabeza y es realmente difícil poderlas describir -.-.

_Respuesta a los Rvws._

**Megashop****:**Gracias nuevamente x tu comentario, lo siento x tardar en subir este cap, realmente no había podido conectarme al Internet –mi estar corta de $-. Realmente me pongo nerviosa al escribir las escenas de acción, ya que a veces pienso que tal vez no serán bien aceptadas aunk espero que les este gustando como va quedando jejeje. Ja ne!

**Lady-Apolion****:**Hola! Finalmente llegamos a los chps inéditos, espero que te guste el argumento, me estoy esforzando mucho! Y claro en hacer chps mas largos para mayores detalles jejeje, nos leemos prontito!

**Adrit126**:Gracias por tu rvw, espero que sigas disfrutando leyendo, tanto como yo escribiendo.

**MimI-CulLen**:Kya! Me alegra que te guste, o sea me gusta k te gusta jajaja, gracias x tu rvw!

**mym09**:Gracias x tu comentario! Mi estar bien y espero que tu estarlo igual jejeje, tratare de no tardar tanto en actualizar, pero ya saben, casi siempre es semanal, claro cuando no vaya hasta el cuello con el tiempo jejeje. Espero que este tmb te haya gustado!

**0-aThErY-0**:Perdón x la espera, aunk ojala y te haya gustado este chptr también nn , y gracias x tu rvw!

Nos estaremos leyendo en el chp 16 anuncien parte taiora para los sigs capítulos!

Bye Bye.


	15. CH XVI Confrontacion

-Matt... Eres capaz?…

El rubio solo escuchaba la voz de su mejor amigo hablándole con serenidad.

-Eres capaz de hacerlo también?... Matt?...

-...-Cerro los ojos y dejo que aquellos confusos sentimientos se apaciguaran.- No... No lo sé... –Susurro finalmente y una luz azul lo cubrió... –Pero ahora... creo que puedo comprenderla...

_Hikarabita kotoba wo tsunai de_

_Soredemo bokura shinpuru na omoi wo tsutaetai dake na no_

_Fukinukeru kusunda ano hi no kaze wa_

_Kinou no haikyo ni uchi sutete_

_Kimi to warau ima wo ikiru no da_

_Soredemo ano dekigoto ga kimi wo kurushimeru daro?_

_Dakarakoso sayonara nanda_

_Konomama nanimo nokorazu ni anata to wakachiau dake_

_Yagate bokura wa sore ga subete dato kigatsuite_

_Kanashimi wa hoo wo tsutatte namida no kawa ni naru dake_

_Yureru omoi wa tsuyoi uzu ni natte tokeau no yo_

**Seishun Kyousoukyou - Youth Rhaspsody **

**Naruto – Anime 5th Opening**

* * *

**-: Digi-Souls: -**

**Season Two**

CAP XVI: - _Katon_ :: Confrontacion -

Inútil. Así es como se sentía.

Yamato, Matt Ishida se encontraba acostado boca arriba con la camisa desabotonada, el pelo revuelto y la mirada fija en el techo.

_La mano de Michael brillaba en un resplandor azul, mientras sus ojos se obscurecían por completo, los Digimons fueron alzados del suelo uno por uno, hasta quedar a unos cuantos metros de los elegidos._

_-Tsunomon!... –Grito Matt mientras trataba de correr hacia su amigo, sin embargo, cayo arrodillado._

_-Q-Que es esto?...-Susurraba para si mismo mientras hacia todo el esfuerzo de moverse.-N-No puedo... "Mi cuerpo... pesa demasiado"... -Pensó mientras veía como a sus amigos les pasaba exactamente lo mismo._

_La mano de Ken se extendía hacia ellos y esta brillaba con un aura verde esmeralda_.

Ishida se llevo una mano al rostro y cubrió sus ojos, tratando de apartar aquellos tormentosos recuerdos de su mente.

_-El tiempo se esta acabando... -Dijo Michael mientras cerraba su puño y los Digimons comenzaron a gritar mientras eran rodeados por auras de distintos colores._

_-Tsunomon!.-Grito Matt desesperado al ver a su amigo en esa situación y logro levantarse con mucha dificultad. -Tsunomon!...-Grito el rubio una vez mas, sin embargo, los Digimons se transformaron en esferas de distintos colores, las cuales, se acercaron flotando hacia Mimi y los demás._

_Michael bajo la mano y cerro los ojos._

_-Tsu... Tsunomon... -Ishida trato de caminar, sin embargo, el aura de Ken brillo aun mas y este, al igual que los demás elegidos, cayo inconsciente al suelo._

Mordió su labio inferior, ya había pasado poco mas de dos semanas de lo ocurrido, y aun, aquellos recuerdos llegaban a el constantemente para atormentarlo. Movió ligeramente la mano con la que cubría sus ojos y fijo sus hermosos zafiros en el techo una vez más.

Fue entonces cuando la imagen de Mimi apareció en sus pensamientos, aun recordaba como aquel día, su largo cabello había bailado al compás del viento y también, como aquella mirada cálida que una vez había poseído, se había transformado en una gélida. Quizás tan fría como la de el. Cada día que pasaba, se daba cuenta de que era mas y más hermosa.

Se paso la mano por el cabello mientras la confusión aparecía en sus ojos nuevamente. Que rayos le estaba sucediendo. No podía pensar en ella, no de esa manera, ahora eran enemigos. Además, el ya tenia a Sora.

-Será mejor que termine de arreglarme... -Murmuro para sí mismo mientras se levantaba sin ánimos.

Estaba sentado sobre la cama abotonándose la camisa, solo dejo los dos últimos botones libres, giro para tomar la corbata que se encontraba sobre el buró y fue entonces cuando fijo su mirada sobre un viejo portarretratos.

Su mirada se endureció al instante, en aquella fotografía se encontraba todo el grupo de los elegidos, en aquel verano de 1999. Cuando se topo con la imagen de aquella tierna niña castaña cerro los ojos y suspiro mientras se acomodaba la corbata. Alzo la mirada y frunció el seño.

Hoy se volverían a encontrar.

* * *

**PREPARATORIA SENJOU, 07:35 A.M.**

-Que tonta soy... -Dijo para sí la pelirroja mientras dejaba en su escritorio la mochila.-Es demasiado temprano...

Sora bajo la mirada, por alguna razón se había estado sintiendo vacía desde hacia algunos días, aunque todos estaban pasando por lo mismo desde la perdida de sus Digimons camaradas, ella estaba segura de que ese sentimiento era diferente.

Por supuesto, eso no significaba que no extrañara a Biyomon, sin embargo tenia que aceptar para sí misma que ese sentimiento era algo completamente distinto.

-Sora... -La pelirroja volteo al escuchar una voz conocida por ella, al hacerlo se topo con unos ojos chocolates que la veían fijamente.

-T-Taichi... -Dijo la chica un poco nerviosa, no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que una mirada le provocara tantas sensaciones diferentes.

-Buenos días Sora... -Le dedico una débil sonrisa mientras se alejaba del marco de la puerta.-Hacia bastante tiempo que no me llamabas por mi nombre completo... -Dijo mientras se sentaba detrás de ella.

-Bueno... –Se sonrojo.- La verdad me gusta llamarte así...

El chico sonrió y cerro los ojos mientras guardaba silencio.

-Tai...

-Dime... -Contesto el chico mientras abría los ojos nuevamente y la veía con atención.

-Cómo has estado? Desde que salimos de vacaciones no té e visto, no contestas nuestras llamadas... -Dijo la chica un poco preocupada.

-Bueno... -Suspiro.- La verdad es que e estado bastante ocupado... como seguramente ya sabes me mude hace algunas semanas de la casa de mis padres.

-Si... ya lo sabia... pero aun así, no tuviste un solo minuto para poder llamarme?!-Dijo la joven un poco exaltada, al darse cuenta de que su reacción no había pasado desapercibida por el castaño desvió la mirada avergonzada.-Lo siento... Es que han pasado tantas cosas...

-Iie (( No ))... No pasa nada... –Contesto el joven.

-Estaba preocupada por ti... –Dijo tímidamente la joven mientras escondía sus ojos detrás del flequillo de su cabello.

-Buenos días!...-Entro una joven al salón interrumpiendo así el momento entre los jóvenes.

-Ah... Amano-Chan buenos días... -Dijo la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a saludar.

Tai por su parte dirigió toda su atención hacia Takenouchi, quien se encontraba platicando alegremente con su compañera. Suspiro y volteo a ver hacia la ventana.

_-Estaba preocupada por ti..._

-Eres cruel... Sora... –Susurro el joven tan sutilmente, que solo él pudo escucharlo.

* * *

Una joven mujer observaba por la enorme esfera de cristal como los ataques que habían mandado hacia los elegidos habían fallado.

-Tienen demasiada suerte... -Dijo entre dientes mientras sus ojos se inyectaban de sangre. Después sonrió con maldad mientras alzaba el rostro.-Pero, eso no les durara mucho...

-Azura... -Escucho una voz masculina hablar del otro lado del salón.

-Que quieres?...-Pregunto hostilmente.

-Nada... solo pasaba por aquí...

-Enserio?...-Pregunto con burla.- No será que acaso me estabas espiando?...-Continuo mientras salía de entre las sombras. Dejando apreciar sus formas femeninas, su cabello color vino le rozaba los hombros mientras que sus ojos negros brillaban con diversión.

-Jamás haría algo como eso... -Continuo el joven mientras la veía acercarse de una manera insinuante hacia él.

-Porque será que no te creo?...-Dijo sensualmente mientras trataba de tocarle el cabello, sin embargo sintió un escalofrió recorrer su ser antes de rozarlo siquiera.- Imbecil... -Dijo mientras lo veía con furia.

-Azura... deberías de ser mas cuidadosa... -Dijo mientras pasaba de largo y la ignoraba.- No hagas cosas de las cuales después te puedas arrepentir...

El joven poso la mano sobre la esfera y esta le mostró imágenes de Mimi y los demás. Azura apretó los dientes y puños.

* * *

Yamato se encontraba acomodando sus zapatos en el locker.

De pronto sintió una presencia detrás de el y volteo a ver de quien se trataba. Sus ojos se abrieron considerablemente cuando chocaron con un par de ojos marrones que lo veían con frialdad.

-Mimi... –Solo atino a susurrar su nombre, la chica ya se había cambiado los zapatos y solo se encontraba viéndolo fijamente. –Kuso (( Maldición ))...

No podía ser cierto...

Solo la dejo de ver un par de semanas y ahora la veía aun mas hermosa, a pesar de que aun traía puesto el abrigo del uniforme podía notar las finas curvas de su cuerpo.

-I-Ishida-Sempai!...-Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una jovencita de primer año. La chica le dirigió inmediatamente un sobre.-Por favor acepta esto... Ishida-Sempai... -Dijo tímidamente mientras se sonrojaba.

De manera automática tomo el sobre entre sus manos y le dirigió una tenue sonrisa a la joven, quien comenzó a tratar de sacar conversación con el.

-Ya veo... -Dijo el rubio.-Te lo agradezco mucho... –Ya estaba tan acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones que no le presto mayor importancia. La chica realmente se estaba esforzando, aunque a el no le interesaba en absoluto.

-Mikki-Nii!... –Los pensamientos del rubio se turbaron al escuchar la alegre voz de Mimi.-Te tardaste!

-Lo siento... -Contesto Michael.- Lo que pasa es que tuve un contratiempo... -Le sonrió mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar hacia la entrada. El rubio solo siguió con la mirada a la castaña mientras ella pasaba de largo y solo por unos segundos, sus miradas chocaron, sin embargo Mimi no se inmuto y siguió su camino.

La chica con la que estaba aun seguía hablando con él, a pesar de que no mostraba el mas mínimo interés en aquella conversación.

* * *

**SECUNDARIA SENJOU, 12:47 P.M.**

Kari se encontraba sentada en el césped mientras observaba como sus compañeros comenzaban a calentar para la clase de deportes. Suspiro, realmente sé sentía cansada.

-Sucede algo?...-Pregunto T.K. mientras llegaba y tomaba lugar junto a ella.

-Iie... –Negó con la cabeza.- Es solo que mi hermano no se a comunicado a la casa...

-Ya veo... estas preocupada por él...

-Hai (( Si ))... Demo (( Pero ))... -Bajo la mirada.

-Se que la extrañas... a mi me sucede lo mismo con Patamon... -Dijo el rubio mientras sonreía con tristeza.- Desde ese día el señor Genai desapareció y no hemos podido volver a contactarlo...

-No pudimos hacer nada... –Sollozo.- No pude hacer nada para ayudar...

-Kari... –T.K. la abrazo para tratar de consolarla, sin embargo, el también comprendía a la perfección lo que sentía.

Cerca de ahí...

Willis fue arrojado con fuerza hacia la pared, su mejilla estaba roja y su labio comenzaba a sangrar. Escondió la mirada tras su flequillo.

-Teme (( Maldito / Bastardo ))... –Dijo Davis mientras apretaba los dientes. –Que fue lo que hiciste?!-El ojiverde no le contesto, solo se quedo en el mismo lugar sin hacer nada, esto provoco que Daisuke perdiera la paciencia y lo aferró por el uniforme mientras lo sacudía con violencia. –Que fue lo que le hiciste a V-mon!

Willis alzo y el rostro y clavo sus ojos esmeralda en él.

-Dímelo!...-Grito desesperado.

-...-El rubio lo alejó de un manotazo y acto seguido formo una esfera de color rojo frente a el.- Solo tienes permitido uno, Motomiya-Kun... -Dijo mientras se limpiaba la sangre del labio. El chico apretó los puños mientras Willis mostraba una sonrisa extraña.-Lamento decírtelo... pero tu amigo V-Mon no regresara...

-Que dijiste?!...-Pregunto el chico mientras abría los ojos sorprendido.

-Se encuentran en nuestro poder ahora...

* * *

Se sentía enferma, aquel incomodo sentimiento le producía nauseas, aunque desde el principio de aquella pesadilla siempre lo había estado sintiendo.

Mimi se encontraba sentada viendo hacia los jardines del colegio, Michael había ido a por sus almuerzos y le pidió que le esperara en aquel lugar.

Una suave brisa soplo jugando con sus cabellos, se sonrojo, era una tierna caricia por lo cual no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

-Ken-Chan... –Susurro suavemente la castaña, no se dio cuenta de que un joven se había situado detrás de ella.

-Acaso estas pidiendo ayuda?...-Hablo una fría voz masculina detrás de ella, la chica giro a verlo y se estrello con la capa de hielo que cubría aquellos hermosos ojos azules.

Una cálida sensación recorrió cada milímetro de la piel de Mimi, aunque Matt no se haya dado cuenta. La chica sonrió con arrogancia mientras se sentaba sobre la mesa y cruzaba las piernas.

-Eh... –Se burlaba la castaña.-De verdad piensas eso?...

-No me sorprendería... -La reto el rubio.

-Bueno... mentiría si te dijera que no me sorprendiste... -Cerro los ojos y sonrió.- Aunque no era para nada inesperado...

-...-El ojiazul la vio con rencor.

-Entonces... que quieres?

-No te hagas la tonta conmigo!...-Se acerco a ella rápidamente y tomo sus manos entre las suyas mientras la veía fijamente a los ojos, varios jóvenes que se encontraban cerca del lugar observaron la escena sorprendidos. –Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero!.-Algunas chicas se encontraban sonrojadas, aquella escena se veía demasiado _intima_ ya que Matt inconscientemente se había colocado entre las piernas de Mimi.

La chica desvió la mirada solo un segundo, y fue entonces cuando Matt pudo ver, tan solo por un momento, un brillo de dolor en su mirada. Ante aquella reacción inesperada aflojo el agarre levemente. El rubio no se dio cuenta de que Sora les estaba observando desde el salón de clases.

-...-La castaña se había sonrojado por la posición tan comprometedora en la que se encontraban, aunque supo disimular muy bien, disfrazando la pena con enojo.-Suéltame...

-No... -Dijo el rubio con decisión.

-Suéltame!...-La chica comenzó a forcejear con él, sin embargo solo consiguió que sus cuerpos se pegaran aun más.

-No quiero... -Matt se encontraba en una especie de trance, pues su mirada se había oscurecido y su respiración comenzaba a agitarse. Mimi comenzaba a ponerse más nerviosa aun, tener a Matt tan cerca comenzaba a incomodarla enormemente.

-Te he dicho que me sueltes!...-Una de las manos de Mimi comenzaba a brillar con un aura azul.

-Ishida-San... -Hablo una suave voz masculina.

Matt reacciono en aquel momento y se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba, inmediatamente se separo de la castaña. Volteo y se encontró con el serio semblante de Michael quien comenzó a caminar hacia el, una vez que estuvo junto a el se detuvo un momento.

-Deberías tratar de controlarte... -Susurro Hasegawa mientras Yamato apretaba los puños. Michael se acerco a Mimi y le dio una lata de jugo.-Toma...-Le dijo con cariño, la castaña se sonrojo y la acepto en silencio.-Ishida-San...-Volteo a ver a Matt nuevamente.-Creo que concuerdas conmigo, este no es el momento apropiado para esta _conversación_...-Continuo mientras tomaba a Mimi del brazo y comenzaban a alejarse del lugar.-Nos veremos después de las clases... en este mismo lugar.

Ambos jóvenes se retiraron del lugar sin decir nada mas, dejando a un Matt Ishida bastante confundido.

-Que?....-Vio sus manos y recordó la posición en la que había acorralado a Mimi.-Que fue todo eso?...

Sora Takenouchi siguió observando como su novio, quedaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Michael caminaba frente a Mimi, quien se encontraba con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

-Mimi... -Hablo el rubio para despertarla de su sueño, al ver que la chica no reacciono solo atino a abrazarla.

-Mikki-Niisama.-Susurro la castaña.

-Mimi... -El chico comenzó a acariciar su cabello mientras la chica se aferraba a el por el saco del uniforme.

-Go-Gomen-ne...

-No te preocupes…

-Pero... yo estuve a punto de... -Callo al recordar como aquella aura azul estaba comenzando a rodearla y se aferró aun más a Michael.

-Tranquila... no pasa nada...

-Yo... yo solo... -Comenzó a derramar cálidas lágrimas sobre el.-Lo siento... lo siento tanto... Solo e de causar problemas... -El chico siguió confortándola.-Solo te causo problemas a ti, también a Ken-Chan y Wii-Chan...

-Iie... -Negó el rubio con la cabeza.-Mimi... -Le dijo con cariño.-Estamos aquí para ti...

* * *

Cinco jóvenes se encontraban en la salida de la escuela, aun cuando la mayoría de los estudiantes ya se habían marchado.

-Como?!...-Grito Sora conmocionada mientras veía a Mimi con horror, Tai y Matt estaban con ella.

-Lo que escuchaste... –Dijo Mimi con tranquilidad, detrás de ella se encontraba Michael observando todo.

-No es verdad!... –Con lagrimas en los ojos se acerco a Mimi rápidamente.- Eso es mentira! Devuélvemela!! ...-Grito angustiada mientras alzaba la mano con toda intención de soltarle una bofetada.

Ante tal acto Mimi no se movió un milímetro, solo alzo la vista hacia ella y en sus ojos apareció un gesto, un sentimiento del que nadie pudo darse cuenta.

La mano de Sora sé dirigía a ella con toda velocidad, sin embargo, esta fue detenida de repente y unos ojos azules la congelaron.

-No te atrevas... -Susurro fríamente el joven mientras apretaba la muñeca de la pelirroja.

-K-Ken Ichihoyi... –Dijo Sora con dolor.

-No te atrevas a ponerle un solo dedo encima... -La soltó mientras Sora corría a refugiarse detrás de Matt, Tai solo observaba toda la escena.

Mimi seguía en silencio, Michael la regreso a la realidad abrazándola por la espalda.

-Tranquila... –Le susurro el rubio al oído para tranquilizarla.

Ahí estaba ella, siendo protegida por aquellos dos, como si fueran capaces de hacer lo mismo que ellos.

-Lo único que queremos son respuestas! –Exigió Matt.

-Ustedes no pueden venir simplemente aquí a exigir... –Dijo Willis saltando la barda. Mimi rápidamente se acerco a el preocupada.

-Wii-Chan... -Susurro angustiada mientras tocaba la mejilla del chico.-Que te sucedió?...

-Nada... no te preocupes... -Le toco el cabello con ternura.- Era algo que tenia que suceder...

-Demo... -El chico solo le sonrió

-Así que se han reunido todos... –Dijo Matt en tono frió.-Bueno que sé podía esperar de unos traidores como ustedes... -Por un momento, a Matt le pareció ver que el semblante de Mimi sé oscurecía, sin embargo, volvió a la normalidad cuando Michael le toco el brazo y le sonrió.

Por alguna razón desconocida sintió que una rabia profunda comenzaba a recorrer cada milímetro de su ser.

-Tal y como Genai-San lo dijo... –Dijo Ken con serenidad. Giro la vista solo un momento y se dio cuenta como detrás de uno de los salones se encontraba Yolei viéndolo todo.- Somos traidores... -La chica solo atino a apretar sus manos con nerviosismo.

-Genai-San no les dio nuestro mensaje?...-Pregunto Willis.

-Mensaje?...-Pregunto Sora.

-Ah... -Suspiro con fastidio.-No me gusta repetir las cosas. Seguramente fue a buscar una manera para ayudarles... –Sonrió el rubio con malicia.

-Deben estar conscientes de que no permitiremos que interfieran con nuestra misión... -Dijo Ken.- Así como lo hicimos con ellos... a ustedes también podemos desaparecerlos...

-Que has dicho?!.-Grito Matt enfurecido.

-Por nosotros no hay problema, pueden hacer lo que quieran... -Dijo Mimi mientras Yamato clavaba sus ojos azules en ella.

-Al parecer Genai-San tiene plena confianza en ustedes, sin embargo, si tratan de estropear nuestra misión, también se convertirán en nuestros enemigos...

-Si tanto quieren recuperar a sus amigos deben _Liberarse_ solo así podrán llamar a los cristales... -Dijo Mimi.

-_Liberarse_?...-Pregunto Matt.-Que quieres decir con eso?... –Pregunto el rubio.

Tai quien estaba junto a Sora únicamente bajo la mirada y apretó los puños con tal fuerza que la manga de su brazo izquierdo se levanto, dejando ver en su muñeca el borde de un brazalete dorado.

-Deben averiguarlo por su propia cuenta... –Dijo Willis con aburrimiento mientras se rascaba detrás del oído.-De lo contrario no servirá.

-Aunque seguramente Genai-San volverá para ayudarles... -Dijo Ken.

-Si ustedes no lo logran de la manera correcta, únicamente desestabilizaran los cristales y perderán el control... así que no lo intenten... -Dijo Michael.

-De lo contrario... –Mimi abrió los ojos y clavo su mirada en ellos.-No dudaremos en matarlos.

Los cuatro jóvenes se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a retirarse del lugar.

Ken fue completamente consciente de cuando Yolei se alejo corriendo del lugar en donde estaba escondida.

Mimi solo volteo un momento y le dirigió una mirada triste a Tai, el únicamente le sonrió débilmente. Después de eso, desaparecieron en el horizonte.

-No interfieran... –Dijo Willis.

-A menos que sean merecedores y logren Liberarse finalmente, de lo contrario si siguen interfiriendo no dudaremos en matarlos... -Dijo Michael mientras clavaba sus ojos azules en Genai.

_Toge no aru kotoba dake_

_Kono machi wa utsushiteru itsumo_

_Meguriau hito ga nagareru_

_Shinjitara kuzuresou_

_Fuan dake dakishimeru hibi yo_

_Moshimo koko ni anata ga itara hanasanai no ni_

_Tokei no oto ni oitaterareru_

_Wasureru koto de kyou no hi o_

_Boku wa ikite iru yo_

_Anata to boku to no sabishisa o_

_Kasaneru you ni shite kuchidzukeru_

_Futari ga itameta kizuato ga_

_Utsukushii wakare o tsugeru daros_

**Beautiful Alone**

**Kreuz; Weiss Kreuz – Anime Ending Song**

**Vocals: Seki Tomokazu, Koyasu Takehito, Miki Shin`ichirou, and Yuuki Hiro**

* * *

Comentarios Finales de la autora.

Ohayo!

Que tal? Espero que estén muy bien y que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, ya empezamos con la segunda temporada! Muchas cosas están por suceder!

Pido una enorme disculpa por la demora en la actualización, se que no es excusa, pero la verdad e estado atareada con un montón de cosas pero ya ven no los deje en ascuas como hace unos años jojojojo!

En este momento e avanzado un poco en lo que es el cap 21 aunk la vdd estoy algo estancada.

Respuestas a los Rvws.

**Salmay**:: Hi! Efectivamente estos ya son nuevos capítulos, de hecho estos comenzaron en el Cap. 15 jejeje, aun faltan algunas cosas por desarrollarse y otros misterios y cosas x demás que tmb sucederán, con respecto a lo de Tai –jajaja risa malévola- esto ya se resuelve en el next chptr así que no te lo pierdas!

Gracias x tu comen!

**Megashop** ::Hola que tal?! Bno disculpa la demora, el mimato se esta acercando jejeje, y las cosas parecen complicarse pero en caps futuros las cosas iran mejorando un poco, se bien que esta historia es centralmente mimato, peor ps si ya los arrejuntara se me acaba la historia pronto T-T, espero que te haya gustado el capi y gracias x tu rvw!

**Lady-Apolion** :: Hola! Gracias x tu comentario, oye y claro que te mandare el archivo para que veas mas o menos como es la insignia, tmb tengo una idea de como es el Universo DS, tmb te enviare ese para ver si tmb me ayudas con eso –je ke aprovechada soy * *- jejeje, espero que te haya gustado este cap!

**Adrit126**:: Ke tal como tas? Espero k muy bn, con respecto a tus dudas, la Traicion es un capitulo que estará mas adelante, será ahí cuando finalmente la verdad saldrá a la luz, aunk para eso todavía falta un pokito, como vez, la hora para Tai se acerca, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo!

**Xanhet** :: Hola! Me alegra que a pesar de que te quedaste en el seis te hayas puesto al corriente tan rápido jejeje, la vdd disfruto mucho haciendo esto así que soy feliz cuando leo que a ustedes tmb les gusta . Espero que sigas brindándome tu apoyo!

Bno ya me estoy despidiendo nos leeremos pronto!


	16. CH XVII Katon :: Liberacion del Valor

-Somos traidores... –Dijo Ken con serenidad dejando así a los chicos completamente perplejos, incluyendo a Yolei quien había estado observándolos desde la distancia. -Deben estar conscientes de que no permitiremos que interfieran con nuestra misión... Así como lo hicimos con ellos... a ustedes también podemos desaparecerlos...

-¿¡Que has dicho?!.-Grito Matt enfurecido.

-Por nosotros no hay problema, pueden hacer lo que quieran... -Dijo Mimi mientras Yamato clavaba sus ojos azules en ella.

-Genai-San tiene plena confianza en ustedes, sin embargo, si tratan de estropear nuestra misión, también se convertirán en nuestros enemigos...

-Si tanto quieren recuperar a sus amigos deben Liberarse solo así podrán llamar a los cristales... -Dijo Mimi.

-¿Liberarse?...-Pregunto Matt.-¿Que quieres decir con eso?... –Pregunto el rubio.

Tai quien estaba junto a Sora únicamente bajo la mirada y apretó los puños con tal fuerza que la manga de su brazo izquierdo se levanto, dejando ver en su muñeca el borde de un brazalete dorado.

_Hikarabita kotoba wo tsunai de_

_Soredemo bokura shinpuru na omoi wo tsutaetai dake na no_

_Fukinukeru kusunda ano hi no kaze wa_

_Kinou no haikyo ni uchi sutete_

_Kimi to warau ima wo ikiru no da_

_Soredemo ano dekigoto ga kimi wo kurushimeru daro?_

_Dakarakoso sayonara nanda_

_Konomama nanimo nokorazu ni anata to wakachiau dake_

_Yagate bokura wa sore ga subete dato kigatsuite_

_Kanashimi wa hoo wo tsutatte namida no kawa ni naru dake_

_Yureru omoi wa tsuyoi uzu ni natte tokeau no yo_

**Seishun Kyousoukyou - Youth Rhaspsody **

**Naruto – Anime 5th Opening**

* * *

**-: Digi-Souls: -**

Season Two

Katon - Fuego

CAP XVII: - Liberación del Valor

Ese día también. Estaba nevando...

Tai abrió su locker sin animo, después de todo odiaba el frió, siempre había sido así, esa era la razón por la cual no se apartaba del lugar en donde estaba, el frío lo entumecía.

Soplo sobre sus guantes con la esperanza de que su aliento le diera un poco mas de calor.

-Eh... así que sigues sin soportar el frió... –Escucho aquella voz femenina tan conocida para el.

Sonrió y volteo a verla. Sora estaba ahí parada a su lado con aquella sonrisa que siempre la caracterizaba.

-Bueno... no es como si no supieras eso... –Contesto el chico con tranquilidad.

-Jeje... –Sonrió mientras le sacaba la lengua y se ruborizaba.- No es necesario que lo digas... -De pronto aquel brillo en sus ojos desapareció, al igual que el color de su piel.

Tai volteo para ver aquello que había borrado aquella expresión que tanto apreciaba de la pelirroja. Fue cuando comprendió el porque de aquella reacción.

-"Mimi"... -Solo sus labios se movieron para decir su nombre, aunque no salió sonido alguno de su boca.

-Tachikawa... -Dijo Sora con hostilidad mientras aferraba el brazo de Taichi quien ante tal contacto se sonrojo ligeramente mientras volteaba a verla.

-"Así que... ¿solo es inconscientemente no es así?"...-Pensó la castaña mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía levemente, fue entonces cuando Michael apareció a su lado y ambos comenzaron a caminar.

Tai desvió la mirada de Sora quien aun estaba aferrada a el y la dirigió hacia Mimi, quien estaba caminando hacia ellos, cuando la castaña paso a un lado de el, ambos se vieron directamente a los ojos.

Dolor...

Solo dolor...

Fue solo unos segundos, pero aun así pudo percibirlo. Solo reacciono al oír la voz de Sora quien aun estaba a su lado.

-Me pone bastante nerviosa... a ti también ¿verdad Tai?...-Decía la pelirroja.

-Eh... Claro... –Volteo a verla y la encontró viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, no pudo recordar como fue que acabaron en aquella posición.

-Gomen ((Perdón))... -Junto sus manos y le guiño el ojo mientras le sonreía. Estaba sonrojada lo cual provoco que el mismo también se sonrojara.- Creo que es mejor que me adelante, seguramente Matt ya esta esperándome en el salón.

-...-Suspiro mientras hacia desaparecer aquel color de sus mejillas.-Claro... ve... –Dijo el castaño mientras la veía irse.

Tai Kamiya se quedo ahí parado, viéndola marcharse.

-Sora... –Dijo con melancolía mientras veía el lugar por donde ella se había ido. Fue entonces cuando llego a su mente como hacia unos minutos la mirada de Mimi había chocado con la de el.

El la veía con dolor....

–¿Por qué?... –Susurro mientras apretaba fuertemente sus manos aun envueltas en los guantes negros.

Ella lo veía con dolor...

-Te lo dije... Te dije que no sufrieras por mí...

* * *

Las clases pasaban con normalidad en las secciones de Secundaria y Preparatoria del Colegio Senjou.

-Me enferman... –Decía Azura desde uno de los tejados del colegio.- Siempre demostrando su debilidad... –Su mirada se poso en Sora y Matt quienes se encontraban platicando. –Bueno... que se podía esperar... –Sonrió malévolamente mientras el viento comenzaba a jugar con sus cabellos rojo fuego, en sus manos apareció un cristal de color negro y de este se desprendió una luz que se dirigió hacia el cielo.

-... –Detrás de ella se encontraba la silueta de un joven que observaba detenidamente sus movimientos.- Impulsiva... –Dijo con frialdad. –Recuerda que solo hay una oportunidad para corromper los cristales...

-Eso ya lo se, no tienes porque repetírmelo... –Dijo molesta. –Lastima por ellos, ya que su debilidad será una ventaja para mí... –Sus pupilas se dilataron mientras veía como Tai observaba a Takenouchi Sora. –Una gran ventaja.

* * *

El sonido de la campana llegaba hasta sus oídos. Era hora del almuerzo.

Tai se levanto de su pupitre.

-Tai... –Sora se acerco a el con timidez, estaba ligeramente sonrojada. –¿Crees que podríamos almorzar juntos hoy?

-... –El castaño solo la observo en silencio.

-Esto... bueno, lo que pasa es que Matt tiene reunión con los de su banda y pues, la verdad no quisiera almorzar sola...

-... –La mirada de Tai se oscureció solo por un segundo, sin embargo suspiro y le sonrió con alegría a la pelirroja.- Jaja, claro ¿por qué no?...

Sora no noto la expresión de Tai, sin embargo, Mimi y Michael si, pues lo estaban observando con detenimiento.

-¿En serio?...-Sonrió.- ¡Bueno, entonces nos vemos donde siempre, hoy yo invito!...-Dijo feliz Takenouchi mientras salía del salón de clases.

El castaño se levanto de su lugar mientras ocultaba sus ojos con el flequillo de su cabello, justo en el momento en el que se disponía a retirarse, Mimi y Michael pasaron a su lado.

Taichi alzo la mirada y ahí estaba ella, le daba la espalda y podía apreciar su largo y sedoso cabello.

-Por favor... ten cuidado... –Dijo la castaña antes de salir del salón junto a Michael, dejándolo a el completamente solo y con la mirada en el suelo.

* * *

-¿Y ya has podido hablar con Tai?...-Preguntaba T.K. a Kari mientras ambos comían una bola de arroz.

-Si... Creo que esta al tanto de la situación, aunque a veces me da la impresión de que evade ese tema... -Contesto la castaña mientras su mirada transmitía la preocupación que sentía por su hermano.

-Ya veo... -Contesto T.K.

-Y dime Kari, ya sabes en que lugar esta viviendo Tai?...-Pregunto Davis.

-No, le he dicho que quiero ir, sin embargo nunca me da una respuesta.

-Eh... eso es bastante raro... –Dijo Daisuke mientras se terminaba su bola de arroz con un gran mordisco.

-Eso es cierto, Tai normalmente... –T.K. puso un dedo en su mentón y pensó detenidamente.- Tai normalmente nos presumiría su nueva casa y todos los arreglos que ha hecho en ella, seguramente a de estar llena de posters de fútbol, sin mencionar el desastre que a de ser la cocina, probablemente el baño este sin papel higiénico, también podría casi asegurarte que hay muchas bolsas de basura regadas por toda la casa, además de eso nos diría que nosotros aun somos unos niños que dependen completamente de "Papi y Mami" aunque el no tenga siquiera para comer...

-Jajaja... -Kari reía con nerviosismo mientras aparecía una ligera gota de sudor en la frente.- Supongo que tienes razón.

-Si... -Sonrió T.K. al ver que la chica había recobrado el ánimo.- Puedo asegurarte que muy pronto nos llevara a su nueva casa.

-Jajajaja... –Sonrieron los tres jóvenes a la vez.

* * *

Taichi se encontraba sentado sobre el mantel que había conseguido, como finalmente había parado de nevar Sora quiso que comieran fuera.

-Perdona por la espera!...-El chico se giro y se encontró con la dueña de todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos. El solo le sonrió.-Toma... -Le extendió un panecillo blanco.

-Esto...

-Hai ((Si))... -Dijo sonriente.-Aun no e olvidado que te gusta mucho el pan al vapor relleno de crema de chocolate.

-Arigatou ((Gracias))... –Dijo el chico mientras le sonreía.

-Jeje, no te preocupes, esto solo tiene un precio... –Dijo la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a el, Tai solo pudo observar como ella se iba a cercando cada vez mas a el y poco a poco abrió los labios. El inmediatamente se sonrojo. La chica le arrebato una mordida de su pan.-Um, siempre he dicho que el pan de nuestro colegio es el mejor.-Dijo la chica con naturalidad mientras masticaba lo que le había quitado al castaño.

Sora volteo a verlo, Tai se encontraba callado, no podía ver bien la expresión de su rostro ya que el flequillo le cubría la mayor parte del rostro, sin embargo, le pareció ver que Tai se estaba mordiendo el labio.

-Gomen! ((Perdona))...-Dijo rápidamente la chica mientras se acercaba a el.- ¿Te he hecho enfadar?...-El castaño no le contesto.- Tai... -La chica se acerco a el y trato de tocar su hombro. -Te has estado portando algo raro últimamente... ¿té pasa algo?... –Pregunto la pelirroja preocupada mientras detenía su mano.

-...-El castaño solo permaneció en silencio.

-Tai... te conozco bien, sé que algo te esta pasando.-Por favor dime que te sucede?...-El chico regreso a verla, el frió viento del invierno movía sus cortos cabellos mientras que en sus hermosos ojos rojos pudo ver el brillo de la preocupación.-Acaso, ya no confías en mi?...

-Iie ((No))... -Negó con la cabeza.- Tranquila no me pasa nada.

-Supongo que estas así por lo de Tachikawa... -Dijo la pelirroja molesta.-Si, seguramente es por eso... -Tai desvió la mirada mientras la castaña se recargaba en el árbol con el seño fruncido.-No debes preocuparte, estoy segura de que hallaremos la manera de poder enfrentarnos a ellos, quizás sean muy poderosos y todo pero, están solos, en cambio nosotros siempre estaremos juntos no es verdad?, después dé todo **esa **solo es una traidora...

No lo soportó.

Sora quedo asombrada, en un movimiento repentino Tai la había acorralado entre el y el árbol en el que ella estaba apoyada. La estaba mirando fijamente.

-T-Tai... –Dijo la chica con nerviosismo.-Q-Que pa... -Pero no pudo terminar de decir aquella frase.

-No te soporto... –Le dijo el castaño mientras la veía directamente a los ojos, sin embargo la pelirroja no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Tai la estaba besando.

Sora no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿ese era Tai?, el nunca había hecho nada como eso, trato de luchar y apartarlo, sin embargo el chico tomo sus muñecas con fuerza y las inmovilizo dejándolas apoyadas en el árbol mientras el seguía besándola.

-N-No... -Trataba de apartarse, Tai se había colocado en medio de sus piernas y sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos, se dio cuenta que entre los forsejeos sus cuerpos estaban frotándose y algo dentro de ella estaba comenzando a quemarla por dentro, era extremadamente agobiante. No sabía que era.

Entonces abrió los ojos y se encontró directamente con aquellos ojos chocolates. Al contacto con aquella mirada ya no pudo hacer nada más. Termino rindiéndose. No supo como pero llego el momento en el que ella esta comenzando a corresponder a aquel beso.

Con la misma intensidad y fuerza con la que él la besaba a ella.

Era abrumador, sus lenguas estaban comenzando a jugar y empujarse entre sí. Como una pelea feroz entre ellas. Jamás había experimentado algo así, ni siquiera con Matt...

-"¡MATT!"...-Fue entonces que regreso a la realidad y empujo con todas sus fuerzas a Tai, logrando así al fin apartarlo de ella. Ambos respiraban agitadamente.

-So... -Trato de hablar el castaño.

-¡No digas mi nombre!...-Grito la pelirroja mientras se cubría los oídos y cerraba fuertemente los ojos- ¿Por qué?...-Comenzó a sollozar mientras abría los ojos y clavaba su mirada en el-¿Por qué has hecho esto?... –Pregunto Sora avergonzada y agobiada.

-Eres muy cruel... Sora... -Dijo el castaño mientras apretaba los puños, la vio directamente a los ojos mientras se acercaba nuevamente a ella. La pelirroja puso ambas manos en su pecho queriendo protegerse.-Gomen ((Perdona)), nunca pensé que podría perder el control así... -Dijo el chico mientras pasaba la mano por su cabello.

-T-Tai... -La chica estaba embobada con lo que veía. Jamás se había dado cuenta de que Tai fuera tan atractivo.

-Yo te quiero... Sora... –El castaño clavo su mirada en ella, fue entonces cuando lo vio, en la mirada de Tai había algo diferente, algo que nunca antes había notado.

Dolor.

El estaba sufriendo.

-Tai... –Susurro nuevamente su nombre.-Yo...

-No digas nada... –Sonrió.- Se perfectamente que tu no me amas, Sora... -La chica le escuchaba en silencio.- Yo, siempre te he querido, siempre te he amado... Desde el Digimundo... No, quizás fue mucho antes de eso, aun no estoy muy seguro, pero lo que si se, es que siempre he querido protegerte, estar a tu lado, consolarte, ser yo el que te abrace... –Sonrió nuevamente y apretó los puños.- Pero tienes a Matt... lo escogiste a el, además, ya es tarde... Sora, no puedo amarte... por más de un motivo...

-...-La pelirroja trato de hablar, sin embargo no le salía la voz, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrir los ojos sorprendida.

-Perdóname por decirte esto... –Le vio con ternura.- Sé perfectamente que esto que siento por ti jamás llegara a consumarse.-Dijo tocándose el corazón.-Pero ya no puedo soportarlo mas... –Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a alejarse de ella.

El castaño siguió su camino y a pesar de la distancia, se dio cuenta cuando Sora callo de rodillas al suelo.

-¿Q-Que fue todo eso?...-Susurraba para sí misma mientras se estrujaba el pecho.-Q-Que es esto que siento?, Porque tengo tantas ganas de gritar?... –Se dijo así misma mientras comenzaba a derramar gruesas lagrimas de desesperación.

-Perdóname... -Decía Tai.- Creo, que esta será la ultima vez... –Alzo la mirada hacia el cielo y vio, como este estaba comenzando a ser cubierto por gruesas nubes de tormenta, después volteo la mirada y sus ojos chocaron con unos ojos verdes que lo veían con severidad.

Willis los había estado observando.

* * *

Finalmente había terminado la reunión con el grupo. Y las clases también.

-Ah... Estoy cansado... –Decía el rubio para si mismo mientras abría la puerta del salón de clases.-No hay nadie... Supongo que llegue demasiado tarde...

-Eso es obvio, hace bastante tiempo que sonó la campana. –Decía una voz femenina, alzo la vista y ahí estaba ella.

Mimi le daba la espalda, estaba recargada en el marco de la ventana mientras veía hacia fuera, el suave viento aun podía colarse por el lugar por lo cual, la larga cabellera castaña se movía al suave ritmo que este le marcaba.

-Veo que esta vez Hasegawa no esta contigo...

-Veo que tienes razón... –Dijo serenamente la castaña, quien no se movió un milímetro de donde estaba.

-Pensaba que siempre necesitabas de tus guardianes... –Decía el rubio con sorna.

-Eh... así que eso creías... –Regreso a verlo y le dirigió una mirada llena de desprecio.- ¿A caso piensas que te tengo miedo?... ¿Ishida-Sempai? (( Superior Ishida))

Matt apretó los dientes y de dos zancadas se acerco a ella y la acorralo contra la pared.

-Quizás deberías temerme... Tachikawa-San... –La reto mientras se acercaba aun más ella. Ambos seguían sin inmutarse.

-...-La castaña cerró los ojos y sonrió, se separo de Yamato y tomo su mochila.-Si yo fuera tú también me marchaba, después de todo ya es bastante tarde... Y puede que comience a nevar otra vez... –Termino la castaña mientras salía del salón.

-¿Quién se cree?... –Mascullo el rubio mientras tomaba su portafolios, fue entonces cuando vio su reloj.- ¿Es tan tarde?... –Dijo sorprendido –¡Sora me está esperando!

Segundos después se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos del edificio. Se encontraba cruzando la puerta de los lockers.

-Ten cuidado... –El rubio regreso a ver a la persona que le había hablado y fue cuando se encontró los ojos azul cielo de Hasegawa. Se molesto y no presto mayor atención por lo cual siguió corriendo.

Michael se separo de la pared en donde se encontraba recargado y observo con una sonrisa el camino por donde se había ido Matt.

* * *

Nevaba nuevamente.

Ishida y Takenouchi se encontraban caminando por las calles principales del centro, ambos se encontraban en silencio, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos. Así permanecieron un buen rato, hasta que Yamato al fin se dispuso a hablar.

-Sora... –La llamo, sin embargo seguía sin contestar, la pelirroja tenia la mirada perdida y un rubor se había apoderado por completo de sus mejillas, se estaba tocando ligeramente los labios.-Sora...-Lo intento nuevamente, sin embargo, esta vez tampoco resulto.

Tai la había besado y ella correspondió con la misma fuerza. Con el mismo deseo.

_-Eres muy cruel... Sora..._

Recordó como la había mirado en aquel momento, aun cuando le dijo que la amaba, solo le basto con aquella mirada para saberlo, la amaba. Pero estaba sufriendo.

_-Sé que tú no me amas, Sora... Yo, siempre te e querido, siempre te e amado... Desde el Digimundo... No, quizás fue mucho antes de eso..._

-"Tai"... -Sin querer, los ojos de la pelirroja se habían llenado de lagrimas.-"¿Por qué?"...

-¡Sora!

-Eh?...-La pelirroja finalmente reacciono al escuchar el llamado de su **novio**.-Oh, Gomen, que me decías?...

-En realidad no decía nada... -Dijo Matt frunciendo el seño.- ¿Que te sucede?, Desde el descanso de esta tarde has estado bastante rara.

-Eh?...-No pudo evitar sonrojarse, puesto que a su mente llego nuevamente el recuerdo de aquel beso con Taichi.- Iie ((No))... –Negó.- No me pasa nada... a de ser solo el cansancio, después de todo, estos días han sido bastante estresantes ¿no lo crees?

-Um, si supongo que tienes razón...

-Hai ((Si))... –A pesar de que le estaba sonriendo a Matt, dentro de ella sabia perfectamente que aquella sonrisa no era verdadera, aunque claro, eso no lo noto el joven Ishida.

-No te parece... –el rubio la saco de sus pensamientos.- ¿Sora, no te parece que esta nevando demasiado?... –Pregunto el chico mientras veía hacia el cielo.

-Es verdad, esta nevando mucho... a esta altura del año ya no debería...

Fue entonces cuando un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar, la ráfaga era tan fuerte que había levantado varios anuncios y algunas lonas de los locales.

-Creo que será mejor que te lleve a casa... –Dijo Matt.- Creo que podría desatarse una tormenta en cualquier momento.

-Esta bien.

La pareja se encontraba caminando con bastante dificultad, de un momento a otro la ráfaga se había convertido en ventisca, la cual estaba comenzando a arrasar con todo, ya eran muy pocas las personas que se encontraban caminando, puesto que la mayoría ya se había refugiado.

-Diablos!... –Mascullo Matt ya que no encontraba un lugar en donde poder refugiarse.

-Mira Matt!.-La pelirroja señalo un pequeño quiosco en medio del parque del centro comercial.- Si vamos allí quizás podremos refugiarnos en lo que esto pasa.

-Esta bien, vamos rápido!... –Dijo el rubio mientras jalaba a Sora y comenzaban a correr.

-Kyaaa!... -Al escuchar el grito de Sora el rubio regreso a verla, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta, aquella ventisca parecía estarlos persiguiendo solo a ellos.- Kyaaa! Que esta pasando?!

-Probablemente este sea un ataque del enemigo! –Grito Matt. –Sal ahora, quien quiera que seas!

Al pronunciar tales palabras, la ventisca incremento su fuerza y golpeo a los jóvenes, logrando así, mandarlos varios metros lejos.

-K-Kuso ((Maldicion))... –Dijo el rubio entre dientes mientras se agarraba el brazo, de su frente comenzaba a correr un pequeño hilo de sangre. Busco con la mirada a la pelirroja, y la encontró arrodillada y con la mirada llena de miedo.- ¡Sora!... -Corrió hacia la chica, sin embargo ella no reaccionaba.- ¡Sora!

Delante de la pelirroja se había formado un tornado de nieve, el cual estaba haciendo un circulo alrededor de ellos, estaban atrapados.

-¡Sora!... –El rubio se arrodillo junto a la chica.

-¿Q-Quien eres?... –Pregunto Takenouchi mientras veía hacia el tornado.

-Eh?... ¿Acaso puedes verme?... –Escucharon una voz masculina proveniente desde el interior de la ventisca, la cual, poco a poco fue bajando de intensidad, fue entonces cuando de ella comenzó a salir una figura.

Sus ropas eran igual de extrañas que las de Tesla, blancas con bordes plateados, ojos amarillos y una larga y fina cabellera gris.

-¡¿Quien eres?!...-dijo Matt.

-Los insectos sin poderes no deben hablar... –Dijo el hombre mientras con un movimiento de mano paralizaba a Yamato.- Veo que fuiste capaz de verme en medio del torbellino, es bastante interesante... -Analizo a Sora mientras daba vueltas alrededor de ella.- Ah, ya veo porque, debes de ser del **Katon**... me equivoco?... –Dijo el hombre clavando sus ojos amarillos en ella, le miraba con una sonrisa sádica y sus pupilas estaban dilatándose.

-Ka-Katon?... –Pregunto Sora con lagrimas en los ojos, era realmente aterrador.

-Ah, entonces no lo sabes?... –Sonrió con burla mientras cerraba los ojos.-Bueno... –Alzo el brazo y este comenzó a brillar en un aura negra con azul.- No es como si en verdad llegaras a necesitar esa información en el futuro...

-Sora!...- Grito Matt al ver como una esfera negra se había formado delante de la chica.-Sora!...-La esfera se hizo más grande y estaba a punto de golpear a la pelirroja.

-Prepárate a desaparecer en las manos del gran Demoura...

-Hadou 31 ((Arte destructiva))... – Demoura escucho aquella voz masculina detrás de el y volteo a ver de quien se trataba. -Hadou 31... SHAKKAHOU!! ((Arte destructiva 31 - Artillería Carmesí)).-Una esfera de fuego se dirigió directamente hacia su rostro logrando así que el ataque dirigido a Sora no fuera completado.

-Sora!–Matt se acerco rápidamente a la pelirroja y la abrazo.- Te encuentras bien?. –Pregunto preocupado.

-Hai ((Si))... –Asintió la joven.- Pero... –Ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver hacia el vapor que salía delante de ellos. Era tan denso que solo lograban identificar las siluetas de dos personas. Una evidentemente se trataba de Demoura quien estaba arrodillado y quejándose del dolor, la otra no se lograba distinguir.

-Teme! ((Maldito)).-Grito enfurecido.-Cómo te has atrevido?!

-Eso es, por haber tratado de lastimar a aquella persona... –Hablo la voz masculina.

-Esa voz... –Dijo Sora sorprendida.

-¿Que sucede?...-Pregunto Matt intrigado.

-T... -Trato de hablar la pelirroja.- Tai... –En aquel momento el vapor se disipo dejando ver a aquel joven de cabello castaño y ojos chocolates aunque en ese instante sus orbes estaban brillando de color rojo.

-¿Tai?...-Pregunto Matt incrédulo.-Como es que?...

-Matt... -Dijo el castaño con severidad.-Creo que este no es el momento para eso... -Continuo mientras veía como Demoura se incorporaba frente a el.

-Ya veo... parece ser que el Katon té a elegido a ti también... –El castaño solo le observaba en silencio.- Si te soy sincero, soy realmente feliz, hace ya bastante tiempo, que no me enfrento con alguien como tu...

-D-Servant #63, Demoura... –Dijo el castaño.- ¿Te das cuenta de que fue lo que hiciste?

-Claro que sí! Después de todo Azura-Sama a puesto sus ojos sobre los Cristales, así que es natural que nosotros estemos dispuestos a todo, incluso revelarnos ante los Knight-Souls... -Comenzó a reírse estrepitosamente.- Jajajaja aunque ya sabes, esta no seria la primera vez...

-¿Azura-Sama?... ¿De quién está hablando? –Se preguntaba Ishida.

- Demoura has llegado demasiado lejos... –Dijo el castaño mientras apretaba los puños.- Mas allá de la traición, has cometido algo imperdonable... –Clavo su mirada en el enemigo.- Has atacado a mi ser mas preciado y eso jamás lo pasare por alto!

Matt y Sora solo observaban incrédulos. La chica se sonrojo.

-Tai... –Susurro Sora preocupada.

-Pero que diablos esta pasando aquí?!... –Decía el rubio.

-Entonces has algo al respecto!...-Dijo desafiante Demoura.- Si hay algo que odio, es a aquellos escogidos por el Katon!...-El aura comenzó a rodearlo nuevamente y esta vez comenzaron a crecer tres esferas delante de el.

Tai dio dos pasos al frente y alzo la manga de su brazo izquierdo, en este se encontraba reposando un brazalete dorado con una esfera roja, y el símbolo del valor en ella comenzó a brillar.

-E-Eso!...-Dijo la pelirroja sorprendida.

-Es el mismo brazalete de Mimi y los otros! –Grito Matt.

-Libérate ahora!...-Lo reto Demoura.- Libérate **Katon #1**...

* * *

*** Intromisión de la autora:

Bien, aquí pueden imaginarse la canción: **Dna evolution theme from Digimon 02.**

Fin de la intromisión ***

* * *

-Fuego tan poderoso como las llamas del infierno... Dame el poder para proteger a aquel a quien e sido destinado... Katon #1...-En ese momento a esfera en el brazalete de Tai comenzó a brillar de un color carmesí y ante la mirada expectante de Sora y Matt, las ropas de Tai se rasgaron y transformaron en listones rojos que lo rodearon.

-Tai... -Sora observaba como las ropas de Tai estaban siendo cambiadas por un atuendo completamente diferente.

Pantalón rojo fuego con detalles dorados y unas botas color vino con bordes de oro. Su pecho estaba siendo cubierto por una camisa de manga larga del mismo color del pantalón y un chaleco color vino con bordes y botones dorados, detrás de esta, se encontraba la insignia del valor y en su frente descansaba una cinta con el mismo símbolo.

* * *

*** Intromisión de la autora No.2

Tengan piedad de mí! Imagínense un traje súper padre así tipo MKR de Clamp! Pero en masculino claro.

Fin de la intromisión ***

* * *

-Tai?...-Preguntaba Matt incrédulo.- Que rayos hizo?!

-Jajajaja... vaya vaya, así que al menos uno de ustedes encontró el camino... –Se burlaba.

-Ríete todo lo que quieras... –Tai alzo la mano y en esta apareció una espada con empuñadura dorada y una esfera roja en ella.

-Has sido capaz de llamarla... - instintivamente dio un paso atrás mientras Tai comenzaba a caminar hacia el.-No pensé que lograras llegar mas haya del Hadou... -Una gota de sudor recorrió su frente.

-No estés tan nervioso... –Dijo tranquilamente el castaño.- Mi maestro ha tenido paciencia conmigo y me ha enseñado...

-¿Maestro?... –Dijo Matt.

-Así es... –Tai volteo a ver a Matt y a Sora, ambos se estaban abrazando.- Ustedes ya lo conocen... pero Demoura no deberías prestar atención a insignificancias y pelea conmigo!

El castaño se lanzo hacia Demoura y comenzó a atacarlo dando fuertes estocadas en el cuerpo del enemigo, este por su parte trataba de esquivar los fuertes ataques del chico.

-Hadou 31... SHAKKAHOU!!… -Le ataco Tai en un descuido, sin embargo el enemigo esquivo el ataque dando un gran salto y quedo flotando a unos metros de el.

-Eres bastante bueno... Katon #1...

-He sido entrenado para esto... –Dijo el castaño con tranquilidad.- Después de todo para eso fuimos creados no es así?... –Vio de reojo a Sora, quien seguía entre los brazos de Yamato.- Los elegidos del Katon somos especialistas en ataque y en cuerpo a cuerpo, así que, no te será nada sencillo el derrotarme!.

-Insolente, eres igual de fastidioso que tu líder! – Demoura se lanzo sobre Tai y le arrojo un sin numero de esferas de energía. – Jajaja aunque seas especialista en ataque no creo que logres salir ileso de estos ataques!

-TAI!... –Grito Matt al ver que el castaño estaba siendo atacado sin piedad, era tal el poder de aquellas esferas que una gruesa capa de nieve y vapor se estaba levantando y no lograban ver lo que sucedía.

Sora permanecía estática y en silencio.

-Tai...

_-No te soporto... –Le dijo el castaño mientras la veía fijamente mientras ella estaba atrapada en medio del árbol y él. Un momento después el ya la estaba besando mientras la inmovilizaba por completo._

-Tai... –Sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse por las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos.

Recordó como trato de forcejear para liberarse del beso pero fue cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró directamente con aquellos ojos chocolates, y no pudo hacer nada más. Termino rindiéndose ante el.

-Tai... –Una angustia constante comenzó a apoderarse de ella.

_-Yo, te quiero... Sora... siempre te e amado... Desde el Digimundo... No, quizás fue mucho antes de eso..._

-Jajajaja... - Demoura se carcajeaba mientras seguía atacando a Taichi.- Este será el ataque fina!... –Junto ambas manos arriba de su cabeza y formo una gran esfera de color blanco. – Entierralo :: Tumba de Hielo!... –La esfera se transformo en un féretro hecho de cristal y un segundo después se partió en pedazos convirtiéndose así en filosas dagas.

-¡TAI! –Grito la pelirroja con desesperación.

-Sora... –El rubio que se encontraba a su lado solo observo aquella reacción desesperada por parte de su novia.

El ataque estaba a punto de golpear a Tai, sin embargo las dagas comenzaron a derretirse y la nieve estaba evaporándose rápidamente, dejando así a la vista al castaño quien se encontraba de pie mientras una aura color rojo lo rodeaba.

-Imposible!! – Grito Demoura impresionado.

-No creas que me vencerás así nada mas Demoura.- La espada de Tai comenzó a brillar y la agito rápidamente mientras delante de el se formaban tres esferas de fuego.- Arde :: Tobiume (( Ciruelo Volador )) !!! .-Las esferas se solidificaron y juntaron en un mismo ataque, este se convirtió en un poderoso rayo de fuego.

-No! Eso no es justo!... –El D-Servant trato de esquivar el ataque formando una pared de hielo, sin embargo esta fue traspasada sin ningún problema, finalmente el DS fue perforado por el estomago y cayo gravemente herido al suelo.

-...-En silencio, Tai comenzó a acercarse a el.

-No te acerques!... –Gritaba mientras trataba de incorporarse, sin embargo todo lo que logro fue que una gran cantidad de sangre le saliera por la boca.

-Ahora es que te arrepientes?... –Pregunto fríamente Taichi.

-J-Jamás! Siempre estaré al servicio de Azura-Sama! –Dijo mientras se tambaleaba.

-Bien.-Cerro los ojos y puso una mano delante de el.- Al final, tu querida Azura se reunirá con ustedes también...

-Jajajaja... –Reía con debilidad.- En verdad eso crees?.- Ustedes son como nosotros, así que seria como comparar las estrellas con el polvo, Jajajaja... –Siguió riendo mientras Tai acercaba su espada a su cuello.

-Ríe todo lo que quieras –Rápidamente le corto el cuello. Demoura callo arrodillado y su cuerpo comenzó a desmoronarse.-Solo no olvides que ellos están con nosotros...

El castaño observaba en silencio como aquel ser terminaba por desintegrarse frente a sus ojos. Sora y Matt no podían dar crédito a lo que habían visto, rápidamente se acercaron a el.

-Se encuentran bien?.- Pregunto Tai mientras hacia desaparecer su espada.

-Sí... –Dijo Matt seriamente.- Tai, quien te dio ese brazalete? De donde sacaste esos poderes?... –El chico no contesto, Matt apretó los puños y lo sacudió con fuerza.- Contesta!

-...-El chico permaneció en silencio, Sora levanto el rostro y durante unos momentos sus ojos se encontraron, la chica se sonrojo e inmediatamente y bajo la mirada. Tai sonrió.

-De que té estas riendo?!.

-Si yo fuera tu no haría eso... –Matt volteo y se encontró con un par de ojos esmeralda que lo veían con diversión.

-Tu... –El rubio comenzó a separarse de Tai lentamente.

-Eh?, no me digas tu... –Dijo sonriente mientras se acercaba a ellos.- Mi nombre es Willis, tanto gusto!... Pero como te decía, no trates así a Tai, Mimi-Onesama se pondrá triste...

-Mimi?... –Pregunto Sora atemorizada.- Estas, acaso estas con ella Tai?...-El castaño no le contesto.

-No reacciones así por favor... después de todo aun son amigos no es cierto?... –Dijo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Sora. –Aun no me explico que los a unido a ti y a Ishida-San, pero bueno... Mírate nada mas Tai! –Lo felicito efusivamente mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.- Cuando Onesama te vea se pondrá sumamente feliz!

-Arigato... Willis-Sama... –Dijo el castaño mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Eh?, no te pongas tan formal... –Hizo un puchero.

-Que significa todo esto?... –Finalmente hablo la pelirroja.- Tai, que significa?

-Eh, eres bastante lenta Takenouchi-San... –La mirada de Willis se oscureció.

-Tai! Es que acaso estas de parte de ellos?. –El castaño permaneció en silencio.- Contéstame!

-Que ruidosa eres... Sora.-Tai la fulmino con la mirada, la pelirroja palideció e inconscientemente dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Si te hace sentir mejor te lo diré, si, estoy y siempre he estado de su parte... gracias a eso he podido liberarme por completo...

-Pero...

-Sora... solo te pido un favor, aléjate ya de mi camino... –Dijo fríamente lo que causo que los ojos de la pelirroja se llenaran de lágrimas.

-Pero, y que hay de Agumon?! Cómo puedes dar la espalda a todo lo que hemos pasado juntos?! –Grito Matt.

-Que molestia... –Dijo Willis.- Bakudou No. 1 – Sai ((Arte defensiva 1 – Atadura))... –Unos lazos rojos comenzaron a rodear a la pareja logrando así inmovilizarlos.

-Que nos has hecho?!...-Grito Matt.

-Esto es solo para que se tranquilicen... –Dijo el ojiverde mientras se acercaba a ellos con una extraña sonrisa.- Tu eres, Takenouchi-San verdad?... –Se acerco lentamente a su rostro y comenzó a acariciar su cabello.- A pesar de que **posees **al Amor, parece ser que tu no estas muy afín con esta cualidad no es cierto?... –Sonreía con los ojos cerrados mientras la tomaba por el mentón, la chica comenzó a llorar silenciosamente.

-¡Suéltala!... –Exigió el rubio. –No la toques!

-Dime, Takenouchi-San... Quieres poder entender el porque de esta confusión?… -Dijo mientras señalaba su pecho.- No te preocupes... –Abrió los ojos y toco su frente con su dedo índice.- Esto es un regalo, y sinceramente espero, que entiendas antes de que sea tarde... –Una luz salió de su dedo y los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron de par en par. –Espero que ahora, logres ver más allá de ti... **Portadora del amor**...

-T-Tai... –Susurro la pelirroja mientras veía tristemente a Tai, quien había hecho desaparecer su traje y regresaba a utilizar el uniforme de la escuela. Callo inconsciente al suelo.

-Sora!... –Trato de moverse.

-Matt te recomiendo que no hagas eso... –Dijo el castaño, el ojiazul lo veía con rencor.-Si sigues esforzándote solo lograras hacerte daño.

-Silencio! Tengo que ayudar a Sora! –Lentamente comenzó a levantarse, a pesar de que comenzaba a sentir como sus músculos estaban rasgándose no le importo y logro ponerse en pie.-Tengo que... –Daba lentos pasos.

-Jaja... –Willis se levanto del lugar en donde ahora yacía inconsciente Takenouchi.

-Sora!...-Dijo agitado.- Por favor, resiste!- Matt no escuchaba, solo estaba concentrado en hacer reaccionar a Sora.-Malditos, que le han hecho!

-No ha sido mucho, no te espantes!... Después de todo este también es su destino... –Decía el ojiverde despreocupado.

Tai se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse del lugar.

-Bueno, a sido un gusto Ishida-Sempai... –Se despidió Willis del ojiazul, quien estaba tratando de hacer reaccionar a Sora. -Eres una persona bastante interesante, Ishida-Sempai... –Sonrió y dijo para si mismo.- Si tuviera la oportunidad te elegiría pero, ya lo han hecho antes…

Tai se detuvo solo un momento y volteo, sus ojos brillaron de dolor al ver, como Matt sostenía entre sus brazos a Sora.

-¿Estas bien?... –Le pregunto amablemente Willis.

-Si, por favor no te preocupes... –Siguió el castaño con su camino mientras que el ojiverde le sonreía con comprensión.

-Jajaja, vamos! Que Mimi-Onesama nos esta esperando!

-...-Tai se detuvo un momento y vio como el joven rubio pasaba frente a el.- Vio hacia el cielo y pudo ver claramente como Mimi lo esperaba con una cálida sonrisa y con los brazos abiertos.

* * *

-¡Ese estúpido! Demoura de haber sabido que se enfrentaría primero con un miembro del Katon no lo hubiera enviado a el!... –Decía Azura enfurecida mientras golpeaba la mesa.

-Por eso te dije que eres demasiado impulsiva Azura.-Decía el joven tranquilamente.

-Tu no te metas! En vez de eso deberías de estarme ayudando!...

-No haría algo tan problemático como eso, además, Azura no te sientes capaz de llevar a cabo tan sencilla misión?... Recuerda bien que el poder de los cristales puede ser inestable, sin embargo si el Knight-Soul logra estar completamente bajo control no habrá posibilidad alguna de que puedas corromperlo.

-Eso ya lo sé! Además es problemático ya que están esos imbeciles que están dándonos problemas!

-Azura... –Hablo una voz detrás de ella, la pelirroja sudo frió y solo atino a girarse lentamente.- Querida se puede saber que has estado haciendo?...

-No es nada... por favor confié en mi...

-No me decepciones... –Tras decir esto ultimo salió de la habitación siendo escoltado por aquel joven con el que anteriormente había estado peleando.

_Toge no aru kotoba dake_

_Kono machi wa utsushiteru itsumo_

_Meguriau hito ga nagareru_

_Shinjitara kuzuresou_

_Fuan dake dakishimeru hibi yo_

_Moshimo koko ni anata ga itara hanasanai no ni_

_Tokei no oto ni oitaterareru_

_Wasureru koto de kyou no hi o_

_Boku wa ikite iru yo_

_Anata to boku to no sabishisa o_

_Kasaneru you ni shite kuchidzukeru_

_Futari ga itameta kizuato ga_

_Utsukushii wakare o tsugeru daros_

**Beautiful Alone**

**Kreuz; Weiss Kreuz – Anime Ending Song**

**Vocals: Seki Tomokazu, Koyasu Takehito, Miki Shin`ichirou, and Yuuki Hiro**

* * *

Hoooooolaaaaaaa *O*

Bien, aquí estoy nuevamente, a ls que pensaron que la historia estaba abandonada debo decirles… ¡¡ Se equivocan !! XD

Es verdad que han pasado unos meses desde la ultima actualización, pero bueno, cambie de trabajo y la verdad e estado sufriendo de bloqueo mental, no me malentiendan, que no es por falta de ideas, lo que sucede es que son demasiadas, estoy incluso pensando en escribir algunos libros ya que estas malditas imágenes no se me salen de la cabeza T.T, bueno, serán historias originales así que, si las escribo, espero que compren mis libros *¬*

Otra de las razones por las que no actualizaba era porque no pensaba poner este capitulo hasta que terminara el que estoy escribiendo ahora, que es el 22 si no me equivoco -_- pero bueno, me prometí a mi misma que si alguien mas me mandaba un rvw lo subiría aunque el otro aun no este terminado.

Además, me e unido a un grupo de traducción de mangas X3.

Pasando a otra cosa, espero que les haya gustado este capi, la verdad me puse muy nerviosa ya que no soy partidaria de las peleas, yo soy mas al tipo Shojo que al shonen pero bueno, e encontrado una genial fuente de inspiración en Bleach *¬* además de que ahí hay muuuuuchos bishies.

Este capi fue enteramente –casi- Taiora, realmente me gusto escribir la escena del árbol *¬*. Creo que fue mi parte favorita bwajajajajaja –sonríe malévolamente mientras esta sonrojada-.

Bien, ahora quizás tarde en subir actualizaciones pero bueno, al menos están enterads de que la historia sigue viva y en proceso, así que espero seguir contando con su apoyo –ahora me doy cuenta, escribí mas de 20 pags de pura historia!!!-.

**Respuesta a los rvws.**

**Eri.** Mil gracias x tu comentario, y bueno, lo que pasa es que Mimi estaba sentada sobre una mesita y durante su pelea con Yama este se "coló" entre sus piernas X3, sígueme leyendo por favor!

**Adrit126****.** Espero que sigas bien!! n_n, a mi tmb me encanto la escenita entre mxm, con respecto a ella y Ken, debo decir que si hay "algo" por ahí entre ellos, se los dejo a su imaginación x ahora *¬*, nos leemos!!

**Megashop****.** Gracias de nuevo!! Esta vez si me tarde -____-, pero bueno, tratare de actualizar sin dejar pasar tanto tiempo, como vez, aquí si que hubo romance y acción *.*, la liberación de Matty ya esta en mi cabeza, mi loca cabeza y lo que si te digo ((Huyan, SPOILER)) que Mimi si que tiene que ver con ella bwajajajajaja, gracias como siempre y espero que te haya gustado este cap X3.

**dark-fallen-angel91**. Que bueno que te este gustando, y bueno, aclaro tu duda, las parejas están siguiendo las líneas mas tradicionales, léase, las que casi todas queremos X3, y si, ¡¡Si habrá Takari!! Dentro de unos pocos caps ellos tendrán un acercamiento de lo mas… importante XD, espero que la duda haya quedado aclarada, ja ne!!

**SofiixBadgirl****.** Espero que este capi tmb te haya gustado, y bueno, mil gracias x los saludos a mki beba, que x cierto cada vez esta mas y mas grande!! *O*

**Xanhet**. Que puedo decir, me siento alagada de ser una fuente de inspiración para ti *-*, me apeno!!, espero que te haya gustado X3

**Sukkiy. **Hi!! Como vez aki Tai ya se quito el peso de tener que estar en secreto con el grupo de Mem's quizá no lo parezca, pero el seguía con Sora y los demás porke quería estar un poco mas con ella, digamos, que quería aprovechar hasta el ultimo minuto, y mira que si lo hizo *¬*, ((Huyan, SPOILER)) Taichi guarda una pasión muy fuerte por esa pelirroja así que no dudes, hay mucho material que explotar de estos dos bwajajajajaja.

**Osiris. **Eres la que me trajo de nuevo al camino, gracias!! Porke no se cuando acabare el capi que estoy escribiendo, así que x tu rvw, la historia a revivido XD –aplauso- espero que te haya gustado este capi X3 me alegra que te este gustando la historia.

Bueno, eso es todo x ahora, no pierdan la fe, que sigo escribiendo, solo que me lío con demasiadas cosas y a veces se me olvida esto, pero tengan en cuenta, de que seguiré escribiendo esto hasta que mi mente haya descansado de esta idea XD, las quiero!! Y mil gracias x seguirme hasta ahora X3.


	17. CH XVIII :: Caminos

_-Fuego tan poderoso como las llamas del infierno... Dame el poder para proteger a aquel a quien e sido destinado... Katon #1, Tobiume!...-En ese momento la esfera en el brazalete de Tai comenzó a brillar de un color carmesí y ante la mirada expectante de Sora y Matt, las ropas de Tai se rasgaron y transformaron en listones rojos que lo rodearon y transformaron sus ropas._

– _Entiérralo :: Tumba de Hielo!... –La esfera se transformo en un féretro hecho de cristal y un segundo después se partió en pedazos convirtiéndose así en filosas dagas.__._

_-No creas que me vencerás así nada mas Demoura.- La espada de Tai comenzó a brillar y la agito rápidamente mientras delante de el se formaban tres esferas de fuego.- Arde :: Tobiume!!! .-Las esferas se solidificaron y juntaron en un mismo ataque, este se convirtió en un poderoso rayo de fuego._

_- Bakudou 1 – Sai... –Unos lazos rojos comenzaron a rodear a la pareja logrando así inmovilizarlos.-Tu eres, Takenouchi-San verdad?... –Willis se acerco lentamente a su rostro y comenzó a acariciar su cabello.- A pesar de que __**posees **__al Amor, parece ser que tu no estas muy afín con esta cualidad no es cierto?... –Sonreía con los ojos cerrados mientras la tomaba por el mentón, la chica comenzó a llorar silenciosamente._

_-Suéltala!... –Exigió Ishida. –No la toques!_

_-Esto es un regalo, por hacer tan __**feliz**__ a Tai... –Una luz salió de su dedo y los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron de par en par. –Espero que ahora, logres ver mas allá de ti... __**Portadora del amor**__..._

_-Siempre te e amado... Sora..._

La habitación se encontraba a oscuras, esta solamente era iluminada por los rayos de luna que se colaban por la ventana.

El hombre se encontraba arrodillado mientras de sus labios solo salían gemidos que daban señal clara del enorme dolor del cual estaba siendo victima.

-No... –Susurro mientras trataba de apoyarse sobre el escritorio para tratar de levantarse, sin embargo solo logro por un segundo para después volver a la misma posición, el movimiento brusco hizo que una vieja fotografía cayera a sus pies.- Yo, no quiero... hacer esto...

_-Solo te mientes a ti mismo..._

-Mientes, eso... eso no es verdad... –Dijo mientras veia con atención los reconocimientos que habia recibido a lo largo de su trayectoria profesional.

_-Solo te mientes a ti mismo..._

_

* * *

_

_Hikarabita kotoba wo tsunai de_

_Soredemo bokura shinpuru na omoi wo tsutaetai dake na no_

_Fukinukeru kusunda ano hi no kaze wa_

_Kinou no haikyo ni uchi sutete_

_Kimi to warau ima wo ikiru no da_

_Soredemo ano dekigoto ga kimi wo kurushimeru daro?_

_Dakarakoso sayonara nanda_

_Konomama nanimo nokorazu ni anata to wakachiau dake_

_Yagate bokura wa sore ga subete dato kigatsuite_

_Kanashimi wa hoo wo tsutatte namida no kawa ni naru dake_

_Yureru omoi wa tsuyoi uzu ni natte tokeau no yo_

**Seishun Kyousoukyou - Youth Rhaspsody **

**Naruto – Anime 5th Opening**

**

* * *

**

**-: Digi-Souls: -**

_**Season Two**_

Mimi se encontraba durmiendo placidamente sobre la cama con dosel (1). Una suave mano acaricio su frente hasta llegar a su mejilla.

-Um... –Se quejo la castaña mientras fruncía levemente el seño, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos hasta que su mirada choco con unos ojos azul cielo que la veían fijamente.- Mikki-Niisan...

-Hi, hi... –Le dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, el chico estaba acostado junto a ella, únicamente era cubierto por el pantalón de su pijama de seda.

-Buenos días... –Le saludo con timidez mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

-Kawaii... –Le sonrió mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con ternura y de un solo movimiento se puso encima de ella.- Te sonrojaste, porque?

-Etto... –Se puso nerviosa.-Siempre estas tan radiante, sobre todo por las mañanas... Mikki-Nii no deberías de dormir sin camisa, te puedes enfermar.

-Bueno, tu ya sabes que detesto dormir con mucha ropa... –Sonreía como un zorro, a Mimi le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Ohayo!!... –Entro alegremente un chico ojiverde a la habitación, el joven se detuvo en seco al ver como Mimi estaba bajo de Michael, en una posición poco común.

-Wii-Chan... –Fue todo lo que Mimi pudo decir ya que un segundo después Willis apareció a un lado de ellos.

-Que estas haciendo?... –La alegre voz del ojiverde había cambiado a una gélida, un aura roja estaba comenzando a rodearlo.- Que le haces a mi Onesama, Michael??!!... –Le grito enojado mientras fulminaba al chico con los ojos, sin embargo Hasegawa solo sonreía.

-Wii-Chan tranquilízate... -Dijo Mimi mientras se interponía entre ambos rubios.-Mikki-Nii no me a hecho nada.

-P-Pero... –Los ojos de Willis se llenaron de lagrimas e inmediatamente se arrojo a los brazos de la castaña.- Mimi-Onesama yo también quiero estar así contigo!!!.-La abrazo con fuerza mientras restregaba sus mejillas.- No es justo! Yo también quiero a Onesama para mí!

-Ya, ya, no pasa nada... –Decía la joven mientras acariciaba al chico.- Sabes que siempre puedes venir, no tienes porque sentirte así...

-P-Pero...

-Te prometo que hoy nos quedaremos juntos, además de que has hecho un gran trabajo con Tai...

-Enserio?... –La vio con ojos tristes, lo cual lleno de ternura a la castaña.

-Claro, por cierto, donde lo dejaste?.

-Esta en su habitación, supongo que a de estarse dando un baño...

-Ya veo... –Dijo Mimi con tranquilidad, sin embargo en su voz y en sus ojos se pudo notar la preocupación.

-Tranquila... –Michael poso una mano sobre su hombro.- El decidió esto, después de todo es un escogido por el Katon no es cierto?... –Le sonrió a Willis.

-Claro! Después de todo si no mostrara este tipo de fuerza jamás habría sido escogido por mi... –Dijo con orgullo.- Además es el primero!

-Jaja, creo que tienes razón... –Dijo Mimi con alivio mientras sonreía.

-K-KAWAII!!... –Willis se arrojo nuevamente a los brazos de la chica.- Mimi-Onesama es la mejor!!

-Ara ara, tu no cambias Willis... –Los chicos voltearon hacia la puerta y se encontraron con cierto pelinegro que los veía con diversión.

-Tsk, eso es algo que no te incumbe... –Se aferró con mas fuerza a la castaña mientras hacia un puchero.- Solo estas celoso...

-Q-Que has dicho?... –Se sonrojo con fuerza mientras se acercaba a ellos.- Willis! No deberías de molestar a Mimi-Neesama tan temprano!

-De que hablas? Tu también viniste no es cierto?... Además que traes ahí?! –Pregunto el ojiverde mientras señalaba la charola que traía en las manos el pelinegro.

-B-Bueno esto es... –Dijo con timidez mientras se sonrojaba.

-Lo sabia!... –Willis señalo al pelinegro.- Has vuelto a prepararle el desayuno verdad?! –Ken bajo la mirada con vergüenza.

-Enserio?... –Ichihoyi alzo la mirada solo para encontrarse con la cálida sonrisa de Mimi.- Preparaste eso para mi, Ken-Chan?

-Si... –Dijo con timidez mientras se acercaba un poco hacia la cama.- Perdona por molestarte... Lo lamento de veras... –Estaba sonrojado.- Últimamente te e visto preocupada así que me imagino que no has podido comer bien.

-Muchas gracias... –La chica le sonreía.- Ken-Chan muchas gracias... –La chica se arrodillo sobre el colchón y abrazo al pelinegro, el chico se dejo llevar por la cálida sensación y correspondió ante el gesto estrechándola entre sus brazos.

-Sakura...

-Eh?... –La chica le vio confundida. El chico solo negó con la cabeza y siguió disfrutando del abrazo.

-"Hueles a flor de cerezo... Mimi-Neesama"... –Pensó para si mismo el chico mientras Michael y Willis sonreían ante tal escena.

-Pensé que te molestaría... –Dijo Michael.

-Bueno... –Dijo Willis con tranquilidad mientras sonreía.- No esta mal de vez en cuando...

Michael sonrió mientras veía como Willis se unía al abrazo.

**CAP XVIII: - _Fuuton _:: Caminos _-_**

Matt se encontraba caminando hacia el colegio, su mente se encontraba perdida en los recuerdos.

-Han pasado demasiadas cosas... –Dijo para sí mismo en voz baja.

A su mente llegaron las imágenes sobre como perdió a Tsunomon, a Mimi y los otros enfrentándose a esas "cosas" llamadas D-Servants y la transformación de Tai.

-Oye Matt...

-...-El rubio alzo la mirada y se encontró con Izzy y Joe quienes estaban en la puerta del colegio al parecer esperándolo. –Joe e Izzy...

-Buenos días Matt... –Le saludo Izzy.

-Oye, queremos que nos hables sobre lo que paso con Tai, creo que es importante que estemos al tanto de lo sucedido... –En ese momento la campana comenzó a sonar.- Veo que ya es bastante tarde, bueno, por favor ven esta tarde a la sala de convenciones de la Universidad

-Eh, porque hasta allá?... –Pregunto el rubio con aburrimiento.

-Ishida... –Dijo Joe con molestia.- Eres tan inmaduro Matt...

-Hai, hai esta bien estaré ahí... –Izzy y Joe se comenzaron a alejar.-Um, pero porque tenia que ser ese lugar? Ah, es cierto, si no mal recuerdo hoy tiene lugar una de esas conferencias que Izzy suele dar... –El rubio comenzó a andar nuevamente, mientras caminaba por el jardín vio un momento hacia la sección de secundaria y fue cuando vio como Ken Ichihoyi lo estaba viendo con atención. Ambos ojiazules se veían fijamente, al menos hasta que Ken sonrió y le dio la espalda para dirigirse hacia el edificio.

Ya iba tarde, pensó el rubio, sin embargo estaba confiado ya que ese día le tocaba clase con Kazama-Sensei, el profesor mas tranquilo y bueno de todo el colegio, quizás por eso muchos de los que eran sus alumnos abusaban constantemente de su gentileza.

En la entrada se topo con su novia.

-Hola Matt... –Le saludo Sora sin mucho animo.- Llegaste justo a tiempo... –Le dijo tratando de sonreír.

-Eso creo, tu como estas?... –Le decía no muy convencido.

-B-Bueno no estoy muy segura que fue lo que paso después de habernos encontrado con Willis... –Dijo un poco preocupada.

-Te has sentido rara?... –Dijo Matt mientras recordaba como el ojiverde había provocado que Sora quedara inconsciente.

-N-No, creo que no... probablemente fue la impresión nada mas... –Dijo la chica con voz baja, se sonrojo al recordar como Tai les había protegido y sobre todo, cuando recordó lo masculino que se veía con aquellas ropas tan extrañas.

-Ya veo... –Dijo el rubio con tranquilidad.- Me temo que hoy no podré acompañarte ya que Izzy y Joe querían que habláramos sobre lo de ayer.

-Ah...

-Te pediría que vinieras, pero creo que es mejor que vayas a casa y descanses.

-Si, te agradezco mucho. –Le sonrió mientras ambos se dirigieron hacia su salón de clases.

Minutos mas tarde ambos jóvenes entraron en el aula, todos platicaban animadamente, al parecer Mimi, Tai y Michael aun no habían llegado.

-No están... –Dijo Matt con molestia.

-... –La pelirroja únicamente permaneció en silencio.- "Me pregunto, si estarán juntos"... –Pensaba para sí misma mientras ambos se acomodaban en sus asientos.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar al profesor del primer modulo.

-Tomen asientos por favor... –Dijo el profesor mientras se acomodaba las gafas.- Pasaremos a tomar primero la asistencia.

-Eh, Kazama sensei, Tachikawa-San, Hasegawa-kun y Taichi-Kun aun no llegan... –Comento el jefe de grupo.

-Um, no se reportaron el día de hoy enfermos, me temo que deberé ponerles falta... –Dijo un poco molesto, cosa que sorprendió a mas de uno de los estudiantes ya que normalmente el profesor era muy comprensivo. Después de pasar la asistencia se dispuso a comenzar la clase, sin embargo en ese momento los tres chicos faltantes aparecieron en la puerta el profesor volteo a verlos y su semblante se endureció aun más- Como se atreven?, Ya llegan diez minutos tarde, ni siquiera entiendo como fue que los dejaron pasar.

-Digamos que tenemos nuestros métodos... –Dijo Tai mientras sonreía con burla.

-Te estas burlando de mi chiquillo?!

-Por favor no se lo tome tan apecho Sensei... –Dijo Michael mientras sonreía superficialmente.- Tenemos un permiso especial del director del colegio... –Comento mientras le acercaba un papel.

-Q-Que es esta clase de favoritismo?! Yo no acepto esto!

-Onegai, Sensei... –Hablo suavemente la castaña.- No queremos hacer de esto un asunto grande...

-Escúchame bien señorita!... –se acerco a ella peligrosamente.- A mi no me van a decir que hacer!... –Trato de zarandearla.

-O-oiga!... –Se paro Yamato de su asiento, el profesor estaba legando muy lejos.

-Esa no es una falta tan grave! –Trato de interferir el jefe de grupo interponiéndose entre el profesor y la castaña.

-Quítate chiquillo estúpido!... –El hombre lo hizo a un lado, lo cual provoco que el joven cayera pesadamente al suelo.

-Kyaaa!!! –Grito una joven horrorizada.

-Que esta pasando? El profesor nunca se había comportado de este modo! –Poco a poco se estaba creando una gran conmoción.

-Por favor tranquilícese _Sensei_... –Dijo Michael con voz gélida mientras se acercaba a el, por inercia el hombre dio un paso hacia atrás.- Realmente no quisiéramos llegar a eso, mucho menos en este lugar. –Sonrió extrañamente mientras clavaba sus ojos azules en él- Por favor...

El hombre apretó los labios furioso mientras agarraba sus cosas y salía del aula.

-Que diablos fue todo eso?!... –Pregunto Matt, mientras veía como Mimi se agachaba para ver el estado del joven que trato de protegerla.

-Estas bien?... –Pregunto suavemente la joven.

-H-Hai... –Respondió el joven sonrojado.- Perdona, realmente no se lo que paso... –Dijo nervioso, la chica solo le sonrió amablemente.- El profesor no era así, normalmente era muy amable.

-Ya veo... –Dijo la castaña seriamente, después sonrió.- No te preocupes, todo estará bien... seguramente el profesor esta sometido a mucho estrés en este momento...

Matt observo la escena asombrado, como era posible que el profesor mas gentil que jamás había conocido haya reaccionado de una manera tan violenta repentinamente.

Tai y Michael cruzaron sus miradas antes de observar a Mimi.

* * *

Estaba sudando frío.

Kazama se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del colegio hasta que finalmente se introdujo entre los árboles del jardín. Respiraba con dificultad.

-N-No por favor... –Decía en tono suplicante mientras caía arrodillado en el suelo. –Y-Yo no quiero hacer esto!... –Se apretó fuertemente el pecho hasta que finalmente se quedo en silencio.

Pasaron unos minutos y un suave viento comenzó a soplar, el hombre lentamente comenzó a levantarse y permaneció estático en el mismo sitio. Un joven se acerco a el por la espalda.

-Deberías de controlarte... –Hablo el joven pelinegro mientras el hombre giraba hacia él. –Después de todo estas rebelándote contra nosotros... –Dijo el ojiazul mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Tu... –Contesto con la misma frialdad con la que él le había hablado. –Aunque ahora tu apariencia es algo diferente sigues siendo el mismo de entonces...

-Bueno... –Se burlo.- Yo no puedo decir lo mismo de ti... ya que ese cuerpo ni siquiera te pertenece... _Kazama-Sensei_...

-Que puedes decir tu? Ichihoyi Ken... –Dijo con desprecio.- No eres mas que un...

-Puedes decir lo que quieras, lo tomo de quien viene... –Contesto con tranquilidad mientras avanzaba hacia el hombre quien retrocedió ante su cercanía.- Hoy estuviste a punto de hacer algo que no debías... –Lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Has venido a matarme?...

-Je, eso seria bastante fácil y lo sabes... –Dijo mientras pasaba a su lado.- Lo que quiero es ver hasta donde has podido llegar después de todo este tiempo...

-... –El hombre solo permaneció estático mientras el viento comenzaba a soplar con mayor intensidad.

-Solo te advierto una cosa, no subestimes a esos niños elegidos... –En ese momento el viento soplo con mayor intensidad haciendo que Kazama se tapara los ojos, para cuando los abrió nuevamente, Ken Ichihoyi ya no se encontraba en el lugar.

* * *

-Con que esta es, la Torre de Tokio... –Dijo Azura mientras observaba la ciudad desde la punta del edificio. -Parece ser que ese sujeto a comenzado a moverse... –Hablo para si misma mientras aparecía ante ella una fotografía de la cual solo se podían observar las siluetas de tres personas.

Sonrió malévolamente.

* * *

Izzy se encontraba terminando una de sus tantas conferencias, a pesar de su corta edad era considerado un genio en los ámbitos de la ciencia y tecnología.

-Excelente trabajo Izumi!... –Le felicito uno de sus profesores.- Ya sabia yo que tú eras el mas indicado para dar esta conferencia.

-Muchas gracias, Sakurada-Sensei (2)... –Contesto el joven con gentileza mientras hacia una leve reverencia.

-Tu tema fue realmente de mucha utilidad, estuvo muy bien explicado...

-Aprecio mucho que piense eso... –Sonrió levemente aunque en su mirada se reflejo una sombra de melancolía.- Hasta luego, Sensei... –Dio la vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse.

-Tu eres Izumi-San verdad?...

-...-El joven se detuvo y ladeo levemente la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba. El hombre le sonrió.

Se trataba de un hombre mayor, Izzy calculo que probablemente tenia alrededor de los 48, su cabello se había convertido en una mata plateada por la edad y sus gentiles ojos cafés eran ayudados por unas gafas.

-Mucho gusto... –Le extendió la mano.- Mi nombre es Zennosuke Kazama, encantado de conocerte...

-Oh... –Lo saludo.- El gusto es mío señor Kazama.

-Por favor solo llámame Zennosuke... –Le dijo con sinceridad, Izzy solo lo observo en silencio.- Después de todo, fui amigo de tus padres... De tus **verdaderos padres**...

Izzy abrió los ojos sorprendidos y no atino a articular palabra alguna. No se dio cuenta de que la silueta de un joven los había observado desde la distancia.

* * *

-Ya se a demorado bastante no lo crees?...-Matt y Joe se encontraban esperando por Izzy en el lugar en el que habían acordado reunirse.

-Seguramente algo importante lo habrá detenido... –Dijo Joe mientras veía con un poco de impaciencia su reloj, ya iba retrasado por media hora.

-Se ve que tienes prisa... –Comento el rubio.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que el día de hoy iré a entregar la documentación requerida para mis practicas profesionales...

-Um, si quieres yo me quedo a esperarlo, de todas maneras a ti ya te e contado lo sucedido...

-Te lo agradezco mucho... –Dijo el chico de lentes mientras se apresuraba a montar su bicicleta.- Te veo después!... –Se despidió con la mano.

-Hai!... –Dijo el ojiazul mientras igualmente se despedía.- Me pregunto que es lo que tiene a Izzy tan retrasado... el no suele ser impuntual...

Mimi entro a la habitación en donde se encontraban resguardados los cristales, detrás de ella entraron dos rubios.

-Si, ya lo se... –Dijo Michael con tranquilidad.

-Por como me cuentan, parece ser que ese sujeto esta comenzando a dar su verdadera cara, realmente no me lo esperaba... –Continuo Willis con tono despreocupado.

-Aun así, debemos de estar alerta... –Dijo Mimi con preocupación mientras veía como los uno de los cristales comenzaba a brillar.- El campo protector esta desvaneciéndose...

-Esas barreras no servirán de mucho tiempo...

-...- La castaña giro levemente la cabeza y vio a un pelinegro ojiazul que le sonreía.-Lo sé...

-Ese chico, esta a punto de dar el siguiente paso... -Dijo Ken mientras el y los demás miraban fijamente cierto cristal de color violeta con aura verde.- Después de todo, la sed por la información, _conocimiento_ no es algo que podamos contener...

_Toge no aru kotoba dake_

_Kono machi wa utsushiteru itsumo_

_Meguriau hito ga nagareru_

_Shinjitara kuzuresou_

_Fuan dake dakishimeru hibi yo_

_Moshimo koko ni anata ga itara hanasanai no ni_

_Tokei no oto ni oitaterareru_

_Wasureru koto de kyou no hi o_

_Boku wa ikite iru yo_

_Anata to boku to no sabishisa o_

_Kasaneru you ni shite kuchidzukeru_

_Futari ga itameta kizuato ga_

_Utsukushii wakare o tsugeru daros_

**Beautiful Alone**

**Kreuz; Weiss Kreuz – Anime Ending Song**

**Vocals: Seki Tomokazu, Koyasu Takehito, Miki Shin`ichirou, and Yuuki Hiro**

* * *

(1) Dosel, y quien es Dosel?!!!! Si no me equivoco creo que son esas camas wonitas como antiguas que tienen cortinas alrededor no???????????

(2) Sensei :: Es un honorífico que normalmente se da en Japón a personas que logran alcanzar un nivel alto en conocimientos y habilidades, de ahí que se les diga de esta manera a maestros, doctores, licenciados y hasta mangakas.

* * *

Hola!!! 8D

Despues de… er… mucho tiempo sin actualizar aquí vengo a dejarles este capi xD, que no esta tan grande como los que siguen pero bueno, espero que lo disfruten. Debo decir que a partir de aquí me e partido la cabeza en la historia ya que son cosas nuevas D8 asi que espero su comprensión si algo les parece estupido T.T

**ME E DADO CUENTA QUE ESTOY HACIENDO UNA HISTORIA DE HAREM!! 8D**

Pero bueno xD, espero que todas sigan bien!!! Comenten que siempre me animo con sus coments *3* en verdad las quiero!!! Ya llevamos… er… mas de año y medio con esto no? 8D

MI NIÑA ESTA CADA VEZ MAS GRANDE!!! Ya casi cumple dos años!!! Kya!!!! 3

Las invito a que se pasen x mi blog: **suigintous-dream (de blogspot)**

Con contenido amplio de manga y demas cosas interesantes para descargar xD, me dara gusto que se pasen x ahí [ahora saben en que e estado gastando el tiempo en todos estos meses 8D] Pasense después x el blog, ya que subire los OST de la historia, empezare x los Op's y Ed's que ya estan listos, pero me da weva ponerlos ahora xD, actualizar siempre me toma tiempo ya que me extiendo mucho xD

Y por este grupo : **fujoshis-no-fansub (igual de blogspot)**

Advierto que en FnF podran encontrar contenido no apto para menores de 18 xD, ahí soy la jefa x asi decirlo, dirijo a mis chicos y nos centramos en la traducción de doujinshis YAOI y alguno que otro HENTAI, si no saben lo que es el yaoi, no entren xD aunque e traducido algunos doujins de hetalia maravillosos xD

*3* BESOS Y HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPI!!!!

**Repuestas a los rvws:**

Osiris: Gracias x tu comentario! xD, con eso de la relacion entre mems y tai, bueno, no digo mucho, solo que hay mucho cariño 8D

Adrit126: Gracias x tu rvw! Los poderes que tiene cada uno son diferentes xD, pero tampoco debo decir mucho, aunque seguramente ustedes ya se han dado alguna idea de cómo esta la situación con las esferas xD Y claro! Matty tendra su liberacion, aunque falta para eso xD

Mym09: Ame tu rvw!!! *3* AMO LOS RVW LARGOS 8D, y de verdad me da gusto que te haya gustado , pero bueno 8D, las escritoras tendemos a tener bloqueos y por eso tardamos tanto, en verdad espero que te haya gustado este capi, muchos besos!!

MimI-CulLen: Si tarde en actualizar xD, pero bueno, a mi tambien me encanto lo del arbol!! Fue muy awesome, aun lo leo y me da algo xD, gracias x tu comen!

: Me alegra que me dejaras un comen n.n, pasando a otra cosa, si! Lo digo de nuevo! Me encanto la escena del arbol!!! xD, la actitud de Mimi es difícil de entender D8 pero creanme que hay motivos, y no es tan mala como se ve xD

XANHEX: Tenemos el mismo problema de la vista ._. , te agradezco que te tomes tu tiempo en leer xD, ya vez, esto es bastante largo, eso me pasa x ser obsesiva 8D! Cuida tu vista, no sigas mi ejemplo en eso xD saludos!!!

Eri: Gracias!!! Yo… no odio… a Sora… - -notese el sarcasmo xD- bueno, es el problema de las series de Harem, hay tantos hermosos que no se sabe ni con quien xD, pero creeme, el mejor aun esta x aparecer bwajajajajaja –risa malevola 8D

Megashop: Cuanto tiempo!! Siempre me da gusto leer tus comentarios xD, perdona la tardanza T_T, pero bno, espero que te haya gustado, el MIMATO se acerca!!!

Sakuraa24: No te alejas mucho de la verdad xD, gracias x tu comen!!

Nailea: Tu comentario a sido tan… T.T –llorando de emocion- ah!! Muchas gracias nena!!! 3 leer cosas asi me aumenta el animo de escribir, mira que leerte los 16 capis anteriores es algo xD. Y no, para nada me aburri con tu comentario, todo lo contrario de hecho xD. Ame tus suposiciones!!! xD, hay algo x ahí en lo que acertaste pero no lo dire, no debo dar spoiler xDDDD, muchas gracias x tu comentario, espero que disfrutes lo que viene. Lo reitero, me aterra poner los que siguen por que son demasiadas cosas, pero en verdad, espero que lo disfruten. Muchos besos y gracias x los animos *3*

Ashaki: Gracias x tu comentario xD

Kyoh: Gracias x el comentario! Aquí esta la conti, espero que te agrade n.n

Lizeth: Gracias x tu comentario, me animas a seguir escribiendo, muchos besos!!


	18. CH XIX Fuuton :: Liberacion del Conoci

-Tu eres Izumi-San verdad?...

-...-El joven se detuvo y ladeo levemente la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba. El hombre le sonrió..

-Mucho gusto... –Le extendió la mano.- Mi nombre es Zennosuke Kazama, encantado de conocerte...

-Oh... –Lo saludo.- El gusto es mío señor Kazama.

-Por favor solo llámame Zennosuke... –Le dijo con sinceridad, Izzy solo lo observo en silencio.- Después de todo, fui amigo de tus padres... De tus **verdaderos padres**...

-El campo protector esta desvaneciéndose... –Dijo Mimi con preocupación al mismo tiempo que veía hacia los cristales.

-Esas barreras no servirán por mucho tiempo... esta a punto de dar el siguiente paso... -Dijo Ken mientras el y los demás miraban fijamente cierto cristal de color violeta con aura verde.- Después de todo, la sed por la información, _conocimiento_ no es algo que podamos contener...

* * *

**-: Digi-Souls: -**

Season Two

_-Zennosuke-San entonces usted conoció a mis padres?... – Pregunto con asombro._

_-Así es, me doy cuenta de que tu tienes el mismo potencial que tu padre, el Dr. Izumi... –Le dijo con gentileza mientras que en su mirada se reflejaba un brillo de tristeza. – Es por ello que quiero advertirte..._

Izzy caminaba vagando por las calles del centro mientras sus ropas estaban húmedas por la nieve que caía. Se detuvo solo por un momento mientras que apretaba los dientes y un sonido de dolor salía de su garganta.

_-Advertirme? A que se refiere?... –Pregunto con preocupación._

_-Si, advertirte Izumi-San… Para que no sufras el mismo destino que ellos dos… _

-Eso... eso no es verdad!... –Se dijo a si mismo con angustia mientras que dos gruesas lagrimas caían de su rostro hacia el piso el cual estaba totalmente cubierto por la nieve.

* * *

**CAP XIX: - _Fuuton :: _Liberación del Conocimiento -**

-Son poderosos... –Susurro Mimi para sí misma con asombro. Los cristales estaban brillando, se resistían a pesar de que todos estaban siendo controlados y protegidos.

Cinco estaban resguardados en barreras verdes. Formando la estrella

Tres en azul. En el triangulo.

Tres en rojo formando el cuadrado.

Aunque la esfera que poseía el valor ya había sido invocada la barrera seguía en el mismo lugar ya que si las formaciones eran alteradas la probabilidad de que los poderes se volvieran inestables era muy grande.

Cada uno de ellos se encontraba brillando, unos mas que otros, mostrando así la resistencia que tenían a las barreras espirituales con las que trataban de sellar sus poderes.

La castaña se mordió el labio nerviosa, realmente era difícil aquella situación.

-No te preocupes... –Hablo una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

-Ya sabia que esto iba a ser difícil, pero no me imagine que tanto... –Dijo la chica con preocupación.

-Tranquila... –Dijo Michael mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la volteaba hacia el.- Después de todo se trata de ellos recuerdas?.- Le sonrió.- Es natural que muestren este poder...

-Supongo que tienes razón... –Sonrió.- Donde están Ken-Chan y Wii-Chan?... –Pregunto Mimi mientras comenzaba a dirigirse hacia la salida. Michael la siguió.

-Willis dijo que entrenaría con Tai... a Ken no lo e visto.

-Oh, ya veo... –Volteo a verlo.- Supongo que hoy solo seremos los dos...

-Te molesta?

-Claro que no!... –Sonrió con alegría.- Mikki-Niisan no digas eso!

El rubio sonrió, sus ojos azules brillaban con cariño. Ambos salieron de la habitación y cerraron la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Azura se encontraba recostada mientras jugaba con una daga de empuñadura negra.

-Perdiendo el tiempo?... –Dijo el joven con arrogancia.

-No me molestes... –Espeto con desprecio mientras clavaba sus ojos en el.

-No me digas que estas pensando en tu derrota... –Dijo con frialdad.

-Por supuesto, esos miserables... –Se sentó y frunció el seño con rabia.- No tenia idea de que habían despertado a uno de esos **Knight Imbeciles**... –Sonrió con desprecio.- A pesar de todo se arriesgaron bastante... Realmente me impresionan.

-Entonces que piensas hacer?.

-Eso es fácil... –Se levanto de su lugar y volteo a verlo.- Seguiré atacando! Después de todo esos chiquillos son el blanco perfecto, han perdido el poder de los cristales...

* * *

Los padres de Izzy se encontraban sentados en el pequeño comedor de la cocina, ambos tenían la preocupación reflejada en su mirada, sin embargo trataban de disimular para así no preocuparse entre ellos mismos.

-No te preocupes querida, seguro que ya no tarda en llegar... –Decía el hombre.

-Si, estoy segura de que nuestro Izzy se encuentra a salvo... –Dijo mientras sonreía débilmente, sin embargo sus dos manos temblaban en su regazo, dando una clara muestra de los nervios de los cuales era presa.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, fue entonces cuando de repente escucharon el sonido de la puerta principal.

-Ah, Izzy!... –Dijo la mujer con alegría mientras se levantaba rápidamente de su lugar y salía a recibir a su amado hijo.

El Sr. Izumi únicamente se limito a levantar la mirada y ver el reloj de pared, pasaba poco más de la media noche. Era bastante tarde, Izzy siempre les avisaba cuando se retrasaría, sin embargo, en esa ocasión no lo hizo y por lo tanto no pudieron evitar el preocuparse, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta los acontecimientos recientes con los Digimons.

-Conque Digimons... eh?... –Decía para si mismo el hombre en susurros.- Parece ser que el destino no es algo que se pueda evadir tan fácilmente...

-Izzy! IZZY QUE TE SUCEDE?!...

El hombre se levanto de su lugar al escuchar el grito de angustia de su esposa y se apresuro a ver que sucedía.

-Que pasa?!... –Pregunto el hombre con preocupación al ver que Izzy se encontraba apoyado en su madre, el joven lucia bastante mal, su respiración era agitada y sudaba frió.

-Ayúdame querido! Seguramente esta pescando un terrible resfriado por el frió que hace afuera... –Dijo su madre preocupada.

El señor se acerco a ellos, sin embargo cuando trato de tomar al joven del brazo para ayudar a su mujer, este reacciono y se alejo de ambos bruscamente.

-Izzy!... –Dijo su padre con asombro.

-Querido que te sucede?... – Pregunto su madre preocupada.

-Yo... Tengo, que preguntarles... –Decía con dificultad mientras sus padres lo observaban en silencio. –Deben de decírmelo...

_-Destino?... A que se refiere con eso?... –Pregunto Izzy con asombro._

_-Así es, el fatal destino, de tus padres... –Le dijo el hombre con el semblante triste._

-Díganme...

-Cariño, de que estas hablando?... –Dijo la Sra. Izumi.

El joven apretó sus puños con fuerza.

_-Fa-Fatal?!..._

_-Acaso?, Acaso no sabes sobre lo que sucedió con tus padres?... Sobre como murieron?... –Pregunto el hombre._

_-Fue... eso sucedió por un accidente!..._

_-Accidente? Eso es lo que te han dicho?... –El hombre se llevo una mano a la frente como un gesto de la frustración y nerviosismo de las cuales estaba siendo presa. –Lo siento... –Desvió la mirada.- Por favor solo olvídalo... – comenzaba a retirarse, sin embargo fue detenido por Izzy._

_-No puede irse así como así... –Dijo el joven con determinación.- Por favor termine lo que a empezado y dígame lo que sabe..._

_-Antes que nada... eso que esta colgado a tu mochila no es un simple reloj digital, me equivoco?... –Pregunto el hombre mientras Izzy abría los ojos con asombro. –Tu también te has involucrado con esos Digimons no es cierto?..._

-Izzy... –Hablo el Sr. Izumi al ver el estado de su hijo.- Por favor trata de tranquilizarte...

-No! No puedo!...

-Izzy... –La mujer se llevo ambas manos a la boca.

-Deben decirme... Deben decírmelo!... –El joven callo de rodillas y alzo el rostro mostrando así como un rubor se había apoderado de sus mejillas.- Por favor!! No sigan engañándome!!

Los señores Izumi abrieron los ojos y se voltearon a ver con el pánico en sus caras.

-Por favor! DIGANME QUE ELLOS NO FUERON ASESINADOS POR UN DIGIMON!

* * *

Por otro lado en la mansión Tachikawa, Ken Ichihoyi veía como el cristal con el emblema del conocimiento comenzaba a brillar con fuerza.

-Falta poco... –Dijo con tranquilidad mientras sus profundos ojos azules eran iluminados por ese resplandor.

* * *

Momentos después, Izzy yacía inconsciente, su padre lo levanto del suelo y lo llevo a su habitación. Su madre los siguió mientras llevaba consigo las pertenencias de su hijo.

-Querido...

-Lo sé... –Dijo el hombre tratando de ocultar la preocupación que lo invadía.- Ya es tiempo de que hablemos de esto con Izzy... Aunque no me explico, como se entero de todo esto?

* * *

Kazama Zennosuke se encontraba acostado boca abajo en el sofá de su habitación, el frío viento se colaba por la ventana mientras que el solo trataba de esconder el rostro en el sillón.

Unos pies se posaron con suavidad en el frío piso del balcón, la silueta de la joven se acerco silenciosamente al hombre que no se movía del lugar en donde estaba.

-Acaso piensas seguir en el mismo lugar?... – Dijo la mujer con voz altanera.

-Déjame en paz, por favor, ya e hecho lo que querías no es verdad?

-Ah, no creo que sea correcto que me hables de esta manera... – sonrió con cinismo.- Solo hiciste lo que debías, después de todo... tu también deseabas ver esa cara llena de desesperación no es cierto?...

* * *

_-Izzy... –Hablaba suavemente una cálida voz femenina._

_-Quien... quien eres?...-Contesto el chico a pesar de que se encontraba adormilado._

-Izzy por favor no lo olvides... –Hablo una suave voz masculina. El chico se incorporo y logro ver las siluetas de un hombre y una mujer que estaban tomados de la mano.

_-Papa... Mama..._

_-Izzy, debes ser fuerte... Siempre estaremos contigo... –Hablaron los dos mientras desaparecían lentamente delante de el._

_-Esperen! No se vayan!... –Grito Izzy tratando de alcanzarlos. –No se vayan..._

-No... no se vayan... –Decía el joven mientras gruesas gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente.

-Izzy... –Susurraba su **madre** mientras lo veía tumbado en la cama, toco su mejilla y sus ojos mostraron una gran preocupación.- Dios, aun no le baja la temperatura.

-Querida... –El señor Izumi toco su mano con ternura y la vio a los ojos.- Tranquila, aunque no lo parezca nuestro Izzy es bastante fuerte.

-Si, eso no lo dudo pero... –La mujer volteo a ver al joven, quien se encontraba sonrojado y con la respiración agitada.

-Por favor... No se vayan... –Decía entrecortadamente. –Hay algo... que debo... preguntarles... –Al terminar la frase quedo inconsciente debido a la alta temperatura de su cuerpo.

* * *

-... –El hombre seguía sin moverse mientras que la mujer continuaba hablándole con voz altanera.

-Vamos, si eso es lo que siempre deseaste para esas personas... dolor, sufrimiento, desesperación...

-Azura-Sama... –Susurro mientras se incorporaba del lugar y se situaba justo frente a la pelirroja.

-Después de todo... –Sus pupilas se contrajeron mientras sonreía con maldad.- Ese fue el deseo que te concedí no es cierto?... El poder deshacerte de aquellos que te estorbaron... Zennosuke-San... –apareció frente a ella la daga con la cual había estado jugando anteriormente, en un rápido movimiento corto la garganta del hombre.- Ahora es cuando... debes pagar el precio por haber obtenido todo lo que posees...

En ese momento el hombre fue rodeado por un aura negra y sus ojos brillaron de un color rojo, su cuerpo comenzó a deformarse hasta que este se convirtió en una especie de masa negra que salió disparada por la ventana, Azura solo se quedo de pie observando el lugar hacia donde se dirigía la criatura. La casa de los Izumi.

El ser se abrió paso por los pasillos de la casa, hasta llegar al cuarto de Izzy, quien se encontraba en muy malas condiciones debido a la fiebre, al ver el lugar en donde el chico se encontraba se abalanzo sobre el y se fusiono con su cuerpo, todo esto sin que los padres del chico se percataran de ello.

* * *

Ken Ichihoyi observaba lo ocurrido por la esfera de cristal que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, su mirada se poso sobre el cristal del conocimiento y este comenzó a brillar con mucha mas fuerza.

-Es hora... –Cerro los ojos y tomo posición de flor del Otto, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar en un aura verde mientras que de sus labios comenzaron a moverse.

* * *

Izzy se encontraba de pie en un lugar que estaba cubierto por la nieve.

-Que... que esta pasando?... –Se preguntaba confundido, se encontraba en un lugar que le era bastante familiar, una pequeña casa de madera de dos pisos con un hermoso jardín, en el cual había un gran numero de juguetes para niño. –Q-Que es este lugar?... –Susurro con suavidad.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, dejando salir a un pequeño de cabellos violetas, justo detrás de el, salió una joven pareja, la cual sonreía con ternura al niño.

-Esos son...

-Tus padres, no es cierto?... –Hablo una voz conocida detrás de el, Izzy volteo a ver de quien se trataba y se encontró con el rostro sereno de Zennosuke.

-Zennosuke-San...

-Hace ya bastante tiempo que tu vida no es como lo que estas viendo ahora no es asi?...

-Hai... –Asintió con tristeza. –Mis padres murieron cuando yo solo tenia tres años, por lo tanto, casi no tengo recuerdos sobre ellos.

-No deberías agobiarte, ellos seguramente son felices al ver lo espléndidamente que has crecido...

-Zennosuke-San, usted sabe realmente que fue lo que sucedió con mis padres?... –Pregunto el joven directamente.

-...-El hombre solo lo observo en silencio a los ojos y suspiro.

-Le suplico me responda, después de lo que hablamos esta tarde no e podido encontrar un solo minuto de tranquilidad...

-Izumi-San...

-Dígamelo por favor!... Mis padres... ellos me han mantenido engañado durante muchos años, por eso, se lo suplico por favor! Deseo saber la verdad!... Es que acaso, estoy luchando por proteger a los asesinos de mis padres?!... –Dijo con un poco de desesperación.

-Esta bien... –Se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.- Déjame mostrarte la verdad sobre tus padres...

En ese momento el lugar en donde se encontraban se ilumino por una gran luz, cuando esta fue disminuyendo y pudieron recobrar la visión, el lugar en donde se encontraban se había convertido un laboratorio muy sofisticado equipado con la mas alta tecnología.

-Que es este lugar?... –Pregunto Izzy asombrado al ver tan increíble lugar.

-Este es el antiguo laboratorio en el que tus padres solían realizar sus investigaciones... –Contesto el hombre mientras ambos observaban como los Sres. Izumi realizaban todo tipo de trabajos en ese lugar.

-Ambos eran brillantes, con grandes proyectos y metas, sobre todo tu padre... –Dijo el hombre mientras le dedicaba una gentil sonrisa al chico.- Créeme que fue un gran orgullo para mi el poder trabajar a su lado...

En ese momento Izzy observa como una versión mas joven del Sr. Kazama se encontraba trabajando codo a codo con sus padres en aquel lugar, todo parecía indicar que mas allá de que les uniera solo una relación laboral, estos eran unidos por una estrecha amistad, ya que pudo observar como en una ocasión los tres se tomaron una fotografía con los rostros muy sonrientes.

-El día en que tomamos esa foto, fue porque estábamos celebrando un gran descubrimiento...

-Cual era?... –Pregunto el joven intrigado.

_-Memorias contadas por Zennosuke Kazama-_

En aquel entonces, varios fenómenos similares a los cuales están sucediendo en la actualidad tuvieron lugar, nosotros tres consagramos nuestros esfuerzos en poder hallar la respuesta ante tan increíbles acontecimientos. Fue entonces cuando después de muchos meses de investigación encontramos la fuente del problema. 

Una brecha temporal entre nuestro mundo y otro diferente al nuestro. Cada día que pasaba, nos esforzábamos aun mas para poder averiguar acerca de este gran descubrimiento. Pero, así como comenzó, todo, termino súbitamente.

De repente, tus padres decidieron dejar el proyecto, yo pensaba que era porque estaban siendo amenazados por algún tipo de organización, sin embargo, un día cuando regrese al laboratorio, pude escuchar como tu padre luchaba por proteger a tu madre de una criatura que los estaba atacando. 

La bestia tenia el tamaño de dos personas, era de un color amarillo mostaza, pero sobre todo, recuerdo sus ojos inyectados por la sangre y sus filosas garras y amenazadores colmillos. El miedo me paralizo. 

Tu padre trato todo lo que pudo para luchar, sin embargo, un pudo ante el monstruo.

La criatura se autoproclamó como un Digital Monster, el cual había encontrado la puerta hacia nuestro mundo con el solo propósito de gobernarnos. 

Cuando mi mente al fin logro reaccionar, me dirigí inmediatamente a tratar de ayudar, sin embargo, solo pude observar como el Digimon se desvanecía frente a mis ojos, así fue como encontré los cuerpos inertes de mis dos grandes amigos.

-Fin de los recuerdos-

El joven escucho todo mientras imágenes lo ocurrido pasaban frente a sus ojos, el chico callo de rodillas ante la conmoción.

-No... no puede ser...

-...-El hombre lo observo en silencio.

-Por que?... –Comenzó a sollozar mientras apretaba los dientes mostrando la impotencia que sentía.

-...-Poco a poco se dibujo una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-No es posible...

-...-La sonrisa del hombre cada vez si iba haciendo mas grande, al grado de que esta se estaba convirtiendo en una sonrisa malévola.

-No... no es verdad...

-Sabes algo?... –Le dijo con voz tenebrosa mientras sus uñas se convertían en unas filosas garras, y estas se posaron en el cuello del joven.

-Zennosuke-San?...

-Yo, realmente odiaba a tus padres... –El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido.- Es por eso, que los mate...

* * *

Ken se encontraba en la misma posición, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar con mayor intensidad, de pronto abrió los ojos de golpe y el cristal del conocimiento se libero de la barrera en el cual estaba siendo protegido, este salió disparado por el cielo y se dirigió a una gran velocidad hacia la casa de Izzy.

* * *

Los Sres. Izumi se encontraban mirando a su hijo con gran preocupación, ya que había pasado un tiempo considerable desde que este había perdido el conocimiento.

-Que hacemos querido?... –Pregunto la señora con preocupación.

-Creo que lo mejor será que llamemos al medico, ya que esto parece ser que se esta complicando demasiado.

Cuando el señor se dispuso a tomar el teléfono, el cristal color violeta atravesó la ventana sin hacerle daño alguno y se coloco justo arriba del estomago del chico, este comenzó a brillar con un aura verde.

-Que... Que esta pasando?!... –Grito la mujer espantada.

-Tranquilícense por favor... –Hablo una voz que se les hizo conocida a la pareja. –Por favor, tranquilícense y tengan fe... Izzy no será engañado tan fácilmente... Así que por ello les pido que... crean en él...

* * *

-Q-Que esta haciendo?!... –Pregunto Izzy mientras esquivaba un ataque, de su hombro izquierdo escurría una gran cantidad de sangre.

-Jajaja, sin lugar a dudas, los humanos son tan estúpidos... Acaso creíste que todo esto es solo un sueño?...

-De que esta hablando?

-Niño tonto, me e apoderado de tus memorias, por lo tanto puedo controlarte ya que puedo hacer con ellas lo que se me pegue le gana!

-Entonces, que es todo eso que me a mostrado? Lo que ha dicho son solo mentiras?

-La mayor parte de lo que viste fue real, solo viste las partes que YO quise mostrarte...

-Pero...

-Acaso no lo captas? YO asesine a tus padres...

-No dijo que había sido un Digimon?! Es por eso que me sentía tan confundido! Ya que e estado luchando por proteger al Digimundo, a los seres que acabaron con mi familia!

-Porque es así! Jajajaja se ve que saben realmente muy poco sobre la verdadera situación...

El cuerpo de Kazama comenzó a brillar y a deformarse con un fulgor negro, hasta que este adopto la apariencia de la criatura que asesino a los padres del chico.

Con los padres de Izzy...

* * *

-Esa voz... –Susurro el hombre, volteo a ver a su mujer con duda en el rostro, sin embargo al encontrar la cálida sonrisa de su pareja, ambos se tomaron de las manos y asintieron mientras sonreían.

-Izzy se encuentra confundido, pero es fuerte... ahora es mi turno de traerlo de regreso...

-Por favor... se que no es algo que nosotros podamos entender tan fácilmente... –Dijo la mujer.

-Pero por favor... Trae de regreso a nuestro hijo... –Dijeron los dos al unísono mientras el brillo del cristal cubrió por completo la habitación.

* * *

-Yo anteriormente fui un Digimon, pero con la ayuda de Azura-Sama pude apoderarme de la mente débil de este miserable ser humano y regenerarme nuevamente como un D-Servant!...

-D-Servant?... Entonces es en verdad usted el asesino de mis padres?!... –Le enfrento valientemente el chico.

-Por supuesto... Soy el D-Servant No. 96... Arleri... –Dicho esto apareció frente a el una espada de aspecto inusual, la cual era de un tamaño bastante corto, sin embargo en la empuñadura se encontraba una cinta envolviéndola.

-Sin lugar a dudas, ustedes los D-Servants solo sirven para ganar por medio de métodos bajos y mezquinos, mira que tratar de confundirme para así doblegarme y acabar conmigo... –Dijo Izzy con resignación, sin embargo sentía una gran rabia contra si mismo por ser tan débil.

-Así es... pero déjame decirte una cosa, este hombre realmente nunca quiso hacerles daño a tus padres.

-Pero...

-Justo como tu, el también fue engañado por mi, yo necesitaba un cuerpo en el cual resguardarme, y el fue el indicado para mi propósito... –Lentamente se fue acercando al chico, quien se encontraba inmóvil delante de el.- Ahora te sugeriría que tratases de huir, aunque solo estemos dentro de tu mente, esta espada devorara toda tu alma y tu ser, y será entonces, cuando me apoderare de tu cuerpo y de todos los conocimientos que posees... –En ese momento el chico abrió los ojos con asombro al saber cual era el verdadero propósito de Arleri.- Cuando obtenga todo de ti, entonces me será mucho mas fácil asesinarlos a todos...

-...-Izzy únicamente lo observaba en silencio, se sentía débil, sin fuerzas, a pesar de que quería moverse para tratar de huir no lo conseguía.

-A tus amigos...

-...

-Tus padres...

-...

-Pero sobre todo, acabare con tus sueños... –En ese momento el D.S. enterró la espada en el estomago del joven.

Izzy mordió sus dientes ante el fuerte dolor que sentía en el estomago, rápidamente pudo sentir la sangre caliente bañando sus manos, trato de retirar la espada, sin embargo, los listones que envolvían la empuñadura se convirtieron en tentáculos, los cuales lo inmovilizaron casi al instante.

-No te resistas... dañaras tu valioso cuerpo... –Dijo mientras comenzaba a acercarse peligrosamente a el.

-"S-Soy un idiota"... –Se lamento para si mismo mientras cerraba los ojos con resignación.- "Quizás, tengo merecido esto que me esta pasando, ya que una parte de mi nunca se entrego por completo a aquellos que me criaron"... –Abrió los ojos y estos mostraron una profunda tristeza.- "Los preocupe, les grite, incluso les dije que me engañaron"...

-Ahora quédate quieto, ya que no me gusta comerme a mis presas cuando están agitadas, su sabor es desagradable... –Dijo mientras su boca y su rostro se transformaron en los de una horrible bestia.

-De verdad... Lo siento mucho... –Dijo con voz suave.

* * *

-Llega a tiempo y no te rindas... –Dijo Ken con serenidad.- Miembro del Fuuton. –Sonrió levemente mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

* * *

Justo cuando Arleri se disponía a devorar a Izzy, una luz se interpuso en medio de los dos, encegueciendo así al enemigo y logrando que este retrocediera un poco.

-Kuso, que esta pasando?... No deje que nadie mas entrara a esta mente!... Muéstrate!!

-No es que me dejaras entrar... –Dijo una voz conocida por el chico, este al escucharla abrió los ojos y se encontró con la silueta de un ser muy familiar para el.

-T-Tento...

-No te esfuerces por favor... –Le dijo el Digimon.

-Que rayos estas haciendo tu aquí?!... –Grito Arleri enfurecido.

-Yo siempre e estado con Izzy, así que lo protegeré sea como sea...

-No seas iluso, acaso crees que un simple Digimon podrá contra mi?!

-No solo soy un Digimon... Eso tu deberías de saberlo bastante bien... –El aura que rodeaba a Tentomon se hizo aun mas fuerte, logrando así rodear a Izzy también.

-Pero que?!... –Grito Arleri al ver como Izzy y Tentomon desaparecían ante sus ojos.

Izzy se encontraba flotando, poco a poco sus heridas comenzaron a sanar y al poco tiempo logro recobrar la conciencia, de esta forma se dio cuenta que una cálida aura verde estaba rodeándolo.

-Que esta pasando?... –Se pregunto a sí mismo una vez que logro incorporarse logro encontrarse con Tentomon.

-Al fin has despertado...

-Hai... Pero, que paso con Arleri?...

-Me temo que el aun esta dentro de tu conciencia, es por ello que necesitamos actuar rápido...

-...

-De lo contrario el se apoderara de tu mente y tu cuerpo por completo.

-Dime, que debo hacer para poder derrotarle?...

-Primero, antes que nada, debes de "Liberarte"... –Al decir esto ultimo frente a ellos apareció el cristal con el emblema del conocimiento a el, este se acerco lentamente al chico.

Los ojos de Izzy se abrieron de par en par al escuchar la frase, ya que en ocasiones anteriores ya la había escuchado.

-Te refieres, a eso que Tai y Mimi están haciendo en compañía de los otros?...

-Así es...

-Me niego! No quiero hacerlo! No si eso va a hacer que traicione a mis amigos..

-No traicionas a nadie al hacerlo... –Escucho una voz masculina que provenía del cristal.

-Al contrario, te traicionas a ti mismo al ir en contra de tu Destino... –Dijo una cálida voz femenina.

El cristal brillo una vez mas y frente a el, aparecieron las figuras de dos personas, una joven pareja, la cual le sonreía cariñosamente al chico.

-Us-Ustedes...

-Has crecido mucho Izzy... –Dijo el hombre.

-Créeme que mama y papa están muy felices de ver cuanto has crecido...

-Si hay algo que aprendí durante tantos años de investigación es el saber que debo seguir mis instintos...

-Pero... –Dudo.- Realmente esta bien esto?... Es que acaso me convertiré yo en un traidor?

-Dime, tu realmente crees que esto es traición?... –Le pregunto la mujer mientras el chico solo permaneció en silencio.- Lo ves? No estas seguro de ello...

-Realmente no deseas saber toda la verdad? Averiguar lo que en realidad esta sucediendo?...

-... Si... –Dijo después de un corto silencio.- Quiero saberlo todo... Para así poder ayudar a mis amigos y proteger a mi familia... –A su mente llegaron las imágenes de sus padres, los cuales estaban a un lado de el con el rostro lleno de preocupación.- no quiero volver a provocarles esta preocupación nunca mas...

-Querido Izzy... Avanza, avanza hacia el futuro... –Dijo la pareja al unísono mientras que poco a poco se comenzaron a alejar de el.

-Gracias, muchas gracias por haberme dejado a cargo de las personas mas maravillosas del mundo... Gracias por haberme dejado con mis padres...

En ese momento Tentomon se acerco a el hasta que ambos quedaron a poca distancia el uno del otro.

-Izzy, cree en mi por favor... No dejes que las dudas nublen tu pensamiento...

-Tentomon...

-Izzy, yo e sido muy feliz, ya que e tenido la oportunidad de conocerte... No dejes de luchar por descubrir la verdad...

-...

-Después de todo, esa es tu cualidad... alcanzar cualquier Conocimiento hasta llegar a la verdad...

-Gracias... –Dijo suavemente el chico mientras que Tentomon fue rodeado por un resplandor verde y este se integro al cristal, el cual brillo aun mas...

-Izzy... Siempre estaré contigo... siempre estaremos contigo...

La luz devolvió nuevamente a Izzy a la realidad, así que una vez mas Arleri estaba lanzándose sobre el para atacarlo, sin embargo esta vez el fue protegido por una barrera de color verde que se interpuso al ataque.

-Q-Que a pasado?... –Susurro el chico al ver como Arleri era arrojado lejos de el.

-Que rayos?!... –Abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver como las heridas de Izzy habían sido curadas, el chico se encontraba de pie mirándolo con el mismo asombro.- Eso!... –Dijo mientras señalaba el brazalete dorado que ahora descansaba en su muñeca izquierda.- Maldito! Como has obtenido eso?!

-Esto?... –Dijo mientras observaba con determinación el brazalete, la esfera que contenía su emblema brillo con un aura verde, el chico inmediatamente sonrió.- Esto a sido un regalo...

-Entrégamelo! –Dijo mientras se lanzaba nuevamente hacia el, pero con mucha mas fuerza y velocidad.

Izzy mantuvo su postura, sin embargo cuando Arleri estaba a punto de golpearlo, el chico fue rodeado por un aura verde.

(1) –Vientos protectores, guardianes de la vida... Permíteme controlar aquellos recuerdos que sellaran nuestro destino... Fuuton #4... – En ese momento la esfera en el brazalete de Izzy comenzó a brillar de un color esmeralda y sus ropas se rasgaron y transformaron en listones verdes que lo rodearon.

-U-Usso! ((Mentira))

La vestimenta del chico se transformo en un pantalón verde con bordes dorados, y la camisa de manga corta tenia en el pecho el emblema del conocimiento, en su frente descansaba una fina tiara dorada. (2)

-Maldición... –Mascullo Arleri con rabia mientras observaba como Izzy lo arrojaba solo con un movimiento de mano.

-Como puedes ver, no será tan fácil derrotarme...

-Eres, del Fuuton...

-Somos los protectores... soy el "cuarto" regente sobre las memorias y el conocimiento... –Izzy solo observo como su enemigo se mordía el labio con rabia.- Supongo que ya te darás cuenta de que has escogido al oponente equivocado...

-Tu... tu que te crees?... –Se dirigió a atacar nuevamente, sin embargo por mas que intentaba, todo era en vano ya que no podía siquiera acercarse al chico.- Ustedes, los KS siempre fueron tomados como superiores a nosotros!

Izzy solo escuchaba como aquel ser comenzaba a perder el control sobre si mismo, dando ataques cada vez mas fuertes, por lo cual a el se le hacia cada vez mas difícil controlarlos y esquivarlos. Hubo un momento en el que chocaron sus manos y ambos midieron sus fuerzas.

-Siempre tan arrogantes, siempre tan altivos!... Ustedes los KS siempre lo hechan a perder todo!

-No entiendo del todo lo que dices, ya que aun mis memorias se encuentran dormidas... –Dijo Izzy con tranquilidad mientras aun forcejeaba con su enemigo.- Sin embargo no puedo dejar que me aniquiles, menos ahora...

-Maldito...

-He recuperado los poderes con ayuda del sacrificio de Tentomon, es por ello que no puedo dejarme vencer ahora, o todos los esfuerzos de mis amigos serán en vano...

-Muérete ya!... –El cuerpo de Arleri comenzó a brillar en un fulgor negro mientras que este comenzaba a deformarse hasta transformarse en una enorme bestia gris.

-Que esta haciendo?... –Se dijo a si mismo mientras observaba con asombro como su enemigo se transformaba en un horrible monstruo.

-Esta es la nueva forma que me a dado el poder de Azura-Sama...

-Azura?...

Arleri comenzó a atacar a Izzy con sus tentáculos, sin embargo la mayoría de los ataques eran esquivados por el.

-Como es que has adoptado esa forma?! Acaso los D-Servants han perdido hasta esa parte del orgullo que tenían!

-Silencio! Yo he hecho esto por mi mismo, con ayuda de mis amos... ahora yo también liberare mi verdadero poder... Devóralo hasta los huesos, Glotonería... –En ese instante se arrojo con todo su poder hacia el chico, el cual se quedo inmóvil ante tan imponente enemigo.

-"A pesar de que logre transformarme"... "Es que acaso no podré vencerle? Realmente se apoderara de mi cuerpo?"...

-"Si decides rendirte, por supuesto que sucederá"... –Resonó la voz de Ken Ichihoyi en su cabeza. –"Libera sin temor tu poder"... –Arleri se acercaba cada vez mas a el, con toda la intención de asesinarlo.

-MUERE!!

-Eso no sucederá... –Izzy cerro los ojos y comenzó a hacer distintos sellos con sus manos.- Tu que te llamas a ti mismo hombre...

-E-Ese conjuro... –Dijo con terror mientras observaba como un brillo dorado comenzaba a rodear las manos del chico.

-Usando una mascara de Carne y Sangre, vuela sobre diez mil alas rotas... Con un envió de trueno y un hueco vació girando, Rompe la luz en Seis pedazos.,. –La luz en las manos de Izzy se alzo hasta quedar justo arriba del enemigo.- Hadou No. 61, Rukujyoukourou (( Arte destructiva No. 61, Seis Palos de Prisión de Luz )).

En ese momento Arleri fue envuelto por un destello de luz, el cual lo rodeo y lo atrapo en medio de seis barrotes los cuales no permitían que el se moviera.

-Como?... Cómo es posible que tu, un miembro del Fuuton sea capaz de llevar a cabo Hadou ((Arte Destructiva)) Que no se supone que ustedes solo... Se especializan en Bakudous ((Hechizos de Atadura)) y en magia de recuperacion?... –Dijo en voz entrecortada mientras que poco a poco los barrotes iban aprisionándolo cada vez mas, logrando así aplastarlo poco a poco.

Izzy solo observo un momento en silencio mientras que tenia su mano abierta hacia Arleri, esta continuaba brillando, el poco a poco fue cerrando la mano, logrando así aprisionar y a su vez, aplastar cada vez mas a su enemigo.

-Tienes razón, sin embargo lejos de aquí hay alguien que me esta prestando su poder... –Cerro los ojos y recordó la voz que escucho hacia pocos momentos.-Por el momento me a sido permitir usar este ataque, sin embargo, aunque no se quien es aquel que me a ayudado, déjame decirte que no desaprovechare esta oportunidad... –Dicho esto ultimo, Izzy cerro completamente el puño, logrando así que los barrotes de luz que aprisionaban al enemigo se unieran en uno y finalmente estos aplastaran a Arleri logrando desaparecerlo en un desgarrador grito de dolor.

El chico permaneció de pie en el espacio vació unos momentos, poco después su traje se convirtió nuevamente en listones y estos terminaron convirtiéndose nuevamente en sus ropas anteriores. Lentamente el lugar comenzó a iluminarse y el, pudo escuchar claramente como las voces cálidas y preocupadas de sus padres lo llamaban.

Alzo la mano y debajo de su manga pudo observar como se encontraba un hermoso brazalete dorado con una esfera color violeta en el. Sonrió. Finalmente volvería a casa.

* * *

-Izzy... Izzy... –Escucho la cariñosa voz de su madre que lo llamaba.- Cariño, despierta por favor...

El chico comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, cuando finalmente se acostumbro a la luz, ya era de día.

-Izzy... –Dijo su padre aliviado.- Que bueno que ya despertaste...

-Si... Pero, acaso se quedaron toda la noche cuidando de mi?... –La pareja asintió con la cabeza, el solo desvió la mirada apenado y apretó los puños.- No debieron hacerlo... me e portado muy mal con ustedes... –Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla.- Incluso les e ofendido con mis dudas... soy lo peor...

-No... –La suave mano de la mujer se poso sobre la suya.- Jamás hemos creído eso... cariño, tu eres la bendición mas grande que se nos a podido concebir...

-Izzy, por favor no hables así de ti mismo... –Hablo el hombre con voz serena.- Créeme, que nosotros siempre hemos estado mas que orgullosos de ti...

-Gracias... Perdónenme por favor...

-No tenemos porque... –Dijo la mujer.- Después de todo... Eres nuestro preciado hijo... –Termino mientras lo abrazaba y el, finalmente se entrego al cálido abrazo de su madre.

Continuara...

* * *

(1) Aquí es donde comienza a sonar la canción: **Dna evolution theme from Digimon 02**

(2) El traje es muy similar al de Tai, sin embargo tiene sutiles cambios ya que el pertenece a un elemento diferente.

* * *

Bien~

Aquí estoy de nuevo xD –La verdad no pensaba actualizar hasta que terminara el que estoy escribiendo, pero me pudo, hoy fue dia de actualización para mi *3*

Gracias a todas x los reviews, aunque fueron pocos en verdad los aprecio desde el fondo de mi corazon~

Respuestas a los Rvws:

Lord Pata – Si leiste la primera versión de mi fic, podras notar que cambie muchas cosas xD, y si, si hay Takari *3*

Taishou – Muero porque me des Spoiler!!! DX

Adrit126 – Gracias x tu comentario! *Q*, claro que nuestro Matt no se quedara atrás ;D

Nailea – Gracias mil x tu comentario!! Adoro leerlos ;w;, es un gran apoyo para mi. –Le da un abrazo virtual (¿)- Un Ken x Mimi? No esta mal XB, te quisiera dar detalles~ pero te arruinaría todo uwu. No, si Sora y Matt están mas juntos x comodidad y costumbre que x otra cosa, los dos son unos ciegos ¬¬. Amo tus teorías!! X3, te digo, no estas muy alejada, pero aun hay muchos detalles xD.

Osiris - ¿Quién no querria despertar asi todas las mañanas? ;w;… Saludos XD

Espero les haya gustado el capi, fueron 20 paginas xDDD. Saludos! Nos leemos próximamente! XB


	19. CH XX Suiton :: La chica del cerezo

–_Vientos protectores, guardianes de la vida... Permíteme controlar aquellos recuerdos que sellaran nuestro destino... Fuuton #4... –__ En ese momento la esfera en el brazalete de Izzy comenzó a brillar de un color esmeralda y sus ropas se rasgaron y transformaron en listones verdes que lo rodearon._

_-¡U-Usso! ((Mentira))_

_. –"Libera sin temor tu poder"... –Arleri se acercaba cada vez mas a el, con toda la intención de asesinarlo._

_-MUERE!_

_-Eso no sucederá... –Izzy cerro los ojos y comenzó a hacer distintos sellos con sus manos.- Tu que te llamas a ti mismo hombre..._

_-E-Ese conjuro... –Dijo con terror mientras observaba como un brillo dorado comenzaba a rodear las manos del chico._

_-Usando una mascara de Carne y Sangre, vuela sobre diez mil alas rotas... Con un envió de trueno y un hueco vació girando, Rompe la luz en Seis pedazos.,. –La luz en las manos de Izzy se alzo hasta quedar justo arriba del enemigo.- Hadou No. 61, __Rukujyoukourou (( Arte destructiva No. 61, Seis Palos de Prisión de Luz ))._

_En ese momento Arleri fue envuelto por un destello de luz, el cual lo rodeo y lo atrapo en medio de seis barrotes los cuales no permitían que el se moviera._

_-Por el momento me a sido permitir usar este ataque, sin embargo, aunque no se quien es aquel que me a ayudado, déjame decirte que no desaprovechare esta oportunidad... –Dicho esto ultimo, Izzy cerro completamente el puño, logrando así que los barrotes de luz que aprisionaban al enemigo se unieran en uno y finalmente estos aplastaran a Arleri logrando desaparecerlo en un desgarrador grito de dolor._

* * *

**-: Digi-Souls: -**

Season Two

Finalmente había llegado el momento, se dijo a sí mismo…

Joe se encontraba de pie fuera del Hospital de Especialidades de Odaiba, el mejor de su distrito y el cuarto lugar en brindar la mejor atención medica de todo Japón.

-Daré lo mejor de mí... –Dijo con voz firme, mientras que sus ojos se posaban en los bellos cerezos que comenzaban a adornar el árbol del jardín del hospital.

Al fin...

Había dejado de nevar...

* * *

CAP XX

- _Suiton :: _La chica del cerezo -

-Si, gracias por todo... –Dijo Joe mientras salía de la oficina del director del hospital, en sus manos llevaba una bata blanca. Sonrió para si mismo. Su sueño al fin comenzaba.- Hai... me esforzare al máximo... Arigatou gosaimassu ((Muchas gracias))...

El joven miro el reloj que se encontraba en su muñeca, había perdido casi toda la mañana en lo que había sido el papeleo necesario, así que pensó, que era buena idea ir a casa y descansar, para así empezar el día siguiente renovado de sus energías.

Se dirigía hacia la salida principal, sin embargo un hermoso pétalo recién florecido cruzo delante de el, lo cual irremediablemente llamo su atención, al girar hacia el cerezo la vio.

Una chica que vestía una pijama estaba de espaldas, esta se apoyaba en el árbol con una mano mientras que el fresco viento movía su cabello gris.

La observo en silencio un momento, hasta que se dio cuenta que ella estaba descalza, el rápidamente corrió hacia ella y la abrigo con su chaqueta.

-Pero que haces en este lugar? Y sobre todo descalza? Pescaras un terrible resfriado o peor aun, una pulmonía!.- Le pregunto rápidamente.-Sin embargo la chica no contesto.-Me escuchas?.-Dijo nuevamente mientras la giraba hacia el, fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos sorprendido.

La joven era realmente bonita, sin embargo eso no era lo que había llamado su atención. Fue su mirada perdida. Ella estaba ciega.

-Yo... –No alcanzo a articular otra palabra ya que ella le había sonreído con dulzura.

-¡Lo siento mucho!... –Escucho el grito de una enfermera que se acercaba corriendo.- ¡Megu-Chan!.- La reprendió.- ¡¿Cómo fue que llegaste hasta aquí?.- Dijo mientras la tomaba de las manos y comenzaba a alejarse del joven.- Lamento mucho las molestias joven... –Se disculpo nuevamente la mujer.

Joe se encontraba desconcertado, ¿Quien era esa joven? ¿Acaso era un paciente mas del hospital? Supuso que si, sin embargo, se pregunto como fue que, a pesar de su ceguera, ella había podido llegar hacia ese árbol de cerezo.

-Con que, Megu-Chan... –Se dijo a si mismo mientras observaba como la joven era llevada nuevamente hacia el interior del hospital.

* * *

Mimi observaba por la ventana del salón de clases como la nieve estaba comenzando a derretirse, después de todo, el clímax del invierno al fin había pasado, por lo cual, la primavera estaba por comenzar.

Repentinamente se abrió la puerta del salón de clases, dejando pasar a cierto rubio ojiazul que la miro fijamente a los ojos, ella, como ya era de costumbre, solo desvió la mirada sin expresión alguna hacia el jardín nuevamente.

Matt frunció el seño ofendido. ¿Quién se creía que era?. Lo estaba ignorando, de nuevo.

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde que Izzy finalmente logro liberar el poder del Cristal del Conocimiento y pudo vencer a Arleri, ella tenia entendido que el chico no había tenido mucho contacto con sus compañeros elegidos ya que por el momento "El" no le había hecho ningún comentario al respecto.

Sonrió. Como era de esperarse de Izzy, el no hablaría con sus compañeros sobre lo sucedido ya que no quería alarmarlos hasta no haber averiguado toda la verdad.

-El portador #4 del Fuuton, siempre fue una persona decidida a averiguar la verdad sobre las cosas... además de que se ve que ese chico es una persona muy responsable, así que dudo mucho que quiera preocupar a sus amigos...

La castaña cerró los ojos y sonrió una vez más. Que razón tenia Ken al haberle dicho tales palabras.

-¿Se puede saber de que te ríes?...

-...-La chica enderezó la espalda y volteo a ver a la persona que le había hablado con tal hostilidad. Sus ojos inevitablemente chocaron con la mirada gélida de Matt Ishida.- Me temo que no es algo de tu incumbencia... –Respondió simplemente.

-¿Enserio?... –Pregunto con sorna.- ¿Por qué es que creo que estas mintiendo?... De nuevo...

-Yo no té he mentido...

-Claro que si, y tú lo sabes... –Dijo con desprecio.- Siempre aparentaste ser una chica tierna y tímida, sin embargo al fin te has mostrado tal cual eres...

En ese momento entro Michael al salón, llevaba un jugo de frutas en la mano, fue entonces cuando vio que Mimi estaba siendo presa de las palabras de Ishida. Él pudo observar que la chica no había mostrado nada en su mirada, lo cual obviamente estaba comenzando a sacar de sus casillas a Matt, sin embargo, pudo ver como la mirada de la chica se había oscurecido por un momento y como comenzaba a apretar sus puños con mas fuerza. Suspiro. Obviamente ese chico, Matt, era bastante distraído también.

-Ahora dime, Tachikawa... ¿Qué es lo que piensas tramar ahora?... –Le dijo con dureza mientras la chica comenzaba a mirarlo con rencor.

-Eres un...

-Bueno, bueno... –Dijo Michael mientras se interponía en medio de ambos jóvenes. –Creo que ya ha sido suficiente... –Dijo mientras sonreía con tranquilidad a Matt, enseguida se giro hacia Mimi.- Toma... –Puso la bebida en manos de la chica.- Te he traído tu favorita... –Le miro con cariño.- Espero que te guste.

-¡¿Pero cómo te atreves?... –Dijo Ishida con voz sumamente gélida y molesta a Hasegawa.

-Ishida-San... –Dijo Michael mientras lo veía de reojo.- Creo que debes controlarte, tu novia te esta observando...

Matt volteo y se encontró a Sora parada en el marco de la puerta.

-Sora...

-Gomen ((Perdona)) solo venia a avisarte que ya compré el almuerzo... –Dijo con voz tranquila, sin embargo evadía lo mas que podía la mirada del rubio.

-Hai ((Si)), voy... –Dijo mientras metía sus manos en sus bolsillos y se disponía a seguir a la pelirroja, la cual se había apresurado y había salido del salón cuando vio que Tai se disponía a entrar en ese momento.

Cuando Tai y Matt se cruzaron en el camino, ambos chocaron sus miradas en un duelo silencioso, sin embargo este termino cuando el ojiazul llego al marco de la puerta, se detuvo solo unos instantes y volteo a ver nuevamente hacia el grupo de Mimi y los demás, salió en silencio y no volteo la mirada hasta que había perdido de vista a la castaña.

* * *

Sora caminaba apresurada hacia la salida, tenia ambas manos en la boca y sus ojos brillaban con una emoción indescifrable para ella.

-"No... No puede ser"... –Pensó para si misma mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Irremediablemente apareció la mirada indiferente que Taichi le dedico cuando sus ojos chocaron hacia tan solo unos momentos. A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, ella no lograba entender, porque era que le afectaba tanto.

* * *

-Que complicado... –Susurro Tai cuando finalmente había llegado con Michael y Mimi.

-Tranquilo... –Dijo Michael.

-Bueno, no era que esperara que la situación fuera diferente... –Suspiro.- Nee Mikki-Nii…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Has recibido nueva información?...

-Um, si... –El rubio se llevo el dedo al mentón y pensó un segundo.- Recibí una llamada el día de hoy y confirmaron que se llevaría a cabo este viernes.

-Oh, ya veo... –Dijo suavemente la castaña mientras volteaba hacia el jardín.- Tai, Mikki-Nii el día de hoy adelántense a casa...

-¿Por qué lo dices?... –Pregunto Taichi con curiosidad.

-Es que tengo planes para esta tarde... –Dijo mientras su mirada se clavaba en la espalda de Matt, quien caminaba por los jardines de la escuela.

* * *

**Hospital de Especialidades Odaiba**

**-Área de Neurocirugía-**

-Por aquí es donde se encuentra la sala de estudios neurológicos... –Decía un doctor a Joe mientras le mostraba cada parte de la habitación.- Últimamente hemos estado investigando a un paciente en especial, el cual, gracias a una organización altruista, será operado este fin de semana con un nuevo procedimiento quirúrgico.

-Ya veo... –Dijo Joe cuando salían de la sala de operaciones.- Es muy admirable que existan personas con el afán de ayudar...

-Tienes razón, si es posible permitiremos que observes la cirugía desde el palco, aunque no es muy probable que te interese... –Sonrió mientras caminaban por el pasillo.- Tengo entendido que te quieres especializar en cardiología...

-Si, tiene razón, aunque aun no estoy muy convencido... –Súbitamente se detuvo, ya que pudo observar como frente a el caminaba la chica que había conocido el otro día.

-Oh cielos... –Dijo el doctor.- Mira ya la hora que es... lo siento Joe-San, en este momento tengo una junta con el personal que esta a mi cargo, por favor siéntete libre de recorrer el hospital...

Joe solo volteo y vio como se alejaba el Dr. Fujiwara, quien era una eminencia en la Neurocirugía. Definitivamente, pensó, aprendería mucho en ese lugar.

Cuando se dispuso a seguir su camino, se dio cuenta de que esa joven llamada Megu ya no se encontraba caminando cerca de ahí, se extraño, ¿Que estaba haciendo en esa arrea?. La curiosidad lo llevo a recorrer los pasillos en una búsqueda silenciosa. Finalmente llego al área de las habitaciones de los pacientes, se detuvo a observar un momento a su alrededor y fue cuando vio como una conocida mata de cabello gris entraba a la habitación 385.

* * *

-¡No entiendo como esos idiotas pudieron vencer a MI Arleri!.- Dijo Azura sumamente molesta mientras hacia un puchero sumamente infantil.

-Esa actitud solo te lleva a verte aun mas mal, Azura... –Dijo el joven con tranquilidad mientras ignoraba por completo a la mujer, quien enfureció al ver que el únicamente se concentraba en leer.

-¡Deberías de prestarme atención!

-Yo no debo nada... –Dijo con frialdad mientras se levantaba del lugar y comenzaba a salir de la habitación.- Eres sumamente molesta... –Cerro la puerta tras de si.

-¡¿Co-Como se atreve?.- Su mirada se oscureció por la rabia mientras apretaba los dientes. -¡Todo es culpa de esa maldita chiquilla y esos Knight Imbeciles!.-Golpeo fuertemente la pared de la habitación, la cual, fue agrietada con gran facilidad.

* * *

Joe se encontraba de pie delante de la habitación, sin duda no había error alguno.

Era la habitación de Megu. Aunque nunca pudo ver cual era su apellido.

Suspiró. ¿Qué le pasaba? El solo estaba inspeccionando el hospital, no era como si en verdad estuviera detrás de esa niña, a la cual por cierto, no conocía en absoluto. Armándose de valor toco finalmente la puerta, pero al pasar algunos segundos y no encontrar respuesta, tocó nuevamente y entro.

-Buenos días... –Saludo cortésmente pero al instante, se quedo sin aliento.

La joven se encontraba sentada en la cama, la ventana se encontraba abierta, por lo cual, una ligera brisa se colaba en la habitación y esta movía con suavidad el cabello de la chica. La habitación entera olía a Sakura ((Flor de cerezo)), se preguntó si alguien vendría a aromatizar la habitación a diario.

-Buenos días... –Repitió nuevamente el chico mientras se aclaraba la garganta ya que al parecer ella aun no se había percatado de su presencia.

-H-Hai ((Si))... –Contestó la chica.- Disculpe por no haber contestado a su primer saludo, es que no reconocí su voz...

-Lo siento, soy nuevo en este hospital...

-Oh, ya entiendo... –Sonrió.-¿Es usted el encargado de la limpieza el día de hoy?...

-No, no... –Se apresuró con nerviosismo.- Disculpe por no haberme presentado... Mi nombre es Joe Kido, estaré trabajando como ayudante general mientras terminan mis prácticas profesionales.

-Oh, ¿Entonces eres universitario? Entonces no eres mucho más grande que yo... ¿Puedo preguntarte cuál es tu edad?

-Tengo diecinueve años, estoy por cumplir veinte.

-Tengo dieciocho años... –Contesto la chica con suavidad. –Vez como no es mucha la diferencia?, por favor háblame de tu.

-Bien, si no te molesta así lo haré... Tú eres...

-Hai, soy Megu...

-¿Tu apellido?... –Pregunto por curiosidad.

-No tengo... –Joe abrió los ojos sorprendido, sin embargo la chica estaba igual de tranquila.- Lo que pasa es que fui abandonada cuando tenia como cinco años, así que, pues, la verdad no tengo idea de quienes fueron mis padres, mucho menos de cual era mi apellido.

-Lo siento tanto... no era mi intención incomodarte... –Se disculpo.- Me siento muy avergonzado.

-No te preocupes Joe-San... –Sonrió nuevamente.- Estoy acostumbrada a ello, créeme que no me afecta.

-Eres una chica bastante fuerte... –Dijo mientras le sonreía con dulzura.

-No es para tanto...

-¡Megu! ... –Entró la enfermera.- ¿Dónde estabas? Te he estado buscando.

-Aquí mismo... –Contesto la chica.

-No mientas, hace cinco minutos no estabas aquí.

-Sumimasen ((Lo siento)), es que estaba entumida y quería caminar un poco.

-Sabes que es peligro... –Se detuvo al percatarse de que Joe se encontraba ahí mismo, escuchando toda la conversación.- Oh, lo lamento, ¡No me había percatado de que estuviera aquí doctor!

-No se preocupe... Estaba dando una ronda para conocer las instalaciones del hospital.

-Vamos Megu-Chan, ¡Que ya es hora de hacerte tus estudios!... –Dijo la mujer mientras ayudaba a la chica a salir de la habitación.- Con su permiso Doctor...

-Hai...

-Matta Ne ((Hasta luego) Joe-San... –Dijo Megu con una sonrisa mientras salían de la habitación.

* * *

Mimi se encontraba caminando por las calles del centro de la ciudad, trataba de esconder el rostro debajo de la bufanda lo mas que podía, le daba miedo que la reconocieran, esperaba que la gente de Japón actuaría de manera mas calmada que la de Estados Unidos, pero no fue así. Una vez que había tenido lugar el concierto de año nuevo, su pacifica vida volvía a ser un desastre.

Suspiró. Esto iba a causarles problemas en su misión.

-Se ve que estas demasiado ocupada... –Escuchó una gélida voz detrás suyo.

-Creo que eso no te incumbe...

-Es mi obligación vigilar el que no dañes a personas inocentes, Tachikawa...

-Eres un verdadero fastidio... –Volteo y clavo sus ojos chocolates en esas orbes azules que la taladraban hasta lo mas profundo.- Matt Ishida...

* * *

Joe se encontraba dando su primera ronda de servicio en el hospital en la zona de pediatría.

-Bueno, les encargo todo por favor señoritas... –Dijo mientras terminaba de firmar unos documentos, entregó la carpeta a una enfermera que estaba a su lado.

-Hai... –Asintió la joven mujer.- Así lo haremos...

-Bueno niños, pórtense bien, tomen su medicina de forma adecuada y por favor no den tantas molestias a las señoritas enfermeras, ¿De acuerdo?... –Guiñó el ojo mientras les sonreía a los pequeños.

El peliazul se dirigía hacia la puerta para retirarse, sin embargo fue detenido por una mano pequeña, volteó con curiosidad y se encontró con unos enormes ojos negros que lo veían esperanzados.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?... –Pregunto amablemente al pequeño niño.

-Esto... ¿Podría por favor entregarle esto a Megu-Neechan?... –Dijo mientras le extendía un pequeño beso de chocolate a Joe.- A ella le agradan mucho...

-Ah, ya veo... –Sonrió.- De acuerdo... pero prométeme que seguirás las indicaciones que te den.

-¡Hai!... – Respondió el pequeño con alegría mientras se dirigía hacia su cama.

Minutos después, Joe se encontraba caminando hacia la zona de internación de los adultos, se detuvo en el cuarto de la joven, pero, al tocar la puerta nadie le contesto, por lo que supuso que la joven quizás se encontrara dormida.

-Voy a entrar... –Anunció mientras abría la puerta. Efectivamente, la habitación se encontraba vacía. –¿A donde se habrá ido?... ¿Aun estará en el ala de laboratorios?... –Se pregunto a si mismo mientras se acercaba a la ventana que daba hacia el jardín.

Fue cuando la vio. Se dirigía con pasos pequeños y delicados hacia el árbol de cerezo.

-¿Cómo fue que llegaste hasta ahí?... –Frunció el seño y ladeo la cabeza confundido.

* * *

Matt se encontraba recargado en la entrada de una tienda de regalos. Estaba realmente molesto, ¿Qué demonios hacia el en ese lugar?.

-¿Aun estas aquí?... –Escuchó la voz molesta de Mimi. -Dios, ¿Es que piensas seguirme a todos lados?... –Dijo la chica mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si, en sus manos se encontraba una bolsa de la tienda.

-Ya te dije el porque lo hago, no es que quiera realmente hacer esto... no es nada agradable estarte viendo la cara...

-Entonces no lo hagas... –Dijo mientras pasaba de largo frente a el. El chico pudo ver, como un leve rubor se escondía debajo de la bufanda de la joven.

El rubio abrió los ojos cuando, por un leve momento, llego la dulce fragancia de la chica a el. Por reflejo tomo la mano de la chica e inesperadamente la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la acorralo en una pared.

Mimi no sabia como reaccionar, todo fue demasiado rápido. El joven la tenía acorralada por completo.

-Oh dios, ¿Ya viste a esos chicos?... –Dijo una joven emocionada mientras los veía.

-Son tan lindos... Probablemente se estén comprometiendo o algo así, ¿No crees?... –Contestó otra chica.

-¡I-Ishida! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?... –Preguntó la castaña con voz quebrada mientras trataba de separarse de el lo mas que podía, estaba sumamente avergonzada por las miradas de la gente que comenzaba a juntarse alrededor de ellos.

El celular de Matt comenzó a sonar.

-Y-Yo solo... –Se separó rápidamente de Mimi.- ¿H-Hola?... –Contestó el teléfono.- Hai, ¿Sora?... Lo siento olvide que quedamos en que te esperaría después de las practicas... si, lo lamento mucho... estoy en el centro... –En ese momento volteo a ver a Mimi.

Su celular callo precipitadamente al suelo mientras la voz de Sora seguía hablándole, pero Matt no le prestó atención. Ella ya no se encontraba en ese lugar.

* * *

Mimi corría lo mas que podía por las calles, cruzo rápidamente sin importarle que el semáforo aun se encontrara en rojo. Solo corrió y corrió, sin parar por un buen rato.

Hasta que no pudo más y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-Onore ((Maldito))... –Sollozó mientras cubría sus ojos con el fleco de su cabello.

* * *

Joe caminaba hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba Megu.

-¡Hola Megu-Chan!... –Le saludo una anciana desde una silla de ruedas.

-Buenos días... –Saludo gentilmente la joven a la señora y a la enfermera que la llevaba.

-Vaya, con que aquí estabas...

-Oh, buenos días Joe-San... –Dijo la joven mientras hacia gesto de levantarse de su lugar.

-Por favor no lo hagas... – La detuvó antes de que se levantara. – ¿Puedo tomar asiento?

-Por favor...

-Gracias... –Una vez que tomo asiento volteó a verla, la chica tenia un rostro sereno y apacible.- Toma, esto es para ti... –Dijo mientras ponía en sus manos el pequeño chocolate.

-¿Para mi?...

-Si, te lo manda un pequeño del ala de Pediatría.

-Muchas gracias... –Acercó el dulce a su rostro y aspiro el aroma que este desprendía.- Umm, chocolate...

-¿Puedes saberlo con solo olerlo?...

-Hai... –Asintió.- Perdí la vista cuando tenia cuatro años, así que desde entonces he tratado de desarrollar mis sentidos al máximo.

-Oh... También parece ser que conoces a mucha gente en este lugar...

-Así es... Desde que tengo uso de razón he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida en hospitales... es por ello que mucha gente aquí me conoce...

-Ya veo... –Guardo silencio por unos momentos.- Megu, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?...

-Claro, la que quieras...

-Bueno, ¿Por qué estas en este lugar?...

-Hi-mit-su ((Se-cre-to))… -Dijo con una amable sonrisa mientras meneaba su dedo en forma negativa.

-Vamos, ¿Por qué no quieres decirlo?...

-Bueno, digamos que me he cansado de contar la misma historia...

-...

-Joe, tu eres medico de este lugar, estoy segura de que podrás averiguarlo tú mismo... –Sonrió divertida.

-Bueno, tienes razón... –Le devolvió la sonrisa a la chica. Obviamente le estaba retando.

Joe se quedo observándola en silencio, se preguntó, que clase de enfermedad era la que mantenía a Megu en ese lugar. Ella parecía estar muy bien aparte de su ceguera, así que decidió investigar cual era la razón por la cual se encontraba hospitalizada.

* * *

Matt se encontraba de pie inmóvil, a pesar de que la luz se encontraba en verde el permaneció en el mismo lugar, a pesar de que estaba siendo empujado por toda esa gente que cruzaba al otro lado.

-¿Qué fue lo que hice?... –Se recriminó mientras veía las palmas de sus manos.

Había estado muy cerca de Mimi, se estremeció de solo recordarlo. Cuando percibió su suave y dulce aroma perdió el control, el cual había tratado de mantener durante todo el camino por el cual la había estado siguiendo.

Siempre detrás de ella. Viendo como su largo y sedoso cabello era mecido por el compás de su caminar. Incluso notaba cada centímetro de sus largas piernas, y cada curva de su cuerpo, aun cuando llevaba puesto el abrigo del colegio.

Cerró el puño con fuerza y se llevo una mano al cabello mientras dirigió sus ojos azules hacia el cielo.

-"¿Qué es lo que me esta pasando?"...

* * *

-Dime una cosa, Mayuri... –Dijo Azura mientras fijaba sus ojos negros en el líquido rojo de su copa.

-A sus órdenes, Azura-Sama... –Se acerco una figura masculina, sus ojos amarillos hacían un aterrador contraste con el de su piel negra.

-¿Cual crees que es el mayor defecto de un ser humano?... –Se levantó de su cómodo asiento mientras se acercaba a la esfera de cristal, paso una mano sobre ella y esta comenzó a brillar.

* * *

Joe se encontraba en la sala de archivos del hospital, revisó cada una de las repisas hasta que finalmente, sus ojos se detuvieron en una enorme carpeta que contenía el nombre de Megu en ella.

El joven rápidamente la abrió y le dio una rápida lectura a la primera página.

_Niña de aproximadamente cuatro años y medio de edad abandonada a las afueras del hospital de Nagano._

_

* * *

_

-¿Defectos?... –Sonrió el hombre con maldad mientras apretaba sus dientes en una clara muestra de diversión.

* * *

Síntomas de la paciente descritos por etapas:

Etapa 1: Mareos y pérdida parcial de conocimiento.

* * *

-Hai ((Si)), Mayuri... – Dijo la pelirroja mientras volteaba a verlo con pereza. – Quisiera saber si compartes mi punto de vista.- Sonrió malévolamente.

* * *

Etapa 2: Perdida temporal de memoria.

* * *

-Los humanos son seres insignificantes, volubles, fáciles de corromper. Que con tal de obtener solo un poco de poder sobre los demás, son capaces de destruir su propio mundo...

* * *

Etapa 3: A los quince años de edad se establece ceguera temporal.

* * *

-Los humanos son criaturas que fueron bendecidas con el mayor reconocimiento por parte de los Dioses... Sin embargo, no son merecedores de ello.

* * *

Etapa 4: A los dieciséis años de edad, se establece ceguera permanente.

* * *

-Dime, Mayuri... –Hablo nuevamente Azura después de escuchar la explicación.- ¿Te gustaría ser enviado a la Tierra?

-Um, probablemente sea un buen momento, ya que me encuentro bastante aburrido... –Pensó durante un momento.- Tal vez sea algo interesante...

-Bien... –Sonrió malévolamente mientras sus ojos brillaron con un aura roja. –Necesito un pequeño favor a cambio... –Volteo hacia la esfera y clavo su mirada en la imagen que se proyectaba en esta.

* * *

Joe abrió los ojos sorprendido, los documentos que traía en la mano se deslizaron de sus dedos e irremediablemente cayeron al suelo.

-No es posible... –Susurró para si mismo mientras una gota de sudor recorría su mejilla.

* * *

-Entonces fija tu nuevo objetivo, Mayuri... –Dijo Azura con maldad.

-Hai, Azura-Sama... –Contestó el hombre mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Será, el hospital de especialidades Odiaba... –Sonrió la mujer con crueldad.

* * *

Joe estaba de pie estático viendo el papel que se encontraba justo bajo sus pies.

_Diagnostico Final_

_Tumor cerebral localizado en el lóbulo frontal._

_**Inoperable.**_

_Se estima una supervivencia no mayor a los veinte años._

* * *

Mimi caminaba con pasos suaves mientras que el viento mecía sus cabellos, se detuvo un momento y volteó a ver el gran edificio que se encontraba frente a ella.

-Con que, será aquí... –Abrió su mano derecha con suavidad y un hermoso dije dorado brillo con la luz del atardecer.

* * *

Bueno, al fin me anime a actualizar el fic x3

En realidad no he avanzado mucho con la historia desde la última vez, ya que sigo con el mismo capítulo y no soy capaz de terminarlo…

AGH, es que, tengo las imágenes en mi cabeza pero sencillamente no sé cómo expresarlas con palabras T.T

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, como ven, ya le llego la hora a Joe xDDDDDDDDDDDDDD, pobrecito, necesita un poco de acción en su vida, pero no preocupar que para eso estoy yo aquí x3

Gracias mil a quienes me dejaron rvws en el capitulo anterior, estoy tratando de mejorar la forma en que redacto para que la historia se lea y entienda mejor, aunque no estoy muy segura de estar logrando mi objetivo ._.

Respuestas a los RVWS:

MimI-CulLen: Espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo también, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia :3

Nailea: Waaa, tu siempre con tus super reviews –Sui chilla de pura emoción cada vez que lee el rvw-, es mi culpa si reprobaste tus exámenes! DX –se autozapea (¿?)-, y espero que sigas en pie para que leas ahora la historia de mi doctor favorito: Joe… espera, mi doctor favorito es Patrick D. e_é, pero en fin! Amo tus teorías! Y créeme que muy lejos no estas! xDDDDD.

De nuevo mil gracias por el super review, en verdad me ha animado mucho a continuar x3

Lizeth: Mil gracias por tu rvw! Mira que leerte todos los capis de un tajón es decir mucho xDDDDDD

Adrit126: Muchas gracias por tu comentario~

Bueno, ya me despido, juro solemnemente que terminare de escribir en donde me quede, porque me choca tener las ideas en la cabeza, pero me choca mas no saber como sacarlas ;w;

Hasta el próximo capítulo~

Ah, y por si no lo han notado, me cambie el Nick xDDDDDD


End file.
